The Lost And The Found
by ATasteOfShadows
Summary: (AU) Nick and Judy, entering sixth grade, find themselves in the darkest of life's tunnels. Nick finds himself battling with discrimination and his abusive, secretive father, while Judy tries to cope with a family death while moving to the big city. After enrolling at the same middle school, this is the story of the chain of events that follow (the good, the bad, and the strange).
1. Chapter 1: Dread

**Well, well, well! I'm back again! In this FanFic, Judy and Nick are around the age of twelve (and also, for confirmation, this is set in an alternate story), and it will get pretty emotional** **! I'm curious to see how this story does. Anyways, hope you enjoy this little project I like to call:** _ **Lost and Found.**_ **(And yes, I am working on** _ **Tales of Turmoil 2!**_ **:)**

 **Nick POV**

It's nearly bedtime, and I hear my dad's voice echoing through the walls of my miniature-sized room as he yells at my mother once again. I shuffle on top of my bed uncomfortably, pondering to myself in attempt to block out the sound. It doesn't work and my soul hurts at the noise, but what is there to do for a young fox like me? Not much, to be certain. It's been happening for years, and I fear that my mother will not be able to take much more of the constant strife in our home, mostly stemming from my father.

Dread is definitely something that has plagued me recently. Ever since third grade, the bullying has been nonstop. I've never been one to be kicked around without a fight, but the endless degrading is beginning to tear at my very being. It's simply impossible to ignore it any longer, as the stress eats at my patience even at this very moment.

I start the sixth grade tomorrow, and I can't say I'm excited. I've heard that Middle School is a whole new _league_ of belittlement, targeted at the fact that I am a predator. A "shifty, untrustworthy fox", as the kids always say. Come to think of it now, I don't think anyone outside of my mother has _ever_ trusted me. I've never done anything unforgivable in my life. In fact, the worst that I recall is stealing a candy bar from a gas station convenience store.

I rise from my bed with a groan, and walk over to my mirror, and stare into my own miserable, emerald green eyes.

 _Tomorrow will be the day that you make a friend._

Although I tell myself this everyday, eventually it has to happen, right? I can't be a loner for the rest of my life.

I've never really thought about what I want to be in life either, exactly. I guess you could call me lost at this point; in more ways than one.

I ignore the tears forming in my eyes, although it's not something I'm used to. It takes a lot for me to actually cry anymore, remembering all I've been through. I've hardened as a person into something that nearly resembles stone.

I turn back around slowly, and glance at my clock in worry.

 _9:04 PM._

I grit my teeth and sigh aloud, counting down the minutes until nine thirty. Going to bed now is practically a death sentence, which I know very well. My heart beats fast, and I'm feeling something close to nausea.

I've begged my mom for months on end for us to move schools, away from Zootopia Elementary. She completely understands why I want to, but we just don't have the money anymore. My dad doesn't bat an eye at my unhappiness, and simply dismisses it as being "dramatic". No matter how hard I try, my dad just doesn't seem to get how cruel the kids at school can be. And now, it's on to Zootopia Middle.

I slouch back into my seemingly stone-hard mattress, and reluctantly unlock my phone to view my new texts with a blank expression.

Abruptly, there's a knock on my door, and I quickly sit up. I halfway expect my dad to stumble in, probably drunk, but instead I am faced with the one person I actually love.

"Hey, honey, sorry you had to hear that" my mom mumbles softly, closing the door behind her, "Why do you have your lights off?" she asks.

I only now have actually noticed the lack of light in my room, and I shrug slightly.

"Dunno" I say glumly, and my mother continues looking at me in concern, now crossing her arms.

"I know you're worried over school, but y-"

"No, I'm fine, Mom" I tell her out of obvious bravado.

She walks over beside me gently, and sits at the end of my bed with a knowing look.

"It's okay to be scared, Nick" she tells be bluntly, and I shuffle a bit.

"I'm not scared" I lie again, not daring to look my mom in the eye.

She sighs, and I can feel her uneasiness in the air, knowing she is about to speak.

"Your dad is gone, Nick" she informs me, sounding more happy than sad, "He's not coming back".

It seems very pitiful, but this is perhaps the best news I've heard in months, maybe even years. My abusive father, finally out of my life; it's something that until now I only _dreamed_ of.

"R-really?" I ask, hoping that what she tells me is true.

"Yep!" she says with a slight smile, "Finally, right?"

I can't contain my joy, and I squeal as I hug into my mother's side.

 _Maybe now, at last, our house will be peaceful._

The thought of school tomorrow is still constantly nagging at my emotions, but at least now, there's a bright spot in this chapter of my life.

After a minute of hugging, my mom releases me.

"Well, it's just about your bedtime" she tells me, rubbing my back gently.

I groan in annoyance, not wanting to say goodbye to the summer life. It's not like my life during the summer is eventful or something. I sleep until around one in the afternoon, and then I wander around town, reading comic books and such in stores, and simply exploring. I mean, it's all I have to do. I don't have friends to hang out with, or lots of money to spend on whatever I want. I'm a lone wolf; although, well, I'm not even a wolf.

I'm just Nick Wilde.

"I'll talk to you more in the morning, but you need to get some sleep" she says, sounding happier than I've heard her in a while.

"Okay, goodnight mom" I tell her, dragging my blankets over me reluctantly.

"Goodnight" she says, closing my door gently.

 _Finally, some good news! Maybe I will actually get some sleep tonight!_

Well, I would if I wasn't Nick Wilde.

I leap out of bed quickly get dressed into my street clothes, and I stuff my phone into my pocket, smirking to myself.

The release of _The Dark Road_ is tonight, and I won't miss it for anything. According to the ads I've seen all over town, it's supposed to be the scariest movie in years, or maybe even _ever._

I wait a few minutes out of caution, and then slowly creak open my door, and scan the hallway. I'm assuming my mom must already be asleep, and thinking about it now, I really hate to sneak out on her, especially during times like these. But, as long as I'm back by morning, she'll never know anyways.

I creep down the stairs and unlock the door, glancing behind me every few seconds in paranoia. I get the key to turn, at last, and I slowly open the front door.

I take a deep breath, and I take a step onto the cold patio, shutting the door behind me. I check my pocket one more time to make sure I still have my phone, and then I embark on my journey to the movie theater; about a half a mile away.

 _If_ I had friends, I'd be texting them right now, asking if anyone wants to meet up at the movies. Oh, how I would never take it for granted; how I'd embrace the simple presence of a real friend.

 _I hope wishes on a star really do come true._

I bounce down the sidewalk, the thought of school finally absent from my mind, able to focus on simply enjoying the time I have left tonight.

I stare ahead as I move, not having to worry about criminals and such, as kidnapping children in Zootopia isn't exactly common. However, my biggest fear is encountering someone from school, and being publicly harassed. It's happened before, several times even. The pain of seeing the scorn on the faces of so many people just because I'm a fox is disheartening to say the least.

I glance ahead, the sign for the theater is now in sight, and I feel a surge of excitement.

 _My dad left, and I get to see a movie, on the same night! This is awesome!_

I approach the crowd of various animals, gladly taking my monthly allowance out of my pocket to pay for a ticket. My eyes scan the intimidating crowd, but no one seems to be looking my way, much to my comfort. Usually, it's pretty tough for people to _not_ notice a fox, but everyone seems to be in their own world while they wait in the ticket line.

I wait patiently in line as well, toying around on my phone. The twenty minute wait passes shockingly fast, and before I know it, I stand at the ticket booth, fumbling my money in my hands.

"Here you go, sir!" I say, handing four dollars to the elephant selling tickets.

He glances at me in a condescending manner, and leans towards me, as if examining me.

"You're a fox" he states bleakly.

My heart sinks below my stomach, and my eyes widen.

 _Not this again._

My mind flashes back to my experience while trying to join the scouts, and how it truly devastated me. The feeling of being hated, discriminated against, and despised for no reason; it's simply impossible to put into words the hate I contain for it all.

"Well...yeah" I whimper, hoping not to embarrass myself.

"So, bye!" he states rudely, pointing in the opposite direction of the theater doors.

I want to cry with every fiber in my body, but I manage to hold back the tears as I bite my lip.

"You can't be serious!" I yell at him in a shaky voice, attracting the attention of everyone around us, "I can't see the movie just because I'm a _fox?"_

He rolls his eyes.

"I'll call security if I have to" he states threateningly.

"How about worrying about all that belly fat before you worry about me causing trouble _just_ because I'm a fox!" I scream at him, unable to hold back my feelings of pure rage, "And get over your third-grade maturity while you're at it!"

If anyone is going to be humiliated today, it's _not_ going to be me.

The elephant's eyes widen, and he rises from his chair.

"Someone, get this nuisance out of here!" he requests loudly.

The crowd around me laughs, this time not at me, but at the elephant before me. I smile at the laughter in a nearly cruel demeanor, and turn back to the elephant with a triumphant expression.

The elephant covers his large gut, and motions for security. I couldn't care any less, however, as the officers drag me away with ease from the booth. The crowd continues to laugh, much to my joy.

"Go home, kid" the guards tell me, releasing me a hundred feet or so from the crowd, and I stumble back.

"Why can't I watch the movie?" I ask them genuinely, crossing my arms, "And give me a _real_ reason!".

They look at each other, and then slowly come up with a lame excuse.

"Just...the way it is, fox", the jaguar officer informs me, obviously not having a real reason, "And shouldn't you be in bed anyways? Or off some place stealin' somethin'?"

My frustration continues to boil.

"Says the guy with his name tag upside down!" I scream at him, pointing at his misplaced name tag.

"Shut up kid, before you get yourself in a mess!" he commands.

"Whatever!" I yell at him, turning away, walking fast down the sidewalk back home.

The tears in my eyes flood freely down my face, not out of mere sadness, but also pure hatred and anger. The amount of passion I have towards ridding the world of this senseless prejudice is insurmountable. I just want to be treated like everyone else; I mean, is _that_ too much to ask for? Can't I just be a normal kid like everyone else?

I saunter down the road, sputtering words I know my mom would punish me for saying, but I find it hard to care at this point. I don't dare turn back again, never wanting to sneak even a glance at that cursed movie theater again.

Eventually, I reach my doorstep, and I attempt to recollect myself. I take a deep breath, and I reach for the doorknob with a shaky hand, and turn it.

I enter the house quietly, nothing appearing to have changed since I left, and I rush to my bedroom.

I close my bedroom door behind me, and I press my back to it, before sliding to the ground. I bury my face in my arms, and I cry harder than I have ever since that "scouts" day.

Life as a fox certainly isn't easy. Need I explain why?

 _People say that life is unfair, but shouldn't everyone at least have the same opportunity? Why do I have to be judged so soon? Why am I different?_

 _Because I'm Nick Wilde._

 **Judy POV**

"Judy, come here for a minute!" my mom calls to me, which I barely hear through my loud music.

I remove my earbuds from my ears, and I hop from my bed, smiling brightly to myself, recalling the events of earlier today.

I received a really nice email from the police chief of one of the towns close to my town, Bunny-Burrow. I loved the letter so much, that I hung it from my ceiling, so that every time I look up, I'll see it as a reminder that I _can_ do this.

I quite literally bounce down the stairs, and come to a sliding stop before my mother.

"Yes?" I ask enthusiastically.

She sighs, and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm afraid we're going to be...moving" she mumbles.

I narrow my eyes in confusion, and I respond in a slightly less enthusiastic tone.

"But mom-" I start.

"I'm sorry, but it's final. We're going to be running a carrot shop in the city, isn't that awesome! Oh, and weren't you wanting to be a police officer too? Well, this will really help you!" she tells me, trying her best to sound convincing.

The police officer part is true, and having a shop in the city doesn't sound too bad either.

"But what about my friends? And school?" I ask her out of concern.

"Don't worry, you'll get to go to the best school in Zootopia!" she tells me happily.

"So, like a nice private school?" I ask her with high hopes.

"Oh, no honey! Zootopia Middle! It'll just be great!" she says in a serious tone.

I haven't exactly been fearing my first day of middle school until now, but even the name of the school twists my stomach in fear.

I've talked to many people who have been to Zootopia schools, and I haven't heard much good, to be blunt.

 _Remain optimistic, Judy!_ I tell myself.

"Uhm, yeah! That sounds good" I lie to her with a nervous laugh.

"Awesome!" she says with a giggle, and I stand with my jaw open slightly, concerned for my future.

"So when is this...happening, exactly?" I ask her with a conflicted grin.

"We're moving on Wednesday, which gives you two days to say bye to all of your friends!" she tells me in her usual enthusiastic tone.

 _All_ my friends, I could laugh at that one. I know a few people from my small, local school, but I don't really have any close friends now that I think about it. I would be sad about it, but I'm just too bright of a person to do that, I guess.

"Now, go get some sleep!" she tells me nonchalantly.

"Alright!" I tell her in the most positive tone I can muster.

I stumble back up to my room, feeling lost in a way. I wasn't mentally prepared for such a change to be completely honest, and I don't think I ever _could_ be. But, I need to remain true to myself by remaining positive. That's who I am, after all.

I pick up my phone to text Tina, one of my classmates who I speak to regularly, although I wouldn't consider us to be real friends. I guess you could say I'm too wrapped up in my dreams to y'know, actually _make_ friends.

 _Hey, I'm moving!_ I send to her swiftly, and I place my phone beside my bed on my night table. I turn off my lights, and lie down on my bed with a deep breath, staring at the letter on my ceiling in contemplation.

 _What if I don't fit in?_

 _Well do you fit in right now? No._

 _What if I fail?_

 _Don't be negative, Judy._

 _Oh, true!_

I blink and take one last sip of water before I turn off my lamp, and crawl under my blankets, remembering my dreams once more.

"I _will_ be a police officer!" I say aloud with a smile, "No matter what!"

I hear my father groan from outside my room at my words, but I simply shake it off.

 _I will be._

 **Nick POV**

I wake to the sound of my door creaking open, and my light turning on in a blurring display of brightness.

"Ah!" I hiss at the sudden sight, and I hide my face behind my blankets in attempt to shut out reality.

"Morning, sunshine!" my mom says, and I sit up, not knowing why I feel so angry.

Then, the memory of last night rushes over me like a tidal wave, drowning me in feelings of pure dread and irritation.

I rub my eyes vigorously, and stumble out of my bed.

 _Why does the morning exist?_

I get dressed slowly, and stagger down the steps of my house.

I look up, and I see my mother fixing me pancakes with a neutral expression, and I plop down into a chair, my backpack at my side.

"Well, you don't look awake yet!" she tells me as she looks back.

I sigh in annoyance, and lean back in my seat.

"Don't feel awake either" I yawn.

She chuckles as she flips a pancake in the pan.

"Well, it _is_ the first day of school, isn't it?" she asks.

I roll my eyes and lean my head back.

 _This is going to be a long day._

After a few minutes of eating and our normal school-morning chatter, the clock is ticking towards seven fifty: the time that the bus usually arrives at my house, often containing jeering students and our grumpy bus driver, Mr. Donatello.

I stand at the door to my house, and peer out my window apprehensively, setting a goal for myself: _Make a friend today._

 _Just one._

My mother stands beside me as I hear the bus engine approaching my home, and I take the deepest breath I have in perhaps...well, since last night.

 _One friend, that's all,_ I remind myself.

 _How hard can it be?_

 **Well, that's all of Chapter One. Nothing too crazy; just your average introductory chapter. This, like my last story, will be a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reading, and please leave your thoughts in the reviews! A writer really appreciates advice and suggestions! Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2: To Be Lost

**AK74FU2- Guess so!**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Thanks, and will do!**

 **HeyitsTwinDrake- Yes, my two stories are two opposites in terms of styles. Sure, some people may like both, which is awesome too. Thanks, and glad you're looking forwards to it!**

 **\- Don't worry, it's all planned out!**

 **Guest- Romance happens when it happens, right? ;)**

 **Zootopians- Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Lemon Moons- Me too. I mean, what's a Zootopia story without some WildeHopps?**

 **dbzgtfan2004- Thanks, will do, and same!**

 **jjbecca- Thanks!**

 **CipherFiveZero- Yep, poor Nick :(**

 **Muzzono- Glad you're liking it, and thanks! :)**

 **Guest- Repost?**

 **Hello readers! First of all, for those worrying about the** _ **Tales of Turmoil**_ **ending, it's still happening, lol. I've been very busy the past few days, and haven't gotten too far on it yet.**

 **Anyways, I've been very busy lately, hence the late (for me) update. Without further ado, please enjoy chapter two!**

"You can do this" my mother reminds me in encouragement as she opens the front door for me.

I'd like to say that I'm thinking positive as well, but I can't help but ponder the worst-case scenario vividly.

"O-okay" I stutter, trying to keep myself steady.

I take a step outside, and witness the school bus screech to a halt in front of my house, my shoulders already aching from my comically heavy backpack.

I take a deep breath and continue my walk to the bus.

"I love you, Nick! You _can_ do this!" she yells to me.

"Thanks mom" I respond, nearly shaking now at the sight of eyes peering at me from inside the bus windows.

I approach the door with caution, feeling conflicted and something more than nervous; more than fear, and more than apprehension. It's absolute terror, except to an even further degree.

My breathing changes from quick to extremely swift and shaky, as I clench my hands into fists impulsively, and the bus doors open before me.

I don't even look the bus driver in the eye; I simply walk quickly up the stairs, staring at the floor of the bus.

"That's right fox. Walk fast!" the driver commands.

I shuffle my shoulders in order to reposition the straps of my backpack, and I begin my treacherous trek down the bus aisle, feeling quite humiliated at the bus driver's words.

In a cliché manner, the students who happening to be sitting alone cover the seats to their sides, indicating that like everyone else, they want nothing to do with a fox like me. It's sad, obviously, but it's something that I'm used to seeing. That's not to say it doesn't affect me; I just don't show it.

I reach the end of the bus, trying my absolute hardest to block out the snickers and jeers that echo around me, and plop down in the back seat.

The smart students stare straight ahead, or converse with their friends; but of course, there's a few people who just have to stare at me in the usual condescending manner, some covering their mouths in attempt to hold in their prejudiced words.

I place my backpack in my lap in order to feel a bit more secure, but even a barrier does little to lessen the shockwaves of sadness that seem to rock me with every second that passes.

I sigh and sink further into my seat as the bus accelerates, and play around on my phone to divert my mind from thinking of the uneasiness that currently oppresses me.

Normal people receive texts from their friends every day it seems, but I'm a bit different. Considering I've never had a real friend, well...it's not hard to imagine my phone being a completely ghost town. My mom texts me quite a bit; probably because she feels sorry for me, and wants me to feel less isolated from the world. I can't say it works, but I do appreciate having _someone_ who actually cares for my own well-being.

"Yo" a lamb in front of me whispers, and I glance up at him with a face prepared for hurtful words.

"Huh?" I ask, also shocked that someone has actually taken a moment to speak to me.

"You look sad" he informs me with a sympathetic expression, tilting his head curiously.

"Do I?" I question, still suspecting the child of concealing his hostile intentions.

"Sure do. And why was everyone laughing at you?" he asks me with innocent eyes, obviously having seen the situation from moments earlier.

"Erm...you mean you don't know?"

He shrugs.

"You look normal to me" he states, "Is it some sort of inside joke? I'm new here" he tells me.

 _He's new, but it won't be long before everyone has him on the dark side._

"No, nothing like that. I-I mean, I don't _think_ it's anything like that. It's all because I'm a fox. That's why no one likes me" I admit.

His eyes narrow a bit in confusion, and he rests his arms on the top of his seat in confusion.

"Wait, so people avoid you because you're...a fox?"

I nod sincerely, and he stares at everyone around us.

"Wow, that's dumb, isn't it? Like that's next-level stupid, if you ask me" he declares, not seeming to pay any mind to what everyone else thinks of his words. Several of the animals around us sneak glances of annoyance, offended by the words of the small lamb before me.

"Um..." I trail off, not wanting to speak my mind due to the backlash that would result.

"What's your name?" he asks me nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's Nick. Nick Wilde" I speak.

He nods with a toothy grin.

"I'm Melvin. Just moved in down the road" he informs me, motioning behind us.

"This is my neighborhood too!" I declare incredulously.

 _Could this actually be my first friend?_

"So, what do you like doing?" he asks me nicely.

"I like exploring, and watching movies. Oh, and reading too. And-"

"What about stealing?" he asks me, his grin now looking more sinister than sincere.

My body feels like it's free falling, and my stomach fills with ice as I clutch my fingers.

"W-What?" I ask him blankly.

He simply snickers and motions for his friend to pop up beside him, which he does. They then proceed to high-five one another and point and laugh as I fight hard to keep my tears from overflowing from my eyes.

 _Please, anything but this again._

"You-You actually thought someone would want to be your friend?" he asks me hysterically, his friend rolling around in his seat in tears from laughter.

"Yeah, that's real funny" I mutter, hiding the pain inside me that is all too real.

I then stare down at my backpack, not even knowing what to think anymore.

After a few more minutes, we finally reach the school, and I stumble out of the doors of the bus onto the concrete of the drop-off lot.

I walk fast to the entrance of the school building, not wanting to be caught in the crowd of the bus; especially not near "Melvin", or whatever his name was.

 _Who even cares what his name was? He's just another "them"._

I open the door roughly, and I'm faced with yet another gut-wrenching sight.

I never imagined middle school to actually be this crowded and intimidating; even with all the talk I've heard about how horrible it is. Honestly, nothing could prepare me for this sight.

Animals, large and small surround me in every area imaginable. All the corners where I'd usually hide are filled with the stench of every drug imaginable; and trust me, I know. My dad never really stopped smoking or drinking _something._

I rip my schedule out of my pocket anxiously, and glance at my classes with haste.

 _Homeroom- Ms. Bronson_

Upon viewing my schedule, I immediately rush for the classroom, desperate to escape the hoard around me.

I've never been one to deal with crowds, and it shouldn't be a mystery why. This, however, is a whole new level of uncomfortable for me. I can feel the judging eyes of the souls around me burning holes into my skin, into my bones, into my very being.

After a near-jog through the hallways, I hurry into my classroom, and discover that I'm the only one here.

 _I'm early._

"Well, hello!" my teacher, a gazelle speaks without looking up from her desk.

"H-Hi" I choke out, but I realize that she hasn't noticed my appearance yet.

I sleek to the back of the room, and drop my backpack beside my desk with a startling "thud", and then sit down with a deep breath.

The room is silent except for the clicking of the stapler that my teacher is now using, and I bite my lip as reality dawns on me with something far from grace.

 _I'm in middle school._

Honestly, I couldn't be in a _worse_ place. Middle school, it's unforgiving to say the least, and I've only been here for ten minutes.

It takes a few minutes, but one by one the kids begin pouring in. I "know" some of them from fifth grade, which makes the tension in the room a bit more strenuous for me to deal with.

I simply try to keep to myself, looking anywhere but around the room. I observe the scratches formed on my binder from my constant anxiety, and cringe mentally.

 _Why does school exist? I mean, seriously? I know we need to learn and all, but I just can't deal with this._

I glance up as I witness Violet, the only other fox in our class, enter the room. No one dares tease or mess with her; not out of consideration, but because they don't want to die a slow, painful death.

"Alright class, we'll begin in five minutes, so...get to your seats!" my teacher speaks in an authoritative tone.

Nearly no one in the class listens, but simply continue speaking loudly to one another, spread throughout the room.

The teacher rolls her eyes.

"Everyone sit down!" she yells loudly, and the class finally obeys.

The room isn't quite full yet, so naturally there are two empty seats in front of me, and beside me. Well, I'd rather be alone than surrounded by a bunch of idiots. At least I can _try_ to learn, something.

I take out my materials, careful not to attract attention, and try to prepare myself mentally.

 _Ok, school. Learning, listening, trying, effort, grades._

I sigh quietly.

A few moments pass before the entire class is here, and only then would someone dare to sit in front of me, as it is the last remaining seat. Well, besides the desk to my side, which hasn't been occupied in years.

"Well, class, you've managed to make it to school! The world of wanna-be's and people who try too hard to be cool. Yep, I remember my Middle School years" she speaks, staring up at the ceiling with a pondering expression.

A giraffe on the left side of the room raises his hoof high in the air, and Ms. Bronson points at him.

"How old are you?" she asks curiously.

She rolls her eyes.

"Old enough" she answers dully, "Any more questions that have no place in the classroom?"

Another student raises her hand, and Ms. Bronson reluctantly points his way.

"You're hot!" he informs her.

Ms. Bronson simply stares at him in disgust for a moment, and then shakes it off.

"Okay, no more questions...ever" she mumbles.

Class goes on as most might expect; a few syllabuses here and there, a few lectures about drugs and such, a bunch of childish laughter at the most random moments, and a bit of mathematics; which I dread. It's not until near the end of my second class that I am targeted in a negative sense.

"So, we need to remember to be considerate of everyone around us. Don't insult other people, even in a joking sense. Please, don't get the stupid idea of stealing from people" she advises us.

However, upon the uttering of the word "steal", nearly every pair of eyeballs turn my way, including the eyes of Violet, another fox.

I stare back at them, feeling like I want to melt into nothing, and be gone forever.

"Isn't this school? How about you guys study something besides me? Please and thank you" I tell them loudly, not daring to show any form of weakness.

They slowly turn back around, but one young grizzly bear in the opposite corner from me continues staring at me in a nearly threatening manner, narrowing his eyes. I narrow my eyes at him too, mocking his attempt at intimidation, and he smirks at me, proceeding to mimic a throat slash with his hand.

My heart begins pounding in terror, but in reality I just stare back up at the teacher, who is looking a bit flustered.

"Well, moving on from that..." she begins, but my mind immediately tunes out.

I'm already done with this place, and the day hasn't even ended. I just don't get it, and I never will. I'll never understand why every judges me before they know me, and why _no one_ gives me a chance. Who knows, maybe I could be an awesome friend? Maybe I could be the best there ever was...

I'm not sly or sneaky, and I'm not shifty. Why is it so hard for people to get over the stupid stigma that surrounds me everyday?

I'm just so lost.

 **Judy POV**

It's strange how my parents are acting so optimistic towards moving into the city. Until now, they've despised the idea of moving into any sort of urban area. It may just be delusions in their heads that tell them: "Since we're moving to the city, we have to like it!"

I sit up, and glance at my clock.

 _10:33 AM._

Guess I slept in longer than usual. After all, I don't have school until Wednesday, so why not?

I hop out of my bed, and bounce down the stairs, straight to the refrigerator for breakfast.

 _So, first I eat breakfast. Then I head out to say bye to everyone, and then...then I watch movies! Yeah, and then I'll..._

I continue planning my school-less day in my mind as I pour milk into my bowl of "Carrot Flakes" with a small smile.

I walk over to the kitchen table, careful not to spill my cereal, and sit down to begin my meal.

I think about my dreams of being police officer; something I seem to do quite a bit on a daily basis. Honestly, I don't think anything can keep me from accomplishing my goals in life. I'm a very determined bunny, to say the least. I'm small, sure, but that doesn't mean I can "never be a police officer", as my father tells me.

I glance back down at my bowl, and notice that I've already finished my cereal, and I briefly raise my eyebrows in shock.

 _Apparently I'm a fast eater too._

As I place my bowl in the dishwasher gently, I hear the back door open, and frantic, heavy breaths from the back of my home.

I edge my way over to the hallway, and peer down towards the back door.

"Judy! Judy!" I hear a voice calling that I instantly recognize as my father's.

"Dad?" I ask in confusion.

"Judy!" he says, finally locating me, and he rushes over to me, pulling me into a hug, and I realize that he is indeed crying.

I have no idea what's going on here, but I certainly don't think that it's good.

"Dad?" I ask carefully, "What's wrong?"

He releases me from the hug and simply stares at my face, not speaking.

He motions for me to follow him, which I do, out of the back door.

Immediately, I see an ambulance in plain sight, and a group of paramedics crouching around something...or someone.

The sight causes me to panic, and I walk faster towards the scene, hoping that this is just a small incident or something. I see my mother beside them, her face buried in her hands, not daring to look at the sight in front of her.

"Mom!" I call to her, and she immediately looks up.

"Judy!" she screams, and runs my direction as I approach her.

"Mom?" I ask, noticing the extent of her reaction.

She slams into me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"No, Judy! Don't look, please don't look!" she begs me in a very shaky voice, which confuses me.

"Who's hurt?!" I ask her, beginning to panic even more.

I feel her sobbing, and she tries to speak.

"Judy..." she speaks weakly, and pulls me the other direction from the scene.

"Mom! Tell me! What's going on?!" I demand.

"Bryce, Judy. It's Bryce" she squeaks, obviously in pain just from the words.

Bryce, my brother, is obviously hurt pretty bad judging from my mother's reaction.

"Mom, why can't I see him? Maybe I can help!" I tell her, trying to escape her grasp.

"No, no Judy! He skipped school, and he got hit..." she chokes, "a truck, it just...came out of nowhere...he's...he's..." she begins.

"He's what?!" I ask her, now close to tears.

"He's not going to make it, Judy. The injuries...they're...too much" she cries.

 _He's not going to make it. My brother is going to die. If my mom won't even let me see him...the injury must be gruesome. Extremely gruesome._

My mind is lost in a desert of hot, disorienting heat.

"No! He's not going to die!" I tell her, thinking too optimistically, finally escaping her grasp.

I rush over to the paramedics, still hard at work, and glance over them.

I first spot his legs, wearing light blue jeans, as bright as the ocean itself. I see his dark gray fur that covers his arms and hands, and I see his shirt, originally blue, now more scarlet. I see his head, not quite looking the same as it once did. His eyes are blank, as they stare at me, filled with pain he cannot speak because of his crushed jaw. His breathing is fast, and my heart hurts worse than perhaps he does.

"Bryce..." I whimper, and he simply stares at me, silently telling me; "It's okay".

The paramedics notice me, and usher me away from the scene, now sickened at the sight.

I stagger back to my mother, now understanding the powerful pain that consumes her.

"Mom..." I utter, and she leads me back to the house.

"It's going to be okay, Judy" she forces out as I am now in tears.

We enter the house, and she sits me on the sofa, hugging me tight.

"Don't we..." I begin, "Don't we need to be there while he...he dies?" I ask pitifully.

"Stu is down there, it's okay. I...just couldn't look at him anymore. All the pain..." she whispers.

"It'd almost be better if he just died already" I speak through my tears, causing me to feel shock towards myself at my words. After seeing all the pain he was in, he would be better off resting peacefully.

"Oh my god" my mother whispers, and I turn to her, "Josh, Draco, Maddie" she speaks, listing my other siblings, "they don't...even know yet" she finishes softly.

My heart sinks even further down as I imagine the reactions of my siblings after being told of the abysmal news. The shock in their eyes, the pain in their hearts as well, and the true horror written across their faces.

My face sinks back into my mother's shoulder, and I cry even harder.

 _How am I going to do this? Bryce, and school, and leaving everything I know._

I'm just so lost.

 **Nick POV**

 _3:00 PM_

At last, the final bell rings, and I rush out of the classroom, scampering through the crowds of the hallway.

 _Please let me get out of here alive._

The crowd feels much like a giant body of water, covering me, drowning me, and causing me to panic.

My breathing becomes much more quick than the healthy norm, and I at last see the doorway to the outside. The flood of children pour out the small doorway, and I become squashed between several animals as I move closer and closer to the way out.

The closer I get, the harder it get to move, and I can barely breath. My vision is becoming blurry, and my thoughts hazy.

At last, I spurt out of the doorway, stumbling out of the path of the stampede. I finally get a second to recover, but next thing I know, I am thrown to the ground with contempt.

I gasp as my breath is knocked out of me, and I lie on the ground, staring up in fear.

"Betcha' don't feel so safe now, huh?" the bear from earlier asks me, surrounded by three of his henchmen.

"Oh, don't tell me" I begin, coughing, "You're the classic bully who can't feel secure about himself without three zombies around him every second! You shove kids in lockers because you really feel _that_ bad about yourself. That's just crazy, isn't it? You dunk kids' heads into toilets because you feel like a toilet, don't you? You aren't actually a confident, secure bear, are you?" I ask him tauntingly.

"Shut up! Yes I am!" he screams at me, trying not to lose face.

"Oh, and look! You even have the classic sports jacket that literally _every_ bully in the movies wear! Oh, aren't you just _special_! That's the thing, bear. You _aren't._ You can hate me because I'm a fox all you want. I'm used to that, and trash-bags like you" I speak to him, ignoring my fear.

He looks offended for a moment, almost sad even, but then laughs and stands over me.

"Where'd you get that backpack, fox? You take it from some first grader?" he asks me, attempting to come back.

I try to stand back up, but he simply pushes me back onto the ground, hard.

"You ain't getting' up today, foxy" he tells me grimly.

He kicks at me with brute force, and I hold back my grimaces.

"Ooh, that one hurt! Too bad you can't kick away that _awful_ looking face of yours!"

The entire crowd around us yells "OH!" at the same time, and the bear before me is now steaming in anger.

"Stop talking!" he rages, grabbing me by my shirt collar, and throwing me to the ground.

He claws at me, punches me, throttles me, throws me.

The pain, however, doesn't faze me in the least. I've been beaten up nearly daily for being a fox, so I am completely accustomed to it. The mental pain that lives within me is much worse than some jerk beating up on me just because he's insecure.

At last, the beating ends, and I hear laughter as the bear walks away.

My entire body aches terribly, and my face is covered in gashes from the young bear's claws. My arm hurts terribly, and I notice the stab marks in my arm.

 _He literally took the time to stab his claws deep into my flesh._

I may have insulted him, yes, but words are really my only defense.

I finally stand on my feet again, and ignore the small crowd around me as I grab my backpack and walk away.

I feel tears gathering in my eyes again, but I simply wipe them away.

 _That's a day of middle school for you._

 **Nick and Judy aren't living the happiest of lives, are they? How can Judy stay optimistic through the death of her brother, and how is Nick going to survive middle school? Even I don't know. Or do I?**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, and please leave any thoughts in the reviews! I'll try to answer any questions, also, if you have any. Anyways, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pointless Wishes

**Delvindd98x- Thanks, and hopefully so!**

 **Dmale- Thanks, and the true ending for _Tales of Turmoil_ hasn't been posted yet! **

**Zootopians- Thank you, and I'll try to be faster for the next few chapter!**

 **Ttt2tyler2tttT- Will do! ;)**

 **\- It will be soon enough!**

 **FictionFusion- Thanks! And hopefully so!**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Thanks, and neither can I!**

 **Jggirl- I know, right. :(**

 **(Tales of Turmoil ending update- The final chapter is in progress, but as I said before, I'm still working out some difficult kinks. I'm also short on time as well at this point. It will be up soon enough!)**

 **Anyways, Nick and Judy's lives sure have been a bit down in the dumps, huh? I feel so bad for them, and I wish I could do something about it! :( Anyways, you're here for a reason! Enjoy chapter three!**

 **Nick POV**

I sit alone on the back of the bus, ignoring my physical pain. I refuse to show any weakness to the children around me, most snickering at the sight of me. My heart is heavy with grief after only one day, which isn't exactly a good sign if you ask me.

I wipe the blood on my arm on my sleeve carelessly, clenching my teeth tight upon feeling the stinging sensation.

 _Mom's gonna kill you if you stain your clothes, Nick._

The time on the bus passes fairly quickly, and most people stick to themselves the rest of the way. We drive slowly into my neighborhood, and the driver glances back at me, opening the door, expecting me to get out fast.

I happily oblige, and walk quickly to the front of the bus, and stumble down the stairs, and onto the sidewalk.

My bag feel twice as heavy as this morning, and so does my body. I feel worn out, and just _done._ Done with school, done with people, done trying.

I open the door quietly, not wanting to confront my mother, knowing she'll be very concerned for my health upon spotting the blood. I'm also not in the mood to hear her convict me of staining my clothing. My luck, as if I have any, doesn't seem to be spot-on today.

"Nick! How was your-" she pauses, observing me as I walk through the door.

"I'm fine, mom" I mutter.

She gasps, and walks up to me, appalled by the sight.

"Who _did_ this to you? That's it, I'm driving up to the school right now! You can't keep dealing with this, Nick!" my mother tells me, to which I simply stare at the floor in anguish.

"Mom, please..." I say weakly, but she ignores me.

She wraps a bandage around the puncture wound on my arm as I grimace, ranting on about the school. I watch her hands shaking in absolute fury, obviously exasperated by the non-stop berating. I've told her many time that I don't care, but I guess she assumes otherwise.

She then heads over to the front door, breathing hard, absolutely steaming with madness.

"I'll be right back!" she speaks, putting on her jacket with haste.

The door slams shut, and my mother is gone, that fast. I didn't even get to tell her the story or anything, but I guess there was no need. I mean, I _kind of_ instigated it, but I don't really care anymore. No one is worth my time, and I'm not worth theirs. I'm not meant to be in a group, I guess. I'm a loner, and that's just a fact.

I stagger up the stairs of my house, dropping my backpack at the door, and enter my room with a deep breath.

I flop down on my bed, my body stinging all over, and my mind torturing me even more.

 _Why was I born?_

Sure, it's a dramatic question, but so far in life nothing has indicated that I'll serve any purpose. I've been called worthless my entire life, so what's to be expected?

I stare down at my bleeding arm, and my eyes drift a few inches up at the scar on my forearm caused by my father. I remember the day I dared to retaliate to his abusiveness, and paid a terrible price. My forearm, two ribs, and two fingers resulted in being broken terribly; my arm broken so badly that surgery was required.

I thank the universe that my father is gone, but have yet to fully comprehend it. I would like to feel lucky that he's gone, but I can't be grateful over something that hasn't even registered in my mind yet.

My phone buzzes, and my eyes widen a bit.

 _Who would text me?_

I sit up and grab my phone from the bedside table, staring at it in wonder.

 _Warning Message: 90% of your 6 GB of data has been used._

I groan and throw my phone on the floor with recklessness.

 _Were you really dumb enough to think someone actually texted you?_ the voice in my head asks me.

 _I guess I was, wasn't I?_

Tears begin falling freely from my face, and I stand up, gazing out the window for no clear reason. I clutch my fists tightly; so tight in fact that my claws open flesh wounds in my hands.

I ignore the pain, and begin crying without care.

I kick my bed as hard as I can, and a shockwave of pain shoots up my leg. I take little notice to the harm, already overwhelmed by the amount of pain within me.

I rip the wrap off of my injured arm claw at my already deep wounds on my arm, most from the bear at school, causing more blood to spill out into my fur, and cry even harder. Why I _want_ to feel physical pain, I do not know. Perhaps it's a way to let everything out; everything that I've been holding back.

 _You have no point in being alive, Nick._

I give in to the voice in my head, and my mind briefly transforms into a flurry of rage.

I punch my wall with extreme ferocity, knocking a hole into the hazel pain, nearly smiling at the sight.

 _Finally, something hurting besides me! Finally!_

I punch another hole in the wall with animosity, breathing heavily. My heart is racing, and hurting more than ever.

I would _never_ let anyone see me this way. They would discover the sensitive, emotional fox I really am. After seeing that, the bullying would only get worse and worse. I can't let anyone know who I really am...

After a minute, my pulse finally slows, and I pause, the tears falling from my cheeks. I sit down on my bed, staring at the wall with a blank, vacant expression.

 _What is wrong with me?_

I sniff loudly and rock back and forth on the edge of my bed, not in the best state of mind anymore.

 _You have to stop before mom gets back._

I silently agree with myself, and grab a rag from the bathroom to stop the bleeding on my arm once again.

 _You did this to yourself._

I press the warm rag onto my primary wound, and wince as the stinging pain from earlier resumes. My leg is now throbbing from kicking my bed out of mindless rage, not to mention the scratches all over my face.

I sigh and look into the bathroom mirror at the savage I've become. No, not a savage; a victim. I'm simply nothing but a victim, and I'll never be anything more. This isn't one of those movies where I go and train myself kung-fu or something in order to defend myself from the most dastardly of threats; this is real life.

I slowly place a new wrap on my arm in attempt to help it heal, and roll my sleeve back down. My leg aches horribly, but I don't think it's broken. The problem is going to be explaining the holes in my wall to my mother. Who knows how she'll react?

I glance at the bottle of pills to my right on the countertop, and silently wonder if there are enough to end this pain once and for all. In fact, the only thing stopping me from committing such a despicable act is the thought of letting the bullies win; letting them conquer me. That just _can't_ happen.

I limp back to my room and sit on my bed in thought once more, checking my sheets to make sure I didn't leave any bloodstains behind, which it seems I didn't.

Around twenty minutes or so pass as I sit in silence, and I hear the sound of my mother's car engine nearing my home. My mom, like I said, has tried many time to stop the bullying. The school has addressed things like prejudice and things like that, but no one seems to really get it. The teachers _act_ like they care around the principal, but in reality they don't bat an eye at the sight of me being treated poorly.

I hop down the stairs, trying not to put too much weight on my injured leg. I reach the bottom of the stairs just before my mom opens the door, a gleeful expression on her face.

"Mom?" I ask, trying not to act like I haven't been up to anything.

"Nick! The bear that did this; he's expelled! He won't be messing with you anymore!" she informs me, in a much better mood then when she left.

"Doesn't matter" I mutter, staring at the ground, "They'll always be others lined up to replace him".

Her expression turns from a smile to a serious expression as she examines the wounds on my face.

"They are addressing what happened at school tomorrow, and making sure everyone knows that...prejudice is not tolerated. You can't live a life like this, Nick" she tells me.

"Well, I've been doing it for twelve years".

She sighs deeply, biting her lip.

"You don't have to go tomorrow if you don't want to. Since they'll be addressing it and all, there's going to be a lot of focus on you" she speaks gently.

I nod slowly, feeling a bit happier.

"Good" is all I have to reply with.

Honestly, I never want to go back, but a day off surely can't hurt me.

"Don't worry son" she tells me genuinely, "life doesn't stay this way forever".

 _Or does it?_

 **Judy POV**

I lean my head over on my pillow just enough to take a peek at the time.

 _7:03 PM._

My fur is still stained with tears from earlier today, and my mind bruised with the everlasting thought of my brother's eternal absence.

The sun is barely visible over the crest of the hill beside my house, creating a yellow-orange tint through my window; but otherwise I sit in the darkness of my room.

Bryce passed away just minutes after I left him. I haven't taken it all in, of course. The most positive thing I can say at this point is that he is no longer in any pain, and no longer prisoned by misery.

My mom and dad are still at the hospital, and I opted to stay behind. Seeing my brother brutally injured was traumatic enough, but I can't imagine seeing him dead.

My phone begins ringing, and I pick it up swiftly, desperate to get my mind back on brighter things.

"Tina?" I ask into the phone.

"Judy! I heard about what hap-"

"Please, Tina. I don't want to talk about it" I mumble quickly to cut her off.

There's a brief moment of silence before she speaks again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she trails off.

"It's okay" I reply instinctively, trying not to sound too depressing.

"I'm sad that you're...you know, leaving" she tells me, trying her best to make me feel a bit happier.

The thing about Tina is that _everyone_ likes her. She's the most popular girl in the school, and for good reason. She's kind to everyone, and talks to everyone; no one gets left out with her. All the guys like her, which I don't have a problem with. To be blunt, I don't have time for romance and stuff like that. Sure, I've never felt anything close to romantic love for someone, but I still can't imagine me being in a relationship like _that_.

Anyways, since Tina is so well-liked, she has no time for me. I don't blame her of course, I mean, being busy is definitely understandable. I'd never be mad at Tina in a thousand years because...well, she hasn't exactly done any wrong to me. It's just hard to have her as a close friend because of how popular and busy she is.

"I'm not very happy about it either" I tell her quietly, and then pause again.

Silence fills the air, and I begin tearing up again.

 _Come on Judy! Get over yourself! She's trying to be nice!_

"I might end up moving to Zootopia too for High School" she tells me in encouragement, "So it's not goodbye, you know!"

I glance around my room at the boxes around me, full of all my belongings, and the realization continues to dawn on me.

My life is about to change forever, and hopefully for the better.

A small rabbit like me...well, let's just say I won't fare well in middle school unless I really _try_ to fit in. How bad can it be? I mean, it's just children like me, right?

"Heh! Yeah, of course. I'll visit sometimes too even before then, so it's no big deal" I reply.

As hard as I try, I can't get my mind off of Bryce. It's simply impossible to brush off the death of a sibling like I'm trying to do.

But I mean, they tell me it's impossible to become a police officer too, so who am I to listen to common sense?

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow before you leave! I'm sorry about everything that's going on" she tells me softly, and I close my eyes tight at her words.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow" I squeal out, holding back my tears.

"Bye!" she says in an nonchalant tone, and then I hang up quickly.

 _Don't cry again, Judy. Don't let all of this get to you!_

I lie on my bed, not even bothering to slumber down beneath my blankets, and stare at my clock, and at each second that passes.

 _Each second that passes is just the clock ticking one second closer to my death. I can't live my life in pain. I have to fill those precious seconds with happiness. But how? How do I recover from this? How do I keep going?_

 _Don't give up Judy, don't give in._

After a mere few minutes of lying in my bed, I hear commotion downstairs, and gasp.

My parents must be back, and they won't be on cloud nine exactly. Well, neither am I, but I suppose losing a child is probably even worse than losing a brother.

I exit my room with no energy at all, and lean down the railing of the stairs, watching my parents quietly as they converse with each other about our current predicament.

"How are we going to do this, Stu?" I hear my mom ask him while sobbing.

He doesn't answer, but I spot them hugging by the front door, looking absolutely devastated.

I can't bare the sight anymore, and I tip-toe back to my room, dreading the sight of seeing my parents so destroyed.

Earlier today, my parents told my siblings of the tragedy, and I can't get the image out of my head; their confused eyes, vacant looks, tears on their faces. They simply haven't come to terms with it yet. They cannot accept that our brother is gone from our lives.

I close my door behind me, but it reopens only moments later.

"Judy?" my parents ask, entering my room.

"Please don't talk about it!" I beg them, beginning to bawl again.

They sit down beside me on my bed, looking just as upset as me.

"We know this is going to be even harder...y'know, moving" my dad tells me, "but we still have to go through with it. Bryce's funeral will be on Friday" my dad says, starting to choke up, "His...funeral...".

I shake my head incredulously, unable to believe anything at this point. Life seemed so much simpler a few days ago; I was going to become a police officer, and go to a police academy after I get out of high school. Not this!

 _This world has me lost in the unpredictable maze of life; the worst maze imaginable, for it is the hardest to escape._

My mother grabs my hand tight, and squeezes it.

"Don't worry, Judy. We're going to get through this" she whispers.

I choose to believe her, thinking as my usual optimistic self, but looking at everything logically...well, it's not likely we can move on from this and make everything the same as it once was.

 _Life really is unpredictable._

After a few moments of silence and ginger hugging, my parents tell me goodnight, even though it is only 8:00 or so. I don't really care though, because I feel absolutely exhausted. Extra sleep probably wouldn't hurt, not to mention the obvious plus:

 _I can forget about life for a while._

 **Nick POV**

I sit at my desk, listening to deep, loud music. This late at night, there's not much to do anyways.

I glance at my clock, and narrow my eyes, hardly believing the time displayed before me.

 _3:02 AM._

"Might as well stay up all night" I whisper to myself.

I look over at my mirror and at my face, and mentally cringe at the sight of my bandaged face.

 _Nick, you look like a mummy._

 _Guess that's better than being called a fox._

I laugh at the irony contained in my joke; laughing for the first time in quite a while.

My amusement is short-lived however, as I hear my mother's voice in the other room, sounding quite distraught. I stare at my door, debating on whether to open it and listen in or not, knowing I've had enough negativity for one day. Apparently I'm still ignorant enough to creep over to my wooden door, and creak it open.

"You're not doing this! No! This isn't some weapon to use against me or something! He's your son!" she cries loudly into the phone, and chills run down my spine.

"No! No! You aren't getting him! I don't care! I dare you to try!" she yells, and then hangs up the phone defiantly.

I hear her breaths becoming more damp, more slow, and more emotional. She's obviously very upset, and perhaps I should comfort her. But then she'll know I stayed up late.

 _Who even cares._

I walk out of my room, and straight down the hall towards my mother's. In a way, I already know what's going on here, and there's one thing my mother and I have to do; make sure this doesn't happen.

"Mom?" I whimper, leaning into her room, "Are you okay?"

I spot her sitting on a chair to the right of the doorway, and she jumps, startled by my presence.

"Nick! You-you didn't...hear that, did you?" she asks me, now standing up in a discomforted manner.

"I heard you crying" I inform her, not exactly telling everything I heard.

"Yeah, Nick. I mean, it is three in the morning" she states, gesturing at the clock, "But we need to talk".

"Well, it's probably nothing I can't handle" I decree.

She sighs, and stares up from the floor and into my eyes.

"Nick, your father...he feels like you're still his. His tenacity has taken him over...he...he"

"I'm not going back with him!" I say in a panicked tone, although none of this shocks me. I knew from the second he left that he wouldn't be gone forever.

My mothers eyes shut in mental pain, knowing that the bullying combined with family problems like this do not go well together. I mean, I've dealt with this bully since _forever,_ and my dad has always been abusive, so it wouldn't be anything new. However, I think my mom is beginning to see that this is all starting to take a huge toll on me.

"If it's the last thing I do...I am not letting that...that _monster_ get ahold of you. You're my son, Nick. He just wants you as his...his punching bag" she speaks truthfully, and I nod.

She briefly hugs me, and then proceeds to yawn.

"You'll be alright, Nick. The doors are locked...I promise we're safe in here" she persuades me, "Now, get some sleep" she says with the best smile she can manage.

I tell her goodnight and wander back to my room, the entire situation still seeming surreal.

 _Why does my dad want me so much?_ When _can I catch a break?_

I think about school, and the animals there. I wonder what hells Wednesday will hold after the kids are lectured tomorrow...

I'll be even bigger of a target, not that I really care; although a new bright spot in life couldn't hurt, could it?

 _Surely everyone can't be inconsiderate monsters, right?_

I slide under my blankets, and stare up at my ceiling in thought once again, my eyes, although damaged, hurt and degraded, still full of hope.

"I'll live to see that day" I whisper aloud.

 _But what a dream come true that would be._

 **Not a very eventful Chapter, but don't worry. Chapter four will be when it all really begins! ;) I wonder how this is gonna go down...**

 **Anyways, can Nick catch a break? "Duh, that's what the story is for!" you may be saying.**

 **Well, things _can_ get better...or worse...**

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave your thoughts in the reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Story Beyond The Cover

**Jar3d-o3- Don't worry, I have a plan! ;)**

 **Dashie-Potter- Of course! And thanks!**

 **crazzzed- Thanks, and I can't wait either!**

 **Vivanai- Thanks, glad you're liking it! :)**

 **Lemon Moons- Me! (And thank you)**

 **shannoncheang- I use a laptop! And thank you.**

 **PointyHairedJedi- Very true, it is!**

 **Zootopians- Me too!**

 **JG Girl- Ikr**

 **\- Life always get better. Remember that quote about the tunnel, and some light? ;)**

 **CipherFiveZero- All good predictions!**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Thank you!**

 **syhsnakey- Aren't we all shocked. He's been through way too much...**

 **Showwiie-23- It is sad, isn't it? But sometimes, people go through the hardest sections in life right before the reach the best!**

 **hrg2damax- Haha, glad you're liking it! :)**

 **The feedback from you guys was AWESOME last chapter, so thanks a lot! Support really keeps me going!**

 **Anyways, not much left to say. Enjoy Chapter four!**

 **One Night Later- Nick POV**

Not much has changed since last night, including my mental state. I still remain shaken and afraid, never wanting to attend middle school again as long as I live.

Luckily, none of the students have my phone number, or else I would be getting loads upon loads of jeering texts, laughing about how much of a "snitch" I am.

Tomorrow, I'll just try my best not to communicate with a soul. I'll keep to myself, and stay out of everyone's way.

 _Yeah, that's gotta work._

 _Has it worked the previous hundred times?_

I sigh, and finish my drink, walking past my mother as she watches television in the den. She seems awfully unsettled, which never is a good sign. After last night, she's been acting differently. Perhaps it's because she knows that my school-misery has yet to depart from me in my transition to middle school, or more likely the phone call last night.

"Nick?" my mom asks, hearing my presence behind her.

"Yeah?"

She turns in her chair, looking at me with an indifferent face.

"I packed your lunch for you. It's over there on the counter for tomorrow" she gestures back at the kitchen.

"Thanks" I mutter, feeling grateful, but at the same time unable to express any emotion.

I'm just simply too drained on the inside.

"You going to bed already?" she asks, watching me stride up the stairs, "It's only eight thirty".

I glance at her slowly, and nod, feeling legitimately tired from my day of doing...absolutely nothing. Well, aside from feeling sorry for myself.

"Well, don't let me stop you. Goodnight!" she tells me, trying to sound like she's above our current state of life.

"Goodnight".

I reluctantly walk to my room, unable to think too much about tomorrow, much to my luck. I perhaps got three hours of sleep last night, but that's all. Three hours is not nearly enough to suffice, and my mind right now is a direct result.

I immediately fall onto my soft bed, and close my eyes, hoping to never wake up tomorrow. Maybe I could pass away in my sleep or something, and never have to face the infinitely tall hurdle that lies just ahead.

 _I just want to fly away from this place. I want to go somewhere where I'm wanted._

 _I need a miracle._

 **Judy POV**

I open the door to our new apartment, shocked by the small interior, and roll my bag inside, preparing myself for a second trip down to the moving truck.

We're just moving in our essentials tonight, and my dad hired a moving company to bring in the rest tomorrow while I'm attending my first day at Zootopia Middle. My parents have to go pick out a casket for my fallen brother while I'm there, which I'm sure won't be the easiest of times for them.

The room echoes to the sound of my rolling bag, and the marble floor feels cold and neglected.

"It's not much, but...this is our new home!" my dad says in attempt to sound happy, flipping on the light switches.

I explore the small apartment, dropping my stuff off in my room for the first time, observing it with curiosity.

Being completely honest, my room is pretty nice-looking. It's actually pretty spacious for such a small home.

I sigh, and lower my stuff on my floor in one of the corners, and my dad then proceeds to help me drag my mattress into my room.

"Just make this do for tonight. You need to get to bed" he tells me calmly, "It's already ten o' clock".

"Alright, dad, I'll be okay" I promise him, adjusting my bed sheets onto the mattress with a focused look.

He begins to leave my room, but then stops in the doorway, staring back at me, looking emotionally unstable.

"Listen, Jude the dude..." he starts, leaning against the doorway, "I know this is really...hard for you. Any day that you feel overwhelmed, you can take the day off of school...if you want to. I think you'll be fine though!" he tells me supportively.

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you tomorrow!" I tell him with fake cheerfulness that he obviously doesn't notice.

He nods with a grin, and slowly closes the door, and I sit in silence, my mind rushing with thoughts.

My heart beats fast, knowing that only hours remain until my first day at a new school with new kids, new classes, new teachers, new rules, new trends, not to mention my whole new life.

Our new carrot store will not be opening until Saturday, as my parents have a lot of work to do. Bryce's death truly came at the worst time, and my mother still hasn't forgiven the driver. Although he felt awful...no, more than awful. He felt like he should also die as well, as my brother's blood was in his hand. My mother still refuses to believe that it was an accident. I think it's probably just one of the many stages of denial that she's experiencing with the loss of a child.

I finally get my blankets and sheets aligned correctly, and gaze down at it with a look of triumph.

I turn open my blinds and turn out the lights, allowing the lights of the stars to fill my room with hope. I find the sky and space itself quite magical in it's appearance and nature. When I stare at the sky, it reminds me that this universe is just ridiculously big, and that there's _so_ much out there. The number of stars in the sky reminds me of all the possibilities in life, and that they are all visible and all obtainable.

Even with tragedy, I will make my dream a reality. I'm going to become a police officer, and I'm going to stand up for what's right. That's just who I am, and I can feel it in my heart.

I can make it through this.

 _Even though life is brutal sometimes, I'll always find a way to keep going._

 _That's just who I am._

 **Nick POV**

I awake with a start, and keep my eyes shut.

I hope and pray that the clock will show a time far-off from seven o'clock, but I guess today isn't my day; well, just like every other day.

 _6:57 AM,_ my clock reads.

I groan and fall back into the comfort of my blankets, not wanting to abandon my current state of bliss. Stress, however, has lingered in my mind through every second of the night, making me feel as though I'm not fully rested.

I stumble out of my bed to get dressed for school, and get a three minute head start.

 _Might as well._

I feel indifferent about what the day holds for me; bullying, homework, and hopefully a few moments of peace. I've gotten used to misery, although it is in no way my friend.

I get dressed quickly, and grab my bag as my mom knocks on the door to wake me up.

"Nick! It's time for school!" she calls through the door, and I thank my lucky stars that she didn't come in; well, if I have any. She still has not seen the holes in my wall from earlier, but it's only a matter of time before she does. I wish I could say she would understand, but my mind has trained itself through time that expecting the worst is always the best way to think and perceive. That way, I'm never disappointed.

After my usual morning routine, I notice that my leg isn't hurting quite as bad. My face is no longer covered in bandages, as they healed pretty quickly. My arm wound, however, is still pretty bad. I have a wrap on it, hoping that will be enough to show the bullies that they've inflicted enough pain on me as is.

I know, though, that they will always remain bloodthirsty, no matter how much harm is already done. I'm a target, and always will be.

"Listen to me, Nick. The _second_ someone starts messing with you, I want you to march straight to the principal's office and call me. I'll come get you, and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Trust me" she tells me sincerely, holding my shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"Okay, mom" I tell her, knowing I would never do that.

 _Running away to the principal? They would see how weak I really am..._

I hug my mother tight one last time, holding myself together the best I can, and I open the door to the outside. The early-autumn air feels warm, although my body itself feels cold and misplaced.

 _You shouldn't be trying this again, Nick._

I watch in silent horror as the school bus pulls up in front of my home, nearly shaking now. My heart is pounding, sounding to my brain like the pounding of punches against my vulnerable flesh.

I take a deep breath, and take the first step towards the looming bus.

 _Please, no one talk to me!_

I walk up the stairs of the bus, bracing myself for the oncoming barrage of hurtful words.

I walk quickly down the aisle, the bus driver not saying a word to me, and notice the glares aimed in my direction.

No words are spoken, though.

I make it to the back of the bus without a single soul insulting or degrading me, and sit down in exasperation. As the bus begins moving, I notice children whispering and staring in my direction, but, well, no one has threatened to beat me up or anything...yet.

I immediately unlock my phone to distract myself, and ignore the world around me.

 **Judy POV**

My pulse is quickening with each millisecond that passes, and my throat is dry.

 _Don't be nervous, Judy! They're all going to like you! This is all going to go just fine!_

I pace back and forth beside my front door, as my parents finish up their breakfast.

"Stop worrying so much, Judy" my mom tells me, stuffing her bowl in the dishwasher.

 _Oh, like it's that simple._

I sigh in attempt to gather myself once again, and I hear the approaching rumble of the bus engine, and the screeching sound of the brakes.

My stomach sinks, and I hold back my panic.

"Alright Juds, that's your ride!" my dad tells me, still seeming very down.

My dad rises from the table, and hugs me tight, along with my mother.

"Be brave, Judy" my mom says gently.

"I will be" I respond as they let go, and I open the door to the outside.

"See you after school" my dad says, waving goodbye.

"See you too! Bye!" I squeak in overwhelming dread that I dare not show.

"Bye!"

I close the door behind me and my breathing increases in tempo.

 _This can't be happening._

I force my jittery legs to move in a rhythmic walking motion, neglecting the fear written all across me.

"I can do this!" I whisper, forcing a smile as the bus doors open.

I march up the stairs, and the bus driver nods at me with a smile, which I return.

 _He seems like a nice guy!_

I am overwhelmed by the sounds of loud chatter and vocal strife as I look around. My eyes attempt to see the children as nice, civilized individuals, but in reality, they all look like they want me dead.

I scan the seats on the bus, but come to a horrible realization:

Literally _all_ of the seats are taken; well, all except the back row. And in the back row sits a...

 _No._

A young fox sits at the back of the bus, looking as sneaky as anything I've ever seen.

 _Judy, don't generalize him! For all you know, he could be tolerable!_

I giggle nervously at all the looks I'm getting from the other kids as I walk to the back of the bus, looking as though they are wondering what I am about to do.

They look at me incredulously as I approach the fox nonchalantly, remembering what my grandfather told me:

 _"Never judge a book by it's cover"._

It's a classic quote, but it's worked well for me in life so far.

I sit down right beside the fox, and he looks up at me with wide, confused, green eyes.

 _Well, I can't just sit here awkwardly..._

"Hello!" I say cheerfully, putting my seatbelt on.

The _entire_ bus is now staring at me, presumably for sitting beside a fox.

 _I mean, what did they want me to do? This is the only available spot!_

"Uhm...hi?" he mutters.

"I'm new here! My name's Judy!" I tell him with a smile, and he simply narrows his eyes at me.

"Nice try, but I've heard that one before" he mutters.

I gaze at him in confusion, and then speak again.

"What do you mean? I mean, of course you've heard a greeting before" I speak.

He shakes his head softly.

"Look here, bunny, if you're trying to mess with me it isn't working" he tells me bluntly, and turns the other direction.

I notice various kids laughing at my pathetic attempt at making a friend, and I stare down at the floor.

"Well...sorry for bothering you" I mutter.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out" he mutters in a cold tone, and I glance at him in confusion.

"What is she doing?" I hear the whispers echo around the bus, and a young cougar cub walks up to me as I sit, dazed.

"You can sit with us! He's not exactly the _friend_ type" she tells me, obviously very condescending about the fox beside me.

I look at him and back at her before I speak.

I can't quite but my finger on it, but something is telling me that I shouldn't move. Something tells me to just stay where I am, and that this will all work itself out.

"No thanks" I tell her with a smile, "I'm fine right here".

She glares at me with a judgmental look, and puts her hands on her hips.

"Look, I know you're new and all so you aren't exactly...informed, but Nick is honestly a freak. Right Kylie?" she asks her friend behind her, and she nods.

"I said that I'm fine right here. I don't think it's nice to criticize someone I don't even know" I tell them, speaking of the fox.

They stare at me, speechless, and then turn and stomp away.

I sigh, and then begin searching through my backpack to make sure I have all my materials.

As I sit up again, the fox is staring at me now with a bewildered expression.

"Wait...you actually aren't faking all this?" he asks with wonder.

 _Is this kid in the right mind?_

"Of course not!" I reply, "I told you, I just moved here. It's my first day today. And what do you mean "fake?".

His face is hard to read, but I can sense his nervousness by his tone of voice.

"Um...my name's Nick. Nick Wilde" he says, "And sorry about that...you know, before. No one ever _actually_ talks to me" he explains.

"Why?" I ask him.

 _I mean, he seems like a cool guy._

"Honestly..." he begins, and then whispers the rest in my ear.

"Because I'm a fox".

My expression changes to one of disgust, and I gaze around the bus at the people around us.

"That...that's just stupid!" I tell him, feeling guilty for the unconscious prejudice I felt as I first spotted him, "You...seem like a really nice fox to me, Nick" I finish.

He smiles a bit for the first time since I entered the bus.

"T-thanks" he stutters.

"Oh, and my name's Judy by the way!"

 **Nick POV  
** It's easy to say that I've been in complete disbelief sometimes over the course of my life, but nothing exceeds the feelings I'm experiencing now.

Although I manage to hide it, my tail can't stop shaking.

 _She's actually talking to me! Well, for reasons unknown._

I only believe her words because...well, she seems so much more...real. I've also never seen her around, which makes me trust even more in the situation.

"That's an...awesome name" I tell her, trying my best to stop my smiling.

She looks at me with concern; something I haven't seen from anyone at school in...forever.

"Do you have any friends?" she asks me gently.

I sigh audibly.

"No, and I never have" I admit.

I hear laughing and whispering in front of us, and Judy glances up.

"Psh! Rabbit! He has rabbies!" a child tells her, and her expression is suddenly one that looks quite indignant.

"Excuse me? Have you even given him chance yet?" she asks them loudly, and their eyes widen.

"You can't give a fox a chance. You never know when they'll bite, or _whatever_ they do" the porcupine mumbles back.

"Well, guess what? I'm going to be his first friend. How does that sound?" she asks them, and they roll their eyes.

"Whatever, bunny. You can be an outcast too" he tells her.

"Just stop talking!" she tells the annoyance.

At last, the nuisance doesn't reply, and my heart is beating fast.

"Y-you actually...you..." I begin, unable to take it all in.

 _This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!_

"What? I'm not going to let a bunch of losers do that to you" she informs me, and I gaze at her purple eyes once again in astonishment.

 _Just wow._

The bus suddenly screeches to a halt, and she and I laugh as the kids from moments earlier fall onto the floor, as they weren't wearing seat-belts.

"Are you in Ms. Bronson's class?" I ask her after our laughter comes to an end.

 _I'm talking to someone!_

"I actually think I do. Is that your teacher?" she asks, looking at me with interest.

I nod enthusiastically for once as we stand up, ready to depart from the school bus.

Her demeanor is something like bouncy and optimistic, yet she seems so sad at the same time. I can see hurt in her eyes, as it's a familiar sight for me. I can see pain in my mother's eyes just as easily, and I guess you could say I detect it efficiently; something not expected of me. Not many would expect me to be so acquainted with emotions.

I walk down the steps behind her, and immediately find myself at her side again. I'm a bit taller than she is, which is to be expected, as she is a rabbit.

She doesn't seem intimidated by me in any way, looking quite comfortable with my presence, in fact.

"So, I'm guessing you don't like school?" she asks me curiously.

"I hate it" I admit bluntly, adjusting my backpack as we begin our walk to the chaotic doors of the school. Two days ago, I didn't feel like living, but this time I approach the doors in much higher spirits.

"I mean, I'd expect that. If these kids bully you just because you're a fox...they _must_ be a bunch of chumps" she says, glancing around at the kids around us.

"Oh, trust me. They definitely are" I inform her, my insides are melting with a mix of happiness, gratitude, and something else. I'm in absolute disbelief at just the simple idea of having _any_ sort of friend. Judy...she seems like the _perfect_ friend!

I slyly pinch myself, making sure Judy doesn't see, to make sure I'm not dreaming, which I'm sure I'm not by now.

"Well, I'll still _try_ to be nice to them. It can't hurt, right?" she asks unknowingly.

"You can try, but they'll just take advantage of you. And trust me, if you hang out with me..."

This is risky information, but she needs to know.

"No one will want anything to do with you" I tell her.

She shrugs with a small smile, and looks at me.

"Guess we can be the two weirdos, then".

I chuckle softly, still overjoyed.

"You don't seem weird" I say.

"I'm a rabbit and I want to be a police officer. None of that seem odd to you?" she questions me.

"Well..."

I've _never_ heard of a rabbit police officer, so this one is certainly new; but I've also never heard of _anyone_ who _wants_ to be my friend, so I guess anything is possible now.

"That's...actually pretty cool" I speak as we walk through the doors, and into the rabid hallways

The blatant look of shock tells me that she's never seen a school this large, which may be quite frightening to her.

We continue walking to the classroom, and I speak again.

"It's a big school, isn't it?"

She looks at me incredulously, and then back at the crowded hallways, and then back at me again.

"That's a _bit_ of an understatement, don't you think?"

I kind of shrug, and she gazes into my eyes for a second.

Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she could see the torment suppressed behind the walls in my head. I wouldn't call her a mind-reader if she looked at me, and said: "You look like you are hurting".

"So, we gonna go to class?" she asks me with a little grin.

I regather myself just in time to reply without it seeming unnatural.

"Uhm...yeah, even though I _hate_ math" I say with a deep breath as we approach the classroom door, "But it won't be hard to find a seat. There's only two open, and they're both near me" I say a bit happily, but at the same time very glumly.

"That sounds fine, but I actually like math!" she says, "I even got like a 106 in pre-algebra last year".

 _Well, I have a confirmed homework partner._

We both walk into the classroom, still conversing, and the students in the room, like all the others, stare at us, petrified.

I point my seat out to her, and she sits down right beside me, not caring about the world around us, or what anyone else thinks. She _wants_ to sit next to _me._

"Everyone's staring at us" I whisper to her, feeling a touch of anxiety. Judy, however, looks completely content with the situation, and leans back in her chair.

"Guess I better get used to stares, huh?" she asks me quietly.

"Doesn't that...doesn't that bother you?"

"Well, leaving you alone would bother me a _whole_ lot worse" she says honestly, and I try hard to hold back my pure joy, biting my lip in doing so.

 _It's funny how quick life can change._

 **Such a happy chapter, isn't it? Where will the story go from here? For the better, or for worse? There's just _no_ telling! Anyways, I'll update soon. Until then, please leave your thoughts in the reviews, and thanks for reading! Until Chapter Five!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Likewise Pain

**(Final chapter of _Tales of Turmoil_ is taking a while, yes, but yes, it's still happening! :)**

 **Leiyn- Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it! :)**

 **ShizaAssassian316- Good question, and thanks!**

 **HeyitsTwinDrake- Thanks! And yes, the story did take quite a turn, didn't it?**

 **Mistafoxx- No, this is a completely different universe than both the original Zootopia movie and my other story.**

 **Jar3d-o3- Thank you so much! And you will!**

 **btrrtXcre9- Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! (And your English is fine!)**

 **Guest- Thanks, and yes it does!**

 **Guest- I'm glad you love it so far!**

 **Tacoman360- Thanksssss! :)**

 **mlpserenity- Don't worry, nobody is perfect! This will be revealed in time.**

 **Dashie-Potter- Thanks! Glad you are looking forward to updates!**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Yes, you are ;)**

 **Showwiie-23- Thank you, and wow! Crazy that I actually made someone shake! O.o**

 **Guest- Thanks and yes, a lot of feels!**

 **Maliaki- Thanks, glad you're looking forward to it!**

 **CipherFiveZero- Same here!**

 **You didn't all actually think I was dead or something, did you? Anyways, I've been CRAZY busy lately, so I knew having an update ready would take time. Luckily, today is that day! Chapter 5! Please enjoy...**

 **Judy POV  
** _1:26 PM._

Well, as expected, class itself hasn't been much fun. However, spending my day talking with Nick has proven to lift my spirits considerably.

Who _knew_ a fox could be so...so...

Well, it's hard to put into words...

 _He's special._

I've been talking to him coarsely through the strenuous day, and I've found out a lot about him: he loves exploring, reading, watching movies and playing video games, and stuff like that.

He seemed so distant at first glance, but I know now that he trusts what I'm trying to do here.

No one else approves of our newfound friendship, as hard glances and cold stares harass us from every angle.

All I can say is that I'm forever grateful I listened to my grandmother's advice.

"Okay, there's only a fifteen minutes or so left in class, so the rest of class is free time" our English teacher announces, and the entire class applauds loudly.

Nick finishes writing something on his paper, and then rises from his chair quietly to bring to the paper to the teacher.

I notice one of the class bullies he mentioned to me as he walks to the front of the room, and I watch the the devilish animal stick out his leg.

Nick trips over the bully's leg, and slams against the unforgiving floor with a grunt.

"Nick!" I say, running over to him, ignoring how everyone else feels.

"I'm-I'm fine" he mutters, standing up once again, brushing off the pain.

I whip my head to look at the anima;, and put on an aggressive expression.

"Are you serious?! What did he ever do to you!?" I ask him, and the entire class chuckles loudly at me for no apparent reason.

It's extremely bothersome just how ignorant _some_ people can be.

"Quit defending him!" someone shouts, and the class rallies around him in protest against my actions.

As the students yell loudly and the teacher struggles to settle them down, and grab Nick by the arm and lead him out of the classroom, not batting an eye at the possible consequences of ditching class.

"I'm fine Judy, I really a-"

"Doesn't matter" I tell him, on the verge of tears for the way he is treated by his classmates, "No one should have to deal with that!" I add as we walk in no particular direction.

"Well...thanks for standing up for me" he mutters with a little smile, obviously grateful for my actions.

"Well, I'm not going to let them do anything like that anymore, so don't get used to it" I tell him, but he shakes his head.

"It's been happening to me since I was a toddler...so, I've been used to it for ten or so years now" he informs me, and I feel a pang of pity in my stomach.

 _What is wrong with the world?_

We stop at the end of the hallway, and I glance both directions. A lone child is picking through their locker, but it appears as though the coast is clear.

"What are we doing?" he asks me quietly, realizing I have no intention on turning back and re-joining class.

I don't answer immediately, and I recall that this is my first day, and don't quite remember the way out.

"Just trust me" I tell him, "But one question: how do we get out of here?"

He scratches his chin.

"I...I think we're going the right way. Remember, I told you this place is huge" he reminds me.

"Well, you knew what you were talking about".

The school is maze-like in it's layout, which further confuses me.

One thing is clear, however. I will not allow this innocent fox to be treated so...so horribly. It's simply unbearable to watch.

We walk quietly through the halls, neglecting the repercussions of ditching class. I glance over at the numerous lockers we pass in attempt to escape, and remind myself that it's quite possible Nick has been stuffed inside of one on more than one occasion. In fact, I wouldn't doubt that worse things have been done to him on a daily basis. After all, these kids truly _hate_ his guts.

We eventually catch sight of two exit doors at the end of the hallway, and begin walking faster.

"You want to call your dad or your mom to come get you?" I ask him, recalling that my parents are searching for my bother's perfect casket.

"Well, my mom is at work now" he says with a sigh.

"What about your dad?"

He tenses up a bit as we walk, and bites his lower lip, obviously not comfortable with the topic.

"Um..." he begins uneasily.

"It's okay" I tell him as we approach the door, "You can tell me".

He nods and shuts his eyes tight for a moment, but then speaks.

"He's...not the nicest fox out there" he mutters, void of emotion.

I nod in understanding, but his backstory has now drawn my curiosity to him.

"Not the nicest?" I ask, perhaps in too pushy of a manner.

"He..." Nick begins as we reach the door, and we stop for a second.

I stare at him, seeing the pain in his eyes, although he doesn't show it.

"He was abusive" he forces out with a hollow tone, and he pushes the door to the outside open harshly, leaving me standing in shock.

As if this kid didn't have enough to deal with here at this sad excuse for a school, he also gets abused by his father at home. I'm beyond glad that I met him on the school bus earlier, because I can't imagine...or don't want to imagine this kid being alone and hurting anymore.

I rush to catch back up with him, and it appears that he is concealing his pain as we approach the pick-up area.

"Nick, I'm...I'm really sorry" I tell him as sincerely as possible, and he gazes at me with an bewildered look.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" he tells me, "You're the best person I've ever met. I mean, everyone else that I've met here has been a total dump, but you get what I mean".

I notice the bandage on his arm once again; the bandage that had me wondering earlier in class.

"Is that from...you know?" I ask cautiously, and he eyes his arm.

"Oh, no, that's from someone else" he clarifies, inferring that perhaps his father isn't the only abusive animal around him.

Honestly, I just want to hug the guy _so_ badly. But I've only known him for a few hours, so I assume that anything like that would be considered by many to be a bit strange.

"I'm...sorry about that" I speak gently, not knowing what else to say.

I glance around at the nearby city, and nudge him on the shoulder after a moment of silence.

"You just want to go explore for a while until school ends? Then we could come back here and your mom could pick you up" I recommend.

His eyes light up a little bit at the idea, and he nods.

"Yeah, I guess that couldn't hurt" he says, and then turns back to face the school building.

"I mean, we are skipping the rest of school. Might as well have fun doing it" he adds with a devious smile.

We begin walking towards the variety of buildings and shops, which interests me on another level. I just moved in last night, so I haven't had time to explore the city just yet; but boy, is it a sight to see.

"Do you ever go to downtown Zootopia?" I ask him curiously, hearing quite a few times of how crazy the big city can be.

He laughs cynically, and smirks at me.

"I live downtown, so yeah, that's where I am ninety percent of the time" he proclaims with a grin.

"I've never been to the city" I admit, glancing up at the skyscrapers in wonder.

He looks at me in disbelief.

" _Never?"_

 _"_ Never".

"Well then, this should be interesting" he mutters with a small smile, and I realize just how special this must be for him as well.

He's _never_ hung out with anyone, not a soul. He has to be feeling pretty ecstatic right now. I mean, I've never been one for friends either, so just talking to Nick has made my day, or even my week...or month.

My mind briefly ponders back to Bryce, but I push the thoughts away.

"So, do you have any friends?" he asks me, now obviously comfortable and open in my presence.

"Psh, not really. I had a few people I kind of talked to, but I mainly focus on what I want to become later in life" I explain to him.

"Which is?" he asks curiously.

I brace myself for the obvious shock Nick is about to experience.

"To become a police officer, remember?" I remind him, his big green eyes full of awe.

"That's pretty crazy" he speaks.

I glance down at the ground, not wanting my dreams to be criticized, which I presume Nick notices.

"But don't give up on it!" he tells me, and I have to smile at his encouraging words.

 _This could be the start of something interesting._

 **Nick POV**

This rabbit is just like me! Imagine if everyone at school knew she wanted to be a police officer! She'd never hear the end of it.

It's pretty amazing though, and I'm actually pretty jealous. She is determined and she has her dreams to live out ahead of her. Now me, I'm a bit...different.

"I guess you could say I'm...unsure...about what I want to be" I tell her honestly as we come to the sidewalk in front of the school, and begin walking in the direction of downtown.

"Don't worry about it! You're only twelve, I mean, you have all of middle school and high school to find _something"_ she reminds me.

"That's...true" I mutter, knowing what she tells me is right.

We continue our march to the city, leaving the school in our dust, never wanting to turn back. I mean, I know I have to go back...tomorrow, but I'll take any free moment away from school that I can.

I watch Judy as she gazes at the buildings around us; a sight that would normally not interest me in any way, and realize I've perhaps been staring directly at her face a moment too long.

"Nick? Something up?" she asks me, and I shake my head to reawaken my brain.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" I say, thanking my lucky stars that my fur is enough to hide my blush.

 _Here we go again. You're going to wreck your first friendship after one day, Nick._

I hear her sigh and I can tell that she's concealing, so I accept my intuitions as true and ask her.

"You seem...kind of down" I say.

"Well..." she begins, fiddling around with her fingers nervously, "Something happened a few days ago".

I look over at her with care as the sound of car horns and voices fill the air around us.

She realizes that I want to hear what she's speaking of, and I guess she trusts me enough to confess, because she does.

"My brother died" she states simply, and I can tell that it isn't easy for her to say.

I don't respond immediately because I notice the tears gathering in her eyes, and I silently gasp.

 _She's being serious._

"That's...that's horrible..." I stutter, not knowing what else to say.

She nods, and then stares down at the pavement.

I can tell that she doesn't want me to notice her heart-wrenching expression by the way she refuses to look me in the eye, and I do the only thing I feel like doing at the moment.

I pull her into a hug, which apparently pushes her over the edge.

I can feel her shaking from the cries that struggle to exit her body, and I can feel the pain of loss radiating from her body vividly, which shakes me mentally.

 _She's going through pain too._

I hold her a little bit tighter, and my heart beats fast, knowing that even through one day, she already contains a ridiculous amount of sentimental value to me.

After a few seconds, she pulls away and wipes her tears, looking as though she's experiencing several emotions simultaneously.

Happiness, sadness, embarrassment, joyfulness, depression; I can see them all through the windows into her soul, her wide, purple eyes.

"Sorry about that" she says, struggling to recover from the sudden mental trauma that seems to have just dawned on her.

I stare at her incredulously, my eyes as wide as saucers, not sure of what to do next. I've never gotten to comfort a friend before, so this situation is so unknown to me.

"You've been holding that in, haven't you?" I ask her, knowing how she feels.

She nods.

"Yep" she says.

"I know how you feel" I admit to her, ashamed of myself for showing weakness; but this is different. I feel like I can open up around Judy, so I need to condition myself to doing so.

She smiles at me despite the tears, and we continue walking, surprised to see that we have garnered the attention of no one.

 _Wow._

"How did it happen?" I ask impulsively, but then clarify myself upon seeing her expression, "I mean, if you don't...mind".

"He got hit by a car" she tells me softly, "And he was really young. He had so much ahead of him..."

Honestly, just a few hours ago, I would have loved to have been hit by a car. It's a sad, deflating thought, but life seemed worthless then.

 _Seemed._

My mother used to tell me about "the light at the end of the tunnel", but I always told myself the something else:

 _Is it the way out, or is it just a train?_

Anyways, it seems that I was wrong, but I've never been more happy to be incorrect.

"That's really...terrible" I speak breathlessly, disturbed at the sheer pain such a scenario must create.

"Yeah" she nearly whispers, but she smiles weakly in my direction, "But I can't...can't keep my mind on it".

It's incredible that anyone can take a blow like the loss of a sibling so low; but what do I know? I've always been an only child, so I have no idea how it feels.

I can imagine, however, that it probably has a similar feel as to when you are told that you'll never be good enough, and then beaten to the point of having to go to the hospital. Maybe it's similar to watching your father scream at your mother ruthlessly, smacking her unforgivingly until she falls to the ground, as you watch, unable to do anything at all. More likely it feels exactly like the moment you think to yourself realistically that you probably will always be alone, forgotten, neglected and despised.

Whatever it feels like, I can tell that it is certainly not for the faint-of-heart.

A few more minutes of walking causes Judy's emotion to dwindle in intensity, and she spots a game store from across the street.

"Hey, didn't you say you like video games?" she asks me, gesturing to the store, to which I nod.

"Yeah, I do" I tell her, "You ever played one?"

She scratches her chin and glances up quickly for a second, retrieving the answer in her many aisles of memories.

"Actually, I have a few times" she replies, "But not in a _long_ time".

 _This is going to be fun!_

I chuckle at her as we approach the crosswalk, and she glances at me with a puzzled expression.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

I scratch the back of my head casually.

"Nothin', I just find it funny to play against casuals" I tell her.

"Casuals?" she asks me.

We walk into the game store and observe the interior; several shelves full of games, a counter with a lone moose standing behind it in boredom, and a few game system displays that are set up to be played.

Judy and I walk over to the newest video game console, and I note the absence of children, usually lined up to the back of the store to play it for the first time. I mean, school hasn't ended yet, so it's no surprise.

"Looks cool, huh?" I ask her as she examines the controller, looking a bit confused.

"Sure does" she responds, "But I'm gonna suck at this, you know" she reminds me.

I think of a response fast in accordance with who Judy is.

"Well...I mean, you may not be the best but you can still try at everything" I advise her.

She nods with a friendly smirk.

"Very true, Nick" she speaks, "Just don't laugh _too_ much".

Above all, I'm hoping this will get Judy's mind off of her brother. Even for a minute or so, it hurt me to see her so down.

We play a new video game called _Survival Warfare_ for about an hour, and by that time the store manager is standing beside us in a concerned manner, hands on his hips.

"You guys should really be moving on. The crowds from the middle school will be here really soon".

"Okay, one sec!" I tell him, not quite registering the word "middle school" in my mind.

Judy and I decided to do "Cooperative mode" and we are actually just _two hundred points_ from the highest score on this console.

I don't know how, but Judy is almost just as good as _me_ at this. We've gotten further than I ever imagined us lasting in even the luckiest of scenarios, and now the game has ensnared our minds.

A few more minutes of shooting alien-like creatures pass, and we've become completely enticed in the game.

 _Just fifty more..._

I hear the bell attached to the door ring, sending vibrations throughout the room and into my ears, but I don't dare turn away from the console.

I hear chatter behind us as the voices approach, and I stare at the score anxiously.

 _Just twenty more..._

Abruptly, my thoughts are interrupted by the booming voice behind me.

"Oh, look who it is!"

I immediately recognize the husky voice behind me, but I can't turn around now.

 _So close..._

I can feel Judy also tense up, and I know that things are about to take a turn for the worst.

I am yanked from the controller and thrown to the ground, my breath knocked out of me instantly.

As I struggle to regain my breath, I note my attacker: Tyrone. He's a young gorilla who's been on my back since first grade, and it's pretty safe to say that he legitimately hates me. On the long list of people that would love to see me dead, Tyron has to be in the top five for sure.

"What kind of store is this? Letting _you_ in here?"

I begin to feel a familiar feeling; something like that of when you come to terms that you're a waste of space. I glance up at Judy, who appears to be digging through her pocket hurriedly.

"And why are _you_ here?" I ask him, "Your fingers are too big to even play video games! Not to mention the size of your brain..."

His group laughs at my insults, which much like the bear from earlier, succeeds in making him much madder.

"What's the bandage for?" he asks me tauntingly, "You get beat up by someone else earlier? Shucks, guess I'll just have to get some sloppy seconds" he says in a mock disappointed tone.

"Bet they did a lot worse than you'll ever do" I dare him, glancing over at Judy again, and I notice her pulling something out from her pocket, at last.

The gorilla attempts to punch my face with his club-like fist, but I roll out of the way swiftly. Judy begins spraying the gorilla in the eyes with a substance unknown to me, as I watch in wonder.

 _She's protecting me._

The gorilla shrieks in agony and falls to the ground, and only then do I see the container Judy has in hand.

 _Fox repellant._

I'm literally sickened at the sight, remembering all the times my mother and I have been sprayed for no reason. The pain is awful, and the sentimentality behind it is even worse.

It's literally designed to cater to the discrimination against foxes, and the assumption that all foxes are savages. I'm surprised it hasn't been discontinued yet, considering the mental pain it causes so many animals.

As the animal screams, his eyes being tortured by needles and fire, I can't help but look past the product being used to commit the act.

"Nick! Come on!" Judy says, pointing to the door.

I leap over the gorilla, attempting to forget the image in my head, and glare at the store manager as we walk out the door.

 _You didn't help, you didn't try, you didn't do anything_ I tell him in my head.

However, I stop one more time before I step out the door, and stare at the TV screen Judy and I were using mere moments ago.

" _High Score Obtained!"_ the screen reads, and I smile before running back out the door.

 **Huh, well that was certainly interesting. Nick seemed pretty upset about the fox-repellant, but seemed to get over it. Or did he?**

 **Judy seems to be the perfect friend for Nick; always protecting him and encouraging him. It's just so beautiful, isn't it? Nothing could ever come between them, right?**

 **Anyways, until next time! I'll try my hardest to have an update up sooner than Chapter Five. And don't fret, all you shippers out there. The fluff will begin pretty soon...**

 **Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: From Nothing To Everything

**Jar3d-o3- Thank you! And patience! ;)**

 **Guest- Glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Thanks, and yes it will be!**

 **syhsnakey- I'm glad too.**

 **Guest- Thanks, and yes, there's a lot of possibilities, Alan!**

 **CipherFiveZero- It was just that the manager didn't care to help a fox, as you suggested. Very sad, I know. :(**

 **Tip- Fixed everything, and yes, there will be conflicts (but what would a story be without conflicts?).**

 **JG Girl- Maybe...**

 **\- Thanks, and yeah. I remember my middle school days. (gags)**

 **Vivanai- Thanks, and yeah, that was enjoyable to write!**

 **Skyler the Elf Owl- Thank you! :)**

 **Fraberic- Thanks, and will do!**

 **Goldyx- Thank you a lot! Support means a lot! :)**

 **Guest- Guess we'll have to find out!**

 **VictorTheOmega- Thanks, will do! I'll never leave a story incomplete.**

 **leiyn- Guess we'll see. And me too! They are truly the definition of OTP.**

 **Maliaki- Thank you!**

 **Dashie-Potter- Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story!**

 **Guest- Thank you!**

 **Sappopo- Thank you, and yes, it is! :)**

 **Number66- Only time will tell!**

 **Flaredra- Thanks for the awesome review! Loved reading your thoughts.**

 **Zootopians- Thanks! And I will!**

 **HeyItsTwinDrake- Patience! All will happen in time... ;) Glad you're looking forward to it, though!**

 **Guest- Soon enough! ;D**

 **Flippindaku- Can't thank you enough! It's always a privilege to be someone's favorite!**

 **Sorry for the delay! Like I said, I've been really busy, but...bah, enough with the lame excuses. Enjoy chapter six!**

 **Nick POV**

I'm at a loss for words, but continue marching on towards the school beside my new friend.

I have so many questions to ask, especially about a certain object she had with her. I mean, it saved me from the bullies that have tormented me for years, but why? Could this be a trick just to gain my trust, learn my secrets, and then spill them out to the evil world? I would be torn apart from the inside out.

Obtaining the high score was pretty sweet, but I can't feel the full rush of achievement until I get the question off of my chest.

I glance at the girl beside me and forget all my troubles briefly, her smile ensnaring my mind.

"That was fun!" Judy exclaims to me, and I smile, hiding my uncertainty behind my grin; a classic move.

"Definitely! And we got the high score" I inform her, and she grins even more.

"You serious!?" she asks, overjoyed.

I nod proudly, and she hugs me again, causing me to feel a new feeling deep in the pit of my very being. I don't know how to describe the way I'm feeling, because it feels completely new. It's not an emotion I'm familiar with, and I doubt I've experienced this in my life prior to today.

"Oh!" she says, taking a step back, as I stand dazed, "Sorry!"

I simply whisper something along the lines of: "It's okay", but in reality, my feelings are in an absolute mess.

 _Come on, Nick! Stop acting like an idiot! You can't lose her! Anything but her..._

I finally decide to ask her a question I'm curious to receive an answer for.

"Um, Judy? Was that...fox...repellant you had back there?" I ask her, knowing the answer.

She closes her eyes tight for a moment and cringes, obviously realizing the harm it could have inflicted for me mentally.

"About that..."

 _Oh no, she's gonna leave me. I'll be a loner again. I should have seen this coming..._

"It's just something my parents make me carry around" she states, "I'm sorry I didn't realize it in time. Things like that, they can hurt..." she trails off.

"It's okay Judy" I tell her, "I was just wondering. Whatever it takes for you to save me, I'm fine with that".

Although I deeply hate the sight of it, I can't help but be thankful for my new hero's actions.

She grins sweetly and nods, ripping the label off of the can, and tossing it in a nearby garbage bin.

My mind catches the larger meaning behind the action, which lifts my spirits considerably. Judy doesn't care about labels. She sees me for who I am, and what I can be, and she sees the fox repellant for what it can be; something used to repel _real_ enemies.

"I promise that I'll never use this on a fox...well, unless the fox is trying to hurt us. Deal?" she asks, reaching out her hand, which I shake.

"Deal!"

We are getting close to the school, and I realize that my mom could be waiting on me already, and that we'd be arriving from the city, which would look quite suspicious.

"I don't get why all the other animals hate foxes" she states, "I've only met one mean fox in my life, and that's all. I know more mean bunnies than foxes".

"Yeah, I don't get it either, never have. I don't even have the chance to say hi before they judge me, and it's always the same thing: "He's a fox! He must be a thief! A bully!". I got sick of it a long time ago, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm always gonna be the loser".

She looks at me reassuringly.

"You sure about that? I think you're really awesome" she tells me, "You know, I didn't have any friends before this either, really. But you're different. Something about you is just special to me".

I bite my bottom lip to avoid grinning stupidly.

 _How did I go from having no friends to knowing the best friend in the universe?_

"Thank you Judy, that's...really...nice" I stutter, trying not to do anything stupid, like cry tears of joy or something.

"You totally deserve it though! Your life is _really_ hard, but guess what? You've made it through, and you've kept going!"

 _She's right._

"You're really strong, Nick. You know that?"

I finally give up with trying to hold my emotions in, and smile hugely.

"Yeah, I guess you're right".

To my shock, my mother hasn't quite arrived just yet, so I sit on the bench by the pickup area. Normally, I'd take the bus home, but my mom told me that she'd pick me up today since it's my first day, and take me out for some ice cream.

There's only a few kids left in the vicinity, which thankfully all ignore us.

"Hey, I missed the bus, do you mind if I ride with you and your mom?" she asks me.

"Of course you can! You can go out with us for ice cream if you want to" I answer.

"Okay, one sec, let me call my parents!"

She takes out her phone and calls her parents swiftly, and I can tell by studying her face that she's excited about spending more time with me.

"Hey, mom? I missed the bus...I don't know how. Yeah...can I ride with one of my friends to get some ice cream and then she can give me a ride home? What? Mom, you can't be serious! I do know him! That doesn't matter! Wait...what?"

I receive a gist of what's happening here through the conversation.

"I'll be home soon" is the final thing Judy says before hanging up.

"She said no, didn't she?" I ask her.

"Sometimes my mom is wrong, Nick" she says as my mom pulls up, staring at me with a large smile upon seeing me speaking to someone.

Judy catches onto this, glancing over at me.

"She looks happy for you" she speaks, and I nod.

Instead of riding shotgun, I sit in the middle seat in order to talk with Judy.

"And who is this, Nick?" my mom asks, turning back in her chair to look at the girl beside me.

I smile, happy to introduce my new friend.

"Judy, that's her name. She's my...friend" I say, and my mom tries not to looked shocked, "She missed the bus, so is it okay if she comes with us to get ice cream and then we can drop her off at her house?"

"Sure! I mean, as long as her parents are okay with it!"

Judy and I sneak a glance and then nod quickly, neglecting the fact that we just lied.

"Okay then, let's go get some ice cream!"

The drive to the ice cream parlor isn't a long one, but Judy and I take every second to chat, learning more about each other with every sentence it seems.

She just lost her sibling two days ago, yet she seems so put together. She knows exactly what she wants in life, unlike me. She loves everything carrots, and she hates that about herself. She says it strengthens the stereotype involving bunnies and carrots and stuff like that, which makes sense to me.

It really sucks to live in a world where everyone is labelled, but that's reality I guess. So many say that Zootopia is a city to live out your dreams and be yourself. Many say that "anyone can be anything" here, but it frankly isn't true. That's the problem with this society: labels.

It doesn't matter what species you are, because you can't escape them. Sure, some are more severe and negative than others, but you can't escape being categorized.

We pull up alongside the parlor and park on the side of the road slowly, and Judy hops out the door, me behind her.

"The ice cream here good?" she asks me and my mom.

"It's the best in the city, at least I'd say" my mom speaks to her, and I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, it's really good, but the main reason I like it is because they serve us without argument. They don't care if we're foxes or not" I add.

"That's really amazing" Judy comments, as we push open the doors to the parlor.

The interior is deserted; us being the only animals inside aside from the giraffe serving ice cream, who appears to be quite bored with life.

We approach him, and Judy allows me to order first, to which I order my personal favorite ice cream, Cookies n' Creme.

"I'll get the same thing!" Judy speaks.

"It's your favorite too?" I ask her in wonder, and she shrugs.

"I've never had it, actually. If it's your favorite, why not?" she says as we walk over to a table.

I look over at my mom, now ordering, and know what she's about to order. My mom's favorite is strawberry, which she orders nearly every time we come here.

I glance back over to Judy as she scans the parlor's intricate interior, which contains all sorts of novelty items and interesting objects hanging from the walls.

I begin to feel the same feeling from earlier as I gaze into her violet eyes, her pupils seeming to lead straight into her soul, her irises full of wonder.

My stomach feels kind of weird, and my heart won't stop beating faster.

 _It's okay Nick, everyone feels this way about friends. Right?_

 **Judy POV**

As I observe my surroundings, I think back to what my mother told me, still feeling very indignant.

"Is he a fox?" she asked me on the phone.

Like why does that even matter? Nick is the coolest guy I've ever met, and I'm _so_ glad I listened to my grandma over my parents in this case.

If my mom is going to discriminate, why should I obey an order like that? Being around a friend in need is more important to me than obeying prejudiced orders.

I notice that Nick is in somewhat of a daze, staring at me. Well, either that or he's staring through me. Or maybe he's just zoned out.

 _Yeah, that's it. He's zoned out._

"Hey, Nick?" I ask him, and he suddenly clicks back to life.

"Yeah?" he asks quickly.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask him, just to be sure, disguising my true question. I honestly want to know if I have succeeded in making him happy thus far.

"I'm happier than I've been in years" he admits, and I feel a bit warm inside, "I don't remember the last time I smiled before today".

His smile truly is something amazing, at least to me. I can see the pain blended with a fresher happiness, creating a an accurate representation of a hard life, in which not much is taken for granted. However, it never fails in making me smile, and also causes me to feel a bit dizzy in all the best ways.

"That's really...great!" I manage to say through my barrage of emotions, still trying to figure myself out.

 _Calm down, Judy. He's just a friend._

The worker plops two ice cream bowls down in front of us as Nick's mother walks over to us.

She seems like a really nice mom, which I hate. Why do I hate it? Well, because of how Nick's father threats her.

According to Nick, he's completely awful to the both of them.

"So Judy" his mom says, sitting down with us, "How did you meet Nick?"

"On the bus" I reply, "He looked like someone who needed someone to talk to" I reply.

She nods with a grateful smile.

"I'm really glad you gave him a chance" she tells me.

"He totally deserved one. He's a really awesome guy" I say, looking into his eyes briefly again, an awe-struck expression written across his face.

There's something about the moment that feels a bit supernatural; my soul feeling as though it is quite literally floating above my heavy body.

Just the way he is...it's starting to have a weird effect on me.

There's just something really incredible about his story; the abuse, the hate, yet he is still himself, and I've never met anyone like him.

"How's your ice cream?" he asks me, snapping out of his shocked state.

I take a few bites, and realize that the ice cream is perhaps some of the best I've tasted in my entire life.

It's not too sweet, yet not dull at all. The texture is creamy and perfect, and the flavor is elegant, yet simple.

"Really good!" I reply, impressed by the tastiness.

"Y'know, I just love strawberry ice cream. It reminds me that no matter how cold life can get, it can still be sweet and delicious" his mom tells me, and we all chuckle at her quote.

Our snack continues on in general everyday conversation, and we head back to the car after finishing our ice cream.

I believe that this is the first time I've ever hung out with someone, and I have to admit, it's a good feeling.

 _Perhaps it's too much of a good feeling being around Nick._

 _Be quiet Judy, that sounds weird._

As I sit down in the car once again, I notice that Nick is still looking flustered and dazed, for unknown reason.

"Hey, Nick?" I ask, and he jumps a little.

 _Man, he is acting weird._

"Do you want my phone number?" I ask him.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great" he says, and I read it out for him.

"Well, now I have someone to text" he says happily, and I'm very grateful to be that person.

I know how it feels to be alone at home all day with no one to text or talk to; especially on weekends. Obviously it will help Nick if he has someone to run to, whether it's texting or in real life.

The only problem is that I'm about to receive a mouthful from my parents about earlier, which frustrates me. In fact, I already have quite a few text messages from them, which I pretend to not notice.

"Judy" Nick whispers, "You're gonna be in troub-"

"It's fine, Nick. My parents are kind of...weird sometimes when it comes to hanging out with people" I say, purposely not mentioning their blatant discrimination of foxes.

"Oh, I get what you mean" he says, and a silence follows as his mother cranks the car.

He sends me a text in order to ensure he heard my number right, and it sends flawlessly, eliciting yet another grin from him.

I tell his mother my address, which isn't much out of the way. I live in the outskirts of the city, not downtown like Nick, which all in all is like a ten minute drive.

"So, Judy" his mom says as we begin driving, "How is life for you right now?"

Well, that's not a simple question.

My brother was brutally killed just a few days ago, but I met Nick today. How do I even answer that?

"It's good...and bad" I answer as honestly as possible, as Nick's mother drives us through the city streets, glancing at me through the car mirror every few moments or so.

"Same for us too" she tells me, and I know exactly why.

"We've been through a lot at home lately, so you arriving at the school right now...well, it was impeccable timing" she adds.

"I know how you feel. My brother...died a few days ago" I inform her, gaining sympathy almost immediately.

"Really?" she asks, shocked, as I appear to be well put together, "That's awful!"

I sigh deeply in agreement, scratching the fur on my arm in grief.

"Yeah, it is" I mutter, finally beginning to comprehend the enormous loss.

We arrive a few minutes later at my house, and our car isn't in the driveway, indicating that my parents are perhaps at the school searching for me.

"Thanks, that was a lot of fun!" I tell them brightly as I gather my backpack on my shoulders, opening the car door.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Nick tells me, and I return his warm smile.

"I'll see you too! Text me!" I reply.

"Of course!" he says.

"Bye!" his mom says in a friendly tone as they drive away, Nick waving out the window as they drive away, leaving me in a swarm of feelings.

Luckily, I know where my parents keep the spare key, as they told me last night.

I march up the stairs quickly, dreading a potential confrontation with my parents, and grab the key from under one of our flower pots.

I proceed to unlock the door cautiously, knowing that perhaps one of my parents could have stuck around to wait for me.

Fortunately, neither my parents or siblings appear to be home yet, and I release a sigh of relief.

I bounce down the hall and into my room, still radiant from my amazing day. I mean, who knew I'd meet someone so awesome on my first day at school?

I close and lock my door behind me, immediately taking out my phone to text Nick, which to my shock, he has already sent a text himself.

"Hey!" the text reads.

My mind wanders back to the subject to my dead brother, and I blink as the two subjects battle for control of my emotions.

Eventually, Nick wins, and I wipe the depression away, feeling like something magical.

"Hey! Wish I could've hung out with you all day!" I text back, and then toss my phone down, heading to the kitchen for a quick snack.

 _It's not like you just had a huge bowl of ice cream, Judy._

I don't know why, but I'm still hungry.

I eventually microwave some popcorn after debating with myself about what food I should eat.

I dial two minutes into the timer, and step back, pouring myself a glass of carrot juice.

While to many it doesn't exactly sound appetizing, it's one of my favorite drinks.

I wait two minutes or so, and grab my popcorn, and run back to my room, anxious to see if Nick has replied.

As I begin to close the door of my room, I hear a car door close violently outside, and cringe.

 _They're home._

I close and lock my door once more, not wanting to face the verbal assault that is sure to come.

 _This should be good..._

 **Nick POV**

If I lacked my life experiences and common sense, I'd say that I'm glowing right now, quite literally.

It would have been cheesy to say around her, but I don't think I've been this happy in my entire life. My father is gone, at least for now, and I have a friend.

I think back to all the nights I spent crying at the window, staring up at the stars, wishing with all my being that there's a kid out there who would actually care about me. Nothing in my life had ever worked out like a wish upon a star, so I didn't expect any of it to actually become a reality.

"This is awesome, Nick!" my mother tells me loudly as she drives, very happy for me.

"Yeah, it is" I admit.

Maybe I made it out of life's tunnel, and am now moving into a brighter section of track. I don't expect life to be easy; trust me, I've learned my lesson with that, but at least now there's something in life to embrace.

"She seemed really nice!" she comments.

"She is" I say back, knowing my mom won't stop talking about all of this for a while.

According to society, rabbits and foxes are natural enemies, which I don't believe at all. I've only met a few rabbits in my life, one of them being my friend now, and I can't say they are any worse than the rest of animal-kind to me.

I think back to the memories I made with Judy in just one day, including the high score in the gaming store.

 _And this was just one day of knowing her._

My major concern is that Judy will be put through hell because of her involvement with me, which will eventually break us apart.

However there's a difference my mindset now.

Also due to the course of my life, being a pessimist only seemed ideal. Now, perhaps one could say that my positive thinking has been awakened by all of this.

 _You're worth it to someone, Nick._

I admit, I've taken my mother for granted recently, but it's obvious that I need a friend too. And at last, a dream has come true...

There's a few moments of silence as I text Judy eagerly.

"Hey! Wish I could have hung out with you all day!" her text reads, and my heart warms up a bit; something that seems to have happened a lot today.

"Yeah, that would have been awesome! But at least we met each other. That's a good start" I respond to her.

The silence in the car ends with a gasp from my mother, and I straighten up in my chair, anxious to see what has drawn my mother's concern.

I notice my father's car in our driveway almost immediately, and my hands clench together tightly.

I knew it was coming, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"Mom! What do we do?!" I ask in a panicked tone, reminiscing back to my previous dark experiences with my father.

"Don't worry, I'll call the police" she says, driving the opposite direction of our house.

My heart beats fast, fearing for our safety.

"I don't know how he got in. I have the spare key" she speaks in a shaky tone as she dials 911.

My father texts my phone suddenly, and I stop breathing for a second upon reading his message, and seeing the photo he sent.

In the photo, our house is utterly destroyed. Our television is on the floor, shattered. Our furniture ripped up, and our possessions destroyed.

"If your mother doesn't let me come home, this is only the beginning" it reads.

 _He must have seen us drive by._

I look up at my mom as she speaks on the phone, my heart pounding.

"Mom!" I say, causing her to jump due to the edginess of the situation.

"Yes?" she asks.

I don't know how to say it, but I manage to gather the words to summarize the painful picture.

"Dad texted me" I nearly whisper in mental agony, and she takes the phone from my hand, staring at the picture as she drives.

She doesn't speak, but she doesn't need to in this case. I can see her eyes tearing up in a mixture of rage and grief, and she slams on the brakes.

"Nick...that can't be real..." she cries, and I flinch at the sound of my mother's distraught voice.

 _But it is._

His words echo in my mind, echoing large doses of pure fear throughout every corner of my mind.

 _This is only the beginning._

 **Well, that sucks for Nick! His emotions must be pretty...crazy right now. This is really fun to write, I must say.**

 **Also, thanks for the patience with this update. Life has been hectic lately, but I'll still try my best to update ASAP! Anyways, thanks for reading chapter six! Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Something About Her

**HeyitsTwinDrake- Yes, there will be more appearances of canon characters from the movie! And thanks for the support!**

 **PointyHairedJedi- Thank you! If I wasn't so busy, I'd be writing all day! I just love it.**

 **Granth- Thanks!**

 **Robert Escher- Perhaps it will! ;)**

 **AnthroDragon- I wonder...**

 **JG Girl- It's true.**

 **Guest- Wait, what? You mean security, or something else? Sorry, just a bit confused.**

 **Alan- I don't have a concrete uploading schedule due to how complex life can be. I'd say my best estimate is every 2-3 days?**

 **Vivanai- Thank you, and I'm glad you liked the ending!**

 **Goldyx- Haha! I wish I could update more (which I will once my school gets out for the summer!)**

 **CipherFiveZero- For sure! Cookies N' Creme is life! ^.^**

 **Maliaki- Life is hectic, isn't it? Poor Nick. :(**

 **F23X- Very true. And yes, Judy really is his angel. If only he'd realize that...**

 **Zootopians- :O**

 **Jar3d-o3- Yes, it will indeed! ;D**

 **Flippindaku- Thank you so much! Means a lot!**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Thanks! Glad you're liking it!**

 **leiyn- Don't we all? He just needs a hug, doesn't he?**

 **Flaredra- Very true with the quotes about life! And yes, I wouldn't expect Nick to freak out over the fox repellant considering what she means to him already (at least not realistically).**

 **Briannabba- Thank you! :)**

 **Just-a-guy-having-fun- Big ups and downs, huh?**

 **Guest- Thank you!**

 **WingsOfBronze- Indeed!**

 **Guest- I agree, and I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of the story!**

 **CarilanioX- Yes, I've written a number of novels, but haven't taken any steps to get them published just yet. But thank you for the compliments! It means a lot to me, and truly keeps me writing!**

 **Number66- Awesome thoughts! Glad you're liking it! :)**

 **Nikkimarie1113- Thanks, and will do!**

 **Lance Of Denial- Indeed he is! Sad thing is, many children go through this type of stuff everyday. I've witnessed it in many public middle schools, and I've befriended the people I see being barraged over their race, sexuality, etc. It's something I've always done because if I simply ignore it, I feel overwhelmingly guilty in the end.**

 **Guest- Thanks, and I'm glad you're looking forward to Chapter 7!**

 **Don't have much to say today, except for a few things I'd like to address. I want to ask the number of you who are in schools to do this: look around you, and see who is alone. Analyze the reasons why they may be alone, and then ask yourself: "What would I want if I was in this situation?" I see more and more of it each day. I remember seeing it constantly in middle school; the prejudice, racism, unjustified hatred and inexplicable acts of violence against other children. Please, if you see someone who looks alone and like they simply need a friendly voice to talk to, please ACT. If no one makes a step forwards, then some people are left one step closer to suicide. In other words, try to expand your horizons! Make some new friends! Talk to the people labelled as "weird", because it's true that the quietest of people are simply waiting for the right person to come along so that they can let themselves flood out of their shells, to be displayed in front of a worthy presence. Anyways, yeah, I don't have much to say besides that. Enjoy chapter seven!**

 **Judy POV**

"Judy!" I hear my father's voice yell, and I reel back, my back slamming against the wall of my room.

I know I need to confront him, but my apprehension holds me back with a grip of iron it seems.

I close my hands tightly as I hear my parents approaching my bedroom door, and brace myself mentally.

"Open the door, Judy! Now!"

Something tells me to just open the door so I can move past this self-inflicted wound, but I don't move, looking much like a statue in the way I stand. I'm frozen in every place besides my wandering eyes, which scan my room nervously.

I finally give in as I hear them debating whether or not to call the police.

"Please, just leave me alone!" I speak boldly through the door, and I hear silence on the other side.

"I told you the teenage years would be this way!" I hear my mom tell my dad, both of them at wit's end.

"She's only twelve, though!" my dad replies.

"Unlock the door, Judy!" my mom says, growing quite impatient.

I finally unlock the door, and both of my parents rush in with fox repellant, which I roll mentally roll my eyes at.

"How dare you ride off with someone we don't even know!" my dad scolds me loudly as they stand in front of me, and I shrug.

"I'm sorry, but you gave me a reason to" I reply, causing a look of bewilderment to fill the faces of both of my parents.

" _What?_ "

Here we go.

"I'm sick of this...this... _hatred..._ towards foxes!" I admit proudly, my dad looking at me as if I just admitted I killed someone.

"I made a friend today, yes! And guess what? He's a fox, and he's a _really_ awesome person!" I tell them.

My dad crosses his arms and blinks his eyes several times, obviously in shock.

"A...a...fox?" my mother asks me blankly, to which I nod. She doesn't look upset exactly; looking more surprised than anything. On the other hand, my father looks as though his eyes could burn holes through me.

"You can't be serious, Judy!" my father nearly yells at me, and I shake at the sound of his furious voice.

"Yes, I am serious!" I tell him defiantly, and they both nearly gasp, "You don't even know Nick! He's the best person I've met in a long time! Don't you care about what _I_ think!?"

They roll their eyes, and my dad looks much angrier than he has in months, or even years.

"Our son just died and you're really going to put us through this?" he asks me loudly.

I feel a ping of guilt, but nonetheless, I continue.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you judge him before you've even said "hi" to him! That's just not right!" I say in Nick's defense.

"Look, Judy! You know how foxes are" he begins, and I roll my eyes, "That's why fox repellant was invented!"

"Look, hun" my mother begins, trying to calm my dad down, but he shakes her hand off of his shoulder.

"No! Can't you see?! Our daughter has been...brainwashed!" he yells in exasperation.

Until now, I've never felt anything close to rage regarding my father. I've always been neutral about the fox-discrimination, mostly because I didn't know any foxes like I do now.

"No, dad!" I scream equally as loud, "I'm not the one thinking...thinking...irrationally!"

My mother excuses herself, unable to take the arguing, and my father stares me down as she exits the room.

"Don't you _dare_ speak with this fox again. I mean it, Judy" he tells me coldly, and I glare at him sharply.

"I'm sorry dad, but I can't obey you this time" I speak with a purpose.

"You will do as I say" he mutters angrily, and then exits the room.

I slam my door upon seeing the last of his dark blue shirt fade down the hallway, and tears stream down my face.

 _How can people be so ignorant!? Nick is so...so...nice! He's nothing near the likes of liars or pests!_

Luckily, Nick doesn't reply until my parents exit the room.

"Something bad has happened" his reply reads simply, and I grimace for his sake.

Can't this kid catch a break?

"What?" I reply to him in a panicked way, still breathing hard with frustration.

I honestly don't see how _anyone_ could _ever_ meet Nick and not walk away from him thinking that he's a spectacular person, because he really is.

"My dad destroyed our TV and stuff because he's mad at us" he sends, along with a singular frowning face.

Life really does attacking Nick, it seems. I really am glad that I sat down and talked to him this morning, because if I had moved...well, I don't want to think about it.

I skip dinner due to my severe anger, and spend the rest of the night in my new room texting Nick with a newfound feeling of friendship.

After a long while of texting, I glance at my clock, and notice that it's getting quite late.

"Hey, it's getting late! Might as well get some sleep for tomorrow" I say.

I assume the school will just mark us with an unexcused absence for our last few classes, and refrain from any sort of punishment. After all, it was for good reason.

"Okay, might as well. My mom and I are staying at a hotel tonight until the cops find my dad" he texts back, and I worry for him.

What if his dad tries to hurt him? That will just further increase the stigma around foxes and immorality!

"Nick, please be careful. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, I will" he replies with a smiling emoticon.

"Goodnight!" I say with a smiling face, which he returns.

I place my phone down on my bedside table to charge, and climb into my bed, my emotions strained beyond healthy limits; both upwards and downwards.

Something about Nick just makes me glow on the inside, and it makes me feel like I'm floating in the middle of outer space.

I lie in my bed, staring up at the letter from the police department that encourages me to keep going. Yes, my parents may be upset with me, but I've never been one to quit.

I will bring justice to not only the city of Zootopia, but also to the animals around the world who might need it.

 **Nick POV**

It's safe to say that I've never seen my mother more distraught than now.

We called the police right away, but my father somehow managed to escape the premises. Like he said in the text, he's out to get us now. My life is about to get a touch harder, although I still have the one person I never imagined would like me in the least bit.

Judy, well...she's...amazing, to say the least. Amazing to me, amazing in what she does, and amazing in who she is.

I gaze over at my at my mother as she brushes her teeth in the hotel mirror, the tear stains still fresh on her fur.

The sight of our belongings crushed, shattered and ruined has taken a toll on her mentally, obviously. The pain can almost be seen etched across her face.

My own being is crossed beyond measure at this point. On one side of me, happiness rules me, and thoughts of video games, exploration, reading and Judy reign supreme. On the other half, thoughts of uncertainty, pressure, anxiety and self hatred control me, pushing my emotions to the edge of the cliff, otherwise known as my breaking point.

I think back to all my close memories; some that I absolutely deplore reminiscing on now, and ponder the progress I've made.

 _What was your goal again, Nick?_ I ask myself, _Oh, that's right! Make a friend! And guess what? You succeeded._

My other half will eventually delude my mind into truly believing this can turn out horribly, though.

I roll over in my bed, waiting for my mother to turn out the lamp, and think back to Judy.

She's something special, surely, but there's something else here. It's a feeling deep down in my stomach when I see her, and a sensation I can't quite put into words.

The more I think of it, the more I confuse myself.

I tried convincing myself that it's a normal thing to feel around a new friend, but I knew the whole time that this is something much more severe.

My eyes begin to slowly shut, feeling as though perhaps anchors are attached to my eyelids.

The last thing I see is my mother turn out the lamp beside me with a troubled look, and then my vision fades to nothingness.

I scan the area in a startled panic, my pupils growing with concern with each second that passes.

 _What's going on?_

I'm on the sofa back at my house, and this time it isn't torn to shreds by my father.

I gasp and glance beside me, noticing Judy sitting, silently at my side. I notice that we're watching a movie, and my stomach drops.

Wait, _what?_

Judy turns and looks at me with a smile, and scoots a bit closer to my side.

I begin to feel dizzy, questions flooding through my mind.

She's _really_ close now; in fact, our sides are practically touching.

I'm blushing an insane amount, and I see her looking into my eyes.

"It's okay" she simply says in her sweet voice, and she begins leaning forward.

Wait _what?!_

I feel her warm hand grasp mine gently, but with passion, and her face nears me.

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_ My mind repeats.

I wake up panting, and glance at the clock out of instinct.

 _2:02 AM._

"Just a dream" I whisper to myself, my heart racing.

But now, there's a new question on my mind.

 _What's going on with me? Am I sick? Is this normal? It can't be._

"Mom!" I whisper over to my mother's bed as she sleep, no longer able to hold this strangeness inside.

"Nick? What's wrong?" she asks sleepily, propping her head up on her pillow with her elbow.

"There's something wrong with me! I swear!" I try and convince her, "I can't stop thinking about Judy! Like, I know she's my friend, but jeez! This isn't normal!" I express.

Now, I know it isn't normal for most kids to open up to their mothers like this, but for me, my mother is all I've had for years, so it comes naturally.

"Nick" she says with a chuckle, "Go back to sleep. You're fine!"

Well, if she's not concerned, it can't be anything major.

"Okay goodnight" I mumble, still not one hundred percent sure I'm not sick or something.

"Goodnight" she says with a patient smirk, and then closes her eyes once more.

I can worry about this tomorrow if it keeps up, but for now, I need some sleep...

I jolt awake at the sound of the alarm clock, and rub my eyes dully.

After the dream about Judy, I don't recall dreaming of anything else interesting. I glance around the hotel room as my mother stirs, my body aching from tiredness.

 _Great, the morning..._

Although I still hate school, I'm a bit happier today, for obvious reasons: today, once again, I'll have someone to face the world with.

My feet touch the floor as I slide out of my bed, and I yawn vividly, stretching my arms out in cliché fashion.

"Wow, I didn't have to drag you out of bed!" my mother states, quite shocked.

I rub my chin.

"That's true" I reply, knowing my motivation for the day, but not telling it aloud.

"Now, you're going to have an _awesome_ day at school" she encourages me optimistically, and I scoff.

"Yeah, right" I reply cynically, although I'm not concerned about having the best day ever.

Honestly, as long as Judy is there, I'll be fine.

I walk over to the bathroom mirror, looking much like a zombie, and begin brushing my fur a bit, which shocks my mother.

"Um...Nick? You okay?" she asks me, knowing full-well I never take the time to groom myself in the morning.

"Erm...yeah" I say back, avoiding eye-contact.

"Are you trying to impress Judy or something?" she asks teasingly, and I struggle not to blush.

"No, I'm just...I thought...I'll just look good today" I try to create a valid excuse.

Honestly, I'm doing it for the exact reason she suggested; I can't explain why, either. Maybe it's a normal thing to desire looking adequate in front of your friends. I wouldn't know, considering I've been a complete loner until now.

" _Uh huh_ " she replies as she opens her laptop to check her email, "I talked to the bus driver, and he'll stop by in about twenty minutes, so hurry. I'll go down to the lobby with you".

I nod in understanding, and resume my daily routine of brushing my teeth, getting dressed, and then my mom and I head down to the lobby to grab a bagel or something from the breakfast area.

Luckily, my dad didn't destroy my school supplies, which the police gave to us after their investigation.

Apparently, they still haven't found him, which shocks me. Usually the Zootopia Police are very nimble with catching criminals, but my dad must be good at evading.

After getting a bite to eat, I head outside of the lobby, leaving my mother after saying goodbye.

I see the school bus in the distance, and I smile for once over something school related. It's crazy just how one person can change your perspective on virtually everything.

The school bus pulls up beside me, and I walk up the stairs boldly, the stares of the animals around me bouncing off of me harmlessly.

In fact, I don't even bother sneaking a hostile look their way, but instead keep walking, looking straight towards the back of the bus, towards the only kid that matters.

With every step I take, the happier I feel; almost inexplicably happy. It's absolutely absurd how close I am to shining with a light inside my soul, igniting every part of my being, and who I am.

"Hey!" I say as I reach the back of the bus, and Judy immediately glances up from her phone, her violet eyes gleaming at the sight of me.

"Hey! How was the hotel?" she asks me as she scoots over a bit to allow me to sit down.

"It was alright. Better than being at home with my dad" I say nonchalantly as I pull my backpack off of me, placing it on the floor.

"I'd imagine" she replies, "Why'd you not text me this morning?" she asks me in a mock-upset voice, and I chuckle.

"Guess it just slipped my mind" I say, checking my texts.

I see what she's talking about immediately, as I spot three texts from her.

"Hey!"

"Good morning!"

"How are u feeling?"

Wow, she cared enough to send three texts. For someone that never receives texts, this is basically unheard of.

"I was worried you weren't awake, and like...not coming to school or something" she tells me, which I find really sweet. I'm glad that there's someone out there who has me on their mind...

"Well, I'm here now" I say with a grin, and she giggles.

"Yeah, that's right" she speaks.

"So, are your parents still mad?" I ask her, and she rolls her eyes at the thought.

"They're really starting to annoy me, let's just say that. They...don't like you even though they haven't met you, and I think that's really...stupid" she tells me.

I've heard that one all too many times.

The bus windows look foggy; as if they haven't been cleaned in years as I try to stare out into the graceful sunrise, envisioning this mystical conversation to be much like the radiant shine of the sun.

"I know why" I mutter, and she frowns slightly.

"That doesn't matter, you know that? That you're a fox? It doesn't matter to me. I look past the surface, and everyone else should do the same" she proclaims.

Man, she becomes more awesome with every word she speaks.

"Thanks Judy, that...it means a lot to me" I stutter, and her eyes seem to sparkle at my words.

"Anytime, Nick! That's what friends are for, right?" she asks, and I shrug sheepishly.

Upon a few moments of uneventfulness, a familiar voice cracks the silence.

It's one I've definitely heard before, and one I never thought I'd hear again.

"Um...hi"

I peer up at the lamb before me, remembering him from a few days ago on the bus.

"What do you need?" I ask as politely as possible, not wanting to get into a fight with the child, or anything along those lines.

"I'm Melvin, remember?" he asks me, and I slowly nod with squinted eyes, obviously suspicious that he might pull another trick.

"Yes, I remember you..." I mumble just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Look, I know I'm not the most trustworthy...especially after what I said to you, but I have to be honest: I'm tired of being one of "them" he says, gesturing to the crowd around us.

"All they care about is making themselves look "cool" or whatever, and making others look like they aren't good enough. I know I made a mistake a few days ago, and I genuinely thought you were a cool guy when I met you, so..."

"If you're expecting me to trust you, you're insane!" I exclaim, and he takes a step back from me.

"Nick" he says, addressing me by my name and not by "fox", "How can I prove myself? I see what you guys are doing here, and it's awesome! I heard you guys talking in class! You both want a better world, and I love that! A world without labels and stereotypes! I'm all for that!"

"Then why'd you treat me like that? Why?" I ask him, and he looks as though no words will form in his mind.

"I...I...thought that was what being...cool was. I thought that if I put you down, then I'd be "cool". I'm really sorry about the things I said" he begs, and I can tell that he's being at least somewhat serious.

"You...actually want to be friends with us?" Judy asks, knowing why I lack trust in the situation.

He nods, the other children sneering at him, and I finally begin to believe him.

"Um, alright, but you aren't going to gain my trust immediately" I inform him.

He slumps down in the back seat next to me.

"Oh, yeah, I completely understand that! I mean, I did lie to you about...that stuff. The school talked to us about treating people better, and I felt horrible, so I decided that I'm going to move on to a...better set of friends..." he trials off.

This is truly unbelievable to me, however.

"Just...me and Nick?" Judy asks him.

"Well, from what I've seen, you don't care about what anyone else thinks. That's what I want; quality over quantity" he admits, staring down at the floor.

After the other students see him talking to us, he'll be shunned by everyone else, and banned from any interaction as they will deem him "weird". Once you choose to be yourself, there's no going back. It's like a baby bird taken from it's nest; the mother will never accept the hatchling back.

I look over at Judy again, and notice that she's already staring at me with a blissful expression, which she quickly wipes off her face upon me noticing her.

There's just something about her that makes me feel different, and it's only a matter of time before I figure it out.

 **Things are about to get quite interesting! I'm not going to rant or anything, so I'll leave you with this: "Love is always blind at first. Sometimes it takes a magical hand to help open the eyes, so that the full potential may be seen and embraced through a relationship overflowing with the most priceless of love".**


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

**ShadowofDeathsveil- Thanks! Glad you're liking it!**

 **Guest- Yep, it certainly is emotional! Glad you're liking the story!**

 **Zootopians- Guess you could say the story is quite unpredictable, huh?**

 **slayerfordepth- There will be much more to the story than just Nick and Judy, trust me! ;)**

 **PointyHairedJedi- Thanks!**

 **JG Girl- Will do!**

 **Guest- Thank you! Glad you like it! :)**

 **just-a-guy-having-fun- Yep! Trust is a very delicate thing, isn't it?**

 **Danny TL- Thank you, and I'm glad! I hate seeing people in situations similar to Nick's as well.**

 **Goldyx- It will happen, I assure you!**

 **Vivanai- Thanks! Glad you're loving it!**

 **APumaUnchained- It's true. That's why I hate society. So many people are taught terrible things by modern day society that eventually define "the norm", and that frustrates me beyond measure. Hate is learned.**

 **CipherFiveZero- There will be romance, lol, I promise. And yes, that's quite similar to what I'm saying, but also, no one should have to suffer. Yes, it may not be relevant years later, but it's hard to tell that to children who've already hung themselves. :(**

 **hrg2damax- Thanks, and will do!**

 **Flippindaku- Guess you could say that! If only they'd realize their feelings! ._.**

 **Jar3d-o3- Thank you! Glad I wrote it well.**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Same!**

 **I'm almost out of school, which means new stories, sooner updates, etc, so prepare yourselves! Thanks for all the continued support of my story, and I hope it continues! Well, anyways, here's chapter eight of _Lost and Found!_**

 **Judy POV**

I don't know whether trusting this "Melvin" guy is a smart thing to do. It seems like he's put Nick through quite a bit of pain, so that's a strike against him already.

However, it is true that people change, sometimes for the better.

"So, you guys a _thing_ or what?" Melvin asks us, and Nick and I cringe nearly blush in unison.

"Um...well..." Nick stumbles, and my throat dries up.

"He's my best friend" is all I manage to say, and then I immediately panic.

 _He's going to think I friend zoned him! But I totally did! What's wrong with me?! I'm just so-_

As I said that, Nick seems to nod in agreement, but I can see the wishful thinking in his eyes as he glances my way. Or perhaps it's just me jumping to conclusions. In fact, he probably doesn't even like me at all that way.

There's an awkward silence hanging in the air, which forces me to speak again.

"So, I'm guessing you hate school too?" I ask him, and he speaks without hesitance.

"Oh, of course! It's so stupid!" he exclaims.

Nick smiles upon hearing this, agreeing with this wholeheartedly.

His smile is certainly dazzling, and it makes me feel-

"You can sit with us at lunch" Nick tells him, mostly out of kindness but also out of pity. If the kid isn't lying, he's lost a good amount of his friends. In fact, I'd say he's lost all of them at this point, considering he is speaking to us.

The bus ride comes to an end as we pull up to the school, the children standing up in preparation to exit.

In a way, I'm ready to join Nick for another day against the world, but this lamb creates some amount of uncertainty. He seems so mysterious despite the fact he's very clear in what he says.

Nick and I, along with our new friend walk quickly, ahead of the crowd. We certainly don't want to get swallowed by a mob of unforgiving children.

I notice that Nick looks uncomfortable just at the sight, and I try to brighten him up.

"Don't think about them, Nick" I advise him, "Just remember what I think of you".

He slightly turns my way, cheeks flexing in a near smile.

"Which is?" he asks me curiously, and I struggle not to tell him about my strong, new feelings.

"I...think you're the best! Duh!" I speak as though it was a well-known fact.

"Thanks Judy" he says sweetly, "You know you're my favorite person in the world too".

Yeah, that's the type of thing that makes me light up in the inside; the kind of thing that I hear in my most lovely dreams.

But the question is: why am I feeling so strange towards Nick?

"Thanks...no one's ever said that to me" I tell him truthfully as Melvin walks a stride behind us.

We reach the doors to the school and walk at a quick pace; not wanting to encounter any of Nick's former enemies.

Nick seems to be walking with a feeling of confidence, which makes me feel like I'm making _some_ difference.

We reach the classroom and wander inside, Ms. Bronson staring at us almost instantaneously.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" she speaks in my direction, and I want to yell at her that in fact the inexcusable hatred was directed towards Nick, not myself. She should be apologizing to my best friend, not me.

We sit in our usual seats towards the back-left of the room, and I drop my books onto my desk audibly, and Melvin sits in the desk in front of Nick; previously empty at all times.

Either he genuinely wants to be our friend, or he wants to earn our trust before he sets it all ablaze. I have no idea which is more likely.

I glance over at Nick again for no particular reason and hold my gaze.

 _Stop staring, Judy! He's going to see you!_

 _You just can't look away from his eyes..._

Eventually, he does exactly what I expect: catch me, and I look away quickly in hopes that he'll forget it happened.

"Judy?" I hear his light voice speak, and I cringe internally.

 _Yeah, he definitely saw me._

"Sorry, I'm just..."

 _Tell the truth._

"I'm feeling...odd".

His eyes seem to stare straight into my soul as his ear twitches, his curiosity growing.

"Like...sick?" he questions.

I honestly don't know how to answer the question. I don't want to tell him that he is causing these strange sensations, but I've never been one to lie, especially to my best friend.

"I..."

"Oh, look who it is!" a booming voice interrupts me, and I notice it's more of the anti-Nick goons that seem to be everywhere, "Ole' Nicky! You rob som-"

"Oh, give it a break!" the only fox besides Nick in the room says to the young buffalo, "What has he ever done to you?"

This other fox seems to be decently respected by the class itself, as only a few words succeed in silencing the class.

She stands up with an indignant expression and begins stomping our way, looking as though she has skipped a few grades by her size and stature. She drags her backpack behind her as she walks, the other children in the room not daring to look at her in a condescending way.

She's slightly taller than Nick, but has quite an intimidating look to go with it.

I glance at Nick in concern but he simply shrugs as she approaches us, and Nick speaks to avoid any possible conflict.

"Violet, we aren't in the mood for a fight" he tells her, but she crosses her arms in defense.

"You can't be serious, bozo! I'm trying to move back here with you guys because I want to sit with you! I don't want a fight!" she says in a slightly edgy tone, and I flinch a bit.

She turns to the armadillo sitting in front of me and gestures for him to trade seats with her, and he obliges out of pure fear.

"I know I haven't talked to you much, Nick, but I hate seeing you get bullied" she says to him as she sits down in the seat, and he nods.

"Oh, no biggie" he speaks, "I'm over it now".

As he speaks, he look at me again with his eyes sparkling with gleefulness, knowing he may make three friends over the course of just a few days.

"You just tell me if there's anyone bothering you, and I'll shred them to pieces'" she speaks savagely, and I believe every word of it. Violet looks like she could easily destroy any kid in the school in a fight, and I know that Nick acknowledges this as well. Honestly, I wouldn't be shocked if she's an MMA fighter of some sort.

"I'm Melvin!" the lamb in front of Nick says to her with a grin and a cheesy wink, and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm here to help Nick, not talk to weirdos" she mumbles.

"Maybe I'd be cool if you got to know me!" he argues, but she shakes her head.

"Who is this kid?" she asks Nick regarding Melvin, "And who are you?" she asks me.

I feel a pinch of anger, sensing that perhaps she's trying to steal Nick away from me.

 _Wait, what?! Judy, that's nonsense! You can't judge her, or her intentions. Maybe she's just trying to be nice!_

Her eye-liner smothered eyes are slightly unsettling as she stares my way, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um, that's Melvin and I'm Judy, Nick's best friend".

I make sure to put emphasis on the "best friend" part, glancing his way as I announce it proudly.

"Oh, that's cool" she says in a flat voice, and I narrow my eyes in confusion.

She's really weird, I can tell from just the few words she has spoken. But once again, who am I to judge her?

She continues trying to speak as the teacher also does, and I struggle to pay attention to class due to her constant sarcastic remarks and cynical humor.

"Can you please" I say, whispering, " _Please_ quiet down a little bit?"

She rolls her eyes for what seems like the thousandth time.

"It's _school._ Like, seriously, why do you care so much?"

I'm starting to get kind of irritated with this girl already.

My knuckles close tightly, holding my pencil in my hand hard, threatening to snap it.

"Because school _matters_ to me" I tell her, and she chuckles.

"Oh, come on rabbit!" she says amusingly.

"No, I'm serious! I'm going to be a police officer one day" I proclaim, but then almost immediately regret it.

"Wait, _what?_ " she asks with a crooked smile.

Well, at least I'm prepared for the backlash that almost always comes. It's simply something I'm used to by now.

"Please don't start" I tell her, "I've heard enough of it already".

For a second, her expression nearly resembles one of sympathy or regret.

"Whatever" she mutters, "Guess I'll grow up to be a ninja assassin, right? It's Zootopia, anything's possible!" she states sarcastically before slumping into her seat.

I don't have time to get mad at anyone today, honestly, and especially not someone attempting to help Nick.

"Don't listen to her" Nick tells me quietly as the teacher lectures us, and I smile his way as warmly as possible, "I know you can do it".

 _Why does he have to be so...so...perfect?_

 _That sounds weird, Judy._

"Thanks, Nick" I whisper, gazing at him and then up at the teacher as she continues her lesson.

It appears that we've created a circle of friends in some way or another. I don't quite understand Violet yet, but I suppose it's the usual: having a few friends is better than being a completely loner. I have to agree with that, recalling the dome of solitariness that once engulfed me.

Over the next few minutes, my angry parents wander into my thoughts more than once, which begins to bug me. They kept asking for me to assure them that I won't speak to Nick ever again, which is one of the absolute worst things one can say to me.

I push the touchy subject away and observe the calm classroom, careful not to disturb the current peace. It's amazing to see, honestly, everyone in the room minding their own business. At this moment in time, no one cares about anyone's type or anything like that. Nick sits in a neutral manner, his big emerald eyes full of wonder, for once not being harassed. Violet is asleep, Melvin is toying around with one of his pencils, and I notice the thick glasses that he's now wearing.

Oh, how I wish every second of the day could be this serene.

 **Nick POV**

Well, Violet is right about one thing: school is pretty boring.

Something shocking has happened today, however.

I know for a fact that Judy is my friend, but Melvin and Violet are pretty much a mystery at this point. But, just think; I have _three_ people that I _think_ are on my side. Honestly, this is something I couldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams until now. It's a surreal feeling to know that there are people who have your back, especially in this cruel reality.

We sit at our lunch table which seats four, Judy at my side, and the other two across from us.

The lunch room is actually quite intricate in design; a sky-roof allowing radiant sunlight to seep into the large lunch room, brightening the overall ambiance quite a bit.

I hold up a chunk of my pasta as it hangs from my fork, and stare at it quizzically.

"Looks really processed...or something" I mutter.

"It's pretty good though" Judy tells me as she eats her food quickly, remembering our relatively short lunch time.

"I actually agree with you, kid" Violet mumbles, "Looks nauseating".

Melvin's plate has already been cleaned, which shocks me. He doesn't exactly look the sort that would eat "like a pig".

But then again, I can't judge people based off of looks.

"So Nick" Judy speaks to me, "You feeling...happy?"

Man, she really does care about my well-being. I'm not complaining in any way, though. I'm forever grateful to have someone as spectacular as her.

"Yeah" I respond to her as I put my fork back on my plate, "Happier than I've ever been" I admit.

At this, she stares at me with discernment.

"Come here for a minute" she says standing up, and gesturing over to a secluded area of the lunchroom.

I hold my breath and stand up, mumbling a half-inspired "be right back" to Violet and Melvin.

I walk beside her over to the practical corner, and she stares at me.

"Now, tell me. Are you sure everything's okay?" she questions me once more, and I shrug.

"Mostly, I mean, besides my dad and all, but I promise I'm happy" I tell her, but she isn't completely convinced.

"Nothing else?" she asks me knowingly, and I nearly gulp.

 _There's no way she knows about my weird feelings. She can't read my mind. Can she?_

"What do you mean?" I ask her, my eyes shifting to various areas of the room, looking anywhere but in her eyes.

"I don't...know exactly. You just seem...off" she answers, and I feel her stare burrowing into me.

I quickly glance over at our lunch-table again, and Violet makes a kissing face towards me, mimicking Judy and I, and I begin to finally understand it all.

Even as I roll my eyes in response, I know that the feeling deep, deep down in my chest is not one I've ever known. This isn't a feeling of normal friendship, or anything of the like. This is a bit more severe, and dangerous.

 _I like her. I like her a lot._

 _I like her more than just a friend. I like the way her eyes gleam with such wonder and determination, and I like the way she speaks with such a defined spirit. I like how her ears make her head look amusing in proportion, much like mine. I like how she never judges a soul before she knows them for who they truly are. I like how she cared about me even when no one else did, and dared to be my friend. I like how she calls me "Nick" instead of "fox", and I like above all that she isn't afraid to be herself._

Upon this realization, I gasp a bit, which draws Judy in even more.

"Nick? I know something's up" she informs me once more.

"Judy, I'm fine, I promise" I begin, "But...um...are _you_ feeling any...different?"

She looks a bit flustered.

"What do you mean by different?" she asks.

"Like...inside...do you..."

My suspenseful question is interrupted by a young fennec fox beside us.

"Um, what's up?" he asks us, and I stare at him in frustration.

"You need something?" I ask him.

He scoffs, knowing fully well he just interrupted an important conversation.

"I'm Finnick. Just wanted the new rabbit here to answer a few questions for the school paper" he announces to us in a very high voice.

"Uh...okay. Go ahead" she says in slight confusion.

"Alright, first, how has your experience been so far?" he asks her, and I brace myself for her imminent answer.

I can almost detect Judy laughing to herself before she answers, indicating an anger she is finally able to release through words.

"I've met a few nice people" she begins, holding her gaze with me as she speaks, "But then there's others".

She gestures to the rest of the lunchroom with an indifferent expression.

"The school itself is...garbage. There's a ton of prejudice included with many of the students and teachers, and the overall learning experience is really bad, too. Kids are bullied everyday, and no one does a thing. It's almost depressing how bad the other kids are".

Finnick stands in shock, looking quite petrified in the way he stands, stiff as a board.

"Oh, um, okay" he squeaks, not mentally prepared for such a drastic answer.

You see, most animals would have given a positive answer due to the negligence regarding the obvious bullying problem. But Judy, however, well...she's different.

"Now, take that to the principal, please" Judy requests, and he nods softly.

"I'll...um...okay" he mutter, moving along, not even bothering to ask another question.

I laugh softly as he walks away, finding Judy's answer to be both true and funny due to his reaction.

"What? I told the truth!" she says, punching me playfully on the arm.

"Ow!" I say upon feeling this, and she giggles.

"Come on, let's go finish eating" she says, lightly tugging on my jacket in order to indicate that we need to walk.

We rejoin our table, where only Violet sits, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Um...where did-" I begin.

"He was getting kind of annoying so I told him to buzz off" she recalls, and then resumes her usual blank expression.

 _2:59 PM_

It's been a tiring day, to say the least. It's the most I've ever payed attention in Math, honestly, and it was only to impress Judy.

It's safe to say that I've accepted my new crush; something I've never known until now. The feeling is something mystical and magical in all bluntness. It's...unbelievable.

I drop my pencil into my backpack along with my books as the bell rings, and swiftly zip it up, ready to talk with Judy some more.

"So" I say to her as I stand up, "You doing anything after school?"

"Hah, not really" she tells me, "My parents probably won't let me leave the house".

 _Oh, come on Nick! You knew she's in trouble! What a dumb question to ask!_

"Oh, right!" I say.

"Come on" she tells me, "Don't want to get stuck in the stampede!"

We hurry to the bus stop, where we part ways. Judy is a bus rider, and I usually ride home with my mother.

I stand beside her for a moment, glaring at the bus as the students board it, not wanting to subject her to such a cruel environment.

"I'll text you!" she says to me, and then leans in for a quick hug, causing me to loose my breath again, my heartbeats accentuating ten-fold. The feeling is some sort of extraordinary ever-glow, my body feeling a ton lighter than usual.

"Oh, uhm..." I stutter as she releases me, my body tingling, "Yeah! I'll text you later!"

I see her eyes widen however, and not in a good way. She looks scared.

"Hey! Foxy!" I hear a voice behind me, and it's yet another hateful soul.

I attempt to back away from the young buffalo before me, but I'm pushed to the ground once again; a place that has become home for me.

"What's wrong with you?" Judy yells at him, but he simply pushes her aside.

"Someone told me you stole my car keys!" he yells at me, a few droplets of spit flying through the air as he screams.

"Well...I didn't...so...can I go now?" I ask, but he's obviously not in the mood for it.

He kicks me with his hard hoof, and I sputter in pain.

"Give it to me!" he yells with eyes full of fury, his fists clenching tight, and I know I could be in for quite a bit of torment.

"I swear...I don't have it!" I say desperately, but he doesn't believe me.

He throws a punch to my chest and I groan, but there's a new feeling within me as he pushes Judy once again; this time to the cold pavement.

I throw his arm away from me, wiggling vigorously, and leap onto his face. I claw at his face with all the anger inside of me, and he shrieks as the blood begins pouring down his neck.

In all fairness, I probably should have stopped, but I continue clawing at his face until he collapses to the ground.

One of his friends pulls me off eventually and tosses me away, helping the bully back to his feet. If he looked mad before, then I'd go as far as saying he looks as though he wants me dead now.

The veins in his neck protrude as he walks towards me, and I freeze at the sight of his face: the oozing blood, horrific claw-marks, ghastly holes and grisly abrasions.

"You're dead!"

I try to move, grabbing for Judy's hand in order to help me up, but he knocks her away once more, and this time, the beating is not for the faint of heart.

I can feel my cheekbones swelling up with each brutal hit to my skull I experience, and I gasp for air. I realize that I can't really breathe no matter how hard I try, and I sink low to the ground, but the beating continues. The feeling is something unearthly in it's severity; shockwaves of agony rocking me as I feel bones breaking in many areas of my body. With each clubbing, I realize that his friends have joined in on the beating as well.

I hear Judy's horrific screeches of pure terror, and the frantic yells of teachers as they try to pry the devilish buffalo among others off of me. My vision is beginning to fade, and I've lost my ability to breathe. I feel like every part of me is broken, and I struggle to stay awake.

It's in my final seconds that I realize I may die, and I think of Judy and my mother. I think about how I'll never get to tell Judy about my adoration for her. I'll never get to hug my mother again, or go out for ice cream.

 _It's over._

The bullies have won...

I think the beating has stopped now as my hearing fades to the sound of screams, but it's too late now. My vision is completely gone.

There's one last moment where I truly believe I can regain consciousness, but in the blink of an eye, all my thoughts fade away.

 **Well, that's...depressing. Awful. Horrible. Gruesome. Sad.**

 **There's nothing to justify acts of violence like this, but as I previously stated in the introduction for chapter seven, it happens everyday around the world to children who truly don't deserve it.**

 **Anyways, chapter nine will be up soon, as long as I'm not too busy or something unexpected surfaces. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Until next time!**

 **:(**


	9. Chapter 9: Back Into Color

**CipherFiveZero- Very true :(**

 **Zootopians- I would never do something like that! Or would I?**

 **Goldyx- Yeah, he better be, lol! Can't have fluff with him gone.**

 **FloppyIShipIt- It is sad. No denial there. :(**

 **Vivanai- Brighter days will come!**

 **just-a-guy-having-fun- Just kiss. I know, right. (lol)**

 **JG Girl- Yep, they certainly are. (Especially when it's innocent Nick) :(**

 **PointyHairedJedi- I just love 'em. Glad you're liking it! :)**

 **HeyitsTwinDrake- Life certainly isn't easy on Nick, is it?**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Yes, really sad.**

 **Jar3d-o3- That's what it's made to do. As it stands right now, children In many schools are absolutely brutal, and I'm sick of seeing kids sitting alone at lunch tables. The time for matters such as this to disappear was a LONG time ago, not during a time where we claim to be so much more accepting. It's very sad to me, and I want to make a change. (Sorry for mini-rant)**

 **Flippindaku- ^^It is sad. It hurts me to see people having to go through hell in a place that's supposed to be a learning environment. And thanks!**

 **Jar3d-o3- Thanks! That was a ton of fun to write!**

 **Uboat4- Thank you! Glad you're looking forward to it! :)**

 **Guest- Will do! Lol**

 **ABikeCalledPike- Thanks!**

 **hrg2damax- I understand. Due to today's society, it's no longer rare to have nightmarish experiences regarding bullying and such. And will do!**

 **Alan- Indeed.**

 **Guest- Hmm...guess we'll find out.**

 **WingsOfBronze- I'd have no problem with a revolution, lol. (after all he's been through)**

 **SoulMore- Yay!**

 **Canecider- Honored to be a favorite!**

 **Guest- I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **Yay! Early update, huh?**

 **So yeah, it was a brutal ending, wasn't it? Sad thing is, like I said in the reviews, this isn't a rare thing. Bullying can take place in multiple forms, including physical violence and verbal abuse, both of which Nick suffer in this story. If you don't think that words do hurt, I beg to differ 100%.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy Chapter Nine!**

 **Judy POV**

"911! Someone call 911!" screams around me say.

I don't feel anything at this point in time, as I stare at Nick's unconscious body. I'm completely numb.

My breathing stops as I observe the horror before me.

Nick's nose is broken for sure, and his face is bloodied. Parts of his facial structure are damaged or broken, including one of his cheekbones. His lips are swollen, and his forehead blue because of the bruising that has already begun.

His eyes are closed in a peaceful sleep as the teachers attempt to restore his breathing, which isn't helping much at this point.

His head would be crushed into oblivion if it weren't for Violet. She jumped in with impressive speed, and knocked the buffalo off of Nick. She did exactly what she said she would do, too.

The buffalo's ear is quite literally cut in half, with it's missing portion lying on the ground.

It took quite some time to pry Violet off of the buffalo, but they eventually succeeded.

Here I am, a future police officer, unable to do a thing.

I want to leave Nick, run away, unable to comprehend the sight of his battered body, but I can't make myself move. I cannot leave his side, especially when he needs me.

I fall to my knees at Nick's side and the teachers attempt to push me away, but I scream something out of the very pits of my soul.

I can't hear anything. The world is silent.

Nothing else matters.

The teachers succeed in dragging me off as the ambulance arrives, and I desperately yell.

"No! No! Please! He's my friend! No!" I speak as they lift him onto a stretcher just after putting a neck brace on him.

The sight of him strikes deep inside of my like a blazing hot sledgehammer. I can't stand to see my best friend looking so beaten down, after all he's been through.

They lift him into the ambulance, and I rush towards it, convinced not to leave it.

"Let me ride with him! Please! I'm his best friend!" I beg, and they finally comply, allowing me to enter the vehicle with him.

The doors close behind us, and a scene of chaos ensues.

Two medics are in the back with me, rushing to get Nick's breaths back to normal. His breathing has improved from nothing at all to brief spurts, but he needs more air.

"Can you tell me what happened?" one of the medics asks me, and my mind races to recall the nightmarish scene.

"He...he...that buffalo attacked him and hit...hit him with his...hooves" I say, hyperventilating.

"It's okay, hun" the rabbit medic says, attempting to comfort me.

There's plenty of room in the back, seeing as it is built to accommodate even the largest of mammals. The atmosphere feels heavy as Nick's breathing sound hoarse, and I stare at his face.

 _You can't die, Nick. You won't. It's not possible._

"I'm going to call his mother" the medic tells me, looking over the emergency contact information.

 _This is about to be hell._

As he dials Nick's mother's number, I prepare for the inevitable onslaught about to unfold. I continue looking deep into his closed, bloody eyelids, wanting with all my being for him to wake up.

 _You can't even protect Nick. You're no future police officer, Judy._

"Ma'am, we need you to listen to us" he speaks into the phone, and I cringe, my heart about to break in two.

"Your son has been seriously injured".

The words are something straight out of a mother's worst scenario. By worst, I mean it literally, except perhaps a child's death.

I can hear her scream into the microphone desperately, and the medic tries to explain it all.

"It's blunt force...ma'am please, you have to be a bit more...quiet" he struggles to say as she weeps openly into the phone.

As we pull away, I glance out the back of the ambulance, noticing Violet and Melvin, standing, watching us move further and further away.

 _Maybe they do want to be our friends._

Now, time for the hard part.

We arrive at the hospital shortly, and I'm pressured to keep my distance as they roll Nick inside, his breathing sounding quick and close to failure.

I walk quickly behind the medics, still feeling quite numb inside. In fact, I can't even feel as distraught as I should be due to the suddenness of the whole thing.

"Wait here please" the medic says to me, "This isn't going to be easy".

I nod exasperatedly and sit down in a chair, watching the doors close as Nick is rolled away.

I'm alone in the waiting room now, except for one other animal.

An elderly deer sitting beside me notices my destroyed state of mind, and speaks to me gently.

"He's going to be fine, dear".

 _She's just trying to be nice._

The echo in her voice resembles the same emptiness inside of me right now, and it sends chills down my spine.

 _But what if he isn't?_

Finally, the tears begin flooding from my eyes, and my stomach contracts as I openly bawl.

"He's...he's hurt...bad" I say in between the tears, and the deer places a hand on my shoulder.

"My husband is in there too. Had a heart attack last night, and they don't think he'll be waking up" she tells me, "But you can't think negatively in times like these".

She's absolutely right; I can't think negatively. For Nick's sake.

I nod and wipe my tears, pulling out my phone to call my parents.

There's a slight sense of dread considering I know they won't be happy with me, but I also imagine they will show some amount of sympathy.

I dial the number slowly as I sniff, and my mother almost answers immediately.

"Judy?" she asks, and I know she's nearly at the school, where she thinks I am.

"Mom, the fox I wasn't supposed to talk to, he..." I begin, and I hear her sigh as I talk, "I'm at the hospital".

"What?! Did he hurt you?! I swe-"

"No, mom! He's the one..." I say, tears rolling down my face again, "He's the one who's hurt".

She is silent for a moment, and then she speaks again, sounding a bit less livid.

"Judy, we told you not to talk to him".

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I'm never going to just...abandon Nick. He's my best friend, and you and dad have to accept that. But mom, he's hurt really bad..." I choke out, "Really, really bad...".

I wish that for one second, she would take the moment to understand my pain.

"How'd he get hurt?" she asks.

"Mom, everyone at school hates him except for a few! Everyone..." I begin, "And this buffalo thought he stole his money...and he...he..."

"Beat him up?" she attempts to finish for me.

"More than that. He was trying to...trying to kill...him" I struggle to say, and I think my mother now understands the severity of the situation.

"Is he breathing?" she asks me.

"He wasn't at first, but now...he's trying, mom" I manage to say before another wave of fresh tears hit, and I bury my face into my lap.

I hear her calling my name through the speaker, obviously sensing my deteriorating mental state as I weep.

The deer beside me rubs her hand down my back in a comforting manner, but I barely notice. I'm crying so hard that my lungs are quite sore now, and I finally lift my phone back to my ear.

"Mom, just...just get here fast.." I say through the hysterical emotions emitting from me, and I hear a quick "okay" in reply.

The next few minutes are awfully uneventful aside from my mental turmoil, and perhaps a few desperate encouraging words from the woman beside me. My heart is truly beginning to feel like it has died as each minute passes, waiting to hear news about Nick.

Eventually, the doors to lobby swing open and Nick's mother staggers in, yelling to see her son.

It takes a few of the hospital workers to hold her back, and even then it isn't easy.

"No! I have to see him!" she shrieks.

It's a horrific sound to hear.

"Ma'am, we can't let you back there yet!" they remind her, but she still is reluctant to back off.

Eventually she calms enough for them to explain the situation to her, as well as the nature of Nick's injuries.

Unable to listen anymore, she sits down beside me, breathing heavily, and even though I barely know the woman, I hug her. I can feel the emotional hurricane inside her resonating within the room, and I am washed with a wave of sympathy.

 _They've both been through so much. Why does this have to happen now?_

 **Nick POV**

A blur begins to fill my vision as my heart beats slowly.

The frantic vocalizations around me push a feeling of discomfort within me, but it's nothing compared to the tortuous aching inside my head. I want to sit up, but my muscles burn too badly to even muster moving at all, really.

 _What's happening?_

I remember being attacked by the buffalo, but what's going on now? Am I dead?

My eyes will not open more than a squint, and I can tell they are swollen beyond recognition. In fact, it feels like my entire head is swollen.

"He's waking up" I hear one of them say, and I move my arm in order to feel my surroundings.

 _It feels like...a bed._

"Hey, Nick, it's going to be okay, just relax. You're in the hospital" a calm voice speaks into my sore ear.

I try to move my leg, and I feel a tremendous pain in my upper leg. I forgot what exactly what it's called, but I learned it in anatomy class. A...a...femur? Something like that.

My other arm is numb and restricted by the doctors, and I suspect that perhaps it is broken as well.

With every breath I force myself to take the more my ribs throb in pain. I don't think they're broken, but perhaps bruised.

There's blood in my mouth; I can tell by the irony scent flowing throughout my throat, and my skull feels battered. To put it in perspective, I'm too disoriented to comprehend all of the pain, but what I feel right now is still quite grueling.

My heartbeat increases as the doctors work on getting the bleeding on my face to stop. I'm breathing better now, but it's still far from easy with the pain in my chest.

 _Man, that buffalo sure knew what he was doing..._

I try to open my eyes wider, to no avail, and I finally give in and relax.

In a split second, my body is rocked as my lung suddenly shoots pain all the way across my body, and it's beyond hard to breathe again.

 _Breathe, Nick! Do it!_

The pain is all consuming as I scream in pain, my chest feeling as though it is coming apart.

"Dave! Dave! Propofol! We need more!" he screams, and I feel them pressing gases into my mouth as I sputter.

I try my best to yell for them to make it stop, but there's not much they can do.

My vision begins to fade out again, and Judy crosses my mind again as I gasp, breathless.

 _This can't be it..._

 **Judy POV**

It's been a while since we've gotten an update on Nick.

Violet and Melvin along with a few other students arrived, some out of guilt a few minutes ago, so we aren't alone anymore.

Nick's mom is becoming impatient, desperate to hear news of her treasured son, as am I.

Never have I felt as sickeningly anxious as I feel right now.

I've discussed everything from home life to childhood experiences with Nick's mother, trying hard to keep her mind off of her son's risky predicament. I also convinced her that hurting Nick's attacker is not the best way to handle it. I told her that he's probably already been expelled, much like one of the other bullies Nick told me about.

My mother is still on her way, caught up in traffic. It doesn't matter to me that she's late, however. I'm just glad she cares enough about me to bother showing up.

"Judy" Nick's mom says flatly, and I turn to her, my eyes burning from the tears that have plagued me since we arrived.

"It's been too long" she says gravely.

"He's going to be okay. I know it" I try to persuade her for the hundredth time, my heart feeling cold and empty.

She holds her hand over her mouth in order to stop herself from crying again, and the doors to the lobby open, my mother entering.

"Judy!" she says, rushing over to me.

"Mom!" I say tiredly, hugging her, the tears forming in my eyes once again.

"Sorry about the traffic" she mutters glumly, and I nod into her shoulder.

"It's okay".

I see Violet looking quite down as she watches me embrace my mother, and I walk up to her after I release my mom.

"Thanks for...saving him. I didn't know what to do" I tell her honestly, and her expression stays the same.

"It's cool" she speaks, "But I really wanted to kill that guy".

I nod quickly.

"I did too" I say with a slight smile, and then I give a friendly nod to Melvin, as he forces a small smile as well.

I sit down between Nick's mother and my mother as they converse dramatically, trying my best to distract myself with my phone. I stare at my phone and remember what Nick told me about his phone, and how it saved him from so many situations. It distracted him even when times were toughest, like being constantly insulted on a bus ride, or berated by senseless, classless remarks during lunchtime.

I never imagined having a connection with someone so quickly over just a few days. And I have to be honest here:

 _I like him a lot. And by like, I don't mean just as my best friend. It's something closer to loving him._

I glance over at my mother after there is a pause in her conversation.

"I forgot to ask; how did everything go yesterday?" I ask her regarding my brother, and she sighs.

"It was rough" she mutters, and I fully understand her emotions.

 _Life is pretty tough right now._

There's brief pause before she speaks again.

"And I know this is rough for you" she adds, "I'm sorry for how we reacted yesterday. I should have thought about how tough people are on foxes".

I can't believe these words are coming from my mother's mouth.

"That's an understatement" I tell her, but I'm glad she's finally starting to get it.

After a brief conversation, I type out a very long, descriptive post on one of my social media accounts, trying to at least reach out to some animals regarding discrimination. I describe the current situation with Nick and how deeply it hurts, and I post it without a second thought.

You can't judge someone before you really know what they're made of; and Nick, he's something amazing. Somewhere deep inside of me, I know that the spark inside him isn't going to die this easily.

 _8:27 PM_

It's been five hours since we arrived, and at last, one of the doctors has emerged from behind the closed doors.

Nick's mother and I jump to our feet, anticipating what hopefully will be positive news; but as usual, there's that small presence deep inside, nagging my thoughts with negative possibilities.

"How is he?" his mother asks the doctor with more than a small hint of fear, and my breaths become faster and shorter, although quiet enough to blend in with the silence.

"We had to open up his chest" he begins, and immediately I feel light-headed, "He had a punctured lung caused by a break in his ribs, but it's not a serious puncture. We performed surgery on that and stitched it back up, so we've taken care of it. He has a few breaks in his arm, which we took care of. His face is still a bit swollen, but we've managed to get it down. His nose is fractured and so is one of his cheekbones, but it's not too bad of a break. It's only a hairline fracture" he explains to us, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"So he's going to be okay?" his mother asks in a begging voice.

"The main concern is his lung, but yes, he's going to make it" the doctor tells us, "But he also has a few cuts and bruises we can get patched up, so give us a bit longer". Nick's mom nods as he speaks, relieved that her son will live to see the next day; as am I.

"We've already got a cast on his arm, so that's also taken care of. He'll be in the hospital for a week at least, however, so be prepared for that".

His mom nods and thanks the doctor, and he returns to the operating room.

I could jump for joy right now, but I manage to contain myself.

The entire lobby claps at the news, and I smile at the sight.

For once, a room clapping over a fox's well-being. It's truly a sight I never imagined seeing even in my deepest fantasies.

Even with Nick crippled, I see the change he has already helped to create that will hopefully continue to spread.

 _We can make the world a better place._

 **Nick POV- Four days later**

The world comes back into color, and this time I can open my eyes.

I see the world, all the sights I've become accustomed to; except, well, I'm in a hospital bed.

The outside is dark, and I realize I haven't been in the hospital for just a few minutes.

"Don't move, honey. You're going to be okay" the nurse beside me informs me kindly, and I take a deep breath.

My face is still numb, but I do notice two things right off the bat: I have a cast on my left arm, and I have a tube heading into the side of my ribcage.

I guess the nurse sees my eyes widen at the sight, so she places her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"It's okay! Your lung was hurt pretty bad, so you'll need that for a few days so you can breathe" she informs me.

I continue staring at it with wide eyes, and I feel my face with my hand, only now feeling the bandages covering parts of my face.

"I wouldn't recommend toying around with that" she advises me, and I drop my hand back down beside me.

"How...how long have I been out?" I ask, taking into account the darkness outside the window.

"Four days or so".

 _What?! Four days?!_

I shake it off, and a new question comes to my mind.

"Is anyone here to see me?" I ask curiously, my speech a bit slurred due to my still slightly swollen lips along with the numbness that still lingers.

She smiles brightly, and I know the answer before she speaks it.

"Yep! And actually, you had one friend who won't stop asking about you" she speaks as she fills up a needle with some sort of medicine.

I grin the best I can when I realize who she's speaking of.

"Um...is the buffalo okay?" I ask, "I kinda messed him up".

She chuckles.

"Oh, he's going to need quite a few stitches. One of your other friends sliced his ear off, actually. They think they'll get it sowed back on, but I'm not sure" she tells me nonchalantly.

"His _ear_ came off?!" I ask incredulously.

 _No way Judy did that._

"Yep! Well, your fox friend. She didn't seem to want to talk about it" she tells me, and I know she's speaking of Violet.

Now, it's not so hard to believe _she_ tore someone's ear off.

I hear a knock on my door as the nurse injects me with the needle, and my eyes dart to the doorknob.

"Oh, look who's here to see you!"

I may be broken, crippled, damaged and degraded, but I stare into the one face that makes me feel like I'm on top of the world no matter what. All the pain, disorientation, confusion, humiliation, everything; it all fades away when I look into her eyes as she stands beside my mother.

For once I can say that it's good to be alive.

 **What now? What happens next? There's so many different places to go with this...**

 **This is actually a VERY fun story to write, although it hurts me to hurt Nick. I hope you'll forgive me! Anyways, please leave any thoughts in the reviews, and I hope everyone is enjoying the story as it unfolds! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Music

**The Mexican- I kind of like the chapter length how it is. It's a balance between "not-enough" and "stress-inducing". And I'm glad you're loving it!**

 **Guest- Soon!**

 **Ethan The Yoshi- Thank you, and that is similar!**

 **Guest- Your hopes have come true!**

 **Ethan- Eleventh grade was brutal for me, but I made it, lol. Middle school was the worst for me in terms of the people, however. And thank you!**

 **Guest- Thank you! Glad you're looking forward to it!**

 **\- Will do!**

 **Flippindaku- Thank you! Glad you're enjoying the truly crazy-amazing bond between them.**

 **Guest- Thank you! :)**

 **Alan- Glad you liked it! However, I'm confused by your question. Yes or no about what?**

 **MrAndersIversen- Thanks! And yes, I hope he recovers alright as well!**

 **Goldyx- Neither can I! And yes, she is!**

 **AbikeNamedPike- Thank you!**

 **just-a-guy-having-fun- You can't rush true love! ;) And yes, that was a close one for sure!**

 **Uboat4- Thank you! :)**

 **SoulMore- Thanks!**

 **Vivanai- Yes, they certainly are goals!**

 **Jar3d-o3- Friendship is, as you said, a truly beautiful thing. (Especially one that hasn't completely bloomed yet ;)**

 **JG Girl- :(**

 **\- I'd rank losing someone you're in love with, family and friends as the worst things to lose in life.**

 **catfurry56- What exactly do you mean by that?**

 **Zootopians- Perhaps, or perhaps not! ;)**

 **syhsnakey- Thank you! I'm glad that you are excited for it!**

 **CipherFiveZero- Hopefully he will be, and yes, the buffalo will get what he deserves.**

 **HeyitsTwinDrake- A great review written with great inspiration! Glad you are enjoying this on such an emotional level! :)**

 **hrg2damax- I didn't forget him. And thank you! :)**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Means a ton to me to hear stuff like that!**

 **Welcome back to another episode of _Lost and Found!_ Wait, what's that you say? This isn't a TV show? Oh, if only...**

 **Enjoy chapter ten! (And all the fluff included!)**

 **Judy POV**

I stare into the eyes I simply adore and observe the confusion hidden within them, but I do notice a spark of happiness explode as he sees me. His mouth forms into a smile, and I nearly tear up at the sight of my best friend so bloodied, damaged and broken.

"Nick" I say out of instinct as I move to his side, as does his mom.

"Hey Judy" he says weakly.

He lifts his right hand in the air, possibly to show me that he's not completely broken, and that the bullies didn't succeed with what they were trying to do.

Nick Wilde will never be down forever.

"You...feeling okay?" I ask him, and his mother looks too stunned to speak.

"I'm...um...I'm getting there" he speaks, his breaths sounding nearly mechanical, "Hey mom" he adds.

"Nick..." she whispers at the sight of his bruised, bandaged face.

I see a tube attached to his side, likely being used to support his lung since it was injured.

"I'm okay, mom" he tries to assure her, but she simply grabs hold of his hand.

"Honey, this is not okay" she tells him, "And this will _never_ be okay".

I see what his mother is trying to say. Nick may try to shake this off as something that isn't a big deal, but this simply isn't. Nick was very nearly murdered today, and his mother is done with discrimination in any form; especially in this dreadful form.

"I'm really glad you're okay" I say, hugging into his side.

He can't do much besides put his right arm around me, holding me close. Besides that, he can't really move much.

I honestly don't want to move away from him, or let go, as I feel warmer than I've ever felt in my life.

"H-how has school been?" he asks gingerly.

I can't help but giggle to myself as tears form in my eyes, relieved that Nick is still here.

"It's been..."

Truthfully, school hasn't been bad. I had a few days to spend with Violet and Melvin, and I've gotten to know them better. Violet is still here cynical self, and Melvin is just weird. But it's fine though, because I guess everyone is weird in their own way. Melvin is witty. There, that's a better word to use.

"It's been fine. I've gotten to talk to Violet and Melvin a lot" I tell him, still in his embrace.

"Did..." he pauses, taking a breath, "Did anyone pick on you?"

This is why I simply love this kid. He's lying here, previously on the brink of death, and he's still worried about me over himself. It truly is a gorgeous thing.

"Not really. Just lots of homework" I say jokingly, and he attempts to laugh, but what results is a weak cough, and his usual smile.

I leave out the worst part of it all, not wanting to trouble Nick with the news. Some of the stupidest of the stupid formed a "clan against foxes", where they believe Nick should be charged for defending me and himself. They truly hate his guts, even with all he's been through.

"Gonna have a lot of make-up work to do" he mutters in the form of a whisper.

"Don't even worry about that, Nick" I say emotionally, my tears running down the fur on my face.

His mother leans over and kisses him on the forehead sweetly, also joyful to see her son speaking after being battered so badly.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't unwrap my arms from Nick. I'm careful not to make his breathing more difficult, but I truly never want to let him go. This...blissful feeling; it's just too amazing.

"Hey, hun, can you let go for one second?" the nurse asks kindly, and I suddenly regain my strength, able to release him.

"I just have to check his tube" she informs me.

"Oh, right" I mutter, blushing under my fur.

On to the subject of my parents, the tension has rested quite a bit. My father isn't happy with my talking to Nick, but he's also not happy about him being beaten half to death. He doesn't trust foxes, but he knows that treating people this way is inexcusable.

In fact, my mother gave me permission to stay with Nick overnight, as it is the beginning of the weekend. Apparently I'm going to be the one, aside from the nurse, that will help take care of him over the weekend, which I have no problem with.

Nick's mother and I stay for a while until eventually, his mother has to return home, which makes me worry.

Ever since the incident, Nick's father hasn't spoken a word. No one knows where he is, or when he will strike next.

"I know you'll take good care of him" his mother tells me as she gathers her belongings, not wanting to wake Nick, as he is now asleep, "Oh, and if his dad shows up, I've specifically told them not to let him up here, so no worries!"

I nod with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Wilde! Be careful" I advise her, and she nods too.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning" she informs me, waving as she closes the door.

"See you then!" I say to her, and then the door shuts.

The time is 11:29 PM, and I sit alone in the hospital room with Nick, along with my small bag of stuff.

Apparently the nurse will check in every now and then, so I'm not completely alone. But for now, the only noise around me is the sound of Nick's rhythmic breathing and a beeping sound from medical devices and such.

I set up a pillow in the window sill and sit down, setting my head against the wall as I unlock my phone.

My social media post has absolutely exploded in popularity, and has now reached well over eighteen thousand shares. In fact, my story even reached the local news, which inspired me infinitely.

Bryce's death hasn't been on my mind a lot lately due to Nick, which has pulled a lot of negative thoughts out of my brain. However, his funeral is being delayed a few more days so I'll have a touch longer to mentally prepare myself.

I have gotten a touch closer to my other siblings in the aftermath of such a tragedy, but it still hurts to know that he's gone.

After scanning over encouraging comments regarding Nick, I glance over at him.

Strangely enough, he looks as peaceful as ever, his face looking relaxed, even with the bruises and bandages.

I think his arm is broken too, and obviously his lung is still recovering. I also see his wrap from a few days ago when he told me he was beaten up and stabbed by a bear's claws. It's simply and awful predicament for him to have to handle, but I'm glad that I'm here.

I wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

My phone suddenly buzzes as I continue glances at the comments, and it's Tina; my friend from Bunnyburrow.

"Hey! How're you doing?" she asks, and I sniff aloud in amusement.

 _It's a bit too long of a story._

"I'm doing okay. Life is really eventful" I respond honestly, and press send.

More than eventful. Life is overwhelming, to say the very least. I would be incredibly overwhelmed if it weren't for the fox lying in front of me.

I place my phone down on the cold windowsill and walk over to Nick's side, watching him with care as he sleeps.

 _How are you going to tell him about how you feel?_ I ask myself, although I'm usually pretty confident socially.

This is quite different, however. I mean, I think I'm in _love_ with the guy.

 _Oh come on Judy, you can't be in love this fast._

 _I do feel something strong._

 _You like him._

 _I like him a lot._

 _But love?_

 _It's headed that way for sure._

I suddenly do the unthinkable and reach out my hand, gently rubbing Nick's. His hand beneath his fur is warm, but not hot enough to indicate something concerning like a fever.

I jump as Nick suddenly opens his eyes, and I leap back.

"Oh, hey Judy!" he says, surprised to see me again, "Isn't it...kind of late?" he asks, having to pause for a mechanical breath.

"I-I don't have school tomorrow and I'm supposed...to take care of you for the weekend!" I stutter nervously, hoping he didn't notice the intimate contact.

"Oh, that's cool" he replies, "Can I ask you something?"

My stomach drops.

 _Please tell me he doesn't know I like him..._

 _Maybe he likes you too, Judy!_

 _What if he hates you for it?_

 _Think positive! He totally likes you back!_

"Sure!" I say, masking my concern.

 _Here we go..._

My heart beats quickly at a rapid pace until he finally speaks again.

"Can you bring a game system in since I might be here for a while?" he asks, and I release the air from my lungs, "I can at least play with one hand".

I giggle lightly at the thought.

"I mean, I don't have the newest one, but I'll ask your mom to bring something to do" I respond, feeling as light as a feather.

"Oh, it'll still be fun" he practically whispers, out of breath from all the talking.

 _You're right, Nick. Everything is fun as long as I'm with you._

I sit down on the edge of hit bed beside him, and his eyes widen a bit in surprise; not a negative surprise, but something closer to positive it appears.

"How are you feeling on the inside?" I ask him, making sure he isn't troubled by the bully's actions, which I wouldn't blame him for. He _was_ nearly beaten to death because he's a fox.

"I-I'm feeling fine inside" he speaks timidly, causing my curiosity to wander even further.

"Besides the lung, you mean" I say jokingly, and he bites his lip to keep himself from laughing, knowing his lung may ache as a result.

"Yeah, besides that. You've...um...you've made me a lot happier Judy. I hope...you know that".

I can't help but to stare into his eyes, losing all grasp of reality and the world around me. This is just all too perfect. My body feels as though it's falling through the air, and my heart beats extraordinarily fast. A ticking feeling in my stomach refuses to let up, but the door to the hospital room opening snaps me out of it.

"Oh!" I say, looking away from Nick, realizing how close I was to him, and I turn to face my mother.

"Mom!" I say, pulling her into a hug.

"Judy!" she says, glancing up at Nick, and back at me, "Oh my..."

She now understands the severity of Nick's brutal injuries that I tried my best to explain to her.

"So, you're this "Nick" I keep hearing all about" she says to him in a kind manner, which surprises me. My parents have never really spoken to a fox kindly, as far as I've seen.

He kind of halfway chuckles politely, even though it hurts him to do so.

"I guess I am" he replies.

"So, you and Judy are best friends?" she asks him, sitting in a chair beside his bed with me a touch closer to him, standing at the side of his bed.

He gazes up at the ceiling as if he's thinking for a moment, and then reverts his eyes back to mine.

"Yep. She's the best I could've asked for".

I could easily bend down and hug him tight like I long to do, but I manage to restrict myself.

"And he's the best I could've asked for, mom" I add, and she puts her drink down on the floor beside her, focusing solely on Nick.

"And Nick, this all happened _only_ because you're a fox?" she questions.

Nick glances from left to right as if this is a trick question, and then slowly nods.

"Yeah. People at school, well...they don't like me and...that's why. Because I'm...myself".

I think that now, my mom is starting to understand even further.

"I'm really sorry that I did the same at first. When Judy told me she was friends with a fox, I wasn't sure about it" she begins, and I don't know where she's going with this, "But now I realize...that I misjudged you, sweetie. I mean, obviously you're in a lot of pain, and sorry...that I was so ignorant".

I can't believe my ears. My mother actually likes Nick?!

"It's fine Ms. Hopps, I'm...I've gotten used to stuff like that" he speaks depressingly, but he realizes the severity of his words and speaks again.

"But I'm really glad you think I'm okay".

After our brief conversation, my mom explains to me why she is here so late.

"Well, I was on my way home from the funeral home. I was making last second arrangements, and thought I'd drop by to make sure you're doing okay" she tells me.

"Are you going to stop by tomorrow?" I ask her, and she pulls me in for another hug before she leaves.

"Sure will. And by the way" she begins, leaning beside my ear to whisper, "Nick is a really sweet kid".

"I know" I whisper back with a grin, which she returns.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning" she tells me, opening the door.

"Alright! Love you mom!"

"Love you Judy!" she replies as she closes the door, and the romantic silence resumes.

"Your mom is really nice" Nick tells me as I turn from the door back to him, and I nod.

"Yeah" I tell him, sitting down on the edge of his bed again, "She thinks you're a great kid".

He beams the best he can with his cut and bruised face, scratching at one of the bandages on his face, and then grimaces.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that was broken" he says, referring to his cheekbone.

I roll my eyes playfully at his lack of knowledge, and I hand him his phone, knowing he hasn't checked it in a while.

The lights in the room are faded a bit, making for quite the romantic atmosphere, which is fine by me, and I scoot a bit closer to him on the hospital bed.

"You want to listen to some music?" I ask him, and he nods emphatically with his broken face looking quite cute to me, even with the bandages.

"That'd be nice!"

 **Nick POV**

Could the moment be _any_ more perfect?

Judy and I have been listening to music on her phone for the past twenty minutes or so, one earbud in each of our ears, sharing the beautiful echoes of music together. It's the little things like this I only dreamed of doing until now.

However, this isn't even the best part.

Judy is basically right up against me as we watch funny videos and listen to some of my favorite songs together, her shoulder touching mine. I guess it's a friendly gesture, but I can't say I feel the same about it.

My heart won't stop racing, and my throat can't stay dry for more than a few minutes. I know I like her, but this is getting ridiculous. I didn't realize that all these...side-effects were included with things such as love, but in a way it makes the feeling so much more prominent in my mind.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims in laughter at the video I'm supposed to be watching, but I seriously can't stop looking at her as the laughter creeps up on her face. Seeing her in such a genuine state of joy is causing my emotions to turn to mush.

I revert my eyes back to the screen quickly and force a light laugh, not wanting to force too much out of my lungs.

Honestly, watching funny videos isn't the best thing for me to do right now, as laughing does cause me some pain, but it's so worth it. I mean, as long as I'm beside Judy, I don't mind even the most austere of pain.

After a small bit of watching videos, we begin listening to all types of music again, expressing our thoughts and opinions on each song that blasts through the earbuds.

It could just be my imagination, but it seems like Judy has gotten even _closer._

"What?!" Judy exclaims aloud regarding the lyrics to a song currently playing, "That's not even English!"

"I think it's called "street slang" or something" I inform her, having lived downtown for years.

"Oh, right" she remembers.

We take a bit more time to listen to music, Judy's head now practically resting against mine.

 _She totally likes you, Nick!_

 _Of course she does. She's my friend!_

 _You know what I mean._

 _She's just being friendly._

 _She's basically cuddling with you._

 _So? I can't get up anything, so what's she supposed to do. She's just trying to be nice!_

Little does Judy notice the mental war raging within me as my thoughts collide in battle, trying to figure out what's a good thing to say to Judy and what I should keep on the inside.

"Aren't the doctors coming to check up soon?" I ask, and she glances at the time on the phone.

"She said every few hours, so we should be good for a while until they check your lung and stuff like that" she answers, keeping her head against my head, but low enough not to put pressure on my cheekbone or anything.

I'm really glad she can't see my face right now, because I can't stop blushing. But then again, my bandage probably covers it quite well.

What my bandage can't hide, however, is my ever-growing smile that just can't seem to fade.

 _This is just a dream. You'll wake up and you'll have no one._

I command my mind to be silent, and then mumble something along the line of "oh, okay".

After Judy doesn't speak for thirty seconds or so, I twist my head a bit and discover that she has fallen asleep, as it is quite late. The thing is, she's halfway in my hospital bed.

Her legs hang off the side, but her upper half is in contact with mine as her eyes stay closed peacefully, and her breathing slows.

Eventually, my worrying dies down, and my eyes grow heavy as well, even though I've had plenty of sleep the past few days. Something about being here beside her just makes me feel serene and secure.

I smile goofily as my consciousness fades to blankness; well, blank aside from the fireworks in my heart, and I fall asleep.

The next thing I comprehend is waking up to the sound of the hospital door opening, and Judy quickly scoots over a sizable amount, visibly embarrassed.

"Well, this look like a bit more than just taking care of him, huh?" the nurse asks teasingly with a wink.

"Oh...um...um" Judy tries to stutter, and the nurse laughs.

"Oh, it's fine honey! Just watch out for his injuries and his tube" she reminds Judy, and I yawn.

We weren't asleep for that long, as a brief glance at the window reveals that it is still nighttime.

The ambiance surrounding me is now one of awkwardness as the nurse checks my tube-thing that burrows into my lung, and administers me a few more medicines, talking to me kindly as she does so.

Judy sits on the edge of my bed and checks her phone quietly, letting the nurse do her job.

The check doesn't last long, and the nurse is out the door again before I know it, as I scrape out my initials in my arm-cast for no real reason with my claws; possibly out of sheer impulse.

"You're still feeling okay, right?" she asks me, her voice emerging from the silence of the room.

My breathing is louder than usual, and gives away my unnatural emotions as I breathe slightly deeper than usual.

"I...I guess" I answer, and her eyes narrow a millimeter or so in concern.

"I mean, I feel better..."

 _Say it Nick._

"Now that you're here...with me" I add, and she grins again, sitting down beside me.

She doesn't hesitate to lie down next to me with a joyous look, staring up at the ceiling as she rests her head on the pillow we now share.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay" she says just aloud for me to hear.

"I'm glad too" I respond, and I guess she thinks that my words are amusing, because she giggles briefly. I gaze at her as she pulls out a permanent marker, beginning to write on a sheet of paper that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"You know" she begins calmly, "I had a letter from the police department...a nice one...I had it hanging on the ceiling in my room so that I'd be encouraged every time I looked up".

"That's really cool" I say, watching her in wonder.

"So, I thought I'd make you a little something too".

A week ago, I never thought I'd make a friend in my entire future life. A week ago, I thought of myself as a simple burden; someone who doesn't deserve the best of people because I'd "drag them down".

It's clear to me now, however, as I stare at the paper before me, that Judy and I...it's cheesy, yes, but we are made to be friends.

Out of instinct, I have to hope for more than just a friendship, though. My feelings for Judy are beginning to burst at the seams.

"Judy, that's...that's...amazing!" I manage to finish.

Her words are simply mesmerizing in nature.

 _Nick,_

 _You're the best gift that I ever could have asked for. I don't care what kind of animal you are. You're smart, clever, brave, funny, fearless, resilient and you never give up. You've battled through all the hurdles of life, and you're still running. When I first met you, I just knew there was something special about you. I hope you know that I couldn't ask for a better person in my life! Keep being yourself, and keep on going! I'll be there with you no matter what! -Judy_

"It's for whenever you feel down or lost, or you know...just need some reassurance".

Ignoring possible repercussions, I wrap my one put-together arm and wrap it around Judy, pulling her close affectionately.

If I had a few more seconds to over-think the action, I probably would've held back.

In this case, I guess I'm lucky that I acted on my first thoughts.

The warmth is simply all-consuming as I embrace every second of the hug, closing my eyes tight in utter bliss.

However, to avoid any sort of awkwardness, I release her after a few seconds. I notice how much happier a simple hug has made me, and I revel in the sensation.

Suddenly, my tail tickles Judy's leg on accident, causing her to jump, and her elbow knocks against my shoulder.

"Ow!" I exclaim, although my shoulder isn't seriously injured.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asks frantically, but I simply grin at her mistake.

"I'm just playin'" I joke.

"Are you sure!? I'm really sorry about that!"

"Well, I _did_ tickle you on accident!" I proclaim, and she giggles, now knowing my kidding intentions.

"You really scared me, though! I thought I broke your rib or something!"

We laugh together even though it causes some discomfort until silence fills the air once again, provoking me to speak once more.

"I'm..I'm kind of tired" I mutter truthfully.

"Get some sleep. It's almost three in the morning. I'll be right here when you wake up" she promises, and I nod.

"Goodnight again" I yawn, wincing at the pain in my lung just from a simply yawn.

"Goodnight Nick" she says in a sweet tone.

Almost immediately my eyes close, and I drift off into a happy place; one that isn't usually happy. Well, until I met Judy.

It's a good feeling to look forward to dreaming, but one thing is quite obvious to me:

It's an even better feeling to have someone in your life who is _better_ than _any_ dream.

 **Judy POV**

The night is peaceful and bright; a variety of stars shining light through the open blinds of the window. The air around me feels the direct opposite of heavy, as does my very being at this point in time.

I partially lie beside Nick as he sleeps a bit more, toying around on my phone. It's been a few hours since he was last awake, and the time is nearing five thirty in the morning.

I'm quite tired as well, but I'm also quite jittery from the feelings that continue to surge through my body.

It's true, I'm beginning to fall in love with him. There's simply no denying it at this point, and it makes me glow on the inside just thinking about it.

I look over at his face, and then back at the letter, and silently confirm everything I wrote to be true.

 _He's really is the best I could've dreamed of._

Even as I lie here with Nick, I still sense something strange in the air as my phone rings.

Contact information for Nick's mother pops up, and I nearly gasp aloud.

 _Why is she calling at five thirty in the morning?_

 _Maybe it's just a normal call._

I answer the phone and immediately hear panicked breathing.

"Ms. Wilde?" I ask in a confused tone.

"Judy! I need Nick on the phone! I didn't know if he had his, and something is _very_ wrong!"

"W-what do you mean?" I question, not wanting to break Nick's peaceful state of mind.

"It's about his dad, Judy. He found out about the bully at school the other day".

I can almost swear there's ice in my stomach at this point. I sit up in Nick's hospital bed with wide eyes and an anxious soul.

"What's he done?" I ask, and his mother sighs again, obviously in tears.

There's an eerie silence in the air for about five seconds before she bothers to speak again.

"Revenge. He thinks Nick is his to beat around, and _his_ only, so he..."

My throat is dry in apprehension.

"Shot him".

 **What _is_ it with me and the cliffhangers? And Nick's dad? Did he kill the buffalo-bully? Or just injure him severely? There's no telling!**

 **Anyways, a megaton of fluff in that chapter, right? But still, they don't know of the ever-growing love for one another quite yet. You can't rush love in it's truest form, can you? ;)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter ten! Please leave any thoughts you may have in the review section! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fresh Walls

**MrAndersIversen- Thanks! Glad you liked it! :)**

 **Zootopians- Love is a painfully patient thing... ;)**

 **the Red Omega- Oh, yeah. He's had quite a bit of...problems.**

 **Showwiie-23- Sadly, yes, things like this happen in schools, and it isn't as uncommon as you think! :( Glad you like the way I portray it so far!**

 **syhsnakey- A psychopath? Yes, yes he is.**

 **lillyRdalton- Guess we will find out eventually! I'm glad you're liking the story (even if it caused sleep-loss ;)**

 **Baneblade- Thank you!**

 **JG Girl- Well then, I guess this chapter won't be a problem either! :)**

 **Goldyx- It'll happen eventually! Right? Glad you're looking forward to chapter eleven!**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Yes!**

 **Jar3d-o3- I apologize for my bad habit regarding cliff hangers! It's just...yeah, it's a bad habit. ;)**

 **Lemon Moons- Thank you so much!**

 **WingsOfBronze- Indeed!**

 **\- All a matter of perspective, I guess!**

 **Vivanai- Indeed it is!**

 **The Mexican- Thanks, and will do!**

 **Guest- Thanks, and glad you're looking forward to future updates!**

 **hrg2damax- Yes, talking animals aside! ;D but thank you!**

 **just-a-guy-having-fun- Here's a question for you, though: Did Nick's dad shoot the child to spare his son of a villain in his life, or to simply...well, no spoilers.**

 **CipherFiveZero- I'd say he's 100% psychopath now, lol.  
Nick- Thanks! :) Means a lot to hear that. Glad you like both of my stories! **

**That One Guy- It's true! Love cannot be rushed!**

 **Donald Truck- Me too! And thank you!**

 **Cheech and Chong- Sadly this isn't the case for a lot of people! :( Always be there to stand up for people who struggle with these types of conflicts. Remember that, even if you yourself aren't being victimized. :)**

 **tacoman360- Thank you!**

 **Guest- Sorry 'bout that!**

 **Ethan the Yoshi- Hmm...a glimpse at the near-future?**

 **Number66- Things are about to escalate for sure.**

 **Uboat4- Thank you a lot! And even more of a thank you for complimenting how I write! Means a lot to an aspiring writer to hear such uplifting things from readers! :)**

 **SoulMore- :D**

 **HeyitsTwinDrake- I won't chew you out, lol! Guess we will see- things are about to get interesting!**

 **SeekerofAura- Thank you! I'm happy you're looking forward to it!**

 **The USSR- Will do! (And I'm glad you like it!)**

 **Alan- No question? I guess...yes? I don't know, lol.**

 **Alan- Breaking the fluff? Hmm...**

 **Sorry for the late(r) update! Busy weekend, to say the least. Happy Memorial Day, also! Anyways, enjoy chapter eleven!**

 **Judy POV**

"Wh-what?" I stutter, disturbed at the news.

"He's on his way to the hospital...he's not...I don't think...not gonna make it..."

I can see Nick staring at me curiously, interested in what his mom and I are conversing about. It breaks my heart that I will have to be the one to break the news to him.

"Did they..."

"They got him" she answers my question before I even finish it, "He's been contained".

I don't dare speak to Nick although he plainly needs to know, but I just can't bring myself to it.

"That's...good" is all I manage to say in response.

"Wait until the morning to tell him. He needs rest" she advises me, and I gladly oblige. I would hate to be the bearer of such terrible news.

"Okay, I will" I speak, trying my best to sound cool and collected in front of Nick.

After an ordinary goodbye, I end the call, gazing back over at Nick.

"What was that all about?" he questions quizzically.

"Just...your mom was checking up on you" I lie.

Come to think of it, I've been lying a lot more than usual lately. Perhaps that's a habit that I should cut off now...

 _Nah, it can wait._

"You sure? You sounded pretty nervous".

 _You can't lie to a face like that._

"Well...umm...you need to get some sleep!" I recommend, trying to change the subject, which thankfully he goes along with.

"Well, it is five thirty in the morning" he mutters, grinning at me again. I don't think he's doing it to try and impress me; I know it's just a reflection of his adorable self. He doesn't even have to try.

I sit beside him as he falls back to sleep with ease, and I lean against him, deep in thought.

Apparently, I may be missing school on Monday, Tuesday and maybe even Wednesday due to the seriousness of his injuries. I can tell this will be no quick recovery.

Violet and Melvin both texted me to let me know they'll be coming by for a visit before school; about two hours from now.

Reminiscing on Violet, I remember her striking light brown eyes; almost to the point that they are red. Her fur is usually messy and spiffy, and her claws sharpened. She's trying her best to be our friend, feeling quite a bit of sympathy upon Nick being brutally beaten, but she's still a dark person it seems.

Melvin on the other hand has turned out to be a pretty nice guy, although quite quirky. According to him, there's a joke for literally everything, so that's pretty exhausting to deal with each day.

I'm _really_ glad adult animals aren't just as aggressive towards foxes as the children are. Considering the growth rate of the animals, they'd be able to stomp on Nick with ease in the future. Prejudice against foxes and other minorities are discreet in later years, although hate crimes are not unheard of, even in this city.

Banning foxes from restaurants, stores, events and the like are modern methods to tell foxes they aren't worth as much of the rest of us, and it truly sickens me.

As I stare at Nick as his breath slows down to a calm, flat, peaceful noise, his eyes closed tight, sparing him the sight of the gruesome, unforgiving society around him. Still, there's one thing that matters:

He knows I'm here beside him.

I glance at my phone again tiredly, noticing that my post online is continuing to gain tons of attention. The comments are full with hostility and arguments, some that result in rather crude remarks or the same discrimination that continues to plague Zootopia.

I do see encouraging comments, however. I see the words of some other animals cheering me on, reminding me about how bold my stance is. They explain to me that making my experience known will help a lot of people, and hopefully make a push for equality in our society.

Someone as amazing as Nick doesn't deserve anything less than absolute equality. He's been through so much and he's grown accustomed to discrimination, but that ends now.

As long as I'm by his side, no one is going to get to him. I can promise that.

My eyes start to feel heavy, but I remind myself of the risks.

 _What if I don't wake up before my mom walks in? Or Nick's mom? She'll get the wrong idea! She'll totally ban me from ever seeing him again!_

But then again, how can I build my life off of "what if's"?

I take a moment to assess the warmth Nick spawns within me, and I close my eyes again.

 _Never mind._

 **7:27 AM**

"Oh, wow!"

I snap awake and sit up quickly, cringing as I acknowledge the presence in the room with us.

"Oh, Melvin! Violet!" I speak nervously, scooting away from Nick a bit and hopping off the bed.

 _I totally forgot they were coming! I knew this would happen!_

I'm still a bit dazed from waking up so suddenly, so I nearly tumble onto the cold floor of the hospital.

"You could have told us to _knock_ " Violet speaks in a snarky tone, and I bite my lip anxiously, wondering what Nick thinks of this situation.

"I was just...I fell asleep...and..."

"It's fine Judy, we just wanted to stop by to say hi to Nick" Melvin interrupts, sensing my mental stress, and I unclench my fists.

"Right" I say, and I know I'm blushing quite a bit.

The two of them stand beside Nick as he looks quite confused at the situation.

"Hey, how ya' holdin' up, kid?" Violet asks casually, leaning over the side of the bed slightly as Melvin slinks behind.

"Um...I'm doing better" Nick replies, still obviously dizzy from waking up with me basically cuddling with him again, "Still, some ice cream wouldn't hurt".

 _What were you thinking Judy?! Falling asleep against him! Now he's embarrassed, and he's probably mad or something! No, not mad. He wouldn't be mad at you._

"You're so lucky you missed school" Violet speaks, "It's honestly been hell. Oh, and there's these-"

I know what she's about to speak about. She's about to mention the "Anti-Fox" groups that students have formed around the school in order to stand up for their "beliefs".

"So how's life been for you?" I ask her, interrupting her before she has the chance to get into any details.

She glances at irritably, her deep eyeliner causing her eyes to look quite fiery.

"It's been uneventful" she mutters dully.

Well, that makes one of us. My life has been so eventful lately that I almost wish there was a "calm down" button or something. But then again, I would go through anything as long as I don't lose the fox in front of me.

"Wow, opposite of mine" I reply, and she blinks.

"Isn't that lovely".

Honestly, I don't think Violet likes me very much, but I'm still going to act nice to her.

"Your sarcasm is totally unmatched, Violet" Melvin speaks to her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Please never compliment me again" she tells him flatly, and he purses his lips.

"Whatever you say".

"Watch it, sheep!"

"What'd I do?"

Nick chuckles at the two arguing, which evokes a smile from me as well. Admittedly, it's very difficult for me to see Nick smiling and not fall victim to it's contagious nature.

There's a bit more of casual conversation between us and Nick, along with arguments between Melvin and Violet as the time passes. Eventually Melvin's mom walks in and tells the two it's time to leave, which they do.

"Get better, Nick!" Melvin says as he exits.

"What he said" Violet adds.

"I'll try my best" Nick replies semi-weakly, and then the door shuts.

I pull out my phone and read a text from my mother as I walk back over to Nick.

"My mom says she'll have the video game console when she stops by in a few hours" I tell him, and his face brightens a bit.

Come to think of it, he looks _very_ happy to be a beaten fox with and abusive dad and a majority of his school against him.

"Sounds like fun" he replies, and I sit next to him again.

His eyes don't leave me as I sit down beside him.

"So, I'm sorry about that" I mumble shyly, and his eyes widen just a bit.

"About what?" he asks.

"You know...I mean, embarrassing you and-"

"You didn't embarrass me, Judy" he admits honestly, scratching the bandage on his face with a sheepish smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't you think if I didn't...you know...like you being there...beside me...don't you think I would've told you?" he stutters slightly.

 _Liked? Did he like me being there beside him? Am I overthinking it?!_

"Oh, well, that's true" I say in response, holding back my other numerous questions that I'm dying to hear answered.

There's a moment of ear-piercing silence.

"Guess there's no point in going back to sleep" he recommends, and I nod, trying to hide my blush with my arm, to no avail.

He gazes at me innocently, and asks a painful question.

"Why're you blushing so much?"

 _He's totally just teasing me! He knows I like him! Why am I even playing this game anymore!? Just tell him!_

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was...you know...I didn't know..." I trail off, and he giggles softly, wincing as he does so.

"I'm just messing with you" he tells me, and I nearly breathe an audible sigh of relief.

"Oh, right, of course! I knew that!"

I sit down beside him again, and I notice that he's laughing again.

"Nick, you're gonna hurt yourself if you don't calm down" I advise him.

"You're probably right" he replies, and I lift my phone in the air, taking a picture of both of us.

"Why not?" I ask him teasingly.

"I probably look like I've just been beaten half to death" he jokes

I receive a text from Nick's mother perhaps a second later, and I feel numb at the news.

"Evan, the buffalo that attacked Nick passed away a few minutes ago. I think you should talk to Nick about this. I'll be there soon!" it reads.

I come to the realization that he needs to know about his father.

I can't keep this hidden until it builds up enough to cause future harm.

"Um, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"So, something happened late last night that we need to...talk about" I speak timidly.

"Wait, what?! Don't tell me I sleep-talk!" he panics, and I place my paw on his arm in reassurance.

"No, no! Nothing like that! It's...it's something to do with your father".

Immediately Nick holds his breath and his mouth stays open just a bit.

"Huh?" he asks in fear.

I take a deep breath as I slide a touch closer to him, his eyes following mine.

"So, you know that buffalo who hurt you?" I ask him, which completely gives it away.

"Judy...did my dad...did he...hurt...or kill him?"

"Yeah" I reply numbly, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. That's what I was talking to your mother about.

He nods slowly and stares ahead at the hospital wall, his fingers rubbing together with shock.

"And the buffalo, he's dead, yes?" he asks me, and I nod.

"I just...I really didn't like that buffalo but...I didn't...I mean, how could he kill him?"

"I don't know, Nick" I reply, but inside I know the truth. Nick was his "property" to beat up and toss around, not anyone else's. Nick's dad thought his son was his territory.

I don't dare suggest this to Nick, however.

He gasps upon realizing something, and I feel my heart sink simultaneously with his.

"Now...it's going to be on the news, Judy. Everyone's going to look at his picture and say: "Oh, of course it's a fox! That's what they all do! Just put him in the electric chair and take another of these...pointless creatures off the planet!"

"Nick, don't say that! You're...you...you're amazing to me, and you know that!"

"But why?! Why did I have to be born as a fox? I don't get it! Why couldn't I have been born a rabbit like you?" he asks, his eyes filling with tears.

"Nick, please listen to me. You are perfect to me, and don't you forget that! No...species-issue is going to change that! Whether you're a fox, a goose, a zebra...I don't care! You're still Nick to me, and I...I..."

 _Say it Judy!_

"I'm privileged to call you my best friend, no matter what".

He sniffs lightly.

"So, you promise that if I was a rabbit...or a duck...or whatever, you wouldn't think of me any different? You'd still like me all the same?"

"Of course! I promise!"

He nods with his usual expression aside from the gathered tears.

"I'm sorry about that" he says after a few moments.

"Sorry about what?" I ask him, propping my head up on my elbow.

"You know..."

"Nick, you don't have to apologize. I can't even imagine how hard it is to be in your position...and opening up is completely fine. You can't hold it in forever, you know".

He nods, staring at me again as if I are the most mystical sight in the entire galaxy.

I stare back at him for a moment and I begin to feel nearly surreal as I slide a bit closer to him.

"Oh, and by the way, you're famous" I tell him with a grin, displaying the screen of my phone to him. He reads through my post with a look of sadness mixed with hope, as well as gratefulness for me posting it in the first place.

"What?! Thirty thousand likes?!" he asks in shock.

"Yeah, and in the comments you have tons of people supporting you!"

His eyes are truly lighting up regarding the unforeseen joy I just introduced him to.

"Wow, Judy! This...that's..."

He's at a loss for words.

"It's the least I could do to help" I say, not wanting too much glory for what I posted with good intentions; to help my best friend.

Neither of us speak as I look at his battered face again; seeing nothing but the Nick I daresay I am beginning to fall in love with.

 _This is perfect._

 _Well, was perfect._

My phone suddenly rings, causing me to lift my head up quickly, realizing how close I was to Nick's face. My head hits against one of the bars on the hospital bed, and I grimace in pain.

"Ouch" I murmur, lifting my phone up to my ear.

Nick simply continues staring at me with a bewildered expression as I answer the call.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hey Judy! I'm here with your dad on the lobby. We're coming up to see you" she informs me in an overly-cheery tone.

"Bonnie, are you sure about the fox repellant?" I hear my dad ask my mom.

"Yes, dear!" she responds hastily.

 _Oh, gosh. My dad._

"Oh, okay! Come on up!" I say in response, pretending I didn't hear him.

 _This should be interesting._

 **Nick POV**

I'm simply entranced right now. For a moment there, I swear I felt the tension rising. I felt like Judy and I could've...kissed or something. Well, she probably only likes me as a friend, but it's still a thought...a imaginative one.

"Nick, did you hear me?" Judy asks me; I, suddenly able to take in her words.

"Hm?" I ask.

"I said my parents will be up in a second, and I'm warning you...my dad is sort of adamant about foxes being...devious or whatever" she tells me.

Even if I do care about everyday acts of prejudice, I usually just brush it off. Well, I did break down in front of Judy just a few minutes ago. Perhaps that was a good thing, though.

Judy is the only being I've ever met over the course of my twelve year life that has given me a chance, and truly cares about me. She's willing to listen to any problems I may have.

The doors to my room open, and Judy rushes to the door to greet her parents as I lie helplessly.

 _Oh, how I miss the days when I could walk._

"And this is Nick!" Judy speaks clearly, her parents taking a look at me, and all I can do is stare back at them.

"Hi" I say plainly, and they smile.

I can't decipher whether their grins are those of plasticity or those of true empathy.

"Hello there!" her mom speaks, proceeding to elbow her husband.

"Hey" her dad speaks simply, "Judy has said a lot about you".

I nod, looking over at Judy, feeling a touch uneasy.

"Really?" I ask, not suspecting Judy of talking about me _that_ much.

"Sure does" her mother answers.

"But we're sorry that...you know...stuff like this has to happen" her dad speaks lowly, and Judy glances at him, clearly hiding a thousand words behind her mouth.

"Well, it doesn't _have_ to happen" Judy says, looking my way, "Nick is a really awesome fox".

"Well, you kn-"

"Stu!" her mom interrupts him, and he sighs.

There's some silence for a moment, which is then broken by Judy's mother.

"I'm going to talk to Judy for _just_ a second" her mother speaks, and then pulls Judy out into the hallway, leaving me alone with her father.

The door closes with an echo, and then her dad clears his throat, looking my way.

"So, are you and Judy...close?" he asks, and I mentally groan.

"U-um..." I stutter bashfully, "I-um...I guess you could say so".

He nods with a straight face.

"And do you guys ever talk about dating or anything?" he questions, sounding more like an interrogation than a friendly interview.

"Oh! Um, no, we haven't" I clear my throat, "We haven't talked about that!"

 _You sound too nervous, Nick! He'll think you're lying!_

"Have you thought about it?"

 _Why does he have to choose the absolute most awkward subject to talk about?!_

 _"_ Umm..." I trail off, "I...I don't think this is a good subject".

He chuckles lightly.

"Just teasin'! I don't think you're exactly Judy's type anyways".

"Her type? What's her type?" I ask instinctively.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should ask her about it!" he recommends, and I immediately toss the idea in my mental trash can.

"I...don't think that'd work out too well" I speak in downcast fashion, to which her father takes notice.

"You sound down now" he says.

"So, how is your family doing? Like after the incident with your son?" I ask, changing the subject.

He looks at me as though he's shocked I know about the "Bryce" situation.

"It certainly hasn't been easy" he mutters, "It's not easy to...to lose a child".

I can see that the loss of his son has caused him quite a bit of torment.

The door to the room opens again, and Judy and her mother re-enter, noticing that her dad and I were in conversation.

"Sorry about that!" Judy says, mostly to me as she resumes her spot beside me.

"It's okay, I-"

My voice is cut off by the door opening once more, and a doctor enters.

"We have a serious problem" she tells us sternly as she closes the door behind her quickly, locking it.

"There's a mob of protesters outside the hospital, so listen to me; the police are on the way, and we will try our best to keep you safe. It's not looking good down there" she warns us.

"Why are they here?!" Judy asks, but I think she already knows the answer.

"If you've been on social media lately, Nick has become the face of the "Fox-Rights" campaign. It's a campaign against prejudice and discrimination involving foxes, and they also want equal pay and things like that. Now that they've adapted Nick here as their centerpiece...it's safe to say that a lot of animals want Nick..."

She doesn't even need to speak the final word.

"Dead".

Well, it's not something I'm shocked by. Kids at school used to tell me to kill myself nearly every day, even encouraging me so avidly as to give me bags filled with fatal doses of pills and such.

"Oh my gosh" Judy says, ripping our her phone.

"I have to warn your mom" she says, speaking to me.

My lungs hurt for a moments as I hold my breath at Judy's words, imagining the harm the crowd could inflict on my mother.

"Hello? Ms. Wilde?" she asks into the mic nervously as her parents stand beside her, not knowing what to think.

"Yes! Don't try going inside! They have protesters and stuff and...I'll explain later. Wait until the police get here to come insider or anything".

The entire phone call is quite intense, and the second she hangs up, the otter-doctor in front of me receives a call from the front desk.

"Teresa! Oh my god! One of them! He...he...he"

"He what?" she yells into her walkie talkie.

"He's coming! Lock the doors and windows! Cops are almost here!"

Chills go down my spine like an avalanche, and I tense up, causing pain in my arm.

"No, no, no Nick! Don't even worry about it!" Judy encourages me standing by my side.

Perhaps we should have taken the voice's warning more seriously.

The window to the room smashes and Judy's parents jump back, screaming.

A mid-sized buffalo, looking much like the deceased, leaps into the room, eyes filled with rage.

"Everyone stay back!" he screams, pointing a gun at Judy's parents and the doctor.

The room is eerily silent as I stare into the face of hatred; his unstable voice accurately portraying the sound of insanity. It's unbelievable how quickly the situation has changed.

"Now, your dad killed my son! Correct?!" he screeches my way, and I blink.

"He...he did..." I stutter.

"And to think, that foxes are supposed to be equal to us?! Killing innocent children?! Stealing car keys to provoke attacks, and then act like you're being victimized?!"

Judy doesn't look as worried as I thought she would, and she seems to be scanning the room for something.

"Don't worry" the buffalo speaks, aiming the gun at my head, "This'll be quick".

 **Ha. Ha. Ha. The cliffhangers. They drive me mad.**

 **Anyways, I'm sure a ton of you are all thinking the same thing: "Oh, isn't it obvious! Someone will run in with a gun and save them at the last second in cliché fashion because...it's a FanFic, right?! Don't be so certain... ;) There's always room for surprises, you can trust me on that!**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter eleven! I'll try to have chapter twelve up soon enough! Please leave any thoughts in the reviews! Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Cause

**Note: I will only be replying to questions or concerns from now on, although all other reviews are much appreciated :) I love feedback!**

 **atmosphir- I don't have a definite posting period. Life can get very eventful at random times; thus I do not schedule updates.**

 **\- You never know when the armor may break. ;)**

 **Ethan the Yoshi- No idea. There's just so many possibilities! There may be more than 20-30, because I have lots of ideas, not to mention the fluff that has yet to come!**

 **Guest- Cliffhangers more intense? A gun to the face isn't intense enough? Lol. Anyways, the length in which I write my chapters is what I'm comfortable with, that's why they aren't longer. I just don't have the time to write chapters that are 8-10 thousand words long. However, the story itself will be a very long story, so don't worry!**

 **hrg2damax- Indeed it is ironic! Uprisings certainly change things up.**

 **Guest- Keep your fingers crossed! There's plenty of issues that have yet to catch fire!**

 **WingsOfBronze- Because cliffhangers are life! ;)**

 **A fan- The idea was to get Judy in a position in which she is entirely overwhelmed, which her brother's death helps to do. Also, Nick is her angel in a way that helps her through tough times, and she does the same. Bryce's death provided a conflict in Judy's life that Nick distracts her from, thus demonstrating just how strong their friendship is mentally.**

 **Guest- Guess we'll see! ;D**

 **Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long, but it's been a (very) busy week! But yeah, the cliffhanger was brutal, huh? Hah. Prepare for Judy to rescue Nick in the most predictable chapter beginning ever! Wait, does that happen or not?**

 **Enjoy chapter twelve!**

 **Judy POV**

For Nick's sake, I'm trying my best not to break. I'm looking around the room for something, but there's nothing conveniently placed to miraculously shoot at him like in the movies.

I can't say I've ever been the smartest rabbit in situations that involve danger. I can reminisce back to the times I've spared my friends from the nimrod known as Gideon Gray, but never have I been in a situation this extreme.

Since I've never experienced a scenario like this, I do all I can do at this point.

"Wait!" I scream, already tearing up.

"What do you want?!" he asks in a shaky tone, and I stumble a step backwards, startled.

"Y-You don't want to kill him! You know why?" I ask him in a persuading voice.

"Why?" he asks cynically, not moving the gun even an inch in another direction. Nick just lies there, unable to move due to the tube attached to him with a horrified expression.

I know he's not _just_ horrified due to the fact he's at gunpoint, but also because, well...

There's a good amount of people that want him dead, not just this buffalo. And secondly, the motive behind it all.

The animals in Zootopia do not want Nick to be on their level as a person. They have labeled him as inferior, and they are not willing to let that change.

"Because...he's...he's an icon! For tons of people in this city, Nick is a hero! You kill him and he become a martyr for all of fox-kind! There'll be protests and...and...you'll regret killing him! I _assure_ you!" I beg, wishing I could simply rewind time and called the police before any of this went down.

He rolls his eyes.

"You think that I climbed into a building just to be stopped by some...some rabbit? Good one!" he spits ignorantly, and then he places his hand on the trigger.

My breath leaves me; not in a manner of losing my breath, but I literally stop breathing. If he pulls that trigger, I hope the air never comes back.

I swear my heart stops for a second or two as I shriek, my mom and dad watching helplessly. The doctor stands by, reaching in her pocket hurriedly, but I can't really take the sight in as I become light headed.

The second seems to drag along for much longer; something closer to a minute.

His finger presses down on the trigger, and I cannot move even an inch.

To my shock, I hear a click instead of a loud gunshot, and my eyes stare ahead like two laser beams at the gun.

 _Is it jammed? Is it supposed to do that? Was it suppressed or something?_

Nick glances around the room in confusion, and the silence is awe-consuming.

The doctor must sense that something unplanned is going on and leaps onto the buffalo, stabbing a needle into his shoulder and injecting something that causes him a good amount of pain.

"No! No! You can't ruin this!" he screams, knocking the doctor to the ground but also falling to the ground himself, writhing in agony.

He slams the gun against the floor violently, desperate for it to go off and possibly take his own life at this point.

I can tell that even thought Nick is unscathed, the thought that someone actually pulled the trigger of a gun in front of his face is getting to him.

As my parents rush to assist in neutralizing the buffalo, I make my way to Nick as quick as my legs will carry me.

"Nick!" I say upon reaching him, and the buffalo stops screaming finally. The child in front me me stares into the abyss, knowing that he was an inch from death.

"Gee, that was close" he mutters in complete shock, his eyes staring into mine as they tear up.

I hug onto him for a moment, thankful that I still have him to hold and comfort. Once again I've failed at making any difference at all in such a perilous situation.

I really don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can be the first bunny police officer. I mean, I couldn't even help my best friend.

 _He almost died._

Security bursts through the door and helps pin the buffalo to the ground as he loses consciousness from the injection, and I ponder to myself.

 _Oh, the irony._

I haven't seen many adult animals act so out-of-their-mind violent in a long time.

However, as my heart-rate slows a bit, the police struggle to rip the gun from his clutches, and he finally manages to get the gun to fire, taking down one of the officers.

I can't so anything besides watch as one of the officers takes out his handgun with swiftness and lands a shot on the buffalo's skull, splitting his head into a grotesque mess of blood, tissue and skull matter.

I close my eyes tight as I tear up out of pure disgust, and my parents rush over to me with the utmost concern.

"Judy! Judy!" my father says, trying to get me to answer as I hide my face, "This is what can happen from these type of friendships! Being friends with Nick...it comes with a cost" he whispers the last part.

"Dad, I don't care" I mumble, traumatized by the sight, and the police drag the body out swiftly, leaving a long, rich trail of blood out into the hallway.

A good amount of officers stay behind to protect Nick from any further attempts at a hate crime, explaining his significance to him. They preach to him about how he's a symbol now; a symbol for equality and a peace that looks like will never come.

He's the face of a revolution that I hope doesn't cost the life of such an innocent soul.

"Good" he says as they speak to him, "At least I'm making a change now".

And boy, it looks to be a costly one.

I watch as the wounded rhino police officer nurses his leg-wound, wincing every few seconds and he soaks up the blood in a large rag.

My parents attempt to convince me to come with them back to our house, but I insist on staying with Nick, which they eventually allow.

The blood from the doorway has been washed away, and all is quiet besides the hurt officer of course.

I sit on the edge of Nick's bed after my head clears, and I place my hand on his arm sincerely.

"It's okay, I didn't see the bullet hit him" he informs me, letting me know he won't be haunted by the sickening sight.

"I did, but...after seeing my brother like he was...I'll be okay" I reply, and he nods.

"I just don't get it" he begins.

"What do you mean?" I ask, watching his face in interest.

"I...I just don't get why freedom is so costly. Why can't the other animals just say "okay" and move on? It used to be that way for tigers, but they had to fight a war for freedom. Now...foxes are just so hated...and I don't know why. I just want to be considered...you know...a normal person. I don't want to end up dead just because someone thinks I stole their keys or something like that. Am I not worth as much as everyone else?" he asks with teary eyes.

His words are completely honest, and they strike me deep down, reminding me just how harmful prejudice can be.

"Nick, I don't know the future, but I will tell you one thing".

He looks at me as if he wants me to continue my sentence.

"I'm going to be by your side no matter what, and before we're done...we're going to make a difference".

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Nick POV**

It's been a while, and I can finally breathe again. I can stand on my feet and function as a normal fox once more, and my mind is back to it's normal, less drowsy state.

Life in the hospital was uneventful. Judy had to go to school, so during those eight hours, I'd basically just play video games and sleep. While Judy was there, it was simply amazing. I still don't know if she likes me, but I do know one thing for sure in my broken life:

I'm in love with Judy Hopps.

During the days she'd be with me, we'd lie on my hospital bed, talking about all we hoped to accomplish in life. We'd be close; _crazy_ close even, like almost cuddling, but it never progressed more than that.

Security never left the room, as I'm now considered a nuisance to society by thousands of people; demonstrated firsthand by the buffalo a few weeks ago.

Violet and Melvin would come visit every two days or so, and even Finnick showed up once or twice, but no one else.

The doors to the hospital open, and I emerge from the air-conditioned interior alongside Judy, my mom and a couple of police officers, still slightly irritated by the cast on my hand, as it is quite uncomfortable.

The air feels crisp, and my soul feels bright, which isn't a common state of mind for me, especially after being beaten to the brink of death and then nearly shot.

Thinking back to the past few weeks, on the days Judy would hang around with me for a while, she'd fall asleep almost every time, and wake up screaming. She'd dream of the buffalo being shot, and my father coming to kill us in cold-blood. Still, the question remains:

Why did my dad kill the young buffalo?

Certainly not for my benefit. He's not kind enough, and I don't consider murder a fitting solution anyways. He clearly had alternative motives.

"Well, how do you feel?" Judy asks me with a curious expression.

"I feel...better" I say a bit louder than I've been able to speak as of late, continuing the walk to the car.

It's been a while since I've actually walked, so my legs feel quite stiff and locked up.

I glance away from her gentle eyes a bit, feeling painfully aware of my current look. My face looks beaten, bruised, abused and bandaged; more like a punching bag than a child-fox.

Well, upon reanalyzing the stereotypes, perhaps I represent the ideal look for a fox in this city.

I sit down in my car seat as the police glare at me; looking quite annoyed with me for reasons unknown.

Or perhaps I'm just being paranoid.

This isn't my car either, but simply a police cruiser. I guess they figured this would be a more secure way of transportation.

Once we begin driving, my mom looks back at me as I sit beside Judy, feeling content with her presence.

"So Nick, how aware are you of the surrounding controversy regarding your...unfortunate encounter?"

I blink with thought before answering.

"It made some people mad and I made others...happy?" I ask, admittedly not knowing much about anything that's going on.

"I'm afraid this is a lot more serious" the officer informs me, and I can see my mom stiffen in posture.

 _What if my dad did...all of this just to create chaos? He knew it would start an uprising, a conflict and strife throughout the city. Or did he?_

"I don't know if this is the bes-"

"Ma'am, we can't shelter him forever" the police officer interrupts my mother.

I feel Judy rub my arm in attempt to comfort her, and I send a small, feeble smile her way to reassure her.

"Son, you need to realize...this is really..." my mom struggles.

"Let's just say that you've created a new cause" the officer says.

 _Well, isn't that a good thing? For once in my life I feel like I'm more than another fox lost in the wilderness of this cruel world._

"All I did was get beaten half to death" I say dully.

"Yes, but it was a wake-up call for a lot of the world with fox rights and such" the officer speaks, "And we just don't want this to accentuate any more than it is now. We don't want you to get hurt".

I nod silently, still not understanding that things can always go bad although nearly everything in my life has done just that.

The car pulls up at our house, and I gingerly step out of the car, my head still slightly aching from standing after lying on my back the past few weeks.

Judy grabs her bag and leaps out behind me, along with my mother, looking happy to see me walking.

My father has been locked up securely at Zootopia's most secure prison for fifteen life sentences; or some ridiculous number like that. However, I haven't had much time to think about my father. I've been caught up in thinking of ways to make Judy happy; especially the day after her brother's funeral.

Surprisingly, her parents have accompanied her many days at least for a few minutes in order to pay me a visit, and I wish I didn't associate their presence with such a dark image. Of course, that dark image being the death of Evan's father.

I rub my paw across my pocket to ensure the letter from Judy is still there, and my heart melts a bit at the thought.

"Your legs feeling okay?" Judy asks me.

"Oh, yeah, they're fine. It's _this_ that's annoying me" I reply, gesturing to the constricting cast on my arm.

"Don't know if there's anything we can do about that, son" my mother says, overhearing our conversation.

We enter my home and I realize that this is the first time Judy has ever seen the interior. The air feels close yet distant as I reunite with the familiar atmosphere.

My mother got all of the damaged furniture replaced including our TV, which is a lucky break for me considering my love for video games.

"Cool place you got here, Ms. Wilde" Judy says as she scans the den area and up the stairs.

"Thanks Judy!" she says as she walks by us, "Wasn't so pretty a few weeks ago!"

"I"m sorry that happened" Judy says back softly, and my mother gives her a strong smile.

"Oh, it's fine. He's finally out of our lives" she tells Judy.

"Well...I'm glad that he's not causing pain for you guys anymore. Neither of you deserve it" the rabbit I adore so much speaks.

My mother smiles silently as she walks into the kitchen, leaving Judy and I standing in the den alone.

"It really isn't much, is it?" I ask, not considering my home to be more than a glorified apartment.

"Looks cozy" she replies with a gleam, "And it's home, right?"

 _Honestly, home is wherever you are._

"Yeah, I guess you're right".

"I"m sure it'll be better now that...you know..." she hints.

"Oh, definitely! I"m just glad my mom managed to get everything replaced" I say, eyeing the new furniture around me.

My mom gives us some food to eat which I welcome with open arms, as they didn't exactly serve feasts at the hospital; not to mention I lost my appetite for a few days after the buffalo incident.

"You wanna see my room?" I ask Judy.

"Why not?" she replies rhetorically, following me as I leave the table, and we walk up the staircase.

The vibes I detect from the house send mixed emotions through my body. It's not exactly hard to know why, remembering my past experiences in my home involving my father.

I reach the top of the staircase and turn right, turning the doorknob slowly, and I peer in.

"Oh, wow!" I speak, unable to hide my glee.

My furniture has all been replaced by nicer chairs, shelves and such, and I have a new bed as well.

"Is all this new?" she asks as she pads into my room beside me.

"Yeah!" I say, rubbing the blankets on my new bed with wonder, "I know my room's really small, but it's where I've spent a lot of my life, so it means a lot to me".

She smiles a smile void of a judgmental attitude as she takes a step closer to me.

"Good memories or bad memories?" she asks me, and I put on a straight expression as I think back.

"Both" I answer.

"Mostly your dad?" she questions again.

"Some of the time, but this is where..." I pause for a second, "This is where I'd always you know, cry my eyes out after every school day".

She nods solemnly and looks back into my eyes.

"I can understand why those aren't _pleasant_ memories".

"It just became a daily routine, I guess" I add, beginning to feel down. Well, until Judy speaks again.

"Well, that routine is gone, I can promise you that".

She pulls me into a hug again and I wrap my arms around her, holding her tight. I can feel her light breathing as she burrows her head on my shoulder, and I embrace her warmth.

Going through all the pain I've experienced my entire life has been worth it just to meet the rabbit in front of me, and I mean that one hundred percent. Judy is the best thing I could have asked for in a thousand years of deep thinking. She's worth more than any amount of money, comics, video games, movies, you name it.

Just the feeling of having her close is enough to suffice my every mental need.

"I really care about you, Nick. I hope you know that" she whispers, and my heart flutters.

"I'll never forget it" I answer, "And I really care about you too".

 _Just tell her that you love her!_ I think to myself.

The words just won't squeak out of my mouth, however.

We continue the embrace in silence until Judy's eyes drift towards the stuffed-animal on my bed, and she releases me, picking it up.

"What's this?" she asks me, holding it up.

"Oh, that was a gift from my mom when I was six or seven. It...it was after a really hard day with my dad, and...she wanted to cheer me up. So she bought this for me and it really, really means a lot to me. I'm so glad it didn't..."

"Get destroyed?" she finishes for me, staring at the stuffed elephant.

"Yeah. Sometimes I stare at it and wish I could be normal...like an elephant" I confess.

She sets the toy down and resumes her gaze.

"Nick, you aren't normal. You're far from it, actually. But honestly..." she trails off, and I'm not quite sure where this is going.

"Honestly, you're amazing the way you are. I don't care if you're weird, or normal, or a flat-out reject to society. I still l-like you just the way you are" she stutters.

 _Like!? She means as a friend, Nick. Don't get too excited._

"Well, um...thank you!" I manage to say after recollecting myself, "But I just have to ask something".

"You can ask anything" she reminds me, making sure I know.

"I just...I want to make sure completely that me being a fox doesn't...bother you.."

She puts on a crooked expression mixed with a pitiful grin of some sort.

"Nick, that doesn't matter at all to me! That's why I'm helping with all this...discrimination stuff! Like I said, I wouldn't change a thing about you. I mean it" she says gracefully, her words simply oozing with mellowness and gracefulness.

"I...you...really?" I ask in shock.

"I promise with all my heart" she replies, and I smile even wider.

"So you think I'm...a good person?"

She laughs cynically, yet in a playful tone.

"Good? You're terrific! You've inspired me to be a better person, and so many others too! Why would I ever say you aren't a good...no, _great_ person?" she asks, putting emphasis on the "great".

"I...I guess it's just because I've always been told that I'll be nothing in my life, and-"

"Well forget you ever heard that, because Nick...you're special in ways you can't even imagine to me".

She rubs her hand down my arm comfortingly, and I blush.

I begin to lose a grasp on what's acceptable friendship-wise as I begin to lean towards her a few inches, but my mother interrupts just before I make a potentially fatal mistake.

"Nick!" my mom yells from downstairs, and I jump back.

"Yeah?!" I yell down the stairs as I scratch the back of my neck with embarrassment.

"Judy's mom will be here in a few minutes to pick her up! It's almost six o'clock and you guys have school tomorrow!"

 _Great. At least I'll have a bodyguard tomorrow._

My mother assigned a bodyguard to look after me at school in case something were to go down like last time, which I'm very grateful for. I don't enjoy worrying all the time.

"Oh, um, well..." I struggle to say, staring at Judy bashfully again.

"Maybe we should go and wait for my mom downstairs" she recommends, and I nod immediately.

"Sounds good".

I walk down the stairs behind her, wondering if she realized what I was unconsciously attempting to do, or if she didn't notice.

I hope with all my heart that it's the latter.

 **Judy POV**

It's now gotten to the point that the sound of Nick's voice makes my heart rate increase ten-fold, which is troublesome to say the least.

Now that I've grown even closer to him, I think it's safe to say I'm in love with him. Whenever he says hi, I choke up, but I manage to mutter a reply.

Whenever he compliments me in any way, my mouth dries up and I stutter like crazy.

Why do the effects of love have to make me look like an absolute idiot?

Nick and I peer out the window of his house, watching for my mother's car, but also enjoying the simple presence of one another.

Nothing else really matters at this second besides the fox beside me.

 _How will my parents react?! I'm in love with a fox!_

The best I can hope for is that they'll realize love doesn't have the boundaries that I've been taught all my life. Being in love with a fox is actually the thing I embrace the most at this point.

"You okay?" Nick asks me, as I've been fairly quiet ever since I talked to him in his room.

"Yeah, just thinking" I reply, knowing it's the wrong thing to say. In fact, that may just be the wrongest thing to say in a thousand lifetimes.

"What about?" he asks as if the words themselves are scripted.

"Just...um...life" I stumble, the words seeming to slip out of my mouth.

"I do that too" he mutters, looking back out the window.

"Yeah, life is pretty complicated isn't it?" I ask before sighing and returning my glance to the street directly in front of Nick's house.

He nods with a empathetic look my direction and then takes a step closer to me, which I revel at.

 _He's not being romantic, he's being friendly._

"What about life is bugging you?" he asks me, and I scream internally at his question.

"Well, for starters: my brother, school, your situation with the protesters and all, and..." I drift off, leaving the rest of my sentence as a mystery.

"And?" he asks, leaning a bit closer in curiosity.

"It's just...emotions and stuff" I giggle, struggling not to uncover the true nature of my concerns.

 _It's an emotion all right._

At last, I see my mothers car pull into the driveway, and I gather my belongings as Nick tags along, not wanting to see me go.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Nick" I tell him with a warm smile, and then he hugs me once again as his mom walks into the room.

Despite his mother's presence, I hug him a bit tighter than last time, and begin to tear up.

 _I swear, if anything else happens to this kid, I don't know what I'm gonna do._

"Well isn't that sweet!" his mother comments, crossing her arms with a grin.

"I'll text you" I say into his ear, and I observe his tail as it wags in happiness.

"Yeah" he says gently, "I'll text you too".

We separate and then I wave to him as I open the door, and I note that he looks happier than I've ever seen him. Just from looking deep into his dreamy emerald eyes, I can see a newfound hope in life in the form of me.

I'm his best friend, and I wouldn't give up that title for anything.

"See you tomorrow, bye!" I say as I walk out the door.

"Bye!" he says, waving as I exit, and the door shuts behind me.

As soon as the door shuts, I stop on his porch for a moment, catching my breath.

I nearly faint from the amount of passion I feel towards Nick, but I take a moment to gather myself.

 _I can't hide these feelings much longer..._

Still, there's something else bothering me. When Nick was a step from death, what did I do? Wish for divine intervention?

I didn't even make an attempt at interfering or saving Nick's life. What kind of future police officer does that?

Not a real cop, that's for sure.

However, my negative thoughts are swiftly brushed away as the thought of Nick overflows my mind once more, and I bounce to my mother's car with a goofy grin.

 **Wait, _what?!_ No cliff hanger! I'm in total disbelief! What's wrong with me? **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that fluff! Nick and Judy are getting pretty close, and it's only a matter of time! ;D**

 **Anyways, please leave any thoughts in the reviews, and thank you for reading! I appreciate every view this story receives!**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Progress

**IthinkImKevin- You can't rush perfection, lol.**

 **Lemon Moons- Can't answer that just yet, but all will be revealed in time.**

 **Goldyx- Could be 20-25 or more.**

 **hrg2damax- I guess this isn't _too_ big of a spoiler, but yes, she will be included.**

 **Aldo W. T- I know your review didn't contain any questions, but it was still a very thyoughtful review. Thank you!**

 **Guest- I haven't read it, but I will hopefully find the time in the future!**

 **leozkin- I just interpret the word as "romantic-awesomeness", but I guess it's sort of subjective.**

 **Hello, and welcome back for chapter thirteen! It's been a fun ride so far (sort of), but it's about to get even more mesmerizing as the story progresses! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Nick POV**

 _Oh, it's times like these I wished would never come._

I pace throughout my room, ranting to myself in frustration as I clench my paws shut.

My mind is clear on what I want...no, need to do, but my mind is still an erratic haze. It's safe to say that this condition isn't something I'd wish on even my fiercest enemy...

 _Love._

Sure, it's all bright and happy, but it's the "what-if" factor that gets to me. I've always been one to think of the worst case scenario in situations such as this, so the possibilities terrify me.

I want so badly to tell her and get it over with, but how?

 _What if she rejects me? What if-_

 _Don't think of what-ifs, Nick! That won't help at all!_

 _But I have to! It's who I am!_

 _For once Nick, just do it!_

 _When has that worked in the past?_

 _Good point._

I sit down on my bed and take a deep, audible breath as I attempt to rid myself of this oppressing tension; which I fail to do.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" I ask aloud, and my mother overhears me, cracking my door open.

"Why does what have to be hard?" she asks me, and I cringe, hoping she didn't notice me pacing my room in deep thought.

"Nothing, mom" I answer simply, hoping she'll nod and walk away.

 _Guess today isn't my lucky day._

She rolls her eyes knowingly and enters my room, placing some of my ironed clothes on my dresser.

"Nick, you don't think I'm stupid, do you?".

I mentally smack myself before I continue reluctantly.

"Mom..." I groan, but she crosses her arms, ready for me to confess.

"I can help you if you're willing to tell me, Nick" she states with a wink, and I know she knows of my current mental strife.

My ears lie flat on my head as I stare down at the floor, muttering each word as they flood into my mind.

"Mom, you can't tell anyone! I mean it! But I'm just trying to figure out...how to tell her..." I struggle to say.

"Well, for starters, who is "her?".

"You know who."

"Judy?" she asks with a knowing look.

"Who else could it be?" I ask her.

"Well..." she trails off.

Just the very thought of telling Judy causes me to panic on the inside; a whirlwind of emotions tearing at my heart with aggravating intensity.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I mean, I'll figure it out eventually..." I mutter, and she puts on an empathetic expression.

"Well, if you ask me, it looks like she feels the same way" she assures me, and I roll my eyes in a disbelieving manner.

"I don't know about _that"_ I mumble, quite bitter at the thought of being rejected by Judy.

Obviously, my mother notices this, and she tilts her head a bit, trying to find the source of my uncertainty.

"Nick, is it because you're a fox?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, indirectly admitting my concerns without speaking a word.

My mother sets my clothes down and sits beside me, noting how stressed I appear to be.

"Listen; Judy is a sweet girl. Trust me, I can tell, and I know that you know too. She doesn't judge people by their species" she persuades me.

"But it still bothers me, mom" I speak softly, the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"Well, a few weeks ago you didn't have any friends at all, and now you have someone who will never leave your side no matter what. I can tell that she's genuine and that she'd never ditch you. She's not like everyone else, honey" she tells me once again, and I smile softly.

"Well, I hope you're right about that".

She stares blankly at me, shocked at my lack of trust in what I feel.

"You'll be fine" she tells me as she pulls me in for a brief hug, and then exits my room, leaving me drowning under the pressure of my emotions.

"Goodnight!" I call to her.

"Goodnight!" she replies, "Oh, and I saw the hole in your wall".

I take a deep breath, preparing to be scolded quite harshly.

"But it's okay. I'm getting it fixed. I just want you to be more careful in the future" she says, and I smile in affirmation.

"Thanks for not...getting mad about that" I say honestly as my ears are restored to their usual upwards position.

"It's no problem, Nick. Now get some rest".

My talk with my mother did little to effect the way I feel at this point in time about my feelings for a certain rabbit. No matter how hard I try, simply discarding my feelings is essentially impossible. Judy really is the best thing ever to happen to me, and I don't expect that to ever change.

Before I met her, my entire life was a blur of misery; and that's what strengthens my love for her so boldly.

My phone vibrates and I pick it up eagerly, and I smile upon seeing that my newest text is from Judy.

"OMG yes!" the text reads.

We are currently discussing our favorite foods with each other, and we've both settled on a universal favorite between us: popcorn.

Sure, it's not exactly a cuisine or anything, but it sure is delicious.

"Especially carrot flavored!" she adds, and I chuckle.

 _She really does like carrots. I mean, she loves carrots! Maybe she should be named "carrots"!_ I joke to myself, finding the nickname to actually be quite catchy.

 _Now, if only she loved me..._

 **Judy POV**

I stand on the balcony of my still-new home, gazing off into the stars around me. Although I've been in this home a few weeks now, I still haven't taken the time to stand on this balcony that I now find to be quite interesting.

Sure, it's only two floors up, but the view of the city is riveting, and the constellations above me mesmerize my mind as a certain subject continues to attack it.

I really wish I could' have just been _friends_ with Nick. I wish I hadn't felt anything more than I did a few weeks back, when everything was normal.

I hear a knock on the door and I take a deep breath, imagining if it were to be Nick.

"Yes?" I call, and I hear the door slide open, and someone steps outside.

"Hey" my sister's voice speaks gently, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I'm in no mood to speak with my father, especially considering how moody he has been as of late. My mom swears it's because of his new medication, but I fear it may be due to my friendship with Nick.

Imagine if I were to become _more_ than friends with Nick? What would he think? What would he say? It's almost impossible to think about.

"Hey. Something wrong?" I ask.

"Well, I haven't really gotten a chance to speak to you lately" Maddie replies, walking up beside me.

"I'm sorry about that" I tell her, "And I know it's been hard with everything going on..." I speak.

"It's been harder for you, Judy. Your friend almost died. _Twice"._

I nod slowly, knowing she is right. The difference here is that Maddie was a lot closer to Bryce than I was.

Also, I guess you could say that I deal with conflicts in a much different manner than that of Maddie. While I'm a natural optimist, Maddie deals with problems in a much more bleak way. The death of my brother was overwhelming for me, so I can't imagine what Maddie must be feeling.

"Yeah, but it's not like that's over. I mean, he's this new symbol for...a fox revolution or something. I mean, I want foxes to be equal, but I don't like Nick being in the middle of it" I tell her, and I think she understands.

"Well, at least he's making a change in this city" she replies.

"I...I still hate it that people _want_ him dead! I mean, he's the sweetest kid ever! He's so fun, and awesome, and-"

I stop talking when I notice the look my sister is giving me, her amber eyes squinted knowingly.

"So it's true. You _do_ like him!" she says with a smirk, and I panic.

"Oh! No! No! Of course not! I'm just...uh..."

I can't find a way to finish my sentence, but my sister does it for me as she leans over the railing of the balcony beside me.

"In love?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes teasingly.

I sigh deeply and bury my face into my paws, not daring to lie to my sister.

"Okay, fine! I'm...I'm in love with him" I admit, "And you better not tell anyone!" I say quietly yet threateningly.

"You're in love with a fox? I'm not going to tell, but sheesh. I didn't see this coming" she snickers, looking at me intently, wanting to hear more.

"He's just...he's...I can't help it! I never wanted this to happen! I mean, what if he finds out?! He'll hate me!" I exclaim in fear, and Maddie simply rolls her eyes playfully.

"If I remember correctly, you're his best, best friend. Right?" she asks me.

"Yes" I reply, not sure what she is getting at.

"Well, I highly doubt he'd just _abandon_ you for having a crush on him" she predicts.

"It's not a crush, Maddie. It's something a lot stronger than that. I had a crush after a day of knowing him. It's just...it's so much more now..."

She pats me on the back, knowing my struggle, and I sigh for what feels like the thousandth time.

"I think you need some sleep" she advises, and I nod.

"Maybe this is just all in my head. Being in love can't be _that_ bad!" I speak, and my sister nods.

"Yeah, Judy. I mean, how hard can it be to hide?"

 **10 Hours Later**

As I climb the staircase to the bus, I notice security guards sitting in two of the front seats, and I don't have to guess their purpose here.

They sit stiffly as they eye me, possibly recognizing me as Nick's best friend.

Immediately my eyes dart straight to Nick's orange, fuzzy form in the back of the bus, and I feel an explosion inside me; not like a bomb, but more like a cluster of fireworks.

"Hey!" he chirps to me as I reach the back of the school bus, and I plop down beside him, scooting a bit closer to him than usual.

 _Don't creep him out, Judy!_

"You feeling better?" I ask him, knowing that recovering from such a drastic surgery is no easy feat.

"Guess you could say that" he tells me, "I can laugh again, you know, without it hurting me too bad".

I smile and look into his eyes, nearly losing myself within them again.

"So, you notice the security guards?" he asks me, and I snap out of his entrancing stare.

"Oh, um, yeah! At the front of the bus?"

"Yeah. They're worried some idiot is going to try and attack me...again" he mutters, "But I don't think it'll happen again".

"Nick, you do realize that this is a very serious-"

"Yes, yes I do" he says before I can finish, "And I know I have you to help me through whatever happens...and you know, I'm here for you too of course".

I can't help but allow my heart to melt at that comment.

"Thanks" is the only thing I can say in response, my head feeling quite light and my heart beating twice as fast as normal it seems.

"What's up, guys?" a voice rings out, and I notice it's Melvin as he sits down in the seat on the opposite side of Nick, "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I am" Nick answers, "Well, it's safe to say I can't wait to get _this_ taken off" he says, regarding his arm-cast.

"Is your breathing okay?" Melvin asks him.

"It's getting there" he answers, "But my face still doesn't feel right".

"Well, it _is_ still healing" I speak, and Nick feels the bandage on his face.

"I probably look like a mummy, don't I?" he asks flatly.

"You look fine" I tell him, "It's not your fault some jerk decided to beat you half to death over nothing".

He nods with a smile, looking at me like I'm the most beautiful sight he's ever laid eyes on.

 _No, he's just being nice. Like, come on Judy! That's a normal look!_

"I guess you're right" he says gently.

"Of course she's right! You didn't deserve any of that! I mean, you only stole his car keys! Or did you? Like, I'm not fully informed here-" Melvin speaks, and I give him a glare of annoyance to cut him off.

"Nick didn't steal anything, actually. He's better than that" I speak on his behalf, and I swear I feel Nick slide just a bit closer to me, evoking strong feelings of confusion mixed with the best sensation I've ever felt in my short life.

 _What if he actually does like me?_

 _Nah._

"Hey Violet!" Melvin nearly yells.

Violet walks down the bus aisle, and I notice all of the stares we're getting from the other students, although I've become completely numb to it.

"Hello Melvin" she mutters dully, and I giggle quietly at the nature of their friendship.

"Hey, Violet" Nick says brightly, and Violet turns his way.

"I assume you're feeling better, no?" she asks.

Nick shrugs briskly.

"Guess you could say that".

After a few more minutes of everyday conversation, we exit the bus, walking cautiously towards the entrance to the school.

The fact that Nick dared to come back is very compelling to me, although I know he's the strongest person I know on the inside for sure. Still, it's just awe-inspiring how Nick isn't fazed by the fact that he was nearly killed at this very location. It wouldn't shock me if his bloodstains are still embedded into the concrete.

I think it bothers him more that the young buffalo is dead at the hands of his fiendish father. He's told me multiple times that his father is still out there to wreck his life, and I believe it. His father is the most accurate example of pure hatred that I've ever seen.

He hates his son, and he hates his wife. It's no wonder Nick has despised him for so many years.

Even the scars on his arm are caused by his abusive father, who broke his arm a few years back. I don't use the expression "pains me" often, but learning more and more about Nick's past truly _pain_ me to hear. It makes my heart ache with grief and pity, and it causes me to become more grateful for the great childhood I experienced.

Still, I have my goal ahead of me that seems to be impossible according to every other animal in this city: becoming a police officer.

I promised myself I'd never give up on it, and I surely won't.

We enter the doors of the school still on edge. The students around us all quit what they were previously doing and glance our way, observing Nick's injuries, although he shows no weakness.

Nick continues walking as he would any other school day, ignoring everyone except for me perhaps along with Violet and Melvin.

I notice Finnick looking over at us from the vending machine, and he nearly sprints over to us upon spotting Nick.

"Dude, you're walking again!" he says in astonishment.

"Well, my legs didn't really-"

"But still! Like dude, you were so hurt! I wasn't sure if you'd ever leave the hospital!" he speaks in a jittery tone.

"It's okay Finnick, I'm doing bett-"

"Well, duh! I can see that!" he speaks with a hyperactive grin.

 _Jeez, this kid had his fair share of the vending machine._

We continue the trek to our homeroom as Finnick continues his rant, and I notice that many animals are pretending not to notice us.

Perhaps they heard about what happened to the buffalo, and now want no affiliation with us out of sheer fear.

Ms. Bronson stares at us, aghast as we take our seats, and she scans over Nick's injuries.

"Um, Nick, dear, I've heard all about what's going on...and...I'm really sorry about all of that" she tells him, and I can't tell if it's out of sincerity or not.

"It's okay" Nick replies simply, setting his backpack onto his desk roughly, not wanting to put any weight on his broken arm.

"I'll keep an eye out for any meticulous behavior in class today" she assures him, and he nods.

As usual, we're the first few people in the classroom. Everyone else seems to prefer hanging out in the hallways or restrooms, but a quiet classroom is actually an atmosphere I much prefer to the former.

Well, I prefer wherever Nick is.

 **Nick POV**

Usually, school is home to a very hostile ambiance, and not one of peace. However, this morning has been a bit unorthodox.

I haven't received any dirty looks yet; only gazes of wonder and indifference.

It's been thirty minutes or so since class started, and not much has been different aside from the bodyguard standing outside of the classroom door, which I guarantee is there for my safety.

Well, I've always dreamed of the day where I'd become something besides a complete loner that roams the streets of the city, and I guess you could say I've exceeded my expectations.

Yes, it puts me in a considerable amount of danger, but it's well worth it in my eyes.

I'm helping much of fox-kind living in the city, as well as others around the world, and I have the best soul perhaps in all of the universe at my side to help me through it all.

I watch Judy as she quietly converses with Violet, staring at her grin as she laughs, and taking in the sound of her amusement.

It's something beautiful, at least in my eyes.

"Psh!" I hear someone whisper, and I turn my head towards the direction of the noise.

"What?" I ask Melvin, realizing he wants to get my attention.

He gestures for me to lean over closer to him, which I do, and he whispers in my ear with deliriousness.

"I knew it! You like Judy!" he whispers, almost _too_ loudly.

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask, trying my best to recover.

"Oh, it's not like you were staring at her for a full thirty seconds or anything" he chuckles, and I roll my eyes.

"Well, mayb-"

"Oh, stop kiddin' yourself, kid" Melvin says,"It's obvious to everyone else that you guys have a _thing_ ".

"A thing?" I ask, trying to pretend like I don't understand that meaning of the word.

"Yeah, dude. A _special_ thing".

By now, I know I'm blushing, and I hope to the high heavens that my fur is able to hide it adequately.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me!" Melvin squeaks, and I look in the other direction.

"Whatever" I say, "But one thing: was it...like...obvious?"

He laughs fairly loudly, and I fold my arms at the sight of his snickering.

"Yes, yes it was!" Finnick tells me, patting me on the shoulder.

 _Great. That means it's only a matter of time until she catches on._

However, he goes completely silent as a lion cub enters the room, looking a bit bigger than the usual child.

"And who are you?" Ms. Bronson asks him, and he whispers something in her ear.

"Oh, alright!" she says, looking across the room at me now, and my eyes widen.

 _What's going on?!_

The fur on the lion is a cross between gold and brown; somewhere in between, and her eyes look focused yet reckless at the same time.

The lion walks back to me without hesitance, glaring at me as she approaches.

"What's happening?" Judy asks me, and I shrug slightly.

"Hello" the lion speaks in a fancy accent as she reaches my desk, "I'm Kygo, your assigned bodyguard".

 _Bodyguard? She can't be older than thirteen or fourteen!_

"Um...hi?" I say quietly, and she laughs, standing behind me now, as everyone in the classroom observes her.

"I know, I don't look like much, but just trust me, I've been trained for this".

Great. So I have _two_ bodyguards now, including Violet. I'm not complaining though, as I do enjoy feeling safe and secure.

"Are...you really sure this is necessary?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Of course it is!" she says in her sassy voice, leaning against the wall, "You almost _died!"_

She seems to snicker with every word she says, which I find to be quite amusing.

"Well...okay" I say, trying my best to act normal as class resumes.

The rest of class goes by relatively uneventfully; that is until I spot a leopard named Brodie glaring at me and my bodyguard from across the room.

 _Here we go again..._

"Oh, don't worry about him" Kygo speaks from behind me, noticing my line of sight, "he's just mad at you because he's a member of the AAFE or whatever".

"The what?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"The "Animals Against Fox Equality" or whatever. Seriously, you don't need to care about him or any of the rest of them".

Still, somewhere in the leopards gaze, I feel severe uneasiness. I feel the projection of contempt being jetted my way, and I breathe deeply.

 _Nothing to worry about._

 **So, there were some new characters, huh? Like I said, things are about to be interesting. Next chapter might be a bit of a longer wait due to a VERY busy week, but I'll have to see. Anyways, leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Lies

**just-a-guy-having-fun- Life gets busy sometimes. I'm glad you are liking each update!**

 **leozkin- The story is called "Lost and Found" because at the beginning of the story both characters are lost friends-wise. But remember, anything is possible!**

 **Ethan The Yoshi- Just a normal glare, y'know?**

 **Alan- I'm male, lol.**

 **kitkats- I don't have a schedule, but you can expect a new chapter anywhere from 2-5 days, lol.**

 **(I went back through and edited the terrible format, lol) Nothing to say! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! :)**

 **Nick POV**

Well, today has been exhausting to say the absolute least. Having a bodyguard near me every second of the day wouldn't be a bad thing at all; that is, if it weren't Kygo.

"Do you guys eat this crap _every_ day?" she asks in her usual accent, poking around at her school lunch with a disgusted expression.

"Well, we don't exactly have a choice" Judy clarifies, and Kygo simply rolls her eyes.

"Hah!" she exclaims, "I wouldn't gulp this down everyday if I had a B23R handgun dangling in front of my face!"

The rest of us glance at each other in bewilderment as she continues to vent to herself with wide eyes and teeth bared, genuinely disgusted with the food lying in front of her.

"Is she okay?" Judy whispers to me, and Kygo overhears her.

"Watch it, Carrots!" she threatens, and Violet laughs to herself, enjoying the lion's attitude.

I lean over to Judy, wondering to myself how this lion received a job in the first place.

"She seems kind of wacko" I whisper to her, and she nods.

"Well, as long as she protects you, I guess I can deal with it".

Along with Kygo, Violet, Melvin, Finnick and Judy of course, I seem to have quite a bit of people to talk to. Considering I was the biggest loner in history a few weeks ago, this would have seemed nothing short of impossible. But then again, Judy changed _a lot_ of things.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about getting murdered...for now" I tell her, and she bites her lip.

"Nick, one bodyguard can't keep you safe from everything ya'know. You have to watch yourself" she informs me, putting a friendly paw on my shoulder.

"I know I'm not invincible, but I can't just spend my life worrying about everything".

"How right you are, Nicholas!" Kygo states loudly, jumping into the conversation as she gulps down her chocolate milk.

"I just don't want you to get hurt or anything" Judy tells me, looking at me with a burning look of care as if I could disappear any second now.

"You can't be serious" Kygo states once again, and I can see Judy is becoming quite irritated with her.

"Trust me darlin', your boyfriend will be all good in my paws!" she says confidently.

Judy glares at me uncomfortably.

"Oh, we're just...just...best friends" I clarify, and Kygo laughs in a cynical manner.

"Oh, come on kid! I've seen this story a million times!" she begins, but is luckily interrupted by Melvin.

"Are you... _Kygo?!"_ he asks in a awe-struck tone.

"Of course I'm Kygo!" she answers as if it were a stupid question, her features bursting with annoyance.

"It's an honor!" Melvin says, giving a quick bow, acting as if she were royalty.

"What's the deal here?" Violet asks, squinting her eyes at the lion cub, "she looks like a normal animal to me".

Melvin stares at her with a look of offense, gasping as if Violet had terribly insulted Kygo. I'm beginning to wonder just what _is_ going on here.

"You don't know her!? She had a TV show called "Zootopia's Worst", and it was the _best_!" he explains to us, and Kygo chuckles as she puts on a thoughtful look.

"Yep! That's where I dealt with Zootopia's scumiest, as I like to say. All criminals, of course".

"That's interesting" Judy speaks, and Kygo nods.

"Oh, those were the _days!_ Well, about a year ago is when the show ended. Apparently I went "too far" with one of the criminals and broken his vertebrae or something. Anyways, now I'm a bodyguard for a most wanted animal! Isn't that wonderful?"

We all stare at each other in confusion; some of us giggling, the rest of us genuinely wondering if Kygo dropped her sanity along the way.

Lunch comes to a end eventually, and Judy and I walk to our next class, Kygo sleeking behind, surveying the area constantly for any threats.

"Do you think she may be crazy?" Judy asks me, and I sniff in amusement.

"Crazy? That's an understatement" I reply.

"Do you imbeciles not realize I can hear you?!" she asks from behind us, and we both walk a bit faster.

School is going to be _very_ interesting from now on.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

 _Come on, Judy! Only five minutes left I class! You can do this!_

My final class ends in five minutes, and it's safe to say that today has been quite unbearable. Well, unbearable if it weren't for Nick, but still stressful.

"So close!" Nick whispers to me, the both of us eyeing the clock in heavy anticipation, the minute hand not seeming to move at all.

Nick and I, we've grown incredibly close over the past few weeks. Unbelievably close, even. However, a new problem seems to have risen from the dust of problems that we thought we burnt to ashes long ago: a lion cub with the name of  
Kygo.

She received the job of Nick's bodyguard, and can't be older than an early teen. The issue is that she simply won't leave us alone for even one minute.

Apparently she suspects me to be a "potential assassin",which makes absolutely no sense to me. I've been here since the beginning of all this beside Nick; it's not like I suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! Watch it!" she speaks to me demandingly, and I remove my hand from Nick's arm, which I was unconsciously holding just before.

"I'm not doing anything!" I exclaim to her, blushing a bit, "I was just..."

"You were either _flirting_ with him, or you were a potential safety hazard!" she accuses, and I groan.

"I've already told you, we're-"

"Oh, whatever rabbit, I know what you're gonna say. Can nobody take a joke these days?!" she exclaims to herself, leaning back in her chair with crosses arms.

Eventually, the bell rings, and I gather my belongings as Nick stands beside me.

"See you guys later!" Melvin says, leaving the classroom, but Violet stays behind, looking _very uncomfortable_.

"Mind if I stick around for a bit?" she asks dully, and Nick and I nod simultaneously.

"Something wrong?" I ask her, and she stares ahead blankly.

"It's nothing major. I just...if you don't mind..." she struggles, not being the best at explaining feelings and conflicts.

"You can stay with us" Nick says, ending her verbal struggles before any emotion leaks through.

"Just don't try anything stupid" Kygo speaks threateningly, and Violet just ignores her.

"She's a friend, Kygo" Nick tells her, "she won't hurt anyone".

Kygo sniffs cynically and resumes her usual slumped down position in her chair.

"Nick and I are going down to get some ice cream if you want to come with us" I tell her, remembering our plans for after-school.

"Oh, I guess that sounds...okay" Violet says quietly, and I grab my backpack.

We exit the school quickly and make our way out to the sidewalk, conversing about random topics along the way.

Nick and I seem to have a common desposition regarding Ms. Bronson. She seems nice to essentially anyone but us, but we've developed a theory that she may be anti-predators.

Well, anti-foxes to be exact.

That's the thing with discrimination in Zootopia: so many animals think that predators in general are hated, but I'd disagree. Foxes are hated twenty times as much as any other kind of predator; at least in my experiences.

In fact, I had no idea this epidemic was as brutal as it _actually is_ until I met Nick. He opened my eyes in so many ways, and I can't ever thank him enough.

Meanwhile, my feelings toward Nick continue to rise in intensity. I _never_ imagined I could ever feel so strongly towards someone; especially a fox. I wish I could somehow get him to comprehend the fact that he is beyond perfect  
to me. I just wish we could be together in more than a deep friendship.

 _Keep wishing, Judy. Your parents would disown you._

 _If your parents disown you, that's not your fault. Sometimes you have to love your own life..._

 _But how? He probably doesn't even like me that way._

 _You'll never know if you don't try it._

Anyways, back to the topic, Ms. Bronson is a suspicious individual in our eyes. Every time Nick has been heavily teased or harassed by other students, she has done nothing to assist him in any way. Something about her just seems  
off...

"So, what flavor are you guys going to get?" I ask Nick and Violet in a nonchalant tone as we walk down the concrete walkway.

"Something new this time around. Maybe chocolate?" Nick replies.

"Whatever's the cheapest, I guess" Violet answers bluntly.

"I'll take the pizza flavored!" Kygo says loudly, and I stare over at Nick; both sharing the same expression of exasperation.

"Kygo" Nick begins with a sigh, "pizza is not an ice cream flavor".

"Hah! Haven't you _ever heard_ of sarcasm?" she asks, her accent heavy with every word she speaks.

It's kind of interesting, her accent is. Her "evers" are pronounced as "eh-vuh", which makes me wonder if she may be a foreign spy of some sort.

"Well, I mean...it sounded like you actually wanted pizza-flavored ice cream" I speak.

"Well, of course it did! That's sarcasm in its truest form!"

"What flavor are you _actually_ getting?" I ask in a friendly tone.

"Mint, because it tastes just _so_ fresh!" she answers, holding out her pawsas if she were actually holding a bowl of ice cream.

We continue our walk down the streets of the city, receiving looks from strangers as its not a common sight to see a rabbit walking along with three predators.

Upon reaching the ice cream shop, we approach the counter, and Nick immediately gasps.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, and he continues staring at the counter, gesturing to a sign that was not present during ourlast visit.

 _"No foxes allowed"_ it reads.

I feel a burning passion within me that threatens to burst as I read the sign over and over in disbelief.

I march over to the cashier in rage, and slam my paws down on the counter in front of him, my friends standing behind me.

"What is _this_ about!?" I ask, and my voice echoes around the shop, stunning the giraffe at the regsiter.

"I don't-" he begins, but I need to get to the bottom of this.

"Where's the manager?!" I shout, and he runs to the back of the store, disturbed by my irate presence.

The few customers in the shop stare at me as if I have two heads. I presume it's because I had the audacity to stand up for a fox, which is absolutely ludicrous in their minds.

"Don't worry Nick, you're going to get some ice cream" I assure him, and he nods with wide-eyes, shocked to see me so passionate.

"Impressive" Kygo says to me with a snicker, "that guy looked terrified!"

"Thanks" I respond to her, not knowing how else to answer.

Violet doesn't seem to have much of a reaction, but instead stands back a bit further than the rest of us, arms crossed defensively.

After a moment of silence, the cashier returns with the manager; a small, female deer, and his facial features bend to create a look of disgust as he glances my way, but I ignore him.

"What's wrong?" the manager asks me, and I chuckle.

"This!" I say, pointing to the sign, "that's what's wrong!"

She takes a look at me and then back at the sign.

"It says no _foxes allowed_ , not rabbits" she informs me, and I roll my eyes, making sure she notices my frustration.

" _Well_ , two of my friends _are_ foxes, and they want ice cream too! Like, when did this become a thing!?" I ask, pointing once again at the sign.

"It's because of all the violence and protests and stuff involving foxes, and-"

She pauses, her mouth dropping open.

"Don't tell me that that's...no..." she stutters, and I start to realize what's troubling her.

I immediately know what's causing her panicked reaction- Nick, the subject of controversy the past week or two is now in her ice cream parlor.

"What?" I ask her, and it seems her eyes just can't leave Nick.

"That's...Nick Wilde! The fox who...the fox...he..."

"Yes, he was abused for being a fox! We know! Now, can we get some ice cream?" Kygo interrupts her, and for once I want very badly to give her a high-five.

Violet suddenly becomes quite impatient and walks up, grabs the sign, and rips it into hundreds of pieces with a defiant look.

"Do we have a problem here?" Violet asks as the manager watches her in fear.

"I don't suppose it will be a problem..." the manager mutters.

After a moment, we begin ordering our ice cream, which the jittery giraffe writes down nervously.

We finally sit down at a table, and I gaze over at Nick, noting that he hadn't spoken since we arrived aside from ordering his ice cream.

"I'm sorry about that" I say in his direction, and he looks up from the table, joining his eyes to mine.

"Sorry for _what?_ That was...amazing, Judy!" he tells me with a gigantic smile, and I can't help but smile myself.

"Well, no one deserves to be treated like lesser. You know? Especially _you"._

"Well, this is cute" Kygo speaks, winking at me, "but it was pretty awesome if you ask me!"

"Definitely" Violet says, "you stood up for me too, you know".

Our conversation continues as our ice cream arrives, and the atmosphere is now more lively than before. Nick talks with more bounce in his voice than ever, and I keep unintentionally meeting his eyes at random moments. If he hasn't  
noticed that I can't stop staring at him by now, he may need some glasses or something.

But then again, doesn't that mean he's looking at me a lot too?

 _No, Judy. He probably only looks at you when he sees that you're staring at him._

"Right, Judy?" I suddenly hear Nick ask, and I realize I've been staring at him in silence for the past few moments.

I shake my head in order to wake myself up.

"Yes, of course" I answer as if the answer were obvious, although I don't even know the context of the question.

On average, animals spend about fifteen minutes inside a small ice cream parlor like this, but we've been an exception today.

We've all been chatting for a good forty-five minutes now, and it's been pretty fun, actually.

"So, Judy" Violet whispers in my ear as Nick and Kygo argue about something, "like, I don't want to be creepy, but are you and Nick..." she trails off, leaving the implications floating in the air.

"Oh, no! We're just friends!" I whisper back, and she glances around the room with a smirk, knowing better.  
"You want to be though, don't you?"

I stare at Nick's bandaged face and I impulsively speak the first thing in my mind.

"Yeah" I say longingly, watching him as he continues speaking to Kygo.

"Now, that's the truth" she responds, leaning away from me once again.

"Wait, what? Did I say something?" I ask.

 _You've done it now, Judy._

"Yeah, you did" she answers.

"I didn't mean it! That's so weird! I could never be in...I could never...a fox..."

"Don't lie to yourself, Judy" she says quietly, "it's nothing to be weirded out about. I think you guys are meant for each other".

I calm down a little bit, trying to take it all in.

 _Someone besides me knows._

"Just don't tell him" I beg her, and she gives me a look of assurance.

"Okay, but you can't hide it forever you know".

What she says is very true. I've already hidden it for a few weeks, and it's beginning to have an effect on me.

"I know" I say glumly, placing my head on top of my paws glumly, looking at Nick for what feels like the thousandth time just today.

After a moment, he looks my way, and I guess he notices my expression.

"Hey, Judy?" he asks, scooting his chair a bit closer to me so that I can hear him better, "you alright?".

Just the sound of his voice makes me feel a few light-years happier, although his tone seems rattled by nervousness.

"Oh, yeah, I'm all good!" I answer, smiling his way.

"You sure?" he asks me, not completely buying my disguise.

"Yeah, the ice cream was really good" I answer once again, masking my emotions behind casual conversation.

"Well, I texted my mom, and she said it'sokay to stay out a bit later, and...so...there's this movie that I really wanted to see, but they wouldn't let me buy a ticket because I was a fox, so I was wondering if maybe-"

"If I wanted to go see it with you?" I ask hopefully, unable to hold back my words of excitement, and I mentally smack myself.

 _Now he's going to think you're a creep! What have you done?! You might have just lost the best friend you could ever dream of!_

"Yeah, and you can buy my ticket for me and maybe...hopefully I could sneak in" he says nervously, "but it's perfectly fine if you don't want to".

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

 _It's a date! No, wait. He probably thinks it's just a friendly thing. Or maybe he likes you! Or maybe..._

"Oh, that sounds awesome" I reply, and he smile bashfully, shifting his eyes as he takes in my reply.

"I'm tagging along, just so ya' know" Kygo joins in, and Nick rolls his eyes.

Even if Kygo _does_ tag along, this is going to be amazing. This is something I've only _dreamed_ of until now.

I finally give in and stop trying so hard to hold back my grin, and I look into his eyes again, my heart pounding.

"My dad's here to pick me up, so I'll see you guys tomorrow" Violet says, standing up from the table, and I look away from Nick.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Violet!" I call to her, as she exits, and she waves goodbye before exiting.

 _Honestly, something seems really off about Violet. Perhaps it's a family issue of some sort._

"Well, the movie starts at six, so we have some time to spare. We...could go shopping, or we could just...explore the city" he informs me.

"We could do both!" I recommend, and he nods.

"Or we could do both" he repeats with a smile, and we get up from the table, heading for the doors.  
 _  
This is going to be amazing. It has to be!_

 **Nick POV**

It's a strange thing to say, but I'm glad I took Kygo's advice. _Very_ glad, in fact.

I don't know if Judy took my movie offer as a friendly hangout session or an intimatedate, but I surely hope it's the latter. But even if it is the former, as long as I get to spend time with her, it'll be a pretty great time.  
Kygo convinced me to ask her to a movie, telling me that "if I didn't make a move, our relationship would never progress". Well, I guess that counts as making a move.

 _She doesn't like you that way, Nick! This is nothing more than a dream! You're just a close friend to her._

 _Well, I can still be in love with her._

After a while of walking the streets of Zootopia out of pure exploration, we decide to enter the mall to shop for a while.  
I've been harassed for being a fox many times in my life, but then again, where have I _not_ been harassed?

Judy texted her mom to tell them that she will be home around 8:00, and that my mom will be driving her home, so I guess she was alright with that. At this point it's hard to focus on anything other than Judy, however.

My mother has told me many times that life if defined by the "little things", and I'm beginning to believe that.

"How do you think this would look on me?" she asks me, holding up a shirt in front of her, and I hold in my honest answer.  
 _You look beautiful no matter what._

"It looks good" I answer, and Kygo sniffs behind me in amusement.

"You certainly go hard, kid" she whispers, and I give her an aggravated look.

After only a few more seconds, I hear something on the TV to my side that ensnares my attention, and Judy looks up as well.

I begin to feel dizzy as I notice that the news anchor is at the ice cream parlor we were eating at only an hour ago, and I listen closely to the television.

According to the manager, her parlor was vandalized by a group of predators; including two foxes, and a lone rabbit that she claims is a "fox-rights supporter". She claims that the group "forced" her to serve them ice cream, and then  
left before they could call authorities. As of now, the situation is still under investigation" the anchor speaks, and the three of us face-palm simultaneously.

 _Can we not catch a break?_

 **Honestly, _can they_** **catch a break? Once again, I apologize for the terrible format for this chapter! I'll be sure to go back and edit it once I gain access to my laptop again! Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying the new character, Kygo, because she's going to be a very prominent character from now on. ;) anyways, hope everyone enjoyed chapter fifteen! Please leave any thoughts you may have in the reviews! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Good Guys Don't Kill

**just-a-guy-having-fun- Yeah, sorry about that! My device incorrectly formatted it and mashed words together and yada yada. Won't happen again, trust me on that!**

 **Guest- Every 2-4 days I'd say (and thanks!).**

 **Kitkats- I don't quite understand what you mean by "do anything", lol. But yeah, no spoilers here! And don't worry about fluff! There's _plenty_ more of that to come! And still haven't decided on making a sequel or not.**

 **Aldo B T- 1. ;) 2. Don't worry, there will be plenty to come in the future! 3. Later on, yes. 4. Honestly I don't really like tacos lol. 5. Don't forget sarcastic! 6. No spoilers! Soon enough! 7. Love tou too :D**

 **Smile 456- In time! It's beginning to get suspenseful now, isn't it?**

 **nick495- I didn't lose interest! I love reader well-thought-out reviews like yours! I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **Guest- The buffalo was made to resemble a stereotypical school bully that's been held back quite a few years, lol. He was probably 15-16 when he was murdered by Nick's dad.**

 **nick495- Maybe ;)**

 **Guest- Sounds like an interesting character concept! I like the name "Elka" too!**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back for yet another chapter of _Lost & Found! _The story where one second you are reveling in extreme fluff, and then the next second the characters are seconds from death! Because you know...fiction? Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!**

 **Nick POV**

We move sleekly and stealthily, trying our best to hide from any patrons around us that may recognize us as the three "criminals" who "forcibly" received ice cream from the parlor down the street.

My pulse is loud and fast as I know the potential danger of the situation; especially considering who I am and what I stand for.

"I'm being serious here" Kygo speaks, "how is reporting _this_ bad even considered legal?"

We finally make our way out of the store without catching anyone's eye and we regather ourselves outside the doorway.

"I guess we should just..." I trail off.

"Try to get into the theater" Judy finishes for me, and I nod quickly.

"Not like we have any better options" I reply.

"Well, we could always use _force_!" Kygo advises, holding up a pistol from her belt to which Judy and I simply roll our eyes.

"Look, we're trying to see a movie, not start a war" I tell her, and she snickers with a shrug.

"Just saying, it's always an option!"

We continue our prowl towards the movie theater, cautious of our surroundings. All goes well until we reach the corner about a block from the theater, and then we spot several security guards scouting the area. I don't know if it's to find us, but it sure raises some amount of suspicion.

I tilt my head as I glance over at Kygo, looking for a solution.

"Any ideas?" I ask her, and she moves her eyes from me to the scene and then back at me.

"What do you take me for, kid? A miracle worker?" she asks me, obviously seeing no hope in making it there, "Can't we just go somewhere else? Is seeing a movie _really_ that important?"

"Yes!" Judy and I answer in unison, and Kygo sighs.

"Alright, whatever. I can get you out of this, but you owe me" she states, and we resume walking towards the building.

 _I wonder if Judy thinks this is a date,_ I think to myself curiously.

I mean, I never clarified that this is an actual, romantic date or anything. I just asked her to see a movie with me!

 _No way she likes me that way. Remember what her dad said, Nick! You're not her type..._

 **Judy POV**

 _Don't jump to any conclusions, Judy. This is just a friendly hangout. Right?_

It's safe to say that my emotions and the fear of the unknown are both starting to drive me a touch insane.

 _Still, not as insane as Kygo._

 _You need him, Judy. You won't be able to live if you ruin everything!_

 _But I need to tell him! I mean, come one! I'm in love with the guy!_

 _You can't risk it._

 _I don't have a choice!_

 _Who says?_

 _Too bad._

"Judy?" Nicks caring voice rings out to me, and I stare at him, flustered.

"Yeah?" I ask, realizing I had been daydreaming for more than just a moment.

"We can walk now" he informs me, pointing his non-injured hand to the blinking sign that has now changed from the "don't move!" to "walk".

"Oh, right!" I manage to say, and we continue marching towards the theater.

As we walk, the stares begin to project our way, and I walk a bit faster out of nervousness, accidentally bumping into Nick as I pace myself widly.

"Sorry!" I say, and he simply smiles anxiously.

"It's okay, but we do need to come up with a plan here!" he says, and Kygo suddenly joins in.

"I'll worry about the officers. Judy, buy the tickets, and you-" she says, pointing at the space in between Nick's eyes, "Sneak around back. It'll be theater fourteen. Trust me, I used to come here all the time".

I exchange one last deep glance with Nick as he begins walking towards the side of the theater, and I feel my throat tense up nervously.

"You sure he'll make it in?" I ask.

"Hah! Am I _sure_? No, I'm never _sure_ about anything. But I mean, it's you two's only chance at having your _beloved_ date!" she speaks to me as the guards begin to notice us.

"It's not a date!" I whisper back instinctively, and she claps her hands my way.

"Bravo! You sure do a _great_ job at convincing, don'tcha?" she laughs.

As I fumble to find an adequate reply, one of the rhino-guards makes his way over to us and wastes no time in beginning a barrage of questions.

"You guys missing one or two more predators from your group?" he asks us menacingly, noticing that our group fits the description.

"Oh, no sir!' Kygo says with an artificial respect, pointing to her badge, "I'm an _appointed_ bodyguard! I know what you're talking about. The group that harassed the ice cream parlor or whatever. Yeah, that's not us".

The officer places his hands on his hips and snorts out of his nose, trying to decipher if we are indeed telling the truth.

"Alright, officer Willis. Head on in" he grunts, and I glance over at Kygo as we walk quickly away from him.

"Willis? Is that your last name?" I ask in a slightly amused tone, and she squints her eyes at me.

"Don't _ever_ mention it again. _Ever_ ".

Something about Kygo is actually genuinely frightening apart from her strong-looking build. She just seems to aggressive about everything, and she seems to be dead-set on strengthening her reputation as an intimidating bodyguard.

However, I can also see a lighter side to her. Perhaps she's been through a lot in life or something. After all I've been through in life, I've learned that judging the surface is quite pointless.

"Can I help you?" the elephant in the ticket booth speaks, and I clear my throat.

"Two tickets to see The Dark Road!" I say to him, handing him fifteen dollars.

He peers over the top of the counter down at us, and peers through his thick glasses, his eyes full of discrepancy.

"Okay" he states simply, resuming his usual position, slouched back in his chair.

Something about this elephant gives off bad vibes even as I stand before him, and I can't help but feel like his stare is one of condescension.

At last he hands us our tickets and we make our way inside, turning in our tickets to the confiscator as we try our best to look innocent.

We skip the popcorn line for now and head straight to theater fourteen, and discover that Nick has already saved us three seats.

I let out my apprehensive breath and walk swiftly to his side, sitting down in the comfortable chair.

"Took you guys long enough" he speaks jokingly, and I giggle.

"So, no problems getting in?" I ask, and he shakes his head slowly.

"Not at all. Makes me wonder why more people don't do it".

"I'm gonna go grab some popcorn" Kygo says, and I smile at Kygo's kindness to buy popcorn for all of us.

"Wow, thanks Kygo!" I call to her, and she tilts her head in confusion.

"Oh, you think _I'm_ buying it? Hah! I'm using this!" she says, holding up my wallet, and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever" I reply out of lack of care. Perhaps it's because I'm with Nick combined with the fact that I absolutely _adore_ popcorn.

 _You adore Nick too!_

 _Shut up, mind!_

 _You know you do!_

 _Doesn't matter!_

 _Just look at how cute his smile is!_

I realize I've been staring at Nick for the past few seconds, so I shake my head in attempt to recollect my thoughts.

"So, what's this movie supposed to be like?" I ask my best friend, and he chuckles.

"Oh, you don't _know?_ It's supposed to be ridiculously scary!" he claims, and I feel my stomach drop.

I may not be a cowardly bunny, but horror movies are _not_ my thing.

"Oh, really?!" I ask, looking quite unsettled.

Nick takes note of this before he speaks again.

"Yeah, but don't worry! I mean, I'm here if you get scared" he assures me with his usual warm expression that just makes me melt.

"You gonna stop the monsters from coming out of the screen?" I ask him jokingly, lightly punching him on the arm.

"No...but I can still be here for you if they _do_ come through the screen!"

I grin at him.

"I'm glad to know that".

 **Nick's Dad POV  
** "Sir, you need to talk! Now!"

It's been years since I last felt the urge to obey one's wishes, but I decide that in this case it would perhaps cause even more strife.

I glance around the interrogation room, pretending to think about my next words, although I already have it all mapped out.

"What was it you asked again?" I ask in my usual evil tone, glaring at the officer.

"Why?! Why did you kill the buffalo?! You don't care about your son! Why would you do this?!" he screams at me, and I smirk his way.

"Gee, you cops really _are_ stupid" I respond in a snarky tone, and they electrocute me once more, causing my inside to stir up in a filthy mess.

"Tell me! Now!"

I lick my lips as I smile sinisterly, reveling in the feeling of actually being _needed_ for once.

"I killed him because I hate my son, not love him! The one thing he wants is equality, and guess what this did? Huh? You don't know? Funny. It reinforced the... _stereotype_ that we foxes are savage and untrustworthy. This is the worst thing I could've done to him!" I explain with a cackle, and I grit my teeth.

"You're...you're truly evil" the officer says to me.

"Well, you're right on that one. Nick, he's so spoiled! You hear what I mean?! He's been so...disrespectful to me. He's evil too. And my wife...neither of the deserve to life" I mutter without the inclusion of sanity in the slightest.

"Well, they aren't going to die" he tells me, and I interrupt him.

"Not by my hands" I say, "you hope".

"You aren't leaving this prison, Wilde".

"Oh, so you think that's it? I'm locked up for life and nothing else happens?" I ask him sadistically with a twisted smile, "Oh no, no, no, no, no! We have to be _realistic_ here! And you can trust me on this one, chief: I won't be in here for life".

The officers glance at each other out of fear I detect, and then proceed to electrocute me once more.

 _Just wait until I get out of here, Nick! Just wait..._

 **Nick POV**

 _Nick! You can't be serious right now!_

I expected the scary scenes to be getting to Judy at this point, but all she is doing is leaning back in her chair with wide eyes, keeping mostly silent.

The main problem isn't Judy, however.

 _It's me._

I never _imagined_ that a movie could be this scary! Never!

My throat won't stop drying up as I eye the screen with jumpiness, and my ears can't seem to stop lying flat on top of my head in utter fear.

"Isn't this scary?!" I whisper loudly to Judy sincerely, and I guess she interprets it as sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah. Totally" she replies flatly.

"This is _stupid_!" Kygo yells loud enough for everyone in the room to hear her, "four _dollars_ for this?!"

I try my best to act like I'm not freaked out, nodding my head quickly.

"Yeah, this is so...not scary..." I speak reluctantly, and Kygo snickers.

"You just look _so_ not afraid right now Nick" she speaks in my direction, "wasn't Judy here supposed to be the scared one?"

I laugh robotically as I turn my head back to the screen, attempting to emulate a sound of sarcasm.

"Very funny, Kygo".

However, what happens soon after is not something I exactly expected.

I feel Judy's head rest on my shoulder, and I turn in shock to see that her eyes are closed, her breathing sounding slow and rhythmic.

 _She's asleep! On me!_

I start blushing when I see Kygo winking at me, but I don't dare change my posture. I feel as if I'm falling thousands of feet through the sky, my stomach stuck in the air miles behind me. I feel like my insides are floating, and my mind is dizzy with a disorienting happiness as my throat becomes dry.

 _Just be cool!_

After a while of reveling in the warm feeling of having Judy nearby, a loud scene splits the air around us, and Judy jumps up into a straight sitting position.

"Oh, did I-" she begins frantically. I can tell she is blushing profusely even in the dim theater light as I simply stare ahead at her.

"It's okay" I tell her, "I didn't mind".

She relaxes a bit and looks at me quizzically, leaning a bit closer so that I can hear her better.

"Y-you didn't?"

"If you're tired, I'll be your pillow. That's what friends are for...right?" I ask, and she smiles softly.

"Yeah, you're right...I mean...if you don't mind...can I?" she asks, and I understand the implications behind her words.

"Sure" I say, allowing her to lean on me again, and I observe as her eyes shut once more, this time looking a bit happier.

I can't focus on anything but her now. The movie doesn't matter to me one bit anymore.

There's a million questions zooming through my mind right now, and they all seem to center around one dream:

What if she _does_ like me?

 _Don't be silly, Nick! This is something friends do all the time!_

 _Are you sure about that?_

 _Duh! You did this at the hospital too!_

 _But she likes it!_

 _So?_

 _Quit being so ignorant!_

 _I'm being realistic!_

 _There's no way an amazing bunny like her could ever love a fox..._

"There just isn't" I whisper aloud, thankful Judy didn't hear me and ask for the context of my words.

I'd rather not lose my best friend over something as trivial as love. Well, in this case, how is it trivial? This could be the best thing to ever happen in my _life!_ Judy is the best girl on the planet, and I only have one chance to _try..._

After twenty more minutes or so, the movie comes to a close, and Judy wakes up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"How was the nap?" I ask her nicely as she yawns, trying not to act weird about her lying on me in order to sleep.

"It was nice. Makes up for the sleep I lost last night" she answers.

"Why didn't you sleep well last night?"

She looks as if the questions off guard, and her eyes grow a bit bigger.

"Oh, um...caffeine. Yeah, that's it! I drank _way_ too much coffee!" she answers quickly, and I stare at her in wonder.

"I didn't know you liked coffee" I say.

"Oh, yeah! It's totally one of my favorite drinks!" she responds as we begin exiting our aisle, carrying the remainders of our large bags of popcorn.

I hide behind Judy and Kygo as we exit, not wanting to gain any attention for being a fox. But I mean, what could they do anyways? Kick me out after I've already seen the move?

"Score one for the stupidest movie in _years_ " Kygo mutters bitterly as we exit, kicking a lone soda can along the ground as we walk.

"I'll agree with that" Judy says, "but I mean, I still..." she trials off.

"Still what?" I ask curiously.

"Still...enjoyed it..." she finishes with a warm smile, and I begin to feel dizzy, drowning in the blissful paradise that is Judy's gaze.

However, our bubble of happiness is abruptly interrupted by a shout, and I instinctively duck, hearing a whirling sound fly past me.

The whirling sound turns out to be a knife, wielded by a rather large coyote.

"It's Nick Wilde! He needs to die!" the maniacal voice of the coyote before me screeches, and I tense up as Kygo steps in front of me.

His eyes are something close to black or dark brown; as dark as the energy he gives off. His hand is clutched around the knife tightly, ready to end me.

I notice that no one is trying to stop him, either. No one is attempting to take the knife from the man or shut the entire situation down.

 _Not even the security guard._

At first glance, it appears that the only people on my side are Judy and Kygo.

Judy stands in front of me as if she's trying to hide me from gunfire, and Kygo stands in front of her with a pistol drawn.

"Dare you to try" she tells him in a serious tone.

The entire street is still; not a soul looking anywhere else but at us. The air feels cold and still, like the hard stare of the coyote.

"What're you gonna do? Shoot me?! Everyone knows good guys don't kill!" he speaks to Kygo, his words laced with pure, raging hate and contempt.

"Oh, so you're admitting you're in the _wrong_ here!" Judy yells to him, and he laughs.

"If that's what you _want_ to call it!" he scoffs back, moving a touch closer to us.

"I'm warning you now! You come any closer and I won't have a choice!" Kygo yells to him, but apparently his listening ears aren't screwed on properly today.

"For the AAFE!" he yells as he sprints in my direction.

I brace myself, not from the violent coyote, but from the loud gunshots that ring out as my eyes shut tight. I don't want to see another animal die. I don't want a new inclusion to my nightmares; the corpse of a deranged coyote.

Gasps and screams erupt around us, generating quite a bit of fear around us. The judging, hateful looks of the many animals oppresses us, and I begin to feel hazy mentally.

"Aren't those the one's who robbed that ice cream place?" I hear a voice behind me ask, and my heart begins to beat faster and faster.

"We gotta get out of here" Kygo says, and Judy and I nod.

We run in the opposite direction of the coyote's body, tears streaming down my face. Sure, I didn't actually _see_ the death of another animal. I didn't see the blood spilling onto the pavement, or hear the final breaths of the animal, filled with anguish.

However, the knowledge that another animal was just slain before me is quite a horrific thought. And worst of all:

 _An animal wanted me dead so badly that it chose to die._

Now, not a lot of stuff gets to me like it used to, but that thought is absolutely heart-wrenching for me.

And that's why the tears won't stop flooding from my eyes.

 **Judy POV**

The amount of animals in Zootopia that would gladly volunteer to kill Nick is absolutely sickening. I mean, he's Nick! He's innocent, he's sweet, he's caring, he's perfect...

Okay, I'm not trying to sound too lovey or whatever, but he's done nothing wrong! If they are mad at Nick's father, why don't they take it out on him!? I just don't understand this.

We run a few blocks before we gather the courage to come to a stop, and my next action is one that I perform with little hesitance.

I wrap my arms around Nick and hold him closer than ever, rubbing my paws up and down his back as I feel him cry.

As much as I want to be, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to wipe _all_ the tears away. Nick's life...it's just too hard for that. However, what I _can_ do is everything I can to help numb the pain.

Before me, Nick's life was awful, but since then, he's told me this is the happiest time of his life. Why? Because of me. Because I'm his best friend.

"Shh...it's okay, Nick" I whisper to him.

"But-"

"No...", I say to him "I'm here for you".

I bury my face into his shoulder as his shaking begins to decline in intensity, and I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me all the more closer.

"You don't deserve this" I tell him quietly.

"Neither do you" he says.

"If I had to go through the hottest hell imaginable, I'd still be your friend" I proclaim to him.

"Me too" he replies with a sniff as we separate, locking eyes once again, "I'll always be there for you".

It's very true to say that Nick's eyes go deep into the very pits of his soul. Everyone of his distinct qualities are reflected in the two irises in front of me as he stares at me with a deep care.

 _An animal, so full of innocence, care, compassion, kindness, wit, fun...you name it...attacked solely because of a label placed on him by others._

"Sorry to interrupt, but we kinda have an angry mob heading towards us at five o' clock!" Kygo informs us, and I feel a deep hatred for the crowd that seems to be following.

"Let's get out of here" I say, and we continue running as Nick texts his mother, asking her to pick us up a few blocks ahead.

If we can get the timing right, a getaway would prove to be effective. But if Nick's mom is too late, it's safe to say that more civilians will end up dead.

"Nick" I say to him as we move fast, and he glances over at me.

 _This is it, Judy. In case any of you die, he needs to know. Now._

"I just wanted to tell you that...that..."

He stares at me with eyes wide, his mouth slightly agape.

"That...I..."

At the last moment, I trip over curb and tumble into the grass.

Luckily, nothing is injured besides my confidence.

 _I was totally about to tell him! I was so close!_

"Oh my gosh! Judy, are you-"

"Yeah, I'm okay! We have to keep going!" I tell Nick, stumbling to my feet.

"What were you about to tell me?" he asks me as I begin jogging.

"Oh...umm..."

 _You got this, Judy!_

"I wanted to say that I...I...I'm glad I met you" I tell him, retreating from the confession for no real reason.

 _What are you doing, Judy?! You blew it!_

"Oh, um, I'm glad I met you too, Judy" he replies, ignoring the chaos behind us.

Come to think of it, this _is_ a very unorthodox place to be having an intimate conversation, but it matters little to me.

As we reach the meeting point a few blocks ahead, Nick's mother is already waiting there, and I thank our lucky stars.

Nick and I leap into the back seat and Kygo jumps in the front, causing Nick's mom to turn to hr in confusion, having never seen Kygo in her life before.

"Who is-"

"Mom, drive!" Nick tells her, and she steps on the gas pedal, leaving the crowd of demons in the dust.

"What's going on?" she asks us, and I ponder what answer would be best. Not "we're being chased by the AAFE" or "we got in trouble with the police"...

Instead, Kygo speaks for me.

"I'm afraid we may have started a civil war".

 **Wait, what?! Civil war?! What the heck are you talking about?! That's a bit of an exaggeration, right? Right?! _Right?!_ There's only one way to find out...**

 **Anyways, sorry for such a long delay in chapters. Just a busy week, I guess. I assure you it (most likely) won't happen again, and in case it does, here's me apologizing in advance:**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Anyways, please leave any thoughts in the reviews (and I mean anything- I love reading the thoughts of the readers!).**

 **Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Schemes

**nick495- I wouldn't call it "friendzoning", I'd just label it as hesitance! ;)**

 **Baneblade- Soon enough ;)**

 **TheCartographer- The reason Nick will not refer to Judy as "carrots" in this story is because in the film, Nick has already fallen victim (and picked up on many) stereotypes: one being that Judy, since she was a rabbit, loved carrots (and thus he nicknames her carrots). In this universe, Nick never got a chance to pick up stereotypes, so he never even _thinks_ about calling Judy "Carrots". I do understand why you want to hear it, though. It's a nice nickname! :)**

 **Hudsoda- Yep, the world in this story is incredibly dislikable for the sole purpose of putting emphasis on the main characters and implementing a "us against the world" mentality (which in this case it _actually_ is) (foxes and such vs. the rest of the general population).**

 **Aldo B T- 1. You're in luck! ;) 2. Sadly, the logical answer to that is yes. 3. Yep! 4. I'd say your usual pre-teen look- a zip-up hoodie jacket that I imagine to be purple (Charmander works too), some soft jeans, etc. 5. The bully that was murdered was not Bogo, but a separate character. 6. American tacos are totally the worst. I wouldn't mind having an authentic taco, though. 7. I know m8**

 **Ethan the Yoshi- Later on in the story flashbacks will reveal just how twisted and controlling Nick's father was (and is), but yes, that would be the reason.**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of _Lost and Found!_ Now, this chapter will be a bit different than the rest; at least somewhat. This chapter will feature several different POVs, which I think will be quite interesting for you guys! Anyways, proceed downwards if you dare! (or even if you don't) ;)**

 **Nick POV**

"What?!" my mom asks loudly, struggling to keep her hands steady on the wheel as we drive.

I mean, how _else_ is someone going to react to news as drastic as "civil war"?

"Well, someone came after me and Kygo had to..."

Theres a silence as I search for the gentlest way to word "killed someone".

"I had to put a few bullets into him. It's all good, though! Remember, that's my job!" she tries her best to explain, but my mother looks aghast regardless.

"You know what they're going to do" my mother tells us, "most reporters are prey! They're going to make it seem like you shot him down in cold blood, or even make it look like _Nick_ shot him" she tells us as calmly as she can, driving a touch faster than her usual speed on the streets.

I only now begin to realize the building danger that envelops me; dragging me deeper and deeper into this delusion madness. I could _easily_ end up dead over something I didn't do at all. In fact, _I_ was the victim!

The news reporters would never make this known, though.

 _I'm a goner._

The rest of the conversation passes like a blur through the spaces of my mind, but I'm too wrapped up in my thoughts to focus on anything else.

It's beginning to look like there is no happily after for someone like me. Either I stand up for me and my kind and end up dead most likely, or just give in to society's wishes and mold and end up living a huge step below the rest of animal-kind my entire life.

At least I have someone to help me through this never-ending hurricane now, in the form of a rabbit with dreams that seem much too heavy for her to remain floating forever.

I said the word "seems", of course. Judy _seemed_ like the average bunny upon first meeting her. I've learned not to judge a subject from a brief glance, obviously.

The building seem to pass in a mute mixture of color as we speed, and the only thing that manages to rip my attention away from the negative scenarios that loom over me are Judy's amethyst eyes.

"Nick? Did you hear her?" Judy asks me as she stares my way, and I blink several times, regaining my consciousness.

"Oh, huh?" I ask, frustrated with myself for dazing off.

"We're going to head over to my house in case any of those animals know where you live" she informs me.

"Oh, really?" I ask, having not heard any of the discussion from mere moments earlier, "and your parents are...okay with that?".

"I'm _pretty_ sure my parents don't want me dead" she tells me, "so they'll let us hide there".

"But what if those people-" I start.

"They won't" Judy stops me in my tracks, "I promise".

I nod glumly, and I think that Judy knows something is troubling me aside from the death of a civilian. Unlike anyone else in the universe, she can see past my surface, and she can sense when something is wrong.

I can tell by the way her vision pierces into the side of my head that she wants to talk with me about it, but the presence of my mother and Kygo holds her back.

Is this all worth it? Is it worth the stress, the strife, the disorder, the turmoil, the trouble and the carnage? Is it worth sacrificing the safety of my closest friend, my new allies, and my own mother?

Only time will tell...

 **Kygo POV- 2 Hours Later**

Well, this is certainly starting to get interesting.

Ever since I was born I've always been told I'm crazy. No, more than that. _Insane. Psychotic._

Sure, I've never been your normal lioness adolescent with a stable attitude and a balanced mindset, but I'm not _that_ far from normal.

All I was ever raised to be was a killer, and a ruthless one at that. My father was the only one who cared about me, but my mother never would let me see him.

I was her little toy, her little robot.

I wasn't allowed to have fun or anything of the sort. You see, my mother _hated_ the government, and I display no exaggerations by using that word.

 _Hate._

She trained me to become the ultimate spy; a brutal killer with keen senses and charisma beyond my years. She created me to help destroy the government that she testified to me was absolutely corrupted, and that the world would never be peaceful or serene in the least bit until it was overtaken.

Besides the AAFE, there's more hidden behind the veils of society, and you can trust me on that. There are some, _many_ even that want to stand up to the tyrannical rule of Zootopia, but have been too afraid to until now.

At last we have formed a secret organization to take down the government, but it's a slow process. Creating controversy leads to an uprising in extreme cases such as now, and that leads to controversy and then that leads to...

Yeah, you get the picture.

" _So, why are you a bodyguard or officer working for the government_?".

I've heard the question a hundred or a thousand times, but it's quite obvious to me. I signed a paper, an oath, what ever you want to call it. Some may call me a liar, a deceiver, or even _evil._

Working close the the government gives me significant advantages in terms of knowledge

Nick is the essential piece to our puzzle. Sure, it may seem like a despicable thing to do; use him, but it's not like I have any other choice at this point in the mission.

The saddest thing is, not that I feel any _emotion_ or anything, Nick being who he is. I've never witnessed anyone as sweet and innocent as Nick, and I understand how it would pain someone that carries the ability to feel with them throughout their lives.

Like his little girlfriend, Judy. If he ends up dead from this which he most likely will, she'll be torn apart in more ways than I could imagine. They're safe at the Hopps' house right now, but a simple roof can't shelter them from the bullets headed their way.

And I certainly hope Nick isn't the one standing in front...

I open the steel doors to our secret haven silently, knowing my mother is in no mood to be annoyed today. It's beginning to near the time that we strike, and the planning is crucial. All of my mother's focus should be on the events we _must_ execute perfectly, and not a lowly killer like me.

 _You're not lowly, Kygo! You're fierce! You're a force to be reckoned with!_

I seal the door behind me and proceed to my "room"...well, more like a glorified closet, and take my dark blue bodyguard jacket off, hanging it on the hook just inside the doorway.

The time I spend being around Nick and Judy is the only thing that ever seems to happen in my life anymore, to be frank. Sure, a revolution is sure to begin, but all this relationship drama and fox rights campaign-talk is fun to dwell in and pass the time.

I sigh as I reminisce back to my days in my home country; back when life was more... _interesting._

I lived away from Zootopia for three years, and those were the more enjoyable times in my life. Then, moving to Zootopia happened. My mother quickly became obsessed with overthrowing the government, then raising me to be her tool, and then yada yada.

You get the picture.

Although I've tried to convince myself I _can't_ feel trivial things such as emotions anymore, I seem to be feeling more and more frustrated with my life.

Am I more than a piece to an insidious plan? Am I more than a murderer and monster?

It's hard to tell anymore...

 **Violet POV**

The feeling of a slight, cool breeze make's it's way through my fur, as I hear the words echo throughout my brain:

"Get out!"

The moment I entered my home, I was redirected out the door by my abusive brother, who seems to have developed a deep hatred for me over the years.

My brother is a wolf, and is obviously regarded as much higher in society than a fox such as myself.

Oh, here's something I forgot to mention: I'm adopted.

Yeah, that's right. I don't even have a real family. I live with a "pack"of three wolves, treated like I'm something closer to a house pet than a child of their own.

My brother torments me continuously throughout each painful day, and that's not even the thing that gets to me.

What gets to me is the fact that my "parents" allow this to occur on a daily basis, not batting an eye at my misery.

I sit on the park bench in my quiet, solemn courtyard staring up at the stars, thinking deep to myself with a weightless feeling.

Not about my grades, my future, my faulty family, my relationships, or anything of the sort.

I just can't stop asking myself: who am I?

The teachers at school tell me each and every day that our actions define who we are, but what have I done in my life to signify that I'm anything more than another animal in the largest city in the country?

Society tells me I'm not worth anyone's time due to the fact that I'm a vixen, but I don't believe that. I believe that I'm just a bit abnormal by the standards of...well...

 _Everyone else._

No one really wants to be around a gloomy, edgy, boring, intimidating and menacing-looking fox with the name of Violet.

Well, except for my friends of course.

Nick and Judy care about me, but they're always so caught up in each other that I'm the third wheel every day at school, and I know I should feel grateful that I have them in my life, but it's hard to see past the fact that I'm not really anyone's first choice when it comes to friends.

 _You aren't anyone's favorite,_ my mind reminds me coldly, and I hold my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them out of insecurity.

The courtyard is completely silent until I hear footsteps approaching me, and my thoughts suddenly take a turn for the worst.

 _Please be a murderer. Please. I don't want to go through this trouble anymore. I can't_

My breathing increases, and I don't dare turn around. For all I know it could be a demon or a ghost, ready to drag me to the darkest depths of the abyss.

"Hey" a familiar voice rings out, and I gasp slightly.

His aqua blue eyes, thick glasses, puffy fur and nerdy jacket form to create an unmistakable figure in front of me.

"M-Melvin?! What are you doing here?" I ask, wiping away my tears hurriedly, not suspecting any social interaction to occur.

He shrugs innocently.

"Well, I kinda _live_ here" he answers, "I walk this path every night".

I try my best to hide my messy face, my eyeliner streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh, that's um...highly coincidental" I say to him, straightening up my posture.

"How was the ice cream?" he asks me, and I recall the experience from earlier today.

"Alright" I answer, and I see his eyes narrow in curiosity.

"Have you...have you been _crying_?" he asks, knowing I've never been one to show weakness.

I've known the kid since third grade, but I've never bothered to start talking to him until very recently. Never in all my years of knowing him has he seen me show such weakness as I currently am displaying, on the verge of breaking out in tears again.

I scoot a bit further away, burying my face into my sleeved arms, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Sorry" is all I can muster, and I cringe as I feel him sit down on the bench beside me.

"Violet, it's okay to cry" he speaks to me, and I can't even begin to explain how comforting his voice is.

I can't exactly list a specific reason as to why, but something about his voice seems so...deep. So close to me, and so reassuring.

"No, no! I'm fine!" I try my best to whimper as he looks at me with a bewildered expression and eyes wide.

"You seem-"

"It doesn't matter!" I say exasperatedly, staring at the ground now.

A strong silence rocks the air for a few seconds as Melvin takes a deep breath.

"You sure it's nothing that I can help you with?" he asks in his usual squeaky voice, and I begin to feel my heart open a little bit.

Closing up my heart my entire life has done absolutely no good for me so far in life, so why not change things up just this once? Life can't stay at rock bottom for eternity...

"I'm just frustrated, okay?" I reply downheartedly.

"About?" he asks, adjusting his glasses as he speaks.

I sigh, letting all of my inner-demons flow out.

"I don't feel like...I just..." I choke, slapping myself mentally.

 _You sound so weak..._

"I just don't...I don't...feel like I have a purpose here. I k-know it's dramatic or whatever, but...I'm not wanted. I'm not anyone's favorite. I just want to feel like I'm-"

"Important to someone?" he asks me, and I nod in affirmation.

"Important" I repeat.

"Well, you're important to us...y'know, our little group thing. Nick, Judy and...me...we all care about you".

Like I once stated before, I know I should feel grateful for all of them, but the lack of feeling like a necessity really gets under my skin.

"And I know how you feel" he adds, and I glance at his eyes through the frames of his glasses for a second.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a sniff, wiping my burning eyes.

"I've always wanted someone who's like a...you know...best friend. But I _totally_ blew it that day with Nick! I'll be utterly inconsolable if he never trusts me again!" he confesses to me, and I try my best to assume what "inconsolable" means.

"He told me about that" I mutter to him, "Why'd you do it?".

He bites his lip and taps his fingers on the bench nervously, obviously wanting to refrain from any discussion regarding his past mistakes.

"I...I was stupid to think that harassing someone would result in a boosted self-esteem. I mean, that's what I wanted. I wanted to be accepted among everyone else. But you know, I'm just that little dork-sheep that everyone takes one glance at, and then never is looked at again" he answers honestly, sounding quite blue.

"I guess you just learn to ignore what everyone else thinks" I say, staring at the claws on my right paw for no reason in particular.

"There's not really another way. I mean, look at Nick! Thousands of people in the city call him a hero, but the other eighty percent hates his guts! I don't get how the guy does it. I'd totally be dead from stress by now!" he rants, and I simply nod.

"I guess you're right" I say to him, "no one else can ever define who you are".

He grins at me.

"Yep, that's right" he tells me.

He glances down at his watch and then back up at me.

"Um, sorry, but I promised my dad I'd be back at nine...don't want to get in any trouble" he tells me with a easygoing expression, and I can't help but give him a nice smile.

"Thanks for the...um...talk" I say to him, and he nods as if it were no problem.

"It was...nice" he says as he begins walking away.

 _Do something Violet! Show him that he means more to you than a little dork-sheep!_

I impulsively leap from my seat and walk up to Melvin, and he turns to face me once more, looking quite confused.

"Violet-" he begins, but I pull him into a quick hug before he can finish his sentence.

"Thanks again" I say as I release him, and he stands there, dazed.

"You're w-welcome" he stutters, and then I wave goodbye to him, walking back over to the bench.

 _What's wrong with you, Violet! You totally just creeped out one of your only friends!_

I ignore my thoughts and lean back on the bench, stretching my back with a yawn, and I come to a realization:

At last, I feel a bit lighter, a bit clearer, and a bit more alive.

I feel somewhat happy.

 **Judy POV**

I sit on my bed with Nick at my side as police officers surround our house, attempting to keep any unwanted guests out.

An officer currently questions Nick's mother regarding the shooting, but it's not like she knows anything. Once they come upstairs and move on to us, they'll be getting somewhere.

I stare at Nick's phone screen as he shows me a video that he described as "hilarious", but I'm finding it hard to focus on anything other than him, and him only.

The way he keeps laughing every few seconds and sneaking glances my way has my heart pounding, and I know what I have to do. However, several questions swim around in my conflicted mind.

 _What if this isn't the right time?_

 _What if I get rejected?_

 _What if I mess up?_

 _Think optimistically, Judy! He's totally into you!_

"Um, Nick?" I ask him, and he pauses the video, looking over at my blushing face.

"Yeah?" he asks adorably, and I feel my heart sink again in all the best ways.

"I just wanted to tell you that...I wanted you to know...I...".

 _What is this?! Why can't I just say the words?! Is there some forcefield rejecting my words every time they register in my brain?! I don't get it!_

"I wanted you to know that...I'm glad we got out of that alive!" I finally decide on, and he stares at me in confusion.

I mentally slap myself, knowing I'm just _so_ close to saying the words.

 _Are you serious, Judy?! "I'm glad we got out of that alive!" How stupid is that?! You were so close to telling him!_

"Oh, um, me too" he replies with his usual heart-melting smile, and I struggle to stay composed, "I don't think I would've been able to _live_ if I had lost you".

 _Oh gosh! Did he really just say that! No way! He said that he needs you Judy!_

"Oh, um, wow...Nick...that's really sweet" I manage to say timidly, unable to stop my goofy smiling.

"Well, it's only the truth" he tells me confidently, "You're the best friend I could _ever_ ask for. I guess it's just luck that my first friend happened to be the greatest bunny...or animal alive".

 _Oh, he's doing it again! He's just too sweet! What do I do?! How do I reply to something as amazing as that?!_

"T-thanks Nick, but I'm pretty sure that title belongs to you" I respond bashfully, trying not to act _too_ happy at the compliment.

After all, he could get...weirded out or something.

"I'm not that great" he answers; not trying to gain sympathy or attention, but simple speaking his honest thoughts, "I'm just a fox".

I laugh out of shock as I hear his words in a gentle tone, and I instinctively lean against him not only for the sake of comfort, but also just to get close to him.

"Nick, you've gone through so much in life. Your dad hates you, a lot of society hates you, and you just got out of the hospital from being beaten severely".

He glances down at his cast, not sure where this is headed.

"But guess what?" I ask, placing my hand on my arm, and I lean even more on him, nearly _snuggling_ with him at this point. I feel him tense up, but then relax moments later, and I assume that he accepts it as an act of friendly kindness.

"You've still kept true to yourself. You're standing up for your kind, and you're doing something no one else _dared_ to do before! You're sweet, kind and fun, and...smart, and witty, and you're unlike anyone I've ever met. You've helped me through so much, and you've taught me more than I could imagine. And that's why I...".

As I nearly let the last part slip, the door to my room opens, and I jump, sliding a few inches away from Nick.

At the door stands one of the rhino-officers, holding a clipboard with a serious expression.

I notice Nick's red face as well as the soft look in his eyes and I wish to myself that I had started my sentence sooner.

Why does this have to be so difficult?!

 **Nick POV**

 _What was she about to say?! Could it be that she likes me? Or loves me?_

 _No, that's stupid. Someone as perfect as Judy would never love someone like me in that way._

 _Didn't you hear what she said about you?_

 _Doesn't matter._

 _Just tell her._

 _I will eventually. It's not like I have a choice..._

"Now, from what I understand you children are involved in this incident?" the officer asks us, sitting in a chair in front of us.

I can tell by Judy's respectful look that she really cherishes the thought of being a police officer, and that she's passionate about it.

"Yes sir! Nick here was almost murdered!" Judy tells him politely.

"And was this because he has become an icon in a way for the anti-discrimination movements regarding foxes?" he asks.

"All he told me is that he wanted me dead, and then my bodyguard shot him when he ran towards me with a knife" I answer, thinking back to the tragic events.

"And you are aware that he is dead now?" he asks me.

"Yes" I answer, confused by the nature of the questions.

"Good, I was just making sure.

The rest of the questions aren't really anything interesting. It's random little questions like: "how many times did he speak?" and "how long did your friend point the gun at him before she shot?".

The officer writes lengthy notes into his mysterious notepad, seeming satisfied with the information we gave him.

"Well, thank you kids. We assure you that nothing like this will happen again" he grunts, standing up from the chair, and I manage a quiet "you're welcome".

His intimidating presence begins to fade as the door to Judy's room closes, and we're left in a silence riddled with tension.

I look over at her at the exact moment she looks at me, feeling the full effect of her gaze as it meets my anxious eyes.

Her smooth green jacket seems to glisten in the light that so boldly flows through the window, making her eyes seem to light up in the dramatic contrast, eliciting a deep feeling of euphoria within me.

"You don't think Kygo will get in trouble, do you?" I ask Judy, and she shrugs, shifting her eyes to the ground and back to me.

"I don't think so. It's her job to protect you, right?".

"Yeah, but I mean, I still feel bad. That guy had a family, and friends, and..." I trail off.

"Nick, he chose to put his life on the line by attacking you" Judy testifies, "he knew that his life was at stake, but...I guess hurting you was just more important to him".

I sit in silence, processing the words that flow from Judy's mouth, and I guess she notices that her words were quite straightforward to the point that it nearly rattles me.

"I don't understand how _anyone_ could be that evil" she speaks to me, toying with the stitching on her sleeve.

"Neither do I" I say to her, "and to think that I imagined the world as something bright and beautiful when I was younger..."

"I mean, there's still things and life that are you know...special...in a good way" she tells me, and I nod.

"I know, but it's just sad, you know? To know that so many people want me gone. It's...it's really hard...".

"Remember what I promised?" she suddenly asks me, and I instantly recall what she's speaking of.

"That we'll always be there to help each other through anything?" I suggest, and she nods.

"I mean, sure, this is a _little_ bit bigger than your usual locker-stuffing bully in elementary school, but I'm willing to do everything to help you. I mean it" she speaks sincerely, glancing at the cast on my arm in order to fully grasp the strife I've recently experienced.

"Thanks, Judy" I say softly with a smile, and then I stand up, feeling the urge to brighten the atmosphere around us.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" I add, remembering her love for coffee.

"Oh, um, yeah!" she says, leaping to her feet, "I could use a ton of energy just before I go to bed" she adds with a sarcastic smirk.

Well, unless something occurs during the night that requires lots of running, it _does_ seem sort of futile to gulp down a large cup of a drink laced with caffeine.

But if Judy likes it, I'm all for it.

As I close the door to Judy's bedroom, a certain thought creeps it's way back into my head, causing me to feel a small ping of worry.

I hear the words of my father over text and I feel a bit lightheaded, knowing that the ruthlessness of my father knows no limits.

 _This is only the beginning._

 **Nick's Dad POV**

They've always told me that I'd never be anything more than a killer. They told me I'd never surpass being the monster that admittedly I've become, but I couldn't care any less.

The plan is finally upon us.

We've executed perfectly until this point, and it's about time that something works out for me.

The plan of course being the utter destruction of the government has been in the works for years now, and starting this entire fox-controversy has certainly helped to divide even the best of us.

Aside from throwing the city into chaos, the death of my son and wife seem like nothing short of a dream for me. And why would it not be?

They're just _so_ spoiled! And disobedient! They don't deserve my love! They don't deserve to _live_!

"Wilde, I'd like to have a word with you for a moment" I hear the usual null tone of an officer speak, glaring into my cell condescendingly.

"Well, have a word by all means! Have _twenty_ for all I care...".

The gorilla-officer rolls his eyes, shining a flashlight directly at my face.

"Why aren't you eating any of your meals?" he asks me, shining the light from my face to the still-full plate in the corner of my room.

"Who knows? Must've contracted a stomach virus or something" I answer with a pinch of cynicalness, digging my claws into the side of my bed-mattress at the sight of the officer.

"All of us know something is going on here, and I'm not leaving until you speak up. We can take you back to the questioning room if you continue not to co-operate".

I snicker.

"Oh, officer! _Whatever_ happened to the "right to remain silent"? Is that just a leaf blown away by the winds at this point?".

He squints his eyes, looking quite afraid from what I can decipher.

"This is different, fox" he says to me, attempting to use the word "fox" to degrade me.

"No, I'm afraid this isn't, good sir! You have no evidence that I'm hiding anything besides, what? A plate in the corner of my cell?" I ask with my usual smug expression.

"You've been acting different. You don't seem concerned that you're never going to escape this prison" he speaks to me, trying his best to sound poised and cold.

"Then what's there to worry about?" I ask with a glint of coolness, and I immediately detect a considerable amount of discomfort within the body of the gorilla.

He gives me a blank look and then turns around, walking in the opposite direction, and I suspect that he'll be back soon to drag me to the "questioning room".

Zootopia's prisons have tried their best to lessen the strong implications of the words "torture" and "room" by sugar-coating it with the less than accurate word: "questioning".

It's not for the faint of heart, but then again, I guess I'm lucky I don't have a heart anymore.

Considering what is about to happen in this city, it's probably better not to have any feelings at _all._ Well, besides one.

Anger, and _burning_ anger at that.

Hate, contempt, rage, fury, craze and a ruthless fixation are all needed for what is about to unfold.

And unlike the "questioning room", it's pretty safe to say none of it will be sugar-coated.

 _None of it._

 **Things are starting to get tense...huh? So, Kygo is part of the anti-government movement that Nick's father is currently leading?! Scary. And what about Nick and Judy! They certainly need _some_ degree of help! Or counseling, or you know...**

 **_Why can't they just wake up and realize that they both love each other?! Why?!_**

 __ **Anyways, thanks for reading, and please be sure to leave any thoughts you may have in the reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Time Has Come

**Lemon Moons- ;)**

 **nick495- This is a love story, but it's a** ** _far_** **from simple one. Conflicts will always arise! ;D**

 **stepehnrobilliard- I get what you're saying, but consider this: Nick is the shyer of the two, and Judy is a lot more straightforward. Therefore, Judy is usually the one to act first in many circumstances. However, this isn't saying that Nick** ** _won't_** **gain the courage. Keep your fingers crossed! ;)**

 **just-a-guy-having-fun- Keep your fingers crossed on that "OTP"! ;)**

 **Guest- I understand what you're saying, and trust me, you won't have to suffer too much longer! :)**

 **TyrannosaurusVex- Don't explode! Lol**

 **Garouge Faux- Although I wasn't associated with what you went through, I still offer my sympathy. Hate hearing about people who go through the horrible concept that is bullying.**

 **Hello everyone! As you're beginning to see,** ** _yes_** **, this story is more than just the typical angsty teen romance! There are plots, schemes and sinister plans for the city of Zootopia. Now, a word of warning, this is where some things begin to get quite dark. However, this doesn't mean you shouldn't read it! Enjoy chapter seventeen!**

 **Nick POV**

"Don't let him in! Please!" my mother sobs as the police officers try their best to keep the front door from being smashed down, knowing that what is on the outside isn't touched by even the slightest graze of mercy, but consumed by blood thirst.

I quiver in the corner of Judy's home, holding onto her with all my being, the tears streaming down my face as the yelling accentuates in volume, and my mother becomes hysterical as the door breaks off the hinges.

Judy's parents scream a bone-chilling screech, running desperately to take cover, but it's too late for escape.

My dad steps into the house and opens fire, splitting the air with deafening rounds of gunfire as he shoots down my mother in cold blood. I see her gasp as the blood bursts from her chest, her head hitting the cold, hard floor with a sickening "thud"  
as a pool of crimson liquid forms around her.

Judy's parents are also brought to a swift end by the hellish bullets as Judy watches, and I feel her innocence beginning to slip away into the carnage capturing our attention.

Finally, his possessed eyes shift to Judy and I as I cherish my final moments, closing my eyes tight.

"This is for you, Nick!" he screams as I hear him stomp closer to me.

I hold Judy close as he points the gun at me, my face buried into her shoulder as I hear his finger pull the trigger with a "click", and a ear-bursting "pop" right after.

Judy's screams are beyond nightmarish as my soul aches, and I finally accept my death as I feel the hands of death grip me, and my arms are pulled away from Judy as her purple eyes quickly become riddled with absolute terror.

"Nick!" her voice shrieks, and suddenly everything turns into a burning darkness, my being beginning to fall apart as I slip away...

* * *

I scream as my eyes flicker open, filled with the deepest of fears.

I sit up quickly, observing my surroundings with a heavy breath as I slowly am filled with realization

 _It was just a dream._

I take a deep sigh and hold my hand over my forehead, my pulse beginning to slow as I recall my current predicament.

Although I wasn't able to stay in my home last night, my mother and I were offered the comfort of the Hopps' living room, which is a very hospitable thing on their part.

For a family who doesn't exactly feel that comfortable about foxes in general, I'm certainly impressed.

"Nick?!" my mother speaks, worried about my well-being, "what's wrong?".

I glance her way in the dim light, my breathing beginning to slow down.

"Nothing...just a dream..." I reply, pinching myself on the arm to make sure I'm not in another dream or something.

"Oh, okay" she responds, placing her head back on her pillow.

I study the room and glare at the corner that I suspect is the exact place Judy and I were cowering in my dream, trying my best to look at it as nothing but an innocent corner.

I slip out of my makeshift bed and walk out onto the balcony of Judy's apartment, closing the door quietly behind me.

I don't know if it's common knowledge or if it's just a cliché, but standing outside really helps me to think better. After all, after witnessing my mother and best friend being brutally murdered I need some time to clear my head.

I lean over the metallic railing with a sigh, observing the buildings and lights that surround me with such a dreamy appearance.

After experiencing such a harrowing dream, I'd normally head right back to sleep. However, seeing Judy slaughtered has a different effect on me.

I almost feel like I can't go back to sleep until I see Judy alive and well.

The time is 4:02 AM, so I have to get up in two and a half hours anyway. Why bother going back to sleep? Honestly, I'll probably sleep in math class, so two more hours is quite pointless.

The lights of the buildings around me are quite mesmerizing, and the quiet echo of car horns fills the air around me. I embrace the faraway presence of the planets in our solar system, wondering if there exists some sort of world out there without prejudice  
and pain.

I study the sky, full of bright stars hovering the earth with little difficulty, and I envy them.

No, I don't wish to be a giant ball of burning gas in the middle of outer space; I'm jealous of their ability to simply float above the earth.

I, on the other hand, will never find myself above the world. I'm stuck like a rock at the bottom of the ocean, crushed by the weight of the controversy around me. I simply can't rise above it.

However, a new thought sneaks it's way into my mind:

 _What if Judy acts as my wings? What if she lifts me up?_

I _really_ wish that the feelings I have for her were returned, and I put emphasis on the "really". I find myself constantly bashing who I am because I fear that Judy may not feel the same way about me.

But seriously, with someone as perfect as Judy, who wouldn't find themselves fearing heartbreak? I simply can't resist her, no matter how hard I try.

I think back to all the times she has cuddled up to me or hugged me slightly longer than I imagined friends ever would.

 _But what if? What if she actually...likes you?_

 _Nah._

I see several police cars down on the road, knowing they have the house completely surrounded in case of protesters or something of the violet sort.

 _See Nick? No way dad is going to get in here. No way._

I know I'm more secure than I've ever been in my entire life, but I still feel quite vulnerable. I feel as though I'm becoming too known to the point that all eyes are on me.

"Oh look, it's Nick Wilde!" I hear people on the streets say, and I know they aren't associating me with positive things. I'm the guy who dared to stand up for myself in the wake of being treated like...well, every other fox in the history of Zootopia's  
society.

I'm the one who dared to break the rules of society.

Judy, she respects me for that, and I _love_ that about her. She stands with me through everything, even if it puts her in a risky situation.

And if it ends up killing her, I'll never be able to forgive myself...

 **Judy POV**

I open the door to my room to a crack after hearing Nick's frightened scream and peer out into the den, but notice that my best friend is missing from his former sofa-bed.

 _Where's he gone?! What if something bad happened?!_

I sneak out into the den, and glance down at Ms. Wilde as she notices my presence.

"Um, Ms. Wilde? Where'd Nick go?" I ask her, and she calmly looks up at me.

"I think he went outside for a breath. He just had a nightmare a few minutes ago, and it kind of shook him" she explains, and I turn around, noticing him leaning over the railing of the balcony in thought I assume.

"Do you mind if I go talk to him?" I ask her politely.

"Yeah. I'm sure he needs someone to talk to. I was actually about to go out myself" she tells me, and I nod.

"Alright" I say to her with a nice smile.

"Just don't sneak and kiss him or anything" she says with a teasing chuckle, and I giggle nervously.

"I don't think that'll be a problem" I respond to her, and she looks shocked, at least in the dim light.

"Why not?" she asks me.

 _Doesn't she know that we're just friends?_

"Well, for one, I don't think he...likes me that way" I tell her, and she nearly chokes in laughter.

"You really can't tell? He really likes you, sweetie. Trust me" she persuades me, and I stare ahead in thought.

"I hope you're right" I speak to her, still doubting her words as I turn towards the doorway.

I take a deep breath before I slowly place my hand on the cold door, and then I slowly begin pushing the door open to my right.

Luckily Nick's mother is at an angle that she couldn't see anything if anything were to go down...not that it will, of course. But the way my feelings are raging at this point, this might be the moment where my feelings are finally let loose.

And I hope that this fall ends with me landing on some sort of cushion instead of the rock-hard cement.

"I heard you scream" are the words that I speak for the sake of gaining Nick's attention, which I do effectively.

"Oh, Judy, u-uh...yeah, I had a nightmare" he informs me, straightening up his posture, "but I'm okay now".

"What about?" I ask him, standing beside him along the railing overlooking part of the city.

"My dad" he says without hesitance and full of remorse, leaning his elbow on the railing as he puts his hand under his chin, staring off into the moonlit streets.

"Oh" I say, knowing the significant negative impact he left in his life, "are you alright now?".

"I don't really know" he replies honestly, "I'm just...scared. I've never been one to open up to anyone, but I'm willing to admit it to you. I'm really scared".

I can see the tears forming in his eyes as well as his ears lying down flat on his head, and I know he is truly hurting. I want so badly to just give him all the love that is close to flooding from my soul, but I manage to hold back.

"Me too" I tell him, "it's a scary situation, I know".

"What if one of us ends up dead?" he asks me quickly, as if it's a question he's been wanting to ask for a while, "I won't have a friend like you ever again. I won't have anyone to talk to like I talk to you. I won't have anyone to eat ice cream with,  
or play video games with, or someone to lean on when I'm down, and we won't get to-".

He suddenly stops talking, leaving me to wonder what his next words could be.

"Get to what?" I ask, leaning my head down to look him in his aching eyes.

"It's nothing" he replies, trying to move on.

"No, seriously. What were you going to say?" I ask him, and I notice his eyes glint with a suppressed desire as he forms a response.

"No, it's stupid" he proclaims, "I promise, it's just...".

He trails off, leaving a curious silence hanging in the air.

My heart is pounding at this point, and I'm finding it hard to hold back my feelings anymore. This is it, Judy.

 _You're doing it. Now or never._

 **Nick POV**

I stare at Judy's moonlit eyes, gleaming with something that I equally reflect in my heart. Well, at least I _think_ that's what it could be.

 _Love._

 _No, it can't be._

"Judy" I speak before I can stop myself, and she holds her gaze, her expressions becoming a bit more dreamy.

"Yeah?" she asks sounding hopeful for reasons I can't quite figure out.

"Have you ever really..." I begin.

"Yes!" she says before I finish, sounding really happy.

"Took any time to look at the stars?" I finish, and she looks slightly underwhelmed as she blushes, glancing up at the beautiful sky.

"Oh, uh, no, I guess I haven't taken the time to...you know, look at the sky" she answers, and I wonder why she looks so distant now.

 _Is it something I said?_

"It's really cool, isn't it?" I ask her, and she nods, smiling my way, looking like she's down-to-earth again.

"Yeah, it definitely is. It's just really beautiful how the stars are arranged" she says gracefully, and I feel the need to add a cheesy "almost as beautiful as you" comment, although I manage to hold my tongue.

"I used to lie up on top of my roof on my dad's "bar" nights, or whatever. He'd get back home and he'd be really grumpy, and he'd start hurting my mom and screaming at her, so I...I...just went up to the rooftop and stared at the sky, and...it kind of  
helped distract me" I say, staring up into the galaxy above as I recall the common experiences.

"Nick, I know I've said it before, but you're very strong, y'know that?" she asks me, looking amazed at all I've made it through.

"Hah, you mean _this_?" I ask, lifting up my far-from-muscular arm jokingly, and Judy giggles.

"No, silly! You know what I'm talking about" she answers, "you know muscles and stuff like that don't matter to me".

"Hah, yeah, I know Judy, I'm just kidding. Thanks, though. It really means a lot to hear someone tell me that" I tell her, and I feel my face getting hot.

Every conversation leads to this moment, multiple times even. The time where I could easily confess my feelings to her, but have never found the courage to. The fear of the unknown has always been what has stopped me, but I have to admit, it's becoming  
more and more difficult to contain as of late.

Just taking one gaze into her eyes causes me to start acting like a complete idiot; fumbling with my words and suddenly feeling quite vulnerable in all the sweetest ways.

"Anytime, Nick. That's what friends...um, _best_ friends are for" she speaks softly, and I feel my insides becoming a mess again.

"I just wish you had shown up sooner" I tell her, and she nods.

"Me too. Maybe my brother would still be alive if we had moved sooner" she speaks softly.

"And maybe I wouldn't have _this_ annoying thing" I say, holding up my itchy, annoying cast on my left arm.

"You're never going to get over that cast, are you?" she asks me with a smirk.

"Nope. Never. I mean, who invented these things so... _uncomfortable_?" I ask, seriously wondering who in the right mind would do such a thing.

"I don't know, Nick" she says with a chuckle before taking a moment to speak again, "how is the cut in your side doing? You know, where the tube was".

"Oh, it's getting there. Still looks all "stitchy" and you know, bad, but it doesn't hurt anymore" I answer, "and _this_ is kind of annoying too" I add, pointing to the stitches on my cheek.

"Well, you did break you cheekbone or something, right?" she responds.

"Yeah, but I still look like a zombie or something" I reply amusingly, lightly touching the stitches on my face, "and there's still bruising around my eyes. Geez, I probably _do_ look like a zombie!".

"Well, you're one adorable zombie" I hear her say, and I feel my face heating up again, by throat becoming dry as I look into her wide eyes.

"T-thanks, Judy" I stutter in reply, blushing madly.

 _Had I heard her correctly? Did she just refer to me as "adorable"?!_

"Sorry if that sounded weird or something" she says quickly and nervously, grasping her left hand with her other in timidness.

"It's just like if I called you "pretty" or something, right? It's not weird" I say, beginning to realize how romantic this all sounds.

"Do you?" she asks quickly, and I hold my breath in apprehension.

"Do I think you're pretty?" I ask, and she nods.

I can only hope that Judy _wants_ me to say yes, because if not, well...this has the potential to become awkward.

"Yeah" I say instinctively before I can stop myself, "I do".

She nods with a huge smile, looking away from me and out into the skyline of the city.

"Thanks Nick, that's really sweet" she responds, sounding quite happy, and I release my breath.

 _This isn't the least bit weird, right? Friends can call each other pretty and stuff, right? She doesn't seem weirded out. Maybe, just maybe she might like me..._

 _But I highly doubt it._

I start laughing at a seemingly random time and Judy turns to me with a confused expression.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?" she asks me worriedly, glancing around the area anxiously.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I never imagined that anyone would ever give me a compliment like that" I say to her, and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Well, I don't see why. But then again, I don't see why the animals at school hate you so much either. I guess everyone else is just... _stupid_ when it comes to looking on the inside" she tells me, and I know what she's speaking of.

The prejudice that has plagued me my entire life has become something I've gotten used to, and was never considered by me to be outside the realm or normality. I thought that's just how it was in life.

It's safe to say that Judy has shown me differently. I feel like I'm worth something now, and I can also say that each time Judy testifies that I'm worth just as much as everyone else, I truly feel like I am.

When I look into her eyes, I feel like I'm on top of the world.

"When I was a kid, I never really understood why everyone looked at me funny, or why I was always the one alone at the lunch table. I always wished for someone like you to come along, you know. I'd watch for a shooting star every night and every time  
I thought I saw something move in the sky I'd wish for someone to be my friend" I tell my best friend, envisioning the painful nights of my earlier childhood.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that ever again" she tells me.

"But what if you get hurt? What if you die?" I ask, knowing that the both of us are wanted dead by many.

"Don't worry" she says, pulling me into a hug with a swift movement, "that won't happen".

Her scent combined with her warmth cause me to feel quite drowsy as I hold her close, never wanting to let go. Her breathing seems to slow as the hug lasts nearly thirty seconds, and then we separate.

"I'm going to get a little bit more sleep" she tells me, giving me one last sheepish smile.

"Yeah, me too" I say, "goodnight Judy".

"Goodnight" she answers softly as she slides the porch door shut, leaving me feeling warmer than ever on the inside.

I hold me face with my hand, my elbows on top of the railing in front of me as I become lost in thought yet again.

There's no denying I'm in love, and I need to tell her soon. She needs to know, after all.

There's always the "what-if" factor, but this time, it's time to think positive.

 _She totally like me. She likes me. She likes me. It'll be an easy thing to do! Just tell her! It'll be perfect! She's perfect for you, Nick!_

I continue mentally coaching myself as the stars fill my vision once more; my body still stuck on planet earth, but my soul feeling like it can fly into the clouds.

 **Kygo POV- 1.5 Hours Later**

"Kygo, are you sure you have everything done?!" my mother screams at me as I creak open the door to the hideout, knowing that it's time to head to Judy's home.

"Can you not trust me for once!" I yell back at her.

 _Geez, it's such a joy to have a mother with such severe trust issues. Old woman..._

"We have no room for failure! Remember that!" she responds, and I choose not to respond as I close the door behind me, taking a weary breath.

I'm supposed to be this big part of this secret plan against Zootopia, but honestly, being away from the entire operation team and my mother is the brightest part of the day for me, and I can't explain why. I don't want to admit that I'm becoming an average  
citizen or something, but it sure seems like I'm becoming...

 _No! Kygo, what are you talking about! You're ruthless! You're a powerful weapon! This is your time! It's time for your moment of glory!_

I begin my three mile-long walk to the doorstep of Judy's house, assuming that Nick and his mother haven't moved locations since I left.

 _Or been murdered._

I glance at my reflection in my phone screen, noticing my messy fur and rough look: something that I've never really payed attention to. My amber eyes seem just as focused as usual, although a bit lost at the same time.

Recently I've found myself dwelling the subject of abandoning my mother as a whole, but still, the thought of overthrowing the government keeps me in place.

It may be my obvious bias stemming from my mother, but I absolutely despise the government. They're not just, for starters. They're also secretive, untrustworthy and delusional.

They don't deserve to rule over me.

"Oh my gosh, are you Kygo?!" someone asks, and I roll my eyes.

As one may know, I used to be a host of a criminal-hunting show called Zootopia's Worst, for reasons I'd prefer to keep confidential for now. Anyways, I seem to attract random scumbags off the street; also known as my "biggest fans".

"Yes, yes I am" I reply to him as nicely as I can muster, trying my best to walk a bit faster.

Then, I realize this armadillois after me for all the wrong reasons.

"You're the one who killed that coyote!" he accuses me as he matches my quick pace, glaring at me angrily.

"Why, yes I am!" I reply cynically, looking back at him.

"Why'd you do it!?" he asks me in a shockingly hostile tone, and I stop walking.

"He came at me with a knife! What'd you want me to do?!" I ask him irritably, placing my paws on my hips to make reaching for my gun easier in case I may need it.

"Hah! All you predators are the same! He probably didn't even _have_ a knife!" he says, accusing me of lying.

"Gee, Zootopia sure has some bright people" I mutter to myself, and the man hears me.

"Watch it!" he screams, and I snicker at his feeble attempts to scare me.

"Watch what?! You getting shot?!" I ask furiously, and he takes a step back with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't...".

"That's exactly what the coyote said. Try me" I dare him, squinting my eyes threateningly.

At last the nuisance backs away from me, leaving me to continue my walk.

Many animals would feel awful for threatening others with death, but as for me, well, I can't say I'm of that type. As a whole, prey have been terrible to me all my life, leaving my mind stained with the notion that all prey are this way. Now, I know  
it isn't safe to generalize people in this way, but it's more of an unconscious process that takes place in my confused mind.

I notice a lone police officer staring my way, and I turn my head, focusing on walking more so than being in yet another argument over whether I'm _actually_ a member of the ZPD or whatever.

Sooner rather than later, I fear my true purpose will be discovered. And for the sake of my life and our cause, I hope it's after phase one has passed...

 **Judy POV- 1 hour later**

I close the house door behind me as Nick waits for me, and then we begin sauntering down the steps of my apartment, feeling quite exhausted.

Even the backpack on my shoulders feels like twice the weight that it usually is on bleak school mornings such as these.

"I _so_ don't want to go to school today" Nick whines.

"Neither do I, but think positively" I say, "at least we have guards to keep us safe".

He noticed the many guards at the bottom of the stairs; Kygo being one of them, and he looks back to me.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt, though" he tells me, and I understand what he means.

Seeing animals die at the hands of an unforgiving bullet is never a graceful thing to witness, and it's something that can haunt one in their dreams for weeks; much like my experiences in the hospital.

"I don't either, but I guess it's something we'll have to get used to seeing" I tell him with a hint of sadness.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Kygo yells to us as we walk down the metal steps slowly, trying to waste as much time as possible due to the school day ahead of us.

I mean, _tons_ of kids hate school, but Nick has the ultimate reasoning as to why he hates it: until this point in time, school has been absolute _hell_ for him.

According to him, now that he has me, school is a bit less of a burden. Although I'm glad to be a positive influence in his life, school is still an dismal experience for him each and every weekday; that is if he isn't in the hospital.

"Wow, now I have four bodyguards" I mutter as I pass Kygo, and we begin walking to the new bullet proof car that I'm "required" to travel to and from school in.

"Yep! And I'm the leader here, so remember that!" Kygo says in a commanding tone, glancing at the officers around her that all seem quite reverent of her.

The drive to school is one full of tension, and for some reason, I can't quite tell why. I'm here with Nick, my best friend, but I still feel quite...off.

Kygo seems to acting strange as she sits beside me; scared even, and won't stop glancing around the car nervously.

The three other officers all dressed in uniform seem much more calm and stable, and the group consists of one jaguar, one polar bear, and one bull.

At last we pull up to the school and Nick and I jump out quickly, beginning our walk to the door. I take one last glance back at Kygo as she converses with the other guards, but notice that they aren't moving.

I assume that they'll follow us inside; after all, it is their job, and they know what they're doing.

"This is weird" Nick whispers to me, and I nod with a increasing pulse.

"There's something strange going on here..." I mutter in reply.

 **Kygo POV**

I've heard the expression said many, many times.

 _I feel sick._

Never up until this point have I felt a dread this strong and overwhelming. I gaze at my hands as I notice the shaking rocking through my body, and I suddenly sit back down into the car seat, unable to lessen my lightheadedness.

"Kygo, what are you doing?" Tyrell, one of the "officers" speaks to me.

"I-I...I can't do it" I gasp, beginning to panic as I slouch down in my chair.

"Kygo, this is what we've been training for! You're our leader!" he replies, knowing this is no easy job even for him.

"I'm sorry...I can't...go on without me for this one" I say, feeling admittedly defeated.

"Kygo-"

"Just go!" I scream suddenly, causing the three of them to jump in startled fashion.

I watch them walk away, knowing very well what is about to happen. I know that this could potentially be the end of my life, and also everything I've lived for thus far.

Sorry mother, I hate the government too, but this is _too_ far!

It's too late to change what's about to happen. It's too late to stop what's about to unfold.

Tears pour from my eyes as I tremble, feeling the full agony of the pain yet to come for me among other people.

I think about Nick and Judy, and I squeeze the armrest beside me, overcome with mental pain.

 _I have to stop this..._

 _But how?_

 _You've trained for this._

 _Your mother will hate you._

 _You'll be disowned._

 _My mother is a monster!_

 _Remember that Zootopia is the real enemy!_

 _They're so innocent..._

 _Stop thinking this way, Kygo! You're losing it!_

 _Well then I'm glad to lose it._

I reach a trembling paw towards the pistol in my belt, and I know what I have to do. Whether I come out dead or alive, at least I'm doing _something_ for once.

I will be more than a simple part of a plan in this life.

 _I will._

 **Nick's Dad POV**

I glance down at my watch with a twisted grin on my face, knowing the current hour all too well. It's almost time.

I laugh maniacally as the minutes tick by, knowing it's getting closer...and closer...

The officers stand on the other side of the bars of my cell, repeatedly asking me what's so amusing.

They can ask all they want. I hope they find out. I want to see the terror in their faces.

I want to see their eyes grow wide. I want to see them realize that there's nothing they can do.

I want to see them cry. I want to see them fall to their knees. I want to see them scream.

I want to see them hurting.

I peel the watch from my wrist as the beeps begin accelerating in frequency, and I toss it in between the bars, immediately diving for cover.

"Oh my god!" they shriek, but it's too late for them.

 _It's too late for them all._

The watch detonates, blowing the bars of my cell into smithereens, and I glance up from behind the bed with a crazed smile.

I dash over to one of the burnt corpses, pulling the gun from his belt, pinching myself to ensure that this isn't another of my so-beloved dreams, but I know this is no trick of the mind.

Now, phase one begins...

 _Here we go._

 **Like I said, dark elements are about to come into play starting next chapter. I'll have a more detailed warning at the beginning of chapter eighteen.**

 **Anyways, I can hear it already.**

 **"Why don't Judy and Nick just kiss already!"**

 **Yes, it's a painful wait, but trust me on this, it's going to be glorious! I assure you that I can't keep you waiting** ** _forever._** **...**

 **(In other words, it will happen soon!).**

 **Next chapter will include many more characters, so no worries! It'll be a big one...**

 **Anyways, please leave any thoughts in the reviews, and brace yourselves for the madness (and love) about to ensue...**

 **Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Beauty Behind The Pain

**just-a-guy-having-fun- Even thought TOT ended at 18, this story will contain quite a few more chapters, so don't think for a moment that it's nearly over. ;)**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Don't worry! You haven't seen the last of "Velvin"! ;D**

 **Goldyx- If you're interested in doing fan art, that'd be something I'd totally love to see! If you create a profile I can PM you the app I use for messaging and we can discuss if you'd like!**

 **RandomNobody37 (Alan)- It won't be M-rater dark, but if you've read TOT then you know my maximum threshold of darkness.**

 **O'heathens- Nick is right on the brink of his 13th birthday in the fanfic, so imagine his childhood self from the movie except a bit taller and a bit of a deeper voice. Also, his head-ear size ratio is closer to being equal and his body is a bit larger in proportion to his head.**

 **Aldo B T- Although some of your questions/concerns _will_ be answered/solved in the story over time, I can do my best to give you some short answers to hold you over. 1- Don't worry, this will become more clarified within the next few chapters ;) 2- Oh, don't worry! There is plenty of stuff to cover with Nick's father that will be covered in time. 3- Don't worry, you will also get your share of this in the upcoming chapters. 4- ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) 5- Violet has an interesting backstory also! Don't worry, you'll love what I have planned for her (at least I think?). Thanks for the concerns/suggestions/questions/ideas!**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains dark elements that may be triggering/emotional for many, but goes to show just how low people/animals will go to get what they desire (or in this case, there is more to it). Everything is necessary to the story, so just trust me on that.**

 **Hello everyone! This is a pretty big chapter for multiple reasons, so without further ado, don't let me waste your time! Enjoy Chapter 18!**

 **Nick POV**

I lean back into my chair, wondering why I can't stop feeling so uneasy.

After a quick glance around the room, nothing seems different aside from the lack of Kygo's presence in the room.

The question is: what is she doing? She stayed behind with the other guards that are supposed to be protecting me. Maybe they're outside of the classroom guarding the door? Yeah, that's gotta be it.

I sneak a glance in Judy's direction, trying to decipher if perhaps she senses something is wrong as well, but I find myself lost in her eyes once again.

 _Geez, Nick! You're so love-sick that it's gonna kill you, isn't it?_

Violet seems to be talking to Melvin quite a bit more than usual, which is shocking to say the least. They're polar opposites, at least as far as I can see. But then again, not judging at first glance is a lesson I've learned before.

I find myself dozing off more than a few times, caused by my lack of sleep last night. I also catch myself recalling my conversation with Judy on the balcony early this morning, although it seems like a dream at this point in time.

Although being realistic tells me differently, this _is_ the day I'm going to tell her! I will! I'm not going to back away this time. She deserves to know, and it's risky...

 _Then why do it? What if you lose her?_

 _Well, considering the danger around us, what if she dies? What if she dies and never hears about my love for her? That's worse than anything..._

"You need some help?" Judy suddenly asks me, and I jolt back to reality from my daydreams, staring at her with a dazed, idiotic expression as if she had heard my thoughts.

"Help? Help? Help with what?" I ask in a panicked tone, and she glances around the room with a face of bewilderment.

"Um...your bell work. Is something wrong? You seem off" she declares.

"Well, yeah! You know what I'm talking about. There's something _fishy_ going on here _..."_ I decree with a suspicious expression, eying everyone in the classroom.

"You sure you aren't just being paranoid?" she accuses me, and I chuckle.

"Remember what you said on the way inside? There's something wrong, but I just can't figure out what" I insist, scratching my chin as I spawn various scenarios in my mind.

"Yeah, I mean, Kygo did stay behind for some reason with the other guards. Maybe they went to grab a bite to eat?" she suggests.

"They don't usually do that" I state, my mind flipping through every possibility, "and it's only eight o' six! Too early for lunch, and Kygo told us herself that she hates breakfast..." I recall.

Judy nods, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Maybe something weird actually _is_ going on...".

 **Melvin POV**

It's a very peculiar thing to say, but for once I feel like I have a family. Sure, it's cheesy, but whatever. For once in my life I finally fit in.

Before I gave Nick a chance, the people around me only saw me as a tool to push around and command. I was always the "loser" of my friends; the one who was assigned all the dirty work.

After being forced into being cruel to Nick, I felt absolutely putrid. I left my group of friends, deciding that it's not worth the grueling regret of causing pain for other animals.

Perhaps one could call me a very "sensitive guy", and I'd actually agree with that. I've never been a "tough guy" or anything of the sort. In fact, especially at first glance, I'm the _furthest_ thing from "tough".

I've always been the one to finish tests first and still make a 105 on the math test; which if you're anyone else in the classroom, it's quite annoying to see every test day.

And thus, my reputation as a total nerd formed over time.

"Melvin!" I hear Violet's voice whisper to me, and I turn to her.

"Yeah?" I ask, wondering what it is she's wanting.

"What's the answer to number five?" she questions, and I roll my eyes.

 _Why is my intelligence the only usefulness people see within me?_

 _Be quiet, Melvin. At least you have friends now!_

"Oh, um...it's 3.6" I mutter back, and I assume that Violet notices my vacant expression.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asks, a pinch of concern evident in her voice, which catches me off guard.

 _Violet? Showing sympathy?_

 _Maybe it's because of last night..._

"No, it's just that I feel like my only use is...you know...helping people with math and stuff" I admit, and she lifts an eyebrow.

"Well, at least you're helping someone. I'm just some edgy fox with no real passion in life" she tells me.

"Maybe...maybe you just haven't found anything yet" I reply, and she nods with a thoughtful expression.

"That's what I like to tell myself, but it's still the uncertainty that gets to me".

I never imagined that Violet would ever act this vulnerable around me.

"I didn't ever think you'd open up to me like that" I speak before I can put a stop to my words, and she stares at the floor.

"Well, I've learned a lot from Nick, and...I guess I want to break free from the stereotype that all foxes are secretive and stuff...don't ask me to explain it, 'cause I can't, but it's a good feeling to finally let some things loose".

Her usually monotone voice seems to boast much more bounce today, and I really feel like she wants to talk to me.

 _Violet wants to talk to me._

"I'm not a fox or anything, but I've kind of been the same way my whole life. I've never really had a friend _worth_ opening up to".

My words seem to shock Violet.

"So it's _not_ just a fox thing" she speaks.

"Of course not! Society just wants you to believe that" I respond.

"Well, I hope society gets tossed into a blender" she exclaims with a smirk, finding the image to be quite amusing. In fact, she begins laughing at the thought of a mass group of people being tossed into a blender.

"Violet?" I ask, mildly concerned.

"I'm sorry" she says through the laughter, "I don't know why I find that funny".

For some reason, the way she laughs about the most bizarre of concepts is very intriguing to me.

Eventually her laughter becomes contagious, and I begin softly chuckling as well at nothing in particular.

For some reason, I've started appreciating the little moments like this in life ever since the assault-incident with Nick.

And equally as unexplainable, Violet seems to make these little moments all the more...

 _What's the word I'm looking for? Oh, right._

 _Special._

 **Judy POV**

As I begin helping Nick with his bell work, the somewhat peaceful day begins to transform into something quite the polar opposite.

The intercom crackles as Principal Murray's voice rings over the speaker, and I turn to Nick with curious eyes.

"Lockdown! Lockdown!" is all her voice manages to sputter into the microphone, and then my stomach begins to sink.

Lockdown? That means that the school is facing some sort of threat!

"I _knew_ something wasn't right!" Nick's voice floats to me through my initial shock, and my eyes dart to him.

"You did, didn't you?" I ask in wonder.

"Alright, everyone to the back of the room!" Ms. Bronson's voice echoes loudly, and we don't hesitate to follow her orders.

My mind sneaks back to Kygo and if perhaps she may be involved in this, but I immediately disregard the idea as stupid.

There's simply no way that she'd be the reason behind this.

 _No way._

 **Finnick POV**

"Alright, no one move!" the jaguar police officer at the front of the classroom yells, and my class immediately freezes up.

Three police officers stand at the front of the room menacingly: one jaguar, one polar bear, and a bull, their eyes full of determination as they aim their weapons at us.

My teacher, Mr. Roof looks quite shocked, holding his hands up in the air.

"Go ahead and take the one you need!" he tells them, assuming that the three officers are after one of us students, although they seem to have a sinister look to them as they eye us down.

The polar bear huffs in laughter as he turns to my teacher.

"We're not here to take _one_ student! We're here to show you just how corrupt your government is! Hiring people like us, hah! You can't trust them!" he spits at us, and suddenly my teacher looks overcome with terror.

"What do you mean?" he asks in a shaky tone, and the polar bear simply laughs again as his allies glance his direction with twisted grins.

"If any of you move, you will _all_ die today" he says in a dark tone, "Zootopia will learn just how corrupt this land is!"

I can hear the police sirens approaching the school as the jaguar puts a few bullets in my teacher, effectively ending his life.

As the deafening "pops" of gunfire fade away, the smell of gunpowder causes me to fall into a surreal state of mind.

I stare, unable to scream at the sight of my teacher soaked in his own blood, as lifeless as one would expect a corpse to appear.

Some kids in my class scream, but as for me, I simply can't.

I've heard from many people that were once stuck in dire, perilous situations that one sees their life flash before their eyes just moments before death. Although death is not one hundred percent certain, I can see my favorite memories clearly in my mind. I see my life from beginning to end as the bull officer glares my direction, his eyes seeming to burn with a devilish evil certain to put a swift end to my life.

But why me? Why am I the only one that he seems so keen on looking at, directing every ounce of his contempt my way.

I hear a heavy "thud" against the door, and I assume that it may be a _real_ officer attempting to get inside, but it doesn't seem to matter.

"If you break down that door, children will die!" the buffalo screams, still staring directly at me.

However, the banging does not stop, and eventually the door slams against the carpet floor, and I hold my breath desperately.

I see the amber eyes of a lion cub wielding a powerful looking weapon as she stumbles into the room, looking more composed than I'd imagine to see anyone in this dire situation. Well, at least it appears to be powerful, but what do I know? I know nothing about weapons, really. Maybe it's powerful enough to stop them, maybe not.

It's too late for me, though.

I hear the echoes of howls bounce off the walls of the sullen classroom, and the bull lifts the sight of his gun up to his eye, aiming the weapon directly at me.

My pulse seems to stop as my eyes narrow, trying to understand the true evil being directed my way.

But I can't. I can't understand the evil.

I close my eyes as I hear the first half of a harrowing gunshot, my consciousness splitting into thousands of fragments.

I feel some amount of pain, but it's nothing compared to the pain of seeing the world around me begin to fade as I slide out of my desk.

The screams around me harass my soul as I slip off of the edge, and I hear the unforgiving gunfire crack the once serene air.

And then my vision fades to black.

 **Kygo POV**

The panic in the room is absolutely indescribable.

I try my best not to focus on the bullets directed at the children, but I instead focus on ridding the world of the three atrocities in front of me.

The monsters I once sided with.

They look shocked to see me as they continue holding their weapons towards the children, assuming that I'm still with them, and that I'm here to assist with what they feel like it the "solution".

 _Good one._

I fire erratically at them, witnessing the bullets pelt into their fur, spurting blood and bone matter onto the wall behind them as they tumble to the ground, but Tyrell, as much as I wish, doesn't meet the same fate.

Before I have the chance to reload, Tyrell fires a bullet into my leg, and I fall to my knees, grasping my leg.

It's exactly how I'd imagine a steaming hot dagger to feel upon piercing my flesh; the gunshot-wound is. It overwhelms me as I gasp for air, and Tyrell approaches me.

"What do you think you're doing?! You just ruined everything!" he screams at me, knocking me onto my chest as I taste the dust of the floor, defeated.

"Look around, Tyrell! This is what you stand for! Death! Suffering! Innocent kids, gone! We're-" I cough, "We're no better than the government!".

His eyes grow wide as I speak, never expecting to hear such words from me.

"Don't say that! The government is the enemy!" he screams, aiming his weapon back at the remaining kids.

"Killing" I say through my quickening breaths, "Innocent kids" I repeat.

He bites his lip, obviously beginning to question our former cause.

"I-I...you...I...Kygo..." he stutters, and I try my best to rock myself back onto my feet, but fail once more.

"We can't fight the government this way, Tyrell! I refuse!" I shout frantically.

Tyrell looks at the horrified classroom with an expression of utter panic and confusion, his eyes wide and his breathing quickening in pace.

"He-he killed that fox!" he says, gesturing the the child that I know for sure will not make it.

Suddenly, I come to the realization: if a fox is the only student-death, _everyone_ will see this as an attack on foxes. Stopping the attack right now would greatly benefit a much degraded minority.

Guai, the bull who shot the child that now lies dead on the classroom floor _chose_ to shoot at a fox first for a reason. He hated foxes, but little would he know that his actions may turn out to be a turning point for society.

"Tyrell, if you stop now, only two will die! You don't have to-"

"I've trained my whole life" he says exasperatedly, close to tears.

"You don't have to do this" is all I reply with.

He takes a moment to think, tears now sliding down his cheeks, his eyes full of madness.

"You're right, Kygo".

He turns the gun around and places the tip in his mouth, and I close my eyes tight as the gunshot rings out.

We were _silly_ to think that murder would solve anything. We thought that convincing the general population that you can't trust police officers would throw the city into chaos. We were imbeciles to think that this would help our cause.

I cannot continue endorsing evil.

The children run from the classroom and I use the door handle to pull myself to my feet, although I can't walk without a severe limp.

I grab the walkie talkie from my belt, debating just who I am now.

 _Am I a real officer now? Have I abandoned my mother? Just who am I?_

"Officer Willis, we have..." I choke, trying my best to hold back the tears, "We have multiple casualties. Safe to proceed inside. All perpetrators have been neutralized".

 _What life have I been living where I thought this would work out? What kind of evil corrupted me to make me believe that this would ever be worth it?_

I'm done with who I used to be.

I'm more than a part to a dastardly plan.

I am _more_ than that.

 **Nick POV**

I sit beside Judy in the corner furthest away from the door, cringing each time I hear the sound of a gun being fired.

Judy curls up into my side, but I have no time to even consider the act being the least bit romantic. This is a truly grisly situation.

I register the sounds of whispers around me asking various questions that no one seems to be able to answer.

"What's happening?".

"Why is someone shooting?".

"How long until the police get here?".

Upon hearing the loud pops come to a halt, the class listens on in apprehension, Ms. Bronson staring towards the door as if she is expecting someone to walk through it rather soon.

Thankfully, I never live to see such a sight.

Four or five officers guide us out of the building as more and more ambulances pull into the parking lot, and I exchange an expression of pure terror with my friends as the rays of the sun hit my fur.

If there's one person in the school that a large group of animals would want dead, well...it'd be me. So the question is: who were these...these...demons trying to kill?

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

My mother sits beside me and Judy, constantly hugging me, and I don't blame her.

Upon hearing the news of gunfire at my school, her mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was me that the murderers were after, and it's no shock why.

I feel my mind racing as I see Kygo assisting with those that are injured by bullet fragments or those who are mentally traumatized.

Her eyes meet mine and she limps over to us, and I notice the blood on her leg that she seems to be favoring.

"Nick! Judy!" she begins breathlessly, "I assume you would like to know just what the _heck_ is going on".

We nod as she sits on the pavement in front of us, wincing as she relocates her leg into a less agonizing position.

"There were three police officers that went inside and held a classroom hostage" she sighs, "and I managed to stop two of them. The other could have easily killed me but he...he offed himself instead. I just _know_ they were trying to stir up controversy, and it most likely will. After all, they _were_ government hired police officers".

"Did they" I begin, asking the question that my mother and Judy don't dare to ask, "did they-".

"Kill anyone? I'm afraid so. The teacher, and one student. There's a lot of injured kids, but it could have ended a lot worse" she says, staring up at the sky, "some animals in this world sure are _stupid_ ".

The entire predicament feels like a freakish nightmare, and I feel quite dizzy as Judy asks yet another question.

"What teacher? And what student?" she asks, although she probably didn't know either of them considering the fact that she's relatively new.

"I don't remember the names, but the media is already calling it a "hate crime" against foxes, because, well...a fox was killed" she finishes, and I immediately grow indignant.

"Wait, _what?_ " I ask, sitting up straighter with focused eyes, "a hate crime?".

She nods slowly.

I glance over at Violet to reassure myself that it isn't her that's dead, and then I take a deep breath.

"So where are the other three guards that were with you?" Judy asks, catching Kygo off guard.

"Oh...that's kind of the thing..." she begins.

"It was them?" Nick's mom asks angrily.

"I don't know what happened" Kygo swears, "they were assigned to protect Nick but...they must've had other intentions. I'll see you guys later" she finishes, limping back over to resume helping the injured that aren't seriously hurt enough to go to the hospital.

None of it seems real as I scan through the news feed on my phone as the sirens fill the air around me, my heart hurting for all the injured students and staff; especially the two who died.

It is currently being dubbed as a "hate crime", and many animals are actually siding with _foxes_. I read a lengthy comment describing how evil is not something that is displayed by the worst of foxes, but anyone who thinks that foxes are lesser.

The comment has seventy three thousand likes, and people seem to be rallying behind that statement.

I see anti-discrimination posts from animals that I never imagined would even consider supporting foxes, causing me to become entranced in the sudden change in stance.

My eyes actually begin tearing up with tears of happiness as I scan over the various comments, provoking Judy to glance my way.

"You okay?" she asks sweetly.

Although I've always been emotional, I've also always been terrific at hiding it. Ever since I met Judy, that's kind of changed. I'm not afraid to show what I'm feeling anymore because I know that there's someone at my side who would never judge me for it.

I stumble upon a particular eye-opening comment, and I simply turn my phone around to show Judy.

 _So, this is what it's come to?! We couldn't just be accepting before and spare the lives of a child and a teacher? In this sad, sad world, equality comes with a cost, I guess. Foxes are no worse than us! In fact, beating up on a minority in this way definitely hints towards the theory that_ ** _we're_** _the monsters here. Everyone is equal, and equality should not have to come with a cost like this! All you AAFE idiots, just stop! If we can't learn to be accepting, lives will continue to be at stake._

Judy nods as she reads the comment, silently agreeing with it.

"It's sad that it takes something like this to wake people up" my mom speaks to us as she reads it as well.

Eventually we leave the school after waving goodbye to Violet and Melvin in the same car we rode to school in, strangely silent as our new driver carries us back to the Hopps' house.

I'm finally beginning to realize just how fragile life is, and although I've acknowledged how risky the situation is regarding discrimination and myself being at the center of it, I'm now starting to fully grasp it. I could die next week, or tomorrow, or even today.

"Are your parents home?" I ask Judy, realizing that I never saw them arrive at the school.

"Yeah. I texted them and told them not to worry and that I'm okay, and that I'll be home soon, but...knowing my mom, she'll probably still be worried" Judy tells me as we pull up in front of her home.

I slowly open the door, Judy and I proceeding to hop out, and then we immediately head up the stairs, still in quite the daze.

No one goes to school in the morning imagining that something such as death could ever occur in a classroom, but I guess it's not safe to take safety for granted anymore.

"I'm really glad it didn't happen in our classroom" Judy tells me softly as we near the top of the stairs, "I don't think I could get that image out of my head".

"Yeah" I reply, sounding quite dull, "I just wish we knew who it was who died, y'know? So we're sure it isn't someone we know".

Judy knocks on the door to her home and the door almost instantly opens, her parents pulling her into their embrace.

I stand back a bit awkwardly with my mother at my side, watching Judy's parents as they gratefully hug their daughter, glad that she is unharmed.

"I'm so sorry this happened" I hear her mother whisper to her, and then her eyes make their way over to me.

"And I'm sorry for you too, honey" she says, "your species doesn't deserve any of this".

Judy's parents have really come a long way from the way they were when I first met Judy. According to her, they once found it too risky to even converse with a fox without a jar of fox repellant nearby.

They preached this to Judy, but I guess she never chose to believe it, which gives me all the more respect for her.

After a few minutes of Judy talking to her parents inside, I begin feeling a bit overwhelmed with confusing emotions. I don't know if it's the haunting sounds of the gunshots echoing in my head, or if it's something else, but I simply can't think straight.

I sit down in a chair across the room and hold my bandaged head in my paws, trying to figure out what's bothering me so intensely.

From a neutral perspective, I probably look like an absolute nut-job. My head is spinning at an immense pace as I stare at the floor with focused eyes, listening to my heart as intently as possible.

My mom has always told me that in troubled times like these, the most important thing to do is to listen to your heart.

And then, in the blink of an eye, I know what it is I have to do.

I wait until Judy finishes talking with her parents and then I gather the courage to ask her a question.

I walk over to Judy as she pours herself a drink, my mother discussing the situation with her parents.

"Uh, Judy?" I ask her quietly and sheepishly as I reach her, and she places her drink on the countertop.

"Yeah?" she asks, still looking a bit stunned by the sudden tragic events of today. However, her voice is still laced with care.

"I-I need to talk to you" I say in a jittery manner, causing her to look quite interested.

"What about?" she asks, sounding a lot more confident than me; but then again, she doesn't know just what it is I'm wanting to discuss...or confess, rather.

It's a fear that I never thought I'd face head on like I am right now. Question is: is my bravery purely based off of intuition and instinct, or is this something I truly _know_ is the logical thing to do? Judy seems really happy around me.

 _Yeah, Nick think positive! It's all going to work out!_

"Oh, um..." I mutter, pulling on her sleeve to motion that I want her to move further back into the kitchen so that her parents can't quite hear us.

 _You're doing this._

"Nick?" she asks, confused by my bizarre actions as we stand in the corner of her apartment kitchen, my eyes lost in hers as my pulse pounds.

My stomach feels like it's been filled with ice cold water or something, and my body seems to tingle with absolute anxiety that seems to be consuming me.

What is this? Where has my confidence gone?

 _Doesn't matter. Too late to back away now._

"Judy" I stammer, "With everything that's happened today, it's really made me realize that life is a really fragile thing".

She nods.

"Yeah, it really is" she replies gently.

"So, I decided that there's some things in life that...you know, in case one of us gets hurt or...dies...maybe I should..." my heart is pounding with every word I speak, knowing that this is _it_.

This is the moment where I confess what my heart has been telling me ever since I met Judy. I mean, these moments come along for tons of animals, but I _never_ imagined it to be so...so... _terrifying!_

"You're not going to say we can't be friends anymore, right?!" she asks nervously, "I've told you so many times, I don't care about how risky it is, I-".

"No, no! I'd never do that!" I say before she begins to panic, and she stares at me again in wonder.

"I was going to say that I should, you know, get some things out of the way" I say with a bashful smile.

Man, I _really_ wish there were some way to let her know besides speaking the words; the words that seem to be stuck in my throat.

"Yeah, I know how you feel" she tells me, matching my grin with her usual cute smile, her eyes seeming to sparkle as she embraces the moment.

"So, there's something I need to say...to you" I say, taking a deep breath immediately afterwards, my face feeling hot with a love that will either end spectacularly or add yet another tragedy to an already tragic day.

"Oh" she says as if she's surprised, but she holds her smile, "same with me...to you".

 _What could that mean?! Does it mean what I think it means!?_

I think of all the words I've spoken to her, all the days she's spent by my side, all the challenges we've faces, all the fears we've conquered, all the pain she has numbed and all the happiness she creates, and I know that there's nowhere else than I'd rather be than with her.

 _This is how it's supposed to be._

"Judy...I'm in love with you" I force out before I can trap the words in my throat, and I feel the air around me instantly grow a thousand times lighter.

As I study her eyes, her reaction seems like nothing short of absolute shock; like it's something she wasn't expecting me to say in a million years.

"R-really?" she stutters, staring at me with her mouth slightly agape and her amethyst eyes wide.

"Yeah" I admit, surely blushing by now, "I really am".

Finally she gives me a positive sign in the form of a gigantic grin as she looks at me with adoration, and I simply can't shake this feeling of absolute bliss that can't be matched.

 _I did it!_

"Me too!" she says nearly loud enough for her parents to hear, "I love you too!".

I never thought the feeling of finally getting those words off of my chest could be matched, but the feeling of hearing those words from Judy's mouth provides me with a feel of ecstasy that I know is the best feeling I could ever dream of.

It sounds so typical and cheesy, but it's true that when my lips finally meet Judy's, nothing around me really matters.

I forget about the AAFE, the murderers, my father, the years of hatred against me. I forget about all the pain that had plagued me so avidly for years, because I know that the emotions I've felt have been quite the opposite of futile or pointless.

Although I denied to myself that I'd ever fall in love, here I am, admittedly utterly in love.

I feel as though I'm floating as I hold Judy closer, my mind racing with the brightest of thoughts.

All those nights spent wishing on a star were worth it, looking back on it now.

 _And I wouldn't wish for anything else._

 **Okay, first things first, the story is far from over (just for clarification) ;). **

**The shooting/hostage type scene is very reminiscent of what happens nearly every week/month in today's society, and it's a sad thing to live with. People may be asking this: "In a light romantic story like this, why is there a scene with such dark material?" Well, here's my best explanation-**

 **This story is not a light romance, to start. Life can be very harsh and unforgiving, as many know, and there always exists that group of people who will do anything to get attention or to get their way. In this case, it was rather extreme (although not outside the realm of likeliness).**

 **Sometimes it takes such a horrid event to wake up the people who would usually glance over the problem as if it were no big deal. Sometimes it takes brutal consequences for society to finally come to terms with the fact that people are hurting in ways that we could easily put a stop to.**

 **(The fact that Nick, Judy and friends don't know that it's Finnick that's dead is also quite unsettling).**

 **There's a purpose behind it all that will be brought into light as the story progresses.**

 **On a lighter note, WHAT ABOUT THAT ENDING?! _Finally_ , huh?!** **It's safe to say that Nick and Judy's relationship will be a _whole_ lot more interesting from here on out. **

**Also, just one more thing- I created a forum for anyone who wants to discuss the story or anything about it- just take a look at the Zootopia forums and it should be listed! :)**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter eighteen! Quite a jump between emotions there, huh?**

 **Please leave any thoughts you may have in the reviews, and as always...**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Shockwaves

**Goldyx- Just let me know when you make any art if you're planning to. That's like totally an awesome idea!**

 **Smile 456- What do you mean? Fluff has been included since like chapter five, lol.**

 **Ethan the Yoshi- I know it's not what you want to hear, but Finnick plays a huge role in this story although it may not be through dialogue. It's a loss, yes, but trust me on it. ;D**

 **just-a-guy-having-fun- Thank you, and yes, this will be a good bit longer than TOT! :)**

 **Nick Wilde- Don't worry, there are plenty of characters that have yet to be introduced!**

 **Aldo B T- Politics are actually a huge part of this story, not just fluff. Nick's biggest conflict is one that is highly political in nature, and sadly, in a society as horrible as...well, society is, violence is bound to happen. :( And yes, there is plenty of more fluff to come, but there will also be plenty of conflict as well. After all, what if a story without a conflict?**

 **Guest- Unless I'm on an extended vacation or something, updates are every 2-4 days.**

 **Welcome back, everyone! Eighteen sure was a big one, eh? Well, buckle up, because the craziness is far from over. How will Nick and Judy's relationship progress? What will Nick's father do? How will society take in this "hate crime"?**

 **Oh, who am I kidding. The story is right below this, so teasing is kind of redundant.**

 **Anyways, enjoy chapter nineteen!**

 **Nick's Dad POV**

I chuckle as I fully take in the glory of my first prison breakout, staring out the window of our getaway van with a knowing expression.

 _We're about to kill ourselves some cops!_

My eagerness to fulfill part two of the plan is short lived, however.

"Sir, I don't think you're going to be happy about this" the voice of one of my colleagues squeaks nervously, showing me the screen of his phone timidly.

 _Great! The prison break was a success, but now we're already running into problems?!_

I read the headline in front of front of me with the fire inside my soul intensifying, my claws feeling the need to bury themselves in someone's flesh.

"Only _two_ are dead?!" I scream, tossing the phone into the van wall, outraged.

"Sir, phase one was ruined by...by..." he stutters, and I grow impatient.

"By who?!" I shriek.

"By Kygo, the one that you put in command of the mission".

I instantly feel my rage increase ten-fold as I recall her mother telling me that she's perfect for the job. Her mother, as well as Kygo herself will pay for their trespasses against me.

"What'd she do?!" I ask, livid.

"She killed the other three...at least we think" he mutters back to me, and I nod slowly with my lips clenched together, overwhelmed with fury.

"She's also the one that we caught sneaking out to hang around your son and his _pals_ " he continues, and I look up, my eyes burning with anticipation for what I know must happen.

"Well then" I begin with a cruel grin, "where are they staying right now?".

"We're still trying to figure that out, sir. They aren't currently staying at your former home" they inform me, and I tilt my head.

I remember the feeling I felt deep in my dark being as I pulled the trigger in the hospital room, staring into the buffalo's eyes with a glowing rage. I remember seeing his mouth begin to move as if he wanted to call for help, but witnessing the bullet dismember his face before he had a chance to shriek. I remember the blood thirst that overtook me, causing me to let out a cold laugh as I realized my sins completely.

 _Oh, how I long to feel that feeling again..._

"Well, we'll figure that out" I say evilly, glancing down at my prison clothes, "and when we do, that lion will be the first to die".

 **Judy POV**

 _I can't believe it! This is a dream! There's no way this is happening!_

I briefly open my eyes just to see Nick's face for a moment to ensure that this is actually real and not one of the scenarios I used to envision lying in my bed at night, never expecting it to happen.

Sure enough, I see Nick's face right in front of mine, his eyes shut tight as we kiss.

 _"I'm in love with you"_ my mind echoes Nick's words as I feel his paws wrapped around me, my soul one hundred percent content with this moment.

It's absolutely ridiculous how much I _never_ thought Nick liked me this way. It was simple a dream to me, and nothing more. There was no way it would _ever_ happen! And yet, here I am.

My stomach seems to be doing all sorts of flips as we separate and take a step back, my pulse pounding with a love I never thought I'd get to release.

I smile uncontrollably as Nick stares back at me.

"I-I never thought that you'd like me that way" I stammer, feeling like I'm on top of the world.

It's indescribable, but I feel like I can face any challenge the world has to offer now; becoming a police officer, helping Nick through this revolution, whatever it may be. I feel like I'm floating above the earth now in a secluded paradise with Nick at my side.

"I didn't think you did either" he replies, "but I guess I talked myself into it just in time".

I giggle at his inability to stop smiling, and check behind us to make sure our parents haven't wandered into the room.

Sure enough, I hear their voices as they remain talking, oblivious to what just happened.

"Honestly" I start, "I think I've liked you since the day I met you. You're the sweetest, cutest, nicest guy I've ever met, and you're so fun to be around, and...and...it takes a lot of strength to make it through everything you've been through" I say, "how could I not love you?".

He seems to freeze up as I speak with a trance-like expression, scratching the fur on his other arm anxiously; although he seems perfectly comfortable with it all.

"Well, I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you" he speaks with a thoughtful expression, "the smartest, kindest, most beautiful girl in the world who...who gave me a chance to prove that I'm more than an untrustworthy fox".

I don't have a chance to respond before I feel warm lips against mine again, and once again my soul is transported to heaven although this time not as long before he pulls away, realizing our parents are almost done with their conversation.

We walk out of the kitchen and into the den, turning on the news, and I sit down on the couch beside Nick; only this time I'm sitting quite a bit closer to him, basking in the searing afterglow of what I know to be the highest degree of love.

We spend a few moments watching the news about the school, noting how the media has still yet to release the name of the lone student victim. Not even the name of the teacher who was gunned down has been released to the general public.

There's only about ten foxes at our school as far as I remember, and that seems to leave no doubt in my mind as to whether this was a hate crime.

I can't stop looking at Nick for obvious reasons, and it seems like every time I sneak a glance his way, he's already looking at me.

I know that the situation with the school is serious, but I just can't seem to stop giggling with every time I catch Nick looking at me with a dreamy expression.

 _For once, something in my life has worked out the way I dreamed! In fact, this is better than any dream I could ever conjure in my head even on the brightest of nights. I'd even sacrifice my career as a police officer for Nick's sake! He's that perfect._

After a few minutes of watching, the words: "breaking news" appear on the screen, and the background changes from a picture of the school to a picture of the prison just outside of town.

"Huh?" I hear Nick utter, and I read the headline fearfully.

"Prison Breakout" the headline reads, and I can feel Nick's breathing quickening in pace as the suspects are described.

And then, I realize just what is causing Nick to panic so tremendously.

"The third suspect is believed to be the extremely violent Vince Wilde, a fox known for the murder of Evan Thomas, a middle schooler who he claimed "deserved" his brutal death".

I don't even need to speak before I see Nick holding his head with his paws, staring down at the floor in front of us.

"Nick, what's wrong?" his mom asks as she walks over, and then a brief glance at the television screen causes her too to fall into a state of disarray.

"Oh..." she sputters, covering her muzzle with her hand, "that isn't possible...".

I blink a few time in order to ensure my eyes aren't lying, but I know that it's true. Although I still feel quite spectacular from the moment just minutes ago, the one thing I know Nick has feared all his life is on the loose.

 _Nick's father has escaped from containment._

 **Kygo POV**

I sit on the staircase of the school front door, watching as other officers continue the ongoing investigation outside, and I begin to grow unsettled as I pick at the wound in my leg.

I can't stop thinking about what I did. I betrayed the animals I've been working with ever since I was ten or so.

 _I killed them._

As much as I want to shrug it off, there's something holding me back. I mean, that's all I've ever been is an emotionless tool to use against the country, but now that I've changed my mind, what comes next? What can I do?

It's like I've been corned by my past at last, and there's nowhere else to turn. I promised myself I'd never give up on my mother, but here I am.

 _And_ _Vince Wilde...what will he think?_

 _He won't think. He'll kill._

Well, at least _one_ thing is consistent: I've never had a period of my life where I've felt safe. Not one day have I woken up in a relaxed state.

Agreeing to be part of a television program for a few months did two things: help gain money for weapons and more training, and distracted me from my harrowing reality.

I stand up and glance at the clouds drifting slowly above me, and I turn and limp inside where instantly the air feels heavier. The atmosphere could be described as gloomy as I patrol the hallways, making my way back to the classroom where it all occurred.

I stop at the doorway and listen to the officers inside converse about measurements and such, documenting each piece of evidence they come across.

I saunter inside as if I'm supposed to be doing something of importance, noticing that the carpet is still stained crimson in many places.

Most of the stains are located to the front of the room where my former allies and the teacher died, but there's also a large blood stain where one of the students was shot to death.

The other officers notice my presence but continue their assignments, assuming that I'm probably here for the same reason they are.

I crouch down next to the stained carpet beside one of the desks and remove a piece of paper from the desk, scanning over the name:

 _Finnick._

Come to think of it, the name _does_ sound familiar.

Wasn't he a friend of Judy and Nick's? I certainly hope not.

Come to think of it, Nick and Judy did have a friend that was a fennec fox, which technically qualifies as a fox. Could it be that kid that tagged along with our little group every day at lunch?

He seemed innocent enough; definitely not the type I'd usually wish death on, but the odds are that it was him that was gunned down earlier.

I lift my watch up to read the time, and then I take a deep breath.

 _Where do I go? I can't go back home..._

There's only one place I know to go, and I hope that they don't mind having a stranger like me in their home.

And more than everything, I hope _Vince_ doesn't find us.

 _More than anything._

 **Violet POV**

I stand at the bottom of the stairs of my apartment in what I must admit feels like excitement, waiting for Melvin to arrive.

Yep, I said it.

I've started telling myself that if I'm going to change into a less stereotypical fox, I need to start being truthful to myself.

 _Yep! I'm excited to see him!_

Don't ask why, though. Melvin and I, we're total opposites, but sometimes that's alright. He's my friend regardless, and I don't care what any other idiots have to say about it.

Today has been quite eventful, and not in a good way. Apparently a student and a teacher were both killed before Kygo or whatever her name is got inside to stop them.

And that's why I'm standing in front of my apartment at ten o'clock in the morning instead of sitting behind a desk.

I sit down on my steps as I recall the events from earlier, trying my best to feel sorry for the animals who died.

However, I can't bring myself to produce actual tears or anything. I predict that if I was in the same classroom as those who died, perhaps I would understand the full horror of this morning.

 _But it was a hate crime and you're a fox, Violet. He could have killed you. He would have._

Foxes, so hated. It's such a sad truth to live with. Due to our fiendish past, the stereotype that all foxes are dangerous and untrustworthy has defined us for much too long. When I heard about Nick's cause, I didn't hesitate to join him. I'm sick of living my life in a disadvantaged position.

 _I just want to be looked at the same as everyone else._

I suddenly hear a twig break behind me and I leap to my feet; my claws out and ready to kill, and my eyes narrowed in ferocity.

I expect to see some sort of criminal-looking animal, but come face to face with none other than Melvin.

"Melvin! You can't sneak up like that! I could've killed you!" I express in frustration as he chuckles at my edgy nature.

"Imagine if I had said 'boo!' You probably would've _actually_ slit my throat" he jokes, and I roll my eyes.

"You're lucky that I don't hate you, kid" I respond as we begin walking.

"So, where we going?" he asks me casually as we begin walking, adjusting his glasses as he speaks.

"You want to see if Nick and Judy want to hang out?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"Why not? Not like we have anything to do today really" he states simply.

"Well, why'd you ask me to hang out if there's nothing planned?" I ask in a confused tone.

"Because I want to hang out with you, duh! You're my best friend, why wouldn't I?" he says in his usual squeaky tone.

"Best?" I ask instinctively as we exit the apartment complex and walk onto the sidewalks of the street, and Melvin nudges me playfully.

"Duh!".

 _Keep dreaming_ I think in my mind, but I quickly correct myself.

How do I _really_ feel?

"Well, that's...that's nice" I reply, trying my best not to act peculiar or anything.

"So, what do you think of Kygo?" he asks me as we walk in the direction of Nick's house, and it doesn't take me long to think of my answer.

"She's suspicious" I mutter, thinking about her sassy attitude that always seems nothing short of defensive, "I don't know why exactly, but I get a fishy feel from her".

He looks at me weirdly.

"Really? I think she's awesome" he replies in awe, and I narrow my eyes at him.

 _What's so "awesome" about Kygo?_

"Oh, seriously?" I ask, a bit of disapproval included in my voice.

"Well, she _was_ the star of a TV show" he replies, kicking a rock along the ground.

"I don't trust her" I grunt, and Melvin turns my direction.

"Well, I mean, you're a fox and you _want_ people to trust you, right?" he asks me, and I glare at him.

"Sure".

"So, why not start by setting a good example, you know?" he asks.

"That's different, Melvin" I mutter, "especially for someone as suspicious as her'".

He shrugs.

"Well, I still consider her to be a friend" he states as we continue down the sidewalk, and I roll my eyes.

Maybe I _am_ misjudging Kygo. Maybe she has good intentions and is actually here to protect Nick.

 _Or maybe she's here to assassinate him!_

 _Don't be silly, Violet. No one wants to kill Nick that badly..._

 **Nick POV- Thirty Minutes Later**

As Judy and her parents continue watching the news with my mother, I stand up and pace around the room, scratching my arm with pure anxiety.

 _How could my father have escaped from the most secure prison in all of Zootopia?! This doesn't make any sense! None at all!_

I lean my head against the wall as I hold my breath, searching deep for the answers that I long to find.

"You want to talk some more?" I hear Judy's angelic voice say softly as she stands beside me, making her presence known.

I blush slightly as I stand straight once more, shocked by her ability to sneak up so efficiently.

"Oh, yeah" I say weakly.

"We can go to my room if you want to" she recommends, and I nod, knowing that some of our conversation will likely be romantic.

I follow Judy to her room plagued by an absolute whirlwind of emotions; embracing the newfound love between Judy and I, but wondering why my dad seems to escape every predicament he is faced with.

Not even the strongest of chains can hold my father still.

My heart suddenly begins pounding again as Judy closes her door behind us, and I sit down on one of her beanbag chairs, watching her with curiosity.

"What is it you want to talk about?" I ask, pretending that I'm clueless.

"Well, first, I want to show you this" this says, showing me the screen of her phone.

A social media page entitled "We Stand With Nick Wilde (And Foxes)" catches my eye as I scan over the contents, noting the fact that the page has over four _million_ likes.

"Wow..." I say as I skim through the nice posts that all seem to support me, and Judy sits down on the beanbag beside me.

"There's a lot of people standing with you" she tells me, "In fact, on the other side of the country, discriminating against foxes is a social taboo".

I look at her in disbelief.

"Really?" I ask.

She simply nods, leaning back in her chair.

"I just want you to know that you aren't alone, because with your father loose and all, well...it's scary" she states.

"It's like I'm famous for all the wrong reasons" I say.

"No, for all the _right_ reasons! At least you're a symbol for a cause that will make the world a better place, and me, well...I'm trying to make the world a better place, but I doubt I'll ever come close to having an influence like your story" she says in a downcast tone.

It's not often I hear Judy speak this negatively, so I welcome this unusual circumstance as a chance to lift her spirits.

"And how do you know that?" I ask her, "you've helped a fox that had nothing to keep him going in life; no friends, no inspiration, no trust and no will to live to become so much more than he ever...ever _dreamed_ he'd be. That's a miracle that never would've happened without you. It may seem like this is all me, but the truth is that without you...I wouldn't be anything. I wouldn't have four million people supporting me. The credit should go to you and the fox who died today, not me".

She leans forward a bit, obviously not believing all of my words.

"Why should I get any credit? I haven't been told I can't watch a movie because of who I am, or been insulted because of my species, or beaten to the point of death because of a misunderstanding. You deserve so much more, Nick" she replies gently, not wanting to shed any tears.

"What if" I begin, "the fox that died today was killed because the shooter thought it was me? What if someone died today all because of me?" I question, the possibility being the equivalent of a true nightmare to me.

Judy sighs, placing her hand on mine, causing me to instantly feel somewhat more stable.

"I-I...Nick..." she struggles to answer, knowing that my horrifying theory could very well be true.

"I want to be thought of like everyone else, but..." I trail off.

"But what?".

I take a lengthy breath through my nose, staring down at her bluish-green carpet with a hard-to-read expression.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. Imagine if someone killed you. What...what would I do?" I ask, not knowing the answer in the slightest.

"We've been over this, Nick" she informs me, "dying for you is an honor to me".

"It's one thing to say that and another thing for it _actually_ to happen" I speak, my voice full of fright regarding the future, "and what if my dad got to you?"

"He doesn't know who I am, Nick. I can promise you that I'm not a priority for him" she assures me.

"What about the others? What if somehow, someway, my dad ended up killing my mom? Or Melvin? What about Violet? Even Kygo..." I say, knowing that Kygo has done quite a bit to protect me.

"I...I don't know, Nick" she responds, and I suddenly feel like I'm making the situation worse than better, which I attempt to rectify in the only way I know how.

I lean in once again and kiss her unexpectedly, causing her eyes to grow wide for a second. I close my eyes and fully take in the moment, hoping that this kiss won't be the last between us. I eventually move back to my original position again, not knowing how Judy will react.

"Oh, sorry" I blabber, but she simply smiles.

"Why would you apologize for that?" she asks with a teasing smile, knowing that I'm trying my best to cheer her up.

"I-I don't know" I reply, suddenly feeling really, "but I know that none of this is too much for me...as long as you're here with me" I struggle to finish.

She simply rolls her eyes in a frisky manner, pulling me closer to her side.

"You're gonna make me start blushing again" she whispers in my ear playfully, holding me close as I revel in the simple feeling of being close to her again.

I lean towards her face and I feel her lips against mine again and I can't help but curl my lips into a smile, letting go of all my fears at least for a while.

The all-too-simple feeling of having Judy in my arms makes me feel like I don't have to care about anything else besides her. It's a blissful feeling to dwell in, at least for a while...

After only ten seconds or so, I hear a knock on Judy's door that jars us apart, and Judy takes out her phone, trying to make it appear as though she was simply showing me a picture or video on her phone.

Judy's mom walks in with a neutral expression, gesturing towards the front door.

"You guys have visitors" she says, a bit of pity for me evident in her tone.

I glance over at a dazed Judy, silently asking if she was expecting any visitors, but she shrugs in response.

Ignoring the heavenly sensation caused by Judy, I pad to the front door and find the visitors Judy's mom was speaking of.

"Violet? Melvin? Kygo?" I ask, the three of them standing around in the den, "how did you find us?".

"Well, I came across these two bozos just in time!" Kygo begins, "they were headed to the wrong house".

"You didn't tell us you were living _here_ " Melvin speaks in my direction with a wink, although quite unaware of what has gone down since I last talked to him.

Violet simply stands with an impatient expression as Kygo speaks, looking as though she wouldn't mind if Kygo were to be thrown from a window or something.

"Oh, well, it's just for a while" I tell them, eyeing the television out of curiosity once more, spotting the photo of my father sprawled across the screen.

His eyes, so full of evil, so full of violence...

I can only hope I never come face to face with them again.

 _I can only hope..._

 **I think we can all agree with Nick on that one. Some of you may be asking: "why is Nick's dad the way he is?" Well, we will find out next chapter.**

 **It still pains me to think that neither Nick, nor Judy, nor Violet or Melvin know that Finnick is dead. And what happens when they find out? It certainly won't be pretty...**

 **Sorry for the rather short and uneventful chapter, but that tends to happen after a groundbreaking chapter like eighteen (lol).**

 **Anyways, leave any of your thoughts in the reviews (even if you don't think they mean anything- any thoughts at all are much appreciated! :)**

 **Until chapter twenty!**


	20. Chapter 20: Cravings For Chaos

**Goldyx- This story starts out semi-innocently, and then BAM, it gets dark yet really fluffy. Crazy, right?**

 **just-a-guy-having-fun- I wonder if Bogo and Clawhauser will be included... ;D**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Yes, I expect it to be anywhere from 30-35 chapters, actually! :)**

 **Ash3d- The end still is relatively far away. I expect this story to range from 30-35 chapters, depending on what I decide to do with the ending. I suspect there will be an epilogue, that is if I don't kill everyone off! ;)**

 **Leozkin- Lol, I can answer that question with a definite no. I don't include any lemons in my stories. Also, yes, there are plenty more original characters as well as characters that were included in the film that have yet to be introduced.**

 **The Mexican- This story won't be super-gory or anything, but considering it deals with harsh issues in society and tough family matters, it will get pretty intense at times. Not M-rated dark, but not your average feel-good fanfic (at least not entirely).**

 **Smile 456- Like an epilogue? Keep your fingers crossed! ;)**

 **Guy who reads- Thank you very much!**

 **Sorry for the (relatively) lengthy wait, but it was a busy week for me! Anyways, I hope I didn't stretch anyone's patience** ** _too_** **much! Anyways, no time for chat! Read on, lads and lassies! (I hope that's how you spell that)**

 **Vince (Nick's Dad) POV**

I hear the sirens of the police cars drive past our hideout, not the least bit concerned that they'll find us.

I'm too deep in the valleys of my demented thoughts to worry, anyways.

The sound of police sirens has been a sound I've become accustomed to, to say the least. I think nothing of it when I listen to the approaching wail, unlike others who cower, fearing the force that fights so avidly against us.

I remember the doctor telling me when I was younger that I had a condition known as "Intermittent Explosive Disorder", and that there was a reason everything seemed to upset me more than the usual citizen.

I remember my parents telling me that sometimes when I felt mad, I was simply overthinking it.

And then I denied it.

 _I was going to be normal! Who cares about mental disorders?!_

And then came the night where I hit my wife for the first time.

She told me I was crazy, and gee, I didn't like that too much.

 _She deserved it! That vermin! How dare she turn me over to the police?! She hates me! Her and that spoiled son of hers deserve to burn!_

She was always against me. She always hated me. I may be crazy, but I can see clearly decipher the intricate details of her hatred even through the mist of who I've become.

 _You're not overthinking anything, Vince! They all hate you! The government hates you! You have to fight away the people that hate you!_

 _Think of her face, Vince! The face that betrayed you! Called the cops on you! Imagine fire on her face! Imagine her burning!_

I snicker to myself as I tap my fingers on the cold marble countertop in front of me; my mind seeming quite desolate in terms of ideas at this point, and honestly, my plans have began to shift.

I may contain unexplainable hatred for all of Zootopia deep in my heart, but since my plans were foiled by that lion, I haven't thought of much besides finally getting to her, and those who have directly wronged me.

My son, my wife...well, formerly; they are my priority, even if I continue to deny it. I want to find them.

I want to see them suffer the way I did in prison for all those years until I finally came back.

And then, what happened after that?

She called me a monster.

She held a gun to my face, telling me to get out.

I had just gotten back. I was beginning to better myself. My beatings no longer drew blood, but simple bruises.

In that moment, I realized that my family and my allies were no longer parallel; but what was I to do?

Forced from my home, yet again, but I knew that it was far from over.

 _They're the enemies, not me! I'm simply ridding myself of this constant parasite that seems to suck the life out of everything I stand for._

Am I insane? Maybe.

It doesn't matter, though. I will not give up or draw back until I rid the world of all who dared to stand in my path.

 _I'm in control. Not them._

 _I'll show them._

 _I'll make sure they never forget._

 **Judy POV**

Although we seem calm as we sit around my home, conversing with one another casually, there's a fear that's all too real that seems to be constricting us.

I gaze into Nick's eyes from across the room as he converses with Melvin and Kygo, and I notice that he seems stricken with two things:

Love and terror.

One of them is something I'm glad to notice in Nick's irises, but the feeling of terror is something I wish would spare him for a while; or forever. Hasn't Nick faced enough of that already? Having a monstrosity as a father

"Judy!" the voice beside me grunts, and a paw moves back and forth in front of my face to gain my attention.

"Huh?" I ask, shaking my head in order to ensure I don't drift away from reality again.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Violet asks with eyes narrowed; clearly a bit frustrated.

I glance around the room anxiously.

"Oh, sorry, I was just..." my words drift away, "you want to get a drink or something? I'm kind of thirsty".

Violet chuckles.

"Oh, yeah, you're _thirsty_ alright" she jokes, and I simply disregard her comment as I walk towards the kitchen, Violet snickering to herself in her usual tone.

I pour myself a glass of carrot juice and sit down at our kitchen table beside Nick. I immediately notice that they seemed to have stopped talking, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Is something up?" I ask as our parents continue talking in the den.

Kygo snickers as Nick glances at me, holding his gaze a bit longer than usual.

"I'm giving Nick life advice" Kygo informs me in an amused tone, patting Nick on the shoulder.

"I'm not sure that's..." I begin.

"Of course it's necessary! Who knows more about life than me?" Kygo asks with a touch of sarcasm.

I lean close to Nick's ear, concerned for his well-being.

"You okay?" I whisper, knowing the news isn't easy for him to cope with.

He seems to brighten up a bit as he hold contact with my eyes.

"Yeah, it's okay" he tries to assure me, "he doesn't know where we are".

"But it's still scary" I tell him truthfully.

He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"My whole _life_ has been scary".

I take a moment to consider Nick's words, emulating the past predicaments that have faced Nick so persistently.

"Right" I speak with a touch of sadness, "and I want that to change".

While I was speaking, I must have unconsciously wrapped my arms around Nick, because next thing I know I'm holding him in an intimate hug.

Kygo groans as she leans back in her chair a bit, rolling her eyes at the sight.

"You guys are so cheesy" she states dully, sliding her chair over a bit, to Nick's amusement.

The next few minutes pass with little eventfulness other than general conversation; excluding one thing:

Violet and Melvin won't stop talking to each other.

It's a very odd combination of friends, but I guess life works out in the strangest of ways sometimes.

Well, I _know_ that.

 **Melvin POV**

My parents have always been very encouraging people, no way to lie about that. They've always been there to show me the best ways, the brightest paths, and help me through each and every conflict that has faced me.

During the darkest times of my life in which I harassed others to boost my own self-esteem, my parents didn't like it. They've always endorsed treating others better than yourself above nearly everything else, and I'm glad they finally got through to  
me.

When I proclaimed to my former "friends" that I was through harassing others, I was expelled from the group and treated as a walking joke.

However, what I received in return was something I truly had never experienced: true friendship.

I know it sounds cliché or whatever, but it's such a new concept for me to grasp.

Now, it's true that I never imagine my first real "best friend" to be _anything_ like Violet, but beggars can't be choosers.

I glance at Violet as she toys with her snack, Nick, Judy and Kygo all deep in a conversation as we sit alone.

She seems a bit distant from the rest of the world, but then again, she always does. Her eyes appear much different today as she isn't wearing any of her usual dark eyeliner.

"What are you looking at?" Violet asks in a bit of a hostile tone, but I know it's out of simple insecurity.

"Nothing" I reply, "just the air".

She sniffs, obviously finding my remark funny.

"Good recovery, fleece-face".

"Thanks, fur-face?" I respond, sounding more like a question than an attempt to comeback.

There's a brief moment of semi-silence before Violet speaks again.

"What do you think of them?" she asks me, gesturing to Nick and Judy.

"What about them?".

"You think they're into each other?" she questions me casually.

I let loose a laugh, knowing full-well the obvious answer.

"I've already talked to Nick about it".

"So that's a yes?" she asks, smirking at the two of them as they argue about something with Kygo.

"That's a 'duh'!".

We observe their body language as they interact with each other, and we come to the conclusion that the two of them are definitely involved on an intimate level.

I wonder if they've already told each other? I suppose it's possible. What a _shock_ that would be.

"It's weird to be in another fox's home" Violet states flatly as we watch them, "I get sick of the howling in my house".

"I'd imagine. That's gotta be the most annoying sound in the world" I say back, recalling the obnoxious sound that is the howl of a wolf.

"Besides your voice" she replies teasingly.

"You mean yours" I say instinctively, definitely one for enjoying our little arguments.

She shakes her head in shame, and then shifts her eyes to me.

"You really need to learn some good comebacks".

"Well, you're the master".

She grins as if my remark is a genuine compliment.

"That's common knowledge, isn't it?" she asks.

" _Definitely_ " I reply somewhat cynically, but she doesn't seem to catch on.

"You know, that _might_ be the first time I've ever received a compliment" she informs me.

"Seriously?" I ask, "that's weird. Didn't I tell you that you're my best friend?".

"How is that a compliment?" she asks, and I think she's serious until she chuckles a bit.

"That's the question: is it?" I ask her, and she leans back in her chair a bit, acting as if she's pondering deeply about the question.

"That's an awfully self-glorifying compliment" she responds, "but I guess I'll take it".

I sort of halfway frown at the sound of the words "self" and "glory", recalling how rude and selfish I used to be.

In fact, I look awfully down for just long enough for Violet to notice.

"Did I say something?" she asks in a tone that grazes one of sympathy.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just...sensitive about the way I used to be, well, because...I hurt a lot of people with...immature words" I speak with regret, staring down at the floor now.

She shifts in her chair to face me more head-on, propping her head onto one of her elbows as if she wants to speak a bit more seriously with me.

"I'm still sorry" she says to me, "I know how you feel".

I flash a smile at her, not wanting to see her stable happiness drop on any level.

"Don't worry about it" I tell her kindly, "it's cool".

 **Vince POV- One Hour Later**

"Sir, we've fetched security camera data" Trevon speaks to me, placing a laptop down on the cold metal table in front of me.

Trevon has been my friend since high school perhaps, and shares the same hatred for the world as I do.

It's somewhat difficult to explain him, but I can start by saying he is the only tiger I've seen with such a stable demeanor. He seems to never crack under any sort of pressure, and he follows orders flawlessly.

"For what?" I ask harshly, glaring at the laptop.

"To find your family, or...whatever you'd like to refer to them as".

"Oh, right!" I say, sitting up straighter in anticipation.

I stare at the screen intently as Trevon struggles to play the video, and I grunt in impatience.

"Will we get to see it _today_?!" I ask grumpily, and he simply shrugs.

"That's weird. It was working just a minute ago" he mutters, and I know I'm beginning to grow weary.

"But we _do_ have something that will make you happy, sir" one of my colleagues speaks proudly.

They lead me to the back room where he closes the door behind me, revealing a bodybag to me. Bryson, another of my accomplices drops the large body bag onto the floor and unties it swiftly.

A struggling lioness falls onto the floor, bloodied and bruised, gasping for air with a traumatized expression.

"What a pleasant surprise!" I say cynically, rising from my seat, approaching her with crossed arms.

"Oh, Vince! I'm so glad to see you! Your crooks...they were merciless and...and _violent_ towards me!" the lioness screams to me, quite out of breath.

I glare down at her with my usual cold expression; although many people claim to have spotted flames in my eyes at times, and I crouch down next to her in mock-empathy, placing a hand on her.

"Oh, Ms. Willis, I'm afraid we ran into some...trouble today" I say in an artificially calm voice, masking my madness.

"Did-" she pauses, spitting some blood out of her mouth to avoid choking, "did you?"

"Oh yes" I reply, "and it involved your daughter".

"Kygo?" she asks me in shock.

I nod slowly, not making my anger evident just yet.

"Yep! Little Kygo ruined our operation at the school" I mutter as if it's no huge deal.

" _What?_ It was her?!" she asks in outrage, "Don't worry sir, I'll teach that little brat a lesson".

I let loose a cold, long laugh of insanity, puffing out my lower lip in fake sadness.

"I'm afraid that we'll be taking care of that...poor, confused Kygo" I inform her, "you don't even have to worry about it".

She recoils as I speak.

"Wh-what?" she asks, beginning to sound a bit unsure.

"You told me I could trust her" I speak simply, and I think that she's beginning to catch on a bit.

Her eyes grow wide with terror as Trevon and another henchman grab her arms and wrap her arms behind her, rendering her defenseless as she gasps in terror.

"Vince, make them stop! What is this?!" she asks, sounding quite betrayed although I'm the victim in this case.

 _I_ am the victim.

"I'm afraid" I begin cooly, "that you must be held...accountable...for what you've helped to create" I speak officially.

She writhes in horror, attempting to tear her already wounded arms from the grasp of my henchman, to no avail.

"Now, now, now, don't struggle, my dear" I say, holding her face in my right hand, "it's not always a _bad_ thing to be held accountable, is it?".

She shakes her head slowly without speaking, silently begging for me to spare her.

"That's right! It teaches...responsibility, doesn't it? Yeah?"

This time she simply stares straight ahead, tears forming in her already swollen eyes as she realizes that the end if near for her.

I like to refer to myself as a... _just_ fox, and well, not putting an end to the problem at hand would be quite detestable by my standards.

"Please" she mutters though her bloody lips, "I've spent my whole life on this...helping you...planning-".

"Do you not get it?!" I scream, "your daughter has ruined _everything!_ ".

I punch her across the face viciously, eliciting a sickening scream from her as she sinks to the somber floor, sobbing upon further realization of her inevitable fate.

Oh, isn't justice a beautiful thing?

I give the cue for the henchman to begin beating her with their spiked gloves, specifically designed for circumstances like these.

"Don't stop until you're sure she's dead" are my final words as I walk through the door behind me, closing it after I pass through in order to block out the tortuous shrieks as my henchman enforce my will.

No one will betray me and live; that is one promise I will always keep deep in my heart.

Well, if I still have a heart.

As the other henchman stay behind, Trevon stays with me, walking back over to the laptop calmly, and a smile creeps on to my face.

Trevon stares at me with a bewildered face.

"Aren't you still angry?" he questions me.

I snicker at the stupidity of the question.

"My feelings don't matter at this point in time, Trevon" I speak bitterly, "but one thing does".

"Which is?".

I glance at him as he opens the laptop.

"Chaos" is all I respond with.

"Chaos?".

"What do people fear most in a peaceful city like Zootopia? Chaos. Madness. Turmoil. Lack of order" I explain to him in a shaky tone.

"What part does that play in our plan?" he asks.

"Forget the plan" I say, "Kygo ruined that".

"But sir, we planned that for ye-"

"I said to _forget_ it! My mind has moved on to more sensible things..."

"As in?" he asks me.

"Making things right. Revenge is our first priority. Kygo has to be the first to die, then I'll focus on ridding the world of my...former family. From then on, we can focus on causing chaos, because...the world hates us. Why show mercy? Why hold back?"  
I ask him in a devilish tone, envisioning the conflicts we could spawn throughout the world.

"That's speaking somewhat generally" he replies to me as he messes with the video feed, "what do you mean by "causing chaos"? Does that mean-".

"Shh!" I chirp in order to quiet him down, "Don't worry about what's to come. That's not our job" I tell him.

I point in the direction of the outside world with a smirk, narrowing my eyes.

"It's theirs".

 **Nick's Mom POV**

I constantly think back to the days of when I could say I had a husband.

I think back to the moments that I spent with him, all completely blissful and happy. Nothing could go wrong, and we would live happily ever after.

It's safe to say that those were the brightest times of my life, but it's also safe to say that sometimes happily ever after is nothing short of a delusion implanted in my mind by the misleading concept of hope.

Vince wasn't always his cruel self, obviously. He was the fox of my dreams back in college, and I thanked the stars for him every day that I could.

However, it was the things that he left me in the dark about that wandered into the shadows to haunt me for the rest of my life up until now.

 _Now._

What's different now?

Everything.

Well, _nearly_ everything.

I'm a single mother now with the burden of raising a child that is wanted dead by thousands.

 _Wait, no. Not a burden. That makes it sound like Nick is a burden._

Nick has been the most inspiring animal I've had the privilege to know in my life, and he continues to astound me everyday with perseverance even through dark times like today.

Well, it hasn't been solely Nick himself that has gotten him through this troublesome era.

Judy has been a tremendous plus to have around, as she seems to help him through even the hardest of days.

From his perspective, she must be a miracle straight from the heavens above. My son, well, he hasn't really been a social type for most of his life, but that's not his fault.

I've taught him that no one was worth his time if they all judged him by appearance, and he took that message to heart.

As I stare off into the eyes of Judy's parents in front of me, I can't imagine the amount of criticism they must have faced with raising Judy to be the non-discriminatory bunny that she is.

From recent memory, I don't _think_ I've met anyone that's a rabbit that I can call a "friend" aside from Bonnie and Stu, but that has certainly changed.

They've allowed Nick and I to live under the comfort of their room, even if it compromises the safety of their own home.

Although the home is currently surrounded by police, the thought of having two strangers living in your home is quite unsettling.

Or are we strangers anymore? We're friends now.

It's new concept to live in a home in which I'm not scared of the people living with me.

However, it's the outside that scares me now.

 _The outside that will eventually find us._

 **Nick POV- 7:49 PM**

There's no way to explain today completely in less than a paragraph, quite honestly.

After experiencing the best moment of my life by far earlier today and hearing some of the most dreadful news of my life just minutes later, the remainder of my day was spent talking with my friends, playing video games, trying my best to act like Judy  
and I are clueless about each other's feelings, yada yada.

When are we going to tell everyone? I have no idea. I guess once this hurricane settles down, at least a bit.

For my mother, knowing her son has a girlfriend would be a bit of a shock to her, especially considering the conflicts and distractions bugging her tremendously already.

I wave goodbye to Violet and Melvin as they exit my home, guided by security. It's a strange feeling to have police around us in a nearly suffocating manner, but at least it ensures safety, not to mention that I'd rather feel restricted than burn alive.

The door closes behind my two friends and I turn to a strangely quiet Kygo; come to think of it, she's been relatively quiet for the past few hours or so.

"Kygo, when are you leaving? I don't mean to sound rude, but-"

"I kind of wanted to talk with you about that" she speaks before I finish, her words laced with her heavy accent.

"Oh" I respond, glancing at her in curiosity, "what about it?".

She looks quite tense as she stands beside the doorway to my home, her arms straight at her sides, her back as straight as a wooden plank.

"I...don't have anywhere to live anymore" she states bluntly, sounding more downcast than I've perhaps ever heard her.

"Really?" Judy asks her, "did something happen?".

Kygo sighs, rubbing the top of her head with her paw.

"It...it doesn't matter. I just need to know if I can stay here, because, well...I don't know where else I'm gonna go".

"Temporarily?" Judy asks her, and Kygo shrugs.

"Until I buy an apartment or something" she answers.

"You're going to live alone?" Nick asks her.

"Don't have any choice at this point" she tells us, "and I can take care of myself. I'll be fine" she assures us, and I don't really doubt it at this point.

If I had to choose an adolescent who I suspect can truly "take care of them self" with little trouble, I would say Kygo would be the number one pick.

"And I want to be here in case something happens".

My stomach whirls at the sound of her words, wondering if she knows something we don't.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I ask worriedly.

"Well, you do have a psycho-dad on the loose, correct?" she questions me.

"But how would he find us?" I ask.

She takes a moment to think before she answers.

"I'd suspect that your father is a pretty assertive guy, correct? If he really wants you dead _that_ much, he'll find a way to get to you" she replies.

"Well, I guess you _should_ stay here then, since you're good with guns and all" Judy tells her, "but I need to ask my mom and all that".

"I'm sure she won't mind the extra protection" Kygo speaks, "God knows I wouldn't".

Perhaps it is best to have an extra layer of defense in times like these, but as for the moment that something _does_ happen, I really hope my father doesn't make it to us.

I glance over at Judy just as she looks at me with a glint of love, and I feel my heart sink as I try my best to embrace this relatively peaceful night.

"I'm gonna go ask my mom" Judy says, walking in the direction of her parents' bedroom, and I nod in reply.

The second she closes her parents' door behind her, Kygo glances over at me.

"You guys are totally in love, aren't you?".

I decide that I better answer honestly, once again defying the stereotype that foxes are liars and deceivers.

"Um...yeah" I answer, and Kygo chuckles.

"And does she know that?".

"Yep" I reply happily, recalling the surreal events of earlier.

"Well then" Kygo replies, cocking an eyebrow, "congratulations?".

"Just don't tell anyone" I tell her, "I don't want anyone to be overwhelmed".

" _Overwhelmed_? Dude. You don't think your mom knows already? Trust me, it was obvious from the day that I met you that you guys were all lovey with each other. It's not really a big deal" she tells me.

"I'm just...scared" I speak gingerly.

"Scared about what?" she asks, "I mean, besides your lunatic-dad".

"I don't want any of this...uprising to hurt her. If she ends up dead from this, I swear I'll jump off the roof of a building or something" I tell her, despising the thought of Judy's absence with every but of my being.

"I don't think it's her that your father is after" Kygo tells me.

"And how would you know?" I question her, confused by her confidence in her statement.

She shrugs slightly before replying to my question.

"Just a hunch. But anyways, there's something I think you should know" she speaks somewhat gently.

"Wait, what?" I ask, expecting it to be nothing major.

"I'm still shocked no one has told you this, but...".

I feel my heart sink a bit as I realize that the news Kygo is holding back is almost certainly not good.

"The one who died at the school?" she begins breathlessly,

 _"It was that Finnick kid"._

 **Uh oh! The king of cliffhangers is at it again! (Please don't mug me)**

 **Nick's dad truly is a monster, isn't he? Let's hope he doesn't reach the Hopps household...**

 **But gee, twenty chapters in! Time flies by. I want to thank everyone for the continued support as the story continues to evolve, and I hope that each update matches or exceeds everyone's expectations! I hope that I can get Chapter 21 up relatively soon, but that depends on if the next few days spare me the time.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave any thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Beginning Of The Storm

**A guy who reads- Don't worry, there's plenty of surprises in store!**

 **Junick is awesome- I'm not quite sure what you mean by that, lol. And congrats on the account! :)**

 **Guest- That very well could ( could) happen!**

 **Firefly4545- Thank you very much!**

 **WingsOfBronze- Not sure when I'll start back on it, but I'm not making a sequel to TOT. I'm simple going to continue it as one story and just add more chapters to it. I figured that would be easier! :)**

 **just-a-guy-having-fun- Why would I _ever_ do such a thing?**

 **Aldo B T- That's awesome! Tiring, yes, but what isn't tiring in life? And yeah, Finnick. That was unfortunate...**

 **Guest- I guess anything could happen? ;D**

 **leozkin- I do not plan on including any graphic torture scenes in this, but trust me, there will be plenty of dark subject matter later on. It's just how my stories are ;)**

 **The Mexican- Yeah, that chapter will definitely happen, so don't worry about it! :)**

 **Star Glaze Writes- No, Kygo isn't aware of her mother's death. Also, the number of people working with Vince now is around twenty or so (at least now that their original plan failed).**

 **stephenrobillard2000- You ship the Velvin, eh? Well, who doesn't? ;D**

 **RandomNobody37- I'll probably continue TOT after I finish this story, because working on two stories at once, well...it doesn't exactly flow.**

 **TheCartograher- There will be death! That's not something to be concerned about, lol.**

 **Holy foshizzles! It's been a week! How dare I leave you hanging on a cliff for that long! I think I need to drink some molten lead or something as punishment. On a serious note, I was out catching Pokemon/on vacation and I had an awesome time! There will not always be a week in between updates, so I apologize for that. Anyways, no more waiting! Enjoy the newest chapter!**

 **Nick POV**

" _What_?" I ask in response, overcome with denial to a severe degree.

"It was Finnick...who died. Y'know, that kid who sat with you at lunch" Kygo replies.

This doesn't add up! Finnick isn't even a fox, he's a fennec-fox! I guess the media counts that as close enough.

"How do you know?" I ask, not fully taking in Kygo's words or comprehending that Finnick is in fact dead.

She sighs as Judy returns from her parents room, looking quite enthusiastic.

"Kygo, you can stay for now" Judy tells her, and Kygo nods in confirmation.

"Thanks. As you know, I'm not one for cardboard boxes in alleys, so that's a relief".

I stare at Kygo and glance quickly between her and Judy, silently indicating that Judy deserves to know the news as well.

The news that I'm finding quite hard to believe.

"Kygo" I simply speak, and Judy glances at me in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Judy asks after a moment of silence, and I hold my gaze at Kygo, silently attempting to gain affirmation.

 _There's no reason to hide it._

"I...well..." I begin.

Perhaps a few minutes of peace would be nice before Kygo or I break the news to Judy. After all, a calm before the storm is quite necessary.

"Nick is just feeling kind of...out of sorts" Kygo lies, winking at me with hidden implications.

Judy blinks with a shrug, moving closer to me as I attempt to calm myself down.

It's one thing to stay calm after hearing about the death of someone you spoke to on a daily basis, and an even tougher thing to keep myself calm with the one girl who makes me feel like I'm walking on air beside me.

"What's the matter?" she asks in her usual mesmerizing, sweet tone.

I neglect the matter at hand, at least for now.

"Oh, um, just thinking hard about stuff".

Judy gestures to the balcony, and I nod in response to her silent suggestion.

"Kygo, will you excuse us for a second?" Judy asks her, and Kygo rolls her eyes in response.

"Sure, anything for the lovebirds" she mutters casually, pulling out her phone to kill the time.

I walk outside with Judy at my side, nervously glancing around, the former subject matter eating away at my insides.

The stars are visible in the sky, reminding me of the first time Judy and I talked on her balcony. It reminds be of the past experiences I've been through, able to say I have a best friend at my side.

It reminds me that even in the darkest of times, on the verge of death, Judy was there. It further strengthens the fact that Judy will _always_ be there for me, as long as she lives.

"You're off" Judy informs me, and I clench my lips together, straightening my posture.

"How so?" I ask, the door now shut behind us.

She places her hands on the railing with a sigh.

"That's what I want to know" she responds earnestly.

"You're good at reading my mind, aren't you?" I say back half-seriously, propping my head on my elbow sheepishly.

"That's my specialty".

I ponder my options and decide to speak something that has been bothering me for years before I inform her of Finnick's apparent death.

I don't _think_ Kygo would lie about such a serious matter, but it's hard to know anything for sure at this point in time.

"Well, for _one_ thing, it's..." I begin with hesitation, "I just don't know what I'm going to be in life".

She nods empathetically.

"I mean, you've got it all mapped out, don't you? You've always wanted to be a police officer, and you aren't going to let anything stop you, but me, I...I just don't know" I speak in a downcast tone, feeling uncertain about my future.

"Nick, it's not that easy. I mean, look at me" she says, gesturing to herself, "how am I going to be a cop? I...can't even protect my best friend".

I put on a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask, "if anyone needs more protection, it's you. I've caused all this chaos throughout the city, and now you're in danger because of it, and if I was ever responsible for your death, I-".

She cuts me off by pulling me into a hug, and an intimate one at that. I feel my stress suddenly leaving my body once again, delaying my concerns for my future.

Sometimes I have trouble remembering that my friends will always be there for me no matter what, but I guess I can't help that. I can never seem to firmly grasp the concept that someone has my back now. It has just always been a foreign concept to me.

"I think you'll be a perfect police officer" I say lightly with my head buried into Judy's shoulder, speaking the first thing that comes to mind.

Without hesitation she kisses me on my cheek, and I run my claws along her side in a soothing way, trying to forget my fears.

I know that the family and friends around me will be here for me through all the conflicts of my current life, but there still seems to be that one question that won't let go of me:

 _What happens when I have to face the unknown?_

 **Vince POV**

It's funny just how quick the animals you trust most can betray you.

Hilarious, even. I had to learn this the hard way with my "family" among many of my former friends.

I stare at the television screen with nothing on my mind but revenge. I stare into the eyes of Kygo, the stupid little lion cub that I thought I could trust with an easy job. I glare at the headline written out under her photograph:

 _Hero Police Officer Saves Lives._

The real question is: in the long run, will Kygo _save_ lives, or endanger many others?

"Sir, I've found it" Trevon tells me, and I grin wildly.

"You found them?".

He nods slowly, taking notes as he looks my way.

"Come look".

I walk quickly over to the laptop as he continues writing, the room very quiet; as though it is hiding an inevitable madness.

I stare intently at the screen, watching as he reminds the tape a few seconds, and then presses "play".

I watch as my son walks alongside a rabbit, and I think nothing of it. No matter what he does, I couldn't care less. He'll be dead soon enough.

"They're staying at that rabbit's home" Trevon explains to me, and I nod.

"Helping the enemy" I speak simply, "I can't wait to reward her".

He proceeds to fast forward the tape after the two of them enter her home, acting very timid as he does so.

"Now sir, I'm going to ask you to remain calm while I show you this" Trevon requests.

"Of course I'll stay calm. What kind of monster do you think I am?" I ask him angrily.

He shrugs briskly, pressing the "play" button once again.

I observe the screen in confusion as I spot a familiar figure talking to two other animals. I immediately determine the figure to be none other than Kygo, and I try to figure out what exactly she's doing.

Shortly after conversing with the two other animals; a fox and a lamb, the three begin walking in one direction, obviously headed towards the same location. This draws my attention even more as Trevon speeds the video up, my mind racing.

I see them walking towards a familiar set of stairs, and I feel my insides beginning to boil.

They knock on the door of the home occupied by my "family" and their allies, and enter short after.

I wait for them to exit moments later with blood on their paws, but they never do.

"I'm afraid Kygo may have joined the opposition...well, your opposition".

"They're your opposition too" I tell him.

"They haven't done anything to m-".

I cut him off with a hot glare.

"If they're my enemy, they are yours too. We've been over this, Trevon" I say irritably, "but at least now I don't have to worry about who to kill and who not to kill. They're all going to die. I don't care how it's planned or what happens after, you got that? We need to start planning _now_. Get the others" I tell him, consumed with rage once again.

I grip the arms of my chair viciously, betrayed by everyone I have ever known.

 _Everyone._

Why am I to blame for this madness when I am the one who cannot rationally trust a soul? They're all out to get me, all out for my blood. Even those that I held close at one point in time are my enemy, no longer close to an ally.

There's only one way to rid myself of my problems, and I can't fail.

That's not a bad thing, is it? Getting rid of your problems? Right? It's just what any sensible animal would do. When there's a parasite latched onto you, you rip it off.

And oh boy, is that what I'm going to do.

Trevon returns moments later with the rest of my most "loyal" henchman, although I highly suspect any one of them could turn their backs on me at any moment.

"Hello, friends" I say in a slightly sadistic tone, standing up from my chair.

A brave soul speaks their concerns before I can begin any sort of formal address.

"Vince, what's going on?" the wolverine asks me, and I stop my walking.

"I'd like to address a few things" I speak calmly, "isn't that right, Trevon?".

"Yes sir" he replies sternly.

"So, from here on out, this is no longer about our...former objective" I speak, pacing the small crowd in front of me, filling the walls of the bunker, "this is about solely chaos and...making a point. If you do not want to follow my lead, you are welcome to walk out right now".

The crowd stands still, and I nod slowly.

"Good. Very good. This is still a way to make this city pay for the wrongs they have committed against us, but without all the organization and...planning. From here on out, it's time to get creative. We are not the villains here, so remember that. We are the...".

I pause, and then turn back to the crowd, looking into the eyes of my followers.

"The eye openers".

 **Violet POV**

Serenity is most certainly not a feeling I'm used to, especially on a day like today. I mean, a child and a teacher were murdered in cold blood, so how am I _supposed_ to feel? Well, I know how I'm supposed to feel, but how do I _actually_ feel?

Empty.

It's a sad truth, but my ability to feel true sadness and sympathy seems to have faded with each passing minute.

Each passing second.

I walk the sidewalk alongside my best friend, feeling my frustrations beginning to boil over again, just like the night at the park beside my house.

I suddenly tune in to Melvin's words again just as he finishes his story.

"And like, that totally wasn't okay! I mean, would you let some stranger do that? I don't think so!" he says, the story actually making him quite indignant.

Sometimes I like that about him. The way he's so passionate about even the most unimportant of matters, or the way he recreates his memories and incorporates his emotions into his recollections.

After a moment of silence as I pad along, Melvin turns his head.

"Hey, I'm not actually mad" he tells me, and I nod.

"Oh, I know, I was just thinking" I reply.

 _Wrong thing to say._

"What about?" he asks me.

Great, now he's putting me on the spot. That little twat can really get on my nerves sometimes...

"My...dad" I tell him.

He looks taken aback.

"Your wolf dad or your real dad?" he asks me.

I stare down at my claws as we walk, pondering the subject of my _real_ family. Not the wolves back at home that treat me as nothing more than a burden, but the family who actually loved me. Or maybe they didn't love me, and that's why I'm alone now.

There's no way to know.

"My real dad" I answer, "I don't know much about him or my mom, so it's fun to think about I guess".

"Have you ever seen them?" he questions me as he adjusts his goofy glasses in the light of the moon.

The headlights of passing cars beam on us as they pass swiftly, causing Melvin's eyes to seem to gain some sort of gleam.

"No, not that I remember, but I like to imagine. What if they're right here in Zootopia?" I ask, my tone filled with hope.

Melvin shrugs.

"It's possible" he says, "but I can't really relate. My parents basically worship me because I make good grades and they say it'll be good for college".

I nod, slightly irritated at the thought of children being pampered when my parents left me alone for whatever reason.

"You're lucky" I tell him, "I just feel so alone sometimes because...".

I stop walking, and stare straight ahead, my eyes tearing up.

 _Just open up to him, Violet! He's your friend! You have to break the stereotype! Society doesn't define you!_

"I feel like everyone in my life ends up leaving me".

He tilts his head a bit, taking in my truthful words.

"I...don't know if it means much, but I promise I won't leave you" he replies, and I can't help but feel my heart speed up a bit when he says that.

 _That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!_

"Thanks Melvin" I speak timidly, flashing him a quick smile in return for his kind words.

Come to think of it, Melvin has been a really great friend to me. Perhaps I should stop taking him for granted...

"You know, you've really changed Violet" he tells me, "and I find that quite inspiring".

"What does that mean exactly?" I ask quickly, not knowing the exact meaning of his words.

He kicks a lone can along the ground as we walk.

"You used to really hate my guts" he informs me, "and you're different now".

I snicker instinctively at the utter sound of his words, shaking my head in a disbelieving manner.

"No I didn't" I say in defense.

"Uh, yeah you _did_. Remember the letter you gave me in fourth grade that said: "Hey Melvin, just remember that I'll always hate you!"? I still have it at home" he says with a chuckle.

I sigh, regretting the anger that so obviously had a strong hold on me.

"Doesn't matter now" I speak a bit quieter now, "I wasn't your friend back then and I...I had problems back then".

Melvin places his hand on my shoulder in something close to a comforting manner.

"That's my _point_. I mean, you still have problems. Everyone does. But you, you've overcome your anger and you've risen above it. That's what I meant".

I nod while attempting to hold back my joy, not wanting to look stupid.

"Well, um, sure...I guess...".

Melvin sort of halfway chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

"Violet, I'm _trying_ to be nice" he informs me.

"I know, I just wish I knew how to take a compliment" I say in a partially irritated tone, "I'm not used to it".

"Welcome to the club" he replies holding his hand out for a joking handshake as we walk, "the club of the never-complimented until today".

I laugh openly as I shake his hand, forgetting all about my stressful situation at home; at least for now.

"You're not half as annoying as I thought you were" I tell him, trying my hardest to compliment him in some way.

"Now _that's_ a compliment" he speaks nonchalantly.

After a few seconds of silence, Melvin's eyes widen and he stands, staring ahead of us.

I scan the area for anything out of the ordinary and notice a large van heading straight in our direction at very high speeds, looking as if the driver is driving erratically.

"Move!" Melvin yells as the van slides to a halt right beside us, Melvin and I dodging out of the way and onto the hard cement.

The dust from the screeching tires fills the air, making it hard to see through the smoke.

I glance down at my bleeding elbow, a small sacrifice to make in order to save my own life. Then again, Melvin _did_ warn me.

I hear the car door open and close loudly, followed by two more car doors as the smoke seems to get thicker and thicker.

"What _is_ this?" I ask Melvin, confused by the disorienting, thick smoke.

Melvin starts sliding away from something in a panicked manner, and I can't tell what it is through the smoke.

"Violet!" he yells to me, and I stand up, my breathing quickening, "run!".

Abruptly, I feel something grab me from behind, and I sink my claws into them, scratching for all I'm worth.

"Run!" I hear his voice say again, and I knock the figure to the ground, slashing away at them mercilessly, screaming any words that come to my mind.

I feel more paws on my, pulling me off of my attacker, and then something like a needle stab into my shoulder.

The creature in the smoke is much stronger than me and manages to hold me down, injecting something into my veins.

"Stop! Melvin! Mel-" I scream in agony, but I am presented with no answer.

The smoke is beginning to burn my eyes as my vision fades to a blurry caricature of turmoil and panic.

This can't be the end, no way! I don't even know what's going on! I can't die without knowing the reason why!

My thoughts are cut short by a brutal blow to my face, and then I fade away completely.

 **Nick POV**

"Nick, you just need to calm down" Judy urges me as I pace around her kitchen, eating all sorts of food out of anxiety.

"Calm down? Calm _down_?! That's impossible!" I say exasperatedly, the thought of my father on the loose finally beginning to get to me.

She rolls her eyes at me and bites into a cookie, glancing down at her phone as she does so.

"It's almost eleven" she states with her mouth full, "shouldn't we sleep?".

"How _can_ I?" I ask her, "I feel so...so...overwhelmed! What if he shows up?".

"Then I'll shoot him" Kygo replies from the sofa in the den.

I brush off Kygo's words, still not one hundred percent certain that I'm safe even with all the security around my house. It's not rational, really, but it just won't stop bugging me.

"I still can't sleep" I mutter, "I'd probably have like a billion nightmares anyways".

I drink some chocolate milk nervously, Judy smirking at my jittery state with an amused expression.

Although she may not understand some things about me, at least I know the best rabbit in the world is here with me and not against me.

Problem is, now that she's with me, she's in constant danger. I know I've said it a lot, but the best things in my life always seem to have awful side-effects or whatever.

I just wish I could be with her in a peaceful world without animals that want me dead. Is that too much to ask for?

 _Maybe I should tell her about Finnick..._

 _No. You're already dealing with enough right now._

 _How is this about you, Nick? You're so selfish._

 _She'll be hurt..._

 _She'll be even more hurt if you don't tell her._

 _I will tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow. Nothing will stop me from doing it tomorrow. As for today, well..._

"Um, Nick? Why are you eating a banana _with_ the peel?" Judy asks me.

 _What?!_

I realize that I am indeed eating a banana, skin and all. I must've been too deep in thought to know what I was doing...

"Oh, well..." begin, eyeing the peel, "it's a new challenge on the internet. Yeah! The: "Banana Peel challenge"! It's _really_ hard to do" I squeak, trying to convince her.

Judy glances over at Kygo and then back at me in bewilderment.

"Yeah, maybe you _do_ need some sleep" she tells me, patting me on the back.

I sigh heavily, knowing that there's no hiding my emotional hurricane.

"Yeah, I know, but I just can't" I say, walking over to the sofa and sitting back with a deep breath, closing my eyes in attempt to find some sort of relief.

"You haven't been this nervous until now" Judy says, sitting down close beside me, "why the sudden fear?".

I bite my lower lip, not quite knowing the exact answer to that question.

"I...don't really know" I answer, glancing out the window at the dark sky for a moment, "I guess it just settled in".

I feel Judy's warm paw grab hold of mine, holding it delicately as if I'm the one thing she can't lose.

"I can't say I know how it feels" she says, "I don't have a family member that wants me dead".

"It's a weird feeling" I say with a bit of a cynical chuckle, "and he doesn't even have any reason. He used to beat me down really badly on some nights, and then when I'd ask him: "why do you hate me, dad?" he'd just stare at me. He wouldn't ever answer me. It..." I pause, my eyes beginning to tear up, "it just didn't make sense to me".

"That's...that's awful Nick" Judy tells me.

"Oh, but that's not even nearly the worst of it. On nights where I'd come home with a bad grade, he'd take the iron from the laundry room and burn me, and then on days where I'd be late for school he'd use me as his punching bag for practicing his martial arts the next day. And then I'd ask him why he was never at home, and he'd rip off some of my fur. I just don't get why he hated me. I just don't get it. And then one day after we had dinner, he-".

"Nick" Judy says softly, stopping me before I end up caught in a lengthy, emotional rant, "please".

I can see now that Judy is tearing up as well, and I spot Kygo looking quite shocked as well.

"I'm sorry" I say, scraping my paw through the fur on the top of my head in anguish, "the memories just hurt and...I just have to let them out somehow".

Judy nods, leaning onto me and beginning to cry a bit.

I can tell in all certainty that Judy hates hearing stories about my traumatic past. For me, discussing such matters relives some of the pain by letting my emotions run free, but also create fear for the future.

What if it happens again? What if he kidnaps me? He's not worthy to be called my father...

"Judy" I say gently, pulling her into a cuddle-of-sorts as I lie on my back on the sofa, "I didn't mean to-".

"It's fine" she speaks, her face buried into the cloth of my shirt, "you just didn't...you didn't deserve it"

I see that Kygo is still looking at me with her mouth agape, her features looking quite flustered.

"Nick, dude" she begins, talking for perhaps the first time with a tone of seriousness, "I know your dad is a monster, but did he really..." she trails off.

I simply look down at the floor, indicating that indeed my father is something more than a monster.

"I really hope you can hold him off" I say, knowing that inevitably, my father will show up. He will find a way to get here; find a way to get to me. To my family, and to my friends.

I know that he has always been one to hide sinister intentions, and in this case, I don't doubt for a second that he's out for our blood.

"You really think he'll find us?" Judy asks me.

"He will" Kygo answers before I can say a word.

"How do you know?" Judy asks her, and Kygo leans back a bit on the sofa and shrugs.

 _"Just a hunch"._

 **Vince POV**

"Sir, we have them" Trevon's voice speaks through my phone, and I chuckle coldly to myself.

"Well done. Get them here quickly" I say in response.

This is the first part of our little idea. I don't want to use the word "plan" due to the largely malleable nature of the idea, but it is bound to work.

It's finally here: the day that I rip off the leech that had sucked my blood so ruthlessly for years. The time has finally come to show that I'm far from a joke, and that I _can_ succeed. I'm not the fox that everyone made fun of in high school. I'm not the fox that once fell for a devil of a woman.

I'm a new fox now.

"Um, excuse me" a voice comes from behind me, and I whirl around, my eyes confronted with one of my most skilled gunmen.

"What is it Bryson?" I grunt in his direction, ending the call with Trevon.

Bryson has always been a bit slow for a large gorilla, but he's excellent at what I order him to do, so what can I say? I don't pay him, and he's stupid enough to do anything. It's a win-win.

"Are you really gonna kill your whole family?" he asks me slowly in his usual deep voice.

"Remember what I said about that word?" I ask him menacingly.

"What word?".

"Family".

He narrows his eyes in confusion.

"What _did_ you say about that?" he asks.

"Just don't say it!" I order him, "and yes, that's what's going to happen. They're all going to be dead. Any other questions?".

He picks a bit of a white substance out of his ear and wipes it on his shirt sleeve, shrugging lazily.

"Not really. I just thought that was a lil' bit weird" he bellows.

"Who defines what's weird? Society? Haven't we had enough of _them_?" I ask him furiously, and his facial features remain stiff and dull.

"Yeah, gotcha" he says, stumbling away from me ignorantly.

 _That idiot! If he wasn't so good at combat I'd shoot the guy!_

But I don't have time to waste my rage on such trivial things. Now is the time to take action. Now is the time to make them all pain, starting with the largest parasites.

I'll pop them, burn them and rip them off one by one.

This is going to be _perfect._

 **Something tells me that Vince's definition of "perfect" is different than the status-quo. Oh well, there's no way to stop him now.**

 **Poor Violet and Melvin! How will they fall in love if they're dead? Oh, wait? Was I supposed to say that?**

 **Also, the final chapters of this story will be quite dark and emotional, but not _all_ dark. At least not in my eyes. As this story continues to inch towards the end, I get more and more excited. It's so close, yet so far away.**

 **Anyways, I know this chapter didn't focus too much on poor ole' Finnick, but that's due to Nick's habits of hiding his death from Judy which...may not end so well. Or maybe it will! Or maybe...**

 **Bah, who even knows anymore.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, and please leave any thoughts in the reviews! Trust me, I read them all!**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Always A Way

**shimmerflay13- I don't have a definite schedule. Expect updates every 3-5 days or so unless I'm on vacation or something :)**

 **Guest- Sorry about that typo, lol, but thanks! And are they dead? Guess we're about to find out...**

 **CipherFiveZero- Thank you! And yes, Finnick will leave a lasting imprint on society, don't worry about that.**

 **FoxyGuy87- I love Eminem (one of my favorite artists).**

 **just-a-guy-having-fun- Don't worry, I won't make you wait that long! (winky face)**

 **\- I'd rather just stretch the story into multiple storylines than make a sequel. Maybe after the initial story passes, fast forward a year or so? Yeah, that'd be cool.**

 **Ianbr3- I would never commit such a sin!**

 **Vivanai- Cross your fingers!**

 **stephenrobilliard- Thank you! And will it be canon? There's no telling. Guess we'll just have to witness what happens next...**

 **Ethan the Yoshi- Nothing really inspired me to create him. I do love creating villains, though! That's one of my favorite aspects of storywriting!**

 **A guys who reads- Don't worry about drama and deaths. Why? There's plenty of that to come (soon, if I might add). It's about to go down, my friend.**

 **Hello everyone! First off, I'd like to thank everyone for the continued support as I write the story! It really means a lot to me, and it inspires me to keep writing! This story wouldn't be anything without you guys, so thanks a ton!**

 **Second off, things are about to start getting dark. Relationships will be strained, character will be tested, true colors will be displayed and needless to say, not everyone is going to make it out unscathed.**

 **Without further ado, I give you Chapter 22! (that rhymed!)**

 **Judy POV**

I jerk awake, knowing with all immediate certainty that something is not right.

"Judy? Nick?" I hear Nick's mom's voice fill the air.

I was the one just a few hours ago questioning Nick because of his inability to stay calm, but now I am the one feeling quite panicked.

"Oh!" I gasp, noticing my current predicament.

 _Oh, jeez! I must have fallen asleep on the sofa!_

"Gosh" I hear Nick mutter, "We fell asleep somehow".

Nick's mom places her laptop down on the coffee table with a yawn.

"Well, it's almost two in the morning" she states simply, crossing her arms.

"What are you still doing up?" Nick asks her in a nearly accusing tone.

She sighs deeply.

"I was just having a _long_ conversation with Judy's parents" she informs us, and I look on indifferently.

Nick's mom and my parents seem to be getting quite close now to say the least, and at least in my eyes, it's beautiful to see. It's true that my parents have come a long way; whether it's out of sympathy for me after the passing of Bryce, or they've just genuinely moved past the period of their lives that was ruled by bigotry.

"Well, I better be getting to bed" I say, glancing over at Kygo who lies on the other sofa, snoring loudly.

 _Gee, for a body guard she really sleeps deep._

"Goodnight" Nick's mom says as I stand up slowly, feeling genuinely tired.

"Goodnight Ms. Wilde" I reply.

"Goodnight Judy" Nick's voice says sweetly, "I'll text you if I have a nightmare or something".

It really is quite incredible to be "that" friend of Nick's. The friend that he automatically resorts to for help, no matter the situation. The friend that he runs to when he needs emotional support. The friend that he thinks about even in the darkest of times.

The friend that he fell in love with.

 _Oh, it truly is a pleasure._

"You do that" I say to him with a smile, "goodnight!".

I catch one last glimpse of his lovable eyes before I resume my march to my room, secretly hoping that I'll see him tonight in my dreams.

 _That's so cheesy, Judy._

However, that's the beautiful thing about it: just being with Nick is better than any dream I could ever wish for upon a star.

Of course, there exists my dream to become a police officer; but I'd even give up _that_ for Nick's sake. There's truly nothing I wouldn't do for him.

If it comes down to me dying just to stay by Nick's side, I would consider it an honor.

So what are we anyways? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Secret lovers? Are we just two friends with an extra-strong connection? I'm definitely in love with they guy...

 _Talk to him about it tomorrow. You need rest._

I plop down on my bed, blinking as I stare up at the letter from the police officer taped to my ceiling.

Through all of these outrageous events, I still haven't forgotten who I am, and I guess that's what really matters.

The question is: how will this all end?

This isn't some movie with every little detail mapped out, each tragedy eventually justified through lessons about life and other various clichés. What if nothing is achieved through all of this, and the only result of this entire cause ends up being the deaths of many, and increased levels of prejudice? What if my friends end up dead? What if _Nick_ ends up dead?

 _Judy, just stop thinking so negatively. We're making a change! We're helping so many foxes! Think optimistically!_

I glance over at the letter once more.

 _That's what's carried you this far._

I pull my blankets over me in a flurry of emotions regarding the future, but remembering that Nick will be there with me through every part of it.

And if that's the case, then why should I let fear dictate me?

 **Violet POV- Four Hours Later**

Aching; that's all I can feel.

An dull, throbbing pain all over my body, threatening to transform into an even sharper, intense feeling of agony.

I gasp as I force open my eyes, immediately noting that my hand is chained to a wall. I glance around the mostly empty room with my breathing increasing in pace, noticing that there is another animal in the room.

"Melvin!" I say lightly, feeling a slight pain in my throat as I speak his name, "Melvin!".

He looks awful to be frank; chained to the wall just like me, bruised all over his body, bleeding in various places. One of his eyes is swollen with a bluish tint, further displaying just how brutal our attackers are.

"Huh?" I hear him whisper, slowly coming to.

His functioning eyes opens gingerly, immediately gazing over at me.

"Oh my gosh" he whispers, "we aren't dead".

I scoff a bit in a mix of relief and amusement, although this situation certainly doesn't call for any joking around.

"No crap, Furlock!" I whisper harshly, pulling at my chain hopelessly, "we're trapped here!".

He observes the room breathlessly, fighting to find a solution to our problem.

See, Melvin has always been the "thinker" out of the two of us, devising plans for even the most needless of situations because, well...it's what he does best.

He's undeniably smart, although he makes me wonder sometimes...

"What do those idiots want with us?" he asks aloud, knowing that there isn't an immediate solution to our problem.

"Ya' got me" I answer, "I didn't even know I was wanted by a mob of angry animals off the street".

"Well, at least they didn't separate us" he speaks, immediately growing quite shocked at his own words.

"Yeah?" I mutter, the word sounding more like a question than a statement.

"I-I didn't mean that in a weird way" he stutters, "just like a friendly-acquaintance way".

I roll my eyes, which causes my head to ache a bit.

"Aren't there more important things to worry about?" I ask him, not minding his original words anyways.

"Oh, uh...yeah...we're kind of chained here" he states obviously.

I sigh audibly, wiping a bit of blood off my muzzle using my forearm.

"So, what now? Just wait until those psychopaths come back?" I ask him, beginning to feel even more panicked.

Melvin leans back against the wall, looking quite downcast.

"According to all feasible possibilities, things look quite bleak" he mumbles, looking over at me.

I take a deep breath, trying my best to stay calm, although the single question resonates within me:

Why us?

Melvin and I, we're as squeaky clean as you can be when it comes to gangs and stuff like that. There's no reason for us to be here! None of this adds up...

It only takes a few more minutes of panicked chatter before the door to the room opens with a creaking noise, a ruffled fox stepping inside the room.

I note his focused, green piercing eyes, his messy fur and stern demeanor, his appearance causing me to feel slightly woozy and very much in danger.

"Hello children" he says in something close to a cynical tone, although the sarcasm is slightly masked by his faux-sincere tone.

"Who are _you_?" I dare to ask loudly, eyeing him threateningly, "and why did you kidnap us?".

He shrugs.

"Oh, I dunno, guess it was just for the hell of it" he says bluntly.

I groan.

"I'm not stupid" I inform him, "I know you took us for a reason!".

He sniffs a bit to himself, stopping in front of us in an intimidating manner.

"Maybe so" he states, "but don't worry, you won't be here too long".

I tilt my head a bit with narrowed eyes.

"You're setting us free?" I ask.

"That's one way to put it" he chuckles, and I feel my mind beginning to race.

"What do you mean by that?!" I ask in a panicked way, and Melvin finally intervenes.

"You can't hurt us!" Melvin squeaks, obviously terrified.

The fox simply stares at his own claws, a cynical smile creeping onto his face as he stares at us and then back to his claws.

"First of all" he starts, "I'm pretty sure I can".

I glance at his truly evil face, finally understanding that I may not live to see the night of another day.

"And second of all, Violet" he begins.

"How do you know my name! You...you scumbag!" I yell, growing weary of his games.

"So it's true" he states with a crooked grin.

"What's true!?" I ask, trying my best to get my hand free from the chain restraining me.

"Aggressiveness _can_ be hereditary" he mutters, standing right in front of me now.

And that's when I realize.

"You serious?" I ask, spitting out a bit of blood, "you aren't related to me".

He leans against the wall smugly, staring me down condescendingly as I attempt to hold my composure desperately.

"Let me put it into perspective, hun. Your mother and I, we had a baby, and that was fine. Then, guess what happened? A mistake. That mistake is you. You weren't ever meant to be born! So, we left you on the steps at a random home because we didn't want you. That's why you're living with a pack of wolves, Violet" he speaks cruelly, tilting his head sadistically.

"Who do you think you are?" I ask in a shaking tone, slumping down against the wall.

"Vince Wilde" he answers calmly.

 _Wilde? Wilde? He can't be serious. That's a familiar last name. Who is it!?..._

"Your other child" I begin, noticing Melvin's concerned gaze, "what's his or her name?".

He bends down to meet my eye level, his very presence reeking of something quite the opposite of hospitable.

"Nick Wilde".

 **Kygo POV- 5:50 AM**

I lie awake in the early hours of the morning, staring up at the blank ceiling above me.

The Hopps' den is a pretty comfy place to settle down, especially considering my former home and how constantly rowdy it was.

Insecurity has never been something that dominates my mind until now. I know what is bound to happen, and it truly frightens me.

The police will eventually discover that I was part of the plot at the school to begin with. They'll discover that I used to be part of an anti-government secret society. And what happens to me?

The electric chair? Firing squad? Fork to the neck? What punishment could be fitting for a monstrosity like me?

I sigh aloud, glancing over at Nick and his mom with absolute jealousy.

Nick, he's making a difference in society even though he may not see it. He found love in the form of Judy, and he's a symbol for what's right.

I know I can't hide my past from them forever, but the thought of confessing about it causes me to panic all the more horribly.

Suddenly the Hopps' home phone rings loudly, jarring Nick and his mom awake, and startling me, causing me to pull out my handgun.

Once I realize the stupidity of pointing my gun at a telephone, I put my handgun back in my belt, rolling my eyes at just how edgy I am.

Nick's mother sleepily picks up the phone, answering the call.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Is this the Hopps' house?" a voice says loudly into the phone, loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes" Nick's mom answers, "something wrong?".

I hear panicked breathing into the phone, indicating that something is indeed very wrong.

"Is Melvin at your place?!" they ask.

Nick's mom looks over at Nick, and he shakes his head no.

"No sir" she replies, "I think they left a little while ago".

"Oh god" the voice replies, "he still hasn't come home. Him or that Violet girl he's been hanging around! She probably got him into trouble! That's what all those foxes do...".

My mother rolls her eyes, leaning back on the sofa.

"Have you called the police yet?" she asks the panicked father.

"Yes, hours ago! They're searching for them, but still haven't found them!" he nearly screams, close to the breaking point.

I glance over at Nick, wondering if perhaps he knew where they disappeared to, and he simply shrugs, though he still looks pretty concerned.

"I...I don't know" his mother replies.

"I have to go" he replies.

"Good luck" Nick's mother swiftly replies just before he hangs up, leaving us in silent daze, half awake in the early morning light.

Well, not me. I've been awake for a while now...

"You think they're okay?" Nick asks his mother, and I answer without thinking.

"They're _probably_ dead and stuffed in a dumpster somewhere" I say cynically, yawning.

Nick's mom looks at me in a bewildered manner, placing the phone back down.

"Let's hope not" she says in the stereotypical concerned mother voice, placing her head back down on her pillow.

Nick however doesn't resume to his sleeping position, simply sitting there with worried eyes, moving his tail back and forth nervously.

From the moment I met him, I've really felt the vibe that he's very caring regarding his friends, and that certainly doesn't fail to show.

Come to think of it, he really _deserves_ Judy. She really completes him in my eyes.

As for me however, I don't have time for something as risky as love. Imagine the inevitable feeling of heartbreak! That wouldn't be worth it, at least not in my eyes.

I lie back into the cushions of the sofa, beginning to think through the possibilities as to why Violet and Melvin have gone missing. Could it be a rabid gang of bears? A car accident that resulted in their instant deaths? Struck by lightning? Heart attacks? Maybe they just got lost...

What about Vince? What if he...

 _No! Kygo, don't think about Vince. Don't ever think of him again. He's out of your life._

 _But what if he-_

 _There's no way. He doesn't know where we are._

 _He can gain access to the security cameras, remember? Or can he?_

 _He'd find a way._

Now that the question has crept it's way into my mind, sleep is no longer an option.

What _if_ that monster actually found a way to get a hold of Violet and Melvin? No, that's not rational at all. Think rationally, Kygo!

After a few minutes of lying on the sofa with wide eyes, I decide that simply thinking is not enough to suffice anymore. I've always been on to take action, and that's not about to change now.

I stand up from the sofa looking determined, and I guess Nick takes notice.

"Kygo, what're you doing?" he asks me, and I sniff.

"Just going to check on some things" I reply, not wanting to get into too much detail.

After all, telling the truth would lose me every friend I currently have. Imagine me admitting everything about my past! That would be absolutely tragic.

"Okay" he mumbles back, still obviously shaken by the and Melvin have been great friends to someone as troubled as Nick, and to see them go at the hands of a monster would be quite unfortunate.

Then again, I'm not completely sure that they're even in _any_ trouble. They could be at some dance club or something, too drunk to make it back to their doorsteps.

 _Kygo, they're like thirteen. What are you talking about?_

I laugh to myself as I exit the house, amused by my own humor. Guess I'm the only one who laughs at their own jokes these days...

 **A Good Bit Later**

I finally arrive at my former home, prepared to take a glance inside.

Obviously coming across Vince will result in either his death or mine, so being careful is of great importance. Whether my mother sees me or not I could care less. She'd probably have me killed anyways for the crimes I've committed.

I crack open the dense metal door just after unlocking it and peer into the lobby of the secret bunker, my heart beating a bit faster as I clutch my handgun in my right hand, my eyes focused.

I don't hear any immediate voices so I lean my head in, noticing that the lights are out.

Like an idiot I step inside and flick on the light switch to my right, scanning the area for any sort of threat.

"What?" I ask out loud, realizing that I'm alone here, "where'd everyone go?".

I notice a spray painted arrow on the ground, pointing to the closet in front of me. My immediate thought is not one of eagerness, but my curiosity overwhelms me.

By the smell, the arrow is fairly new, so I know the animal who painted it onto the ground is not long gone.  
I walk up to the closet quickly, determined to see just what this arrow is pointing towards. Could it be money? Weapons? Or a trap?

I stop myself just as my hand is about to touch the metal knob, reminding myself that this place _is_ owned by Vince Wilde, and that he may be nearby.

He could be watching me.

Regardless, considering just how quiet the place seems, I open the door quickly, taking a step back.

My eyes widen as I register the sight before me, a figure standing in the darkness of the closet. I nearly scream as I regain my composure, aiming my weapon at the silhouette.

"Who are y-" I stop myself as I finally notice.

The figure collapses on the ground with a "thud", her body stained with blood, her flesh ripped open in various places with a note taped on her cold back.

My jaw drops as I stare at the woman who raised me, knowing there is no hope as to her being alive.

I can envision what happened: my mother told Vince that he could trust me with the mission, and what happened? I screwed it up. And who payed the price?

My mother.

For most animals, the sight of their parent beaten to death would probably inflict quite a bit of trauma, but as for me, I've never really known her on an intimate level. I was her tool, and she supplied me with what I needed to survive. There wasn't anything worth missing, honestly.

I wince as I rip the note off of her crippled back, reading the written words aloud:

 _I knew you'd show up. You decided to leave us, huh? Ruin the mission? That's funny. I knew you'd figure out that I have the two brats because well, let's face it: you're clever. Too clever for your own good. Congratulations, Kygo! You're finally home... -Vince_

I toss the piece of paper into the air, rushing for the open door.

"He knows I'm here" I whisper to myself, "he knows".

I gasp as the metal doors slam shut in front of me, an alarm sounding loudly around me. The sounds echo off of the walls that surround me, eliciting a true feeling of fear as my worst fears are confirmed:

It _was_ a trap! How could I be so stupid? So...so naive? I've been through situations like this before! This can't be happening!

I slam my fists against the metal doors instinctively, knowing that I've let Nick and Judy down. I've let Violet and Melvin down, and I let my mother down. I let Vince down and I let myself down.

This isn't real.

"Damnit!" I scream at the top of my lungs, tears forming in my eyes with a burning pain that sears straight to the center of my being, "let me go, Vince!".

Vince has the whole place wired, so I know he can hear me. I just know.

"You're psychotic! This isn't how you solve your problems!" I gasp, knowing that I'm the biggest fool of all time for falling into his petty trap.

And now I'm going to pay.

 **Melvin POV**

I watch as Violet sits in a daze, which I do not blame her for. After finding out that not only is Nick her brother, but also that she'll never see him again, well...it's brutal.

Vince hasn't entered the room in a while, so my pulse has finally began to settle down, at least a bit.

So what's next? Where is there to turn? What options are there?

I've always been the guy with a plan, and I've always been taught that even when situations look hopeless, there's always a way.

 _Always._

I take my millionth glance around the room and then back at the chain restricting me, wondering if the words echoing in my mind actually ring true in this particular predicament.

I look over at Violet in attempt to insinuate that I'm at least trying, but she simply holds her stone-cold glare with the ground, shaken in more ways than I can imagine.

"Violet?" I ask her, speaking for the first time in perhaps half an hour.

She slowly tilts her head my way, revealing that she has been in tears for quite a while.

"What is it Melvin?" she asks in a scratchy voice, her throat raw from all the stress.

"You doing okay?" I question, not knowing what exactly to say.

She scoffs in a way that attempts to sound condescending, but instead sounds like she genuinely is perplexed by the question.

"Hanging in there" she says, gesturing the her arm, hanging by the chain.

I nod, eyeing the small window in the top corner of the room that just happens to be the only source of light we have.

"I want to believe that this is just a dream" I say honestly, leaning my head backwards against the wall, "all of this".

She takes a breath as she adjusts her eyes back to the door, looking fearful about Vince's inevitable return.

"Me too, cotton-brain" she replies half-teasingly, "I never wanted to imagine that my father was a monster, and I wish I knew that Nick was my brother. I wish they hadn't abandoned me" she chokes, beginning to fall apart piece by piece.

"Violet" I say, attempting to distract her from the horrible reality that we seem to be ensnared in, "Violet!".

She looks me in the eyes, looking quite insecure at this point in time.

Obviously she isn't used to anyone seeing her in a state such as this, and I can understand her concern. Although she wants to break the stereotypes of "being a fox", she still doesn't like being seen in such a weakened state. That's just Violet.

"My mom always told me that there's a reason behind everything" I tell her, "and that nothing happens for no reason".

She shrugs cynically.

"How is that supposed to help anything?" she asks me hopelessly, tugging against the chain once again.

I notice that Violet's arm is actually bleeding from all the tugging against the chains, causing her arm to look quite rough. She doesn't want to accept that this is the end, and neither do I. However, I can't match her insurmountable will to be free.

"If we sit here believing that this is the end, it may _be_ the end" I inform her, squinting my eyes due to my lack of glasses.

"What if this is meant to be the end?" she asks me exasperatedly, "what if this is where we die? Tortured to death by my lunatic of a father? Does that _ending_ sound appealing to you?!" she asks, frustration beginning to take its toll.

"How do we know that's going to-" I begin.

"Look around Melvin!" Violet nearly yells, "we're as good as dead! You know I've never been one to admit defeat, but look around! There's just no way out" she finishes downheartedly, looking in the opposite direction of me.

"That's how we feel a lot of the time" I tell her, "remember how you felt before you met us? Me, Judy, Nick? Even Kygo! You felt hopeless, didn't you? You felt like a total reject to society, and that you weren't worth anything. And here you are! Trapped, yes...but you've made it this far. _We've_ made it this far. We just can't afford to start thinking negatively now".

There's a good thirty seconds of silence before Violet shows even a sign that she registered my words.

She suddenly turns her head to me, her eyes focused.

"I have two ideas" she suddenly says, and I give her my full attention, "one: I can chew my arm off".

I reel at the idea, forming a look of disgust.

"But I only have to do that if idea two fails, so let me give this a shot...".

I watch her as she claws at her own arm, and I wave my hand at her.

"Violet, don't!" I whisper loudly, "I thought you weren't-".

"Just shut up and watch!" she says confidently, smearing her paw into the blood seeping from the wound.

I cringe at the simple sight of blood, but I wonder just what she's getting at here.

She rubs the blood along her chained arm, squishing it underneath the metal making contact with her fur.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" I ask her, amazed at her creativity that I didn't know existed, to be blunt.

"Yes" she replies, "and this is going to work!".

She finishes saturating her lower arm with her own blood and pulls hard, wincing as she does so.

"It has to!".

She finally pulls as hard as she can, and I hear a crack or two as she falls backwards, free from the handcuff-chain.

"Violet!" I say, knowing she injured her paw attempting to escape.

"It's fine!" she replies, "it's just broken...maybe...but I'll be fine! I still have one good paw!"

I glance at my own chain, fearful of what comes next.

"And what do I do?" I ask her, and she sits back down, pretending her arm is still engulfed in the restraint.

"Don't worry" she says with yet another wince, "I have a plan".

 **Nick POV**

Society's response to Finnick's death has been overwhelming. Of course they don't know that it's Finnick that died quite yet, but they know it was a fox. More people are on my side than ever, and scrolling through the positive comments on social media forces a smile upon my face that is nearly completely healed.

The question is: when do I tell Judy the truth?

I sit still on the sofa, not wanting to doze off again. It's been a quiet past hour or so since Kygo left, so I'm beginning to feel slightly tiresome as I stare into the darkness.

That's when the phone rings again.

This time I grab it before it wakes my mother up, lifting the phone to my ear.

I know it's rude to answer someone else's phone, especially if they're letting you live under there roof, but I just can't help myself.

"Hello?" I whisper into the microphone, wondering if this is perhaps Melvin and Violet's father once again.

"Is this the Hopps' residence?" a voice I instantly recognize asks, and feel my stomach drop.

"No..." I say out of impulse, and the voice recognizes who he's speaking to.

"Son! How great it is to talk to you again! Anyways, I have...let's see here...two of your friends that need some help! Not _that_ much help, don't fret! I haven't hurt them. They just might need someone to see".

"Where are you?" I ask furiously, knowing that my dad doesn't have any friendly intentions.

"27th Street. Walk to the corner with the coffee shop and then take the stairs behind the bushes. I look forward to seeing you!" he speaks in a mock friendly tone, and I feel my blood boil.

I drop the phone to the floor and shake my mom in a panicked manner, my heart now threatening to burst.

"Mom! Mom!" I say frantically.

"What's wrong?" she asks sleepily, and I try my best to choke out the correct words.

"He's got them".

 **Well, this isn't shaping up to be the most conventional climax, eh? Like I said, it's impossible for everyone to make it out intact.**

 **First of all, gee! Vince is a little twat, isn't he?**

 **Violet and Melvin's growing relationship is quite intriguing, isn't it? It's quite fun to watch.**

 **Also, the impact of Finnick's death will be displayed more vividly in future updates, so I hope you all will see that his death wasn't for...well, nothing.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts or questions in the reviews, even if you think they're pointless! I'll still read them! :)**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Diversions

**Author's Comment: So, what's this?! Another update!? This must be a trick of the mind! It _must_ be!**

 **Yes, I announced I was taking a break from the story, but sheesh, I just couldn't stay away, could I? I found myself constantly bothered by the fact that I could be continuing a fun story, and what do you know? Here I am again, back at the laptop!**

 **While I do love pursuing music/song writing, I will still update this story as frequently as possible!**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way: what other series would you guys like to see me write about next? Older Disney movies, TV shows, or what? I'm open to basically anything, so recommendations mean a lot.**

 **To everyone who was saddened by my announcement: CHEER UP! It's time for some more of the story!**

 **Judy POV**

I wake up to the unmistakable sound of commotion, gasping for breath as I jump out of bed.

 _This is it! He's found us! What do I do? What do I do?!_

My door bursts open and I freeze in the center of my room, not knowing how to react.

"Judy! Something is _very_ wrong!" Nick tells me, and I sigh in relief.

"What's the matter?" I ask, not suspecting anything major. Even if this _isn't_ anything major, still: Nick just can't seem to catch a break.

"My dad! He...he...took them!" he sputters, beginning to hyperventilate as I hear his mother speaking to my parents, conversing about letting police officers handle it.

Don't worry, Judy! This is just another dream! No big deal! You'll wake up any minute now and you'll go eat breakfast with Nick! Yeah, that's what's going to happen!

"Really?" I ask Nick, knowing that everything will be okay in just a matter of moments.

"Yes! Yes really!" he says, tears streaming down his face.

At the sound of his increasingly distressed voice, I realize that this is not just some dream. Nick's emotion is _real._

I do the first thing I can think of doing: hug him tight. I embrace his warmth for a brief moment as I know this could be the last moment we _ever_ get together.

Things are about to get real, and we may never see our friends again.

 _Think positively! We will definitely see them again! We just have to rescue them..._

I let go of him for a moment to receive one more kiss just in case something happens.

I'm not saying something _will_ happen, but I want to be prepared. I don't want to leave Nick in any way without reminding him that I love him.

"It's okay Nick, we'll get them back" I reassure him after our lips part, and he seems to act a bit more stable.

"I really love you Judy" he tells me, and I lightly smile at him.

"I love you too, and I promise we're going to get them back".

"But my dad...he's a monster..." Nick says fearfully, "what if-".

"We can't think that way" I tell him as we exit my room.

My pulse is pounding out of fear as the thought of discovering Melvin or Violet's corpses becomes real to me. I know that this situation is dangerous...no, beyond dangerous, and as much as I try to think positively, sinister thoughts still linger in my brain.

We walk into the den where we find a panicked scene.

Nick's mom is on the phone with Melvin's parents with an expression that screams both anger and fear; anger that she ever let a monster like her former husband into her life, and fear regarding what may happen next.

Fear.

It's obviously the goal being pursued by Nick's father, and boy, he hasn't failed at his one mission.

I glance at my parents as they rush into the den, obviously concerned for their own safety.

I stare at the police officers crowding around us, trying their best to obtain any helpful information.

With Nick's dad among other threats hiding in the shadows of Zootopia all around us, the sound of commotion is never one that comes innocently.

"What's wrong?" my mother asks as she stumbles in front of Nick's mother, her breathing sounding rapid and distorted.

"This is awful!" Nick's mother replies instinctively without answering the question, losing the ability to stay calm.

"What is?!" my father asks in a terrified tone.

"They're dead" she says in a shaky voice, "someone's children are going to die because of _me_ ".

"What is going on?!" he asks once again, and Nick's mom finally replies to the question, seeming to partially snap out of her trance.

"That monster" she speaks, "he took Violet and Melvin".

My parents take a second to regather themselves as they excuse the police officers in the room as non-hostile.

"Why would he do that?".

Nick's mom listens to the voice in the phone as we patiently wait for an answer, our fear beginning to leak through our skin. The atmosphere feels heavy now, and my eyes are filled with water as I try my best to stay strong.

"Don't worry, we're already on it" one of the officers states.

If he's trying to reassure us, he's doing a bad job at it.

 _If you're so efficient at your job, why haven't you caught him yet? Why has he been on the run for days now?_

I continue asking myself these questions with a harsh undertone, panic beginning to tighten it's grip on me.

"Bring as many officers as possible" Nick's mom recommends, knowing fully well just what a cruel devil like Vince Wilde is capable of.

I just hope it's not too late already.

 **Violet POV**

The pain in my paw in unbelievable as I wince, sitting back down in my original position.

I try not to groan or cry for Melvin's sake, knowing that such things would make us feel all the more vulnerable.

"What are you doing?" he asks in a confused voice, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, I have a plan!" I reply, leaning against the hard, cold wall, washing the pain in my paw away from my focus. There are more important things than a hurt limb.

 _Much_ more important things.

"I mean, if you have a plan, shouldn't you just _tell_ me so I can make sure it's...you know...plausible?"

I roll my eyes, gesturing for him to look my way.

"Just watch!"

I shift myself into position and grab the chain once again, making it appear like I'm still chained to the wall. I'll have the element of surprise on my side, which will obviously aid with...well...whatever I'm trying to accomplish here.

 _And a broken paw against you. Good job, Violet._

 _There wasn't another way._

 _Sure there was._

 _What?_

 _You could have chewed your arm off._

I sigh at the sound of my own mind's senseless arguing and look over at Melvin, wondering if he's caught onto my plan.

His bright blue eyes stare at me in mystified fashion as I study the blood and bruises on his face, and for a moment I think he might've taken a hint for once.

And then he shrugs.

I groan, looking back to the chain.

"I'm going to _pretend_ that I'm chained up, and then when he comes to drag us...wherever, I'll attack him and get his key! Then I'll help you out, and..."

"And what if he comes with multiple henchman?" he asks me, "what will we do then?".

I hesitate for a moment, beginning to realize that I haven't thought this through quite as thoroughly as I thought I did.

"Well, I can try-".

"No, Violet" Melvin tells me, "you'll just end up dead, and...I don't want to see that".

I glance down at the ground once again, pondering a possible solution.

"We're going to die anyway" I tell him in a downcast tone, "why does it even matter? At least I'd go down as a hero".

"You've always been a hero in my book" he tells me in attempt to lift my spirits, flashing me a weak grin, "you don't need to die to convince me of that".

I feel a strange sensation in my stomach as I take in his words, but I quickly shake the feeling away, trying my best to feel bitter.

"And who says I'm dying just to prove to _you_ that I'm a hero?" I ask him, knowing that he's for sure defeated this time.

He may be a great arguer, debater, whatever term you prefer, but clearly he's defeated this time around.

Right?

"Well, who else would you be trying to prove anything to? You despise the world. You've told me that like fifty-thousand times, _literally_! Violet, you're really a strong person, but you don't have to prove it to anyone. I _know_ you're strong. I know you'd be willing to die for a better cause because I know who you _really_ are".

Geez, this kid knows how to talk to me.

"Well, uh...that's really nice" I reply, not wanting to stutter or say anything dumb.

God knows if I'm blushing by now, I'd never, _ever_ forgive myself. Melvin would tease me to no end, and he'd never let me hear the end of it.

 _Get a grip, Violet!_

"Don't mention it" Melvin replies hastily, as if to discard the silence as soon as possible, "but we still need to figure something out".

I bring my mind back down to Earth as I hear his response, coughing lightly in order to regain some composure.

"Right" I say with a breath, "we're not dying today".

He chuckles my way, ignoring the aching pain that I know for certain is plaguing him at this point in time.

"That's the spirit!" he says happily, "although I don't find breaking my paw to be the conventional method of escaping".

I can't help but giggle at his remark through the throbbing in my paw, punching him on the shoulder playfully.

"Breaking bones is my job" I inform him, "you'll be the lamb in distress".

He nods.

"And you're alright?" he asks me, "with your...you know..." he speaks, gesturing to my paw.

I snicker, trying to act as tough as I can.

"Oh, trust me! I've been through worse".

He looks at me with a look of concern; one that I actually find myself _embracing,_ and then he speaks again.

"As long as you're sure. I mean, it's not really broken for any _good_ reason now".

I glance down at my damaged paw with a face of amusement.

"Well, it can't be a _bad_ thing that I'm out, right?" I ask him, "I can figure something out. Besides, how do we _know_ he'll show up with more than just himself?".

He repositions his eyes to the small window, scratching his chin with a deep expression.

"What I was saying is that we need to have a backup just in case" he explains to me, "but like I said, I just..." he trails off, staring back down at the floor.

Normally I don't mind when people end their sentences halfway, as it's usually preventing something they'd regret ever saying. However, for whatever reason, I just _need_ to hear his words.

 _What is wrong with you Violet?_

I shake away the bizarre thoughts, but I still can't stop myself from asking questions.

"What were you going to say?" I ask him, scanning through the possibilities.

 _Maybe he'll say something_ _really sweet._

 _Violet, what's wrong with you? You're off your rocker today!_

 _No! Feeling special in the eyes of someone isn't a bad thing!_

 _Feeling special?_

Melvin simply holds his stare in my direction, his face looking conflicted as to whether he should speak or not.

"Oh, um...you know, I just don't want to lose my best friend after we just started to understand each other" he mutters, staring down at the ground now, "not to sound weird or anything" he adds, looking back up at me to assure himself that I'm not upset.

"Why would that be weird?" I ask him, relaxing a bit against the wall.

"Well, I mean, three weeks ago you would have clawed my eyes out" he proclaims, scraping at the fur on his arm.

"Well, that was then, this is now" I tell him as kindly as I can muster, "I promise I won't claw your eyes out".

As he sniffles at my statement, I realize just how happy and content I am with this moment. Stuck inside a dungeon of sorts, I feel like I'm at home.

And I'm not ashamed to say that it's because of the boy beside me.

 **Kygo POV**

All of my life has been an airplane crash until this moment, and it's finally about to hit the ground and burst into flames.

The sirens are quite jarring as I give up on slamming my fists into the door, scanning the interior of the bunker with wide eyes.

 _Where is there to run?_

I sprint towards the back of the room and enter the hallway that was forbidden to me back when life was a game.

I open the door with a fearful expression, but I don't slow down, rushing to find something, _anything_ of usefulness. I can't go out this way.

I have to get back to Vince, I have to _end_ him! I need to save my friends!

 _I don't want to be reduced to nothing._

 _I don't to be gone._

As I enter a room at the end of the hallway, I notice several conveniently placed grenades on a dimly lit table, and I gasp to myself.

This has to be too good to be true. I've already fallen for one of his traps, and there's no way this isn't another one.

Regardless, I grab one of the grenades and turn back around, dashing down the hallway once again.

The second I come across the doorway again, I stare it down with fiery eyes.

I'm not going to die today.

I quickly pull a pin on a grenade and throw it at the bunker doorway, immediately diving for cover.

However, what happens next is not what I expect.

The grenade sits idle, not bothering to explode before my eyes.

As I stare in confusion at the small weapon, I hear the loudspeaker crackle on again.

"Oh, Kygo! My dearest!" the voice of a devil speaks, "you've done it! You've reached the next level!".

I cross my arms, staring up at the various security cameras that I assume he must be watching me through.

"What kind of game are you trying to play, Vince!?" I scream in fury, watching the grenade cautiously.

"There are ten grenades in the kitchen! One of them _actually_ explodes and will set you free. The other nine emit _deadly_ gases! You have five minutes to escape before they _all_ go off, and, well...you're toast! Have a fun time!" are his final words before he hangs up the intercom.

I stare at the grenade as I begin to notice greenish gas seeping out of it and into the air, and my heart rate immediately increases ten-fold.

"Oh my god" is all I manage to choke as I turn around, running back down the hall in horror.

 _You're gonna die,_ I preach to myself, _going to die._

 _Going to die._

 _Going to die._

I scramble in attempt to pick up more "grenades", beginning to hyperventilate at this point. I begin my sprint back to the lobby, but find that the gas is already beginning to spread.

I pull the pin on the first and give it a throw, hoping with all my being that this is the right one.

However, my hopes do me no good.

The second the grenade hits, a green gas begins leaking out, and I scream in terror.

 _I can't die today. Not today._

I pull the pins off of the grenades in my hands, throwing two at once desperately towards the doorway, but they both leak green gases once again.

The room is filling up quickly with this gas, and I'm already finding it hard to breathe even though I'm not in the center of it.

I sprint in the opposite direction with haste, knowing the gas will be flooding down the hallway in no time, and once that happens, well...

It's basically over.

I re-enter the lobby this time with three in hand, pulling the pins off one by one and slinging them in the direction of the metal wall, tears beginning to stream down my face due to the gases.

My skin is beginning to burn due to the chemicals, and my vision is becoming blurry as I blindly throw the grenades.

At last, I hear a deafening explosion, and I'm hurled backwards onto the ground.

I choke on the gases as I attempt to scamper to my feet, blinded, and I try my best to feel around for the way out.

I ignore the intense burning pain and follow the heat, knowing that's where the grenade must have exploded just moments ago.

Not only have I lost my eyesight, but my ears are ringing too intensely to register any sound. All I have to rely on now is my sense of feeling, and even that is beginning to fade with each moment.

I feel myself trip over the ruins of the door, screaming louder than I ever have in utter horror, even though I can't hear myself anyways. The pain is becoming too much now as I feel the sidewalk under my paws, and I fall to the ground, convulsing.

My eyes no longer see, my ears no longer hear, and my lungs no longer function. I'm as good as dead, one might say.

"Help!" I feel myself shriek, but it's too late for that.

It's time to close my eyes.

It's time to let go.

 **Vince POV**

With this moment, I am simply content with staring out the window.

Now that everything is lining up, why should I worry about anything else? I have everything that I want, everything that I need in my grasp.

Well, unless that lion actually managed to win my game. I do suppose it's quite impossible to win, though. There's no realistic way that she could have made it out. But I still like to give my...victims...a chance. A chance to survive. A chance to meet me eye to eye again.

But that _stupid_ lion cub is probably long dead by now, and rightfully so. She ruined everything that I stood for.

 _Ruined it._

But now, I stand for something new; something unstructured. I deliver pain to people that most definitely deserve pain. It's just what I'm meant for.

It's who I am.

And now, I finally have everyone biting my bait.

I glance at the door out of the bunker, knowing that my time is near. The cops are headed here now in swarms according to the open walkie talkie lines, and it couldn't be better timing.

They'll discover those two twerps alive and halfway well, but that's not the point. My daughter and the goat haven't done anything against me in all reality, and although they did deserve the beating they received, killing them would just make it all the more easier to track me down.

I rise from my seat with a smile, Trevon taking the gesture as a cue to begin moving out of the back entrance and into the van.

The police finally think they have us pinpointed. They think this will be an easy mission that will end with no lives lost. They are truly naïve enough to think that I will go down without a fight.

The thought makes me snicker each time it trespasses through my mind.

We close the door behind us securely as we walk silently, our assault team of six. We mask our intentions behind blank expressions, knowing that the job we have at hand _must_ and _will_ be carried out.

We will show the city of Zootopia that we are a fear worth running from.

A fear that you cannot fight.

A fear that you cannot hide from.

Are these thoughts simply impulses dictated by insanity, or will all of this work out? There is only one way to find out. And while I fear that perhaps something will go wrong, I know deep down in my heart that nothing will stop me from tearing my family apart. Even if my gun jams, I can strangle them to death. I'll slice them to pieces with my claws.

I will make sure they remain down, drowning in a pool of blood.

Unless...

What if they don't deserve to die? What if they deserve worse? What do I do then?

I cringe at my own overly-complicated thoughts, yelling at the voices in my head internally.

 _This will work._

 **Melvin POV**

Violet seems to be content with simply sitting in place, holding her paw in such a manner that it appears as though she is still restrained.

Maybe it will work, maybe it won't.

However, aside from the obvious sights in the dismal chamber, I'm having mental battles of my own. Trying not to blame Nick for all of this is a constant battle I have to fight, remembering just what he stands for.

There is no true way to pinpoint the blame, however. Simple delusions in my head are the culprits in this case.

I _will_ stand with Nick, even through this.

 _Remember what he went through._

As I sit in silence, I hear Violet let out a deep breath as she gazes over at me, looking dazed in a sense.

"Violet, something wrong?" I ask her, causing my voice to reverb around the room as usual.

She pats her stomach.

"Just getting a little hungry...and thirsty. I guess I could cut off my paw now, maybe that would come in _handy_!" she says, chucking dryly at her cheesy joke.

"Nice one" I tell her, "but seriously, what's bothering you?" I add, knowing that she's hiding something.

She takes a moment to regather herself after laughing to look me in the eye, obviously preparing to speak the truth.

"I'm still in disbelief, okay?" she tells me, sighing again, "I mean, it's just weird. Nick's my brother, and my dad is some psychopathic killer fox".

I nod in partial understanding, but offer her a warm smile.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" I ask her, "like, even if we don't make it through this, our lives really have changed".

She manages a grin my way through her bloody lip, knowing that indeed her life has changed for the better the past few weeks.

"You're right" she admits, "I feel happier in this dungeon than I did a few months ago. Come to think of it, my house basically _was_ a dungeon".

"And I'm sorry about that" I tell her, "home shouldn't be that way. Home should be the one place where you feel free to be yourself and have others around that accept you for who you are. Your family, well...".

"It's okay to insult them" she mutters, "they're dead to me anyway".

"Well then, in that case, they're absolute vermin for treating you the way they did".

She grins hugely now, seeming to love my thoughts on her putrid "family". Her eyes seem so alight even in this dim room, and her bruised face looks more content than I've seen it in quite a while.

"You seem _really_ happy" I declare, "like happier than I've seen you in my life".

She shrugs, carving her initials into the wall behind us.

"Honestly, I don't know" she exclaims, "maybe he drugged me or something".

Abruptly, there's a "slam" on the door in front of us, and I hold my breath, gazing over at Violet as the noise grows louder.

"Open up!" the voice screams, and I instantly recognize that the voice is not the monstrosity that locked us in here.

"Help! Help us!" I yell in reply, hoping that the soul hidden behind the door is a friendly one and not one of hostility.

As the door slams to the ground in front of us, I can't help but hold back my joy, instantly recognizing the figures in front of us as the ZPD.

"Did you catch him?!" Violet asks him as he walks over to us with additional officers behind him, looking quite burley for a wolf.

"I'm 'fraid not. Looks like he left the premises not too long ago" he says as he holds a pair of clippers up to my chains, cutting me free.

I stand up quickly, noting my overwhelming thirst that didn't seem to exist until now, mysteriously.

"Here, we brought the two of you some water" he says, and I beam at just how convenient the situation is.

"Thank you, sir!" I say to him as he helps us out of the room, sipping water gratefully.

And that's when Violet comes to the realization.

"Officer" she says with a frail voice, looking stunned all of a sudden, "you say that the fox escaped the scene?".

The officer leads us to his car, chewing on some sort of food as we walk.

"Yes ma'm. Don't know where he went, though. We're lookin' into it".

And then Violet stops walking altogether, standing with a frozen face, looking quite disturbed by the simple news.

"Violet?" I ask her, "what's the matter?".

She glances at me with cold eyes.

"Oh, _no"._

 **Boy, it sure does feel good to update. Violet and Melvin are two of my** **favorite OCs of all time, and it's so fun to write about them.**

 **For WildeHopps shippers, don't worry! There's plenty of that to come. There will never be a shortage of Nick and Judy, trust me on that.**

 **Also, Nick's dad seems to scare me more and more with each word I write regarding him. He is absolutely evil, in the truest sense.**

 **Anyways, please leave any thoughts you have in the reviews, and I hope everyone enjoyed the latest update!**

 **Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: A Matter Of Seconds

**Author's Comment: Geez, I've been gone for a while! Curse schoolwork. Really takes a toll on the creative mind. Yes, updates may have a good amount of time in between, but remember: I won't abandon this story. I pinky-promise.**

 **Anyways, the end is actually quite near. I plan on ending the story at around thirty chapters, give or take one or two, but man, has it been a fun ride!**

 **Well, get reading! Don't let me stop you...**

 **Chapter 24- A Matter Of Seconds**

 **Kygo POV**

I feel the ground beneath me as my eyes attempt to open, my eyes finally operational again. I can hear the soft rushing of cars passing on the streets in the distance, my eyes still burning intensely from the grenade-gas.

 _I'm alive._

My lungs fill with air a bit more difficultly than before, but it's better than nothing.

I squint through my swollen eyelids at my surroundings, managing to lift myself onto my knees.

 _What if it's too late?_

I take a moment to gain my balance, finally back on my feet as I scan the area around me, eyes wide in caution. If I escaped, Vince _will_ know eventually. I need to move fast.

Although I'm still quite dazed and wondering whether it's already too late, for once in my life, I have a mission I truly believe in.

Terrible events have turned Nick into an icon for the fox rights activists and have changed the society of this city for the better. As a witness to how senseless these animals can be, it's truly quite the sight to see others being accepting of a fox.

I assume that Vince is on his way to the Hopps' home to end them all. Although Vince is a master at misleading, he is no longer a mystery to me. I've learned his strategies, and I know where he'll strike next.

I begin walking weakly, wondering how I'm going to make it all the way to the Hopps' house.

And then I get an idea.

I wave my paw as I approach the street after passing through an alley or two, attracting the attention of a nearby taxi cab. I've always been pretty good with charisma and such, so getting a ride to my endangered friends should be no problem.

"Where to?" the driver, a middle aged baboon asks me.

"Uhm..." I grunt, settling down in my seat, eyes still burning.

I proceed to give him the address, and we're on our way. But there remains one obstacle to hurdle.

"Um, sir?" I ask as he drives, and he glances at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yes?" he asks me.

"I'm Kygo Willis, member of the ZPD" I inform him, "I just want to make sure you won't charge me for this".

He squints his eyes at me.

"An officer? You can't be older than a teen!".

"Ah, well" I begin, "I look young, yes, but I'm actually-"

"Is there an emergency here, or are you just stealing a ride from me and my business?" he suddenly asks me with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Yes, actually. Several lives are in danger" I say to him, "and I was...".

I have to come up with a legitimate story as to why I look so rustled, and a reason why my eyes are swollen.

"I was assaulted by a criminal back there" I finish, gesturing back in the distance with my head as he drives.

He nods slowly, although he still looks suspicious.

"Well, that's probably not the best place for me to pull up" he states, still masking a bit of disbelief, although it's obvious to me, "and didn't you pull your taser on him or _something_?"

I stare straight ahead with a frown, irritated by his questions.

"Long story" I snap back, "trust me on that".

He shrugs, continuing to drive.

"Alright then, Officer Willis. As long as you're who you say you are".

I shift a bit, recalling all the times I've lied about who I am. I recall the fact that I'm still _searching_ for myself to this very day.

 _Who am I?_

The question has yet to be answered, but perhaps today will be that day...

Perhaps.

 **Nick POV**

I walk into the den after drinking a sip or two of water, too nervous to function properly.

Violet and Melvin could very well be dead by now, and I wouldn't be shocked if it were in brutal fashion. They both helped me through a lot in my life, even if it were the small things.

Like the day I was being thrown against a locker by a swarm of bullies and Violet sprinted into action, telling them to "knock it off!".

Well, she succeeded in scaring the bullies off, but I also remember the moment I looked into her eyes after the bullies were far away.

I remember sitting on the floor in tears, hoping that by some miracle, Violet would say something to me to indicate friendship; friendship that I couldn't find anywhere at the time.

But all she did was turn and walk away with a cold face, holding no intentions to befriend me that day. But then again, _no one_ did.

Judy scoots over a bit on the sofa, making room for me as I slump down on the cushion, under a huge weight. The weight of the world seemed to disappear once I confessed my love to Judy, but now that two of my best friends are probably dead...

How am I supposed to feel?

There's something else that's bugging me though: a fennec fox, dead at the age of thirteen, shot down in cold blood. Not just that, but I've been hiding it from the one girl I care about the most, all in attempt to slow my world down for five minutes  
or so.

It's clear now, however, that my world is forever chaotic.

"Nick?" she asks me softly, "I-".

"There's something" I say in a jittery way, "you need to know about".

She tilts her head a bit, perplexed by my statement.

"There is?"

I take a deep breath as she slides closer to me, knowing that there's something aside from Violet and Melvin that's seriously bothering me.

Stabbing at me.

Killing me.

The combined weight is agonizing.

"You know the kid who was shot?" I ask her, assuming she'll immediately know what I'm speaking of.

She stares into my eyes, knowing that this is a serious talk.

I scan the room one more time to assure that none of our parents are listening, and I see them standing in the kitchen, deep in a conversation of their own.

"Well" I begin, "it was Finnick".

Her spirits instantly sink.

"W-what?" she asks me with wide amethyst eyes, leaning forward a bit in disbelief, "how do you know?".

"Kygo" I reply quickly, "she told me".

Judy looks off out the window for a moment, and I know that tears are beginning to gather. The air feels quite heavy as I observe her gut-wrenching reaction, expecting her to hug on to me any second for comfort.

After a few moments, I lean towards her in attempt to hold her close, but she slides away swiftly, leaving me in a daze.

Only then do I notice her face, looking quite disappointed as she gazes at me in a huge range of emotions.

"You didn't think I knew, did you?" she asks me, "you hid it from me".

I stare at her, my mind in a cloud of blindness and shock.

"I-I...Judy..." I try to start, "I just wanted life to calm down for a bit until the next storm hit".

She chuckles cynically, holding her hands out in a shrug-like gesture.

"Nick, we're in the middle of a battle" she informs me, "life isn't going to calm down just like _that_!"

I've never seen Judy this frustrated with me, which further sinks my mood and state of mind.

"How long have you known?" I ask her, and she takes a deep breath.

"Heard you guys talking from the hallway that night" she tells me, "you and Kygo. I just wanted to see if you'd tell me too, and, well..." she trails off.

I immediately feel a ping of guilt.

"I'm sorry" I tell her truthfully, "I shouldn't have been so selfish".

She glances at me again as the words resonate within her, her face lighting up again; not in happiness, but in forgiveness.

"Nick, I'm not mad at you" she tells me gently, placing her arm on mine, "I was just waiting for you to finally tell me, and...I hated that you were fine with that being between you and Kygo. I mean, Finnick was my friend too".

I watch on a bit in confusion as she speaks, wondering her true feelings.

"You aren't mad?" I ask her, "I would be".

She sighs, turning her eyes back to mine.

"I can't stay upset with you" she informs me, "it's just impossible. But just, in the future, please tell me everything"

I nod, knowing to avoid this path in the future.

"And, about Finnick" she speaks, "I'm upset over it, but we have to remember that he died at the hands of a monster. I mean, we can't sit here and be sad about it. We have to take action and turn this into something good".

I nod slowly, trying to take in the recent sequence of events.

"I don't think he'd want that. He's had a pretty big impact on all of this 'fox rights' stuff, so he died for a bigger cause, obviously. I just hope my dad isn't behind all of that" I say, realizing that it would line up.

What if he sent in an assassin to shoot a child fox and the assassin simply chose the wrong child? What if he meant to kill me, and Finnick payed the ultimate price? I'd _never_ forgive myself.

"I hope so too" she answers me, "that wouldn't do too well for the foxes of Zootopia".

I groan as I think more into it, overwhelmed with the negative possibilities.

"Deep down I feel like" I start, "my dad is more than just an abuser. I think he's been behind something all this time...he's been hiding something his entire life. Something else is happening, but I just don't know..."

Judy stares into my soul, contemplating the right words to say. I can tell that she is still emotional about Finnick, and that she hasn't forgotten about him; but I also notice the spark in her eyes that I've always noticed from the beginning.

She wants to change things; she wants to make a difference.

"Let's not think too hard" she tells me, "we've already done that enough".

I sigh.

"We can't relax" I tell her, "not with Violet and Melvin in danger".

She places a reassuring paw on my shoulder, rubbing it in attempt to calm me a bit.

"We don't have to relax" she speaks, "but we can talk for a while".

Suddenly I hear a loud knock on the door, and my mother makes her way quickly to it as I hold my breath, knowing that news on the current situation is possible.

I watch her open the door with curious eyes, mouthing a "hi" to the figure as they enter the house.

The figure happens to be a middle aged lamb; old, but only slighter taller than myself due to her naturally small stature.

"Nick" my mother calls to me, "come here for a minute".

I stand up uneasily and claw at the cast on my arm in nervousness, not knowing what to expect from this mysterious lady.

"Nick" my mom says once again, "this is Ms. Bellwether".

The lamb gives me a brief nod with a friendly smile, and I wave in her direction.

"Hello" I speak quietly, still stricken by the news regarding my two friends.

"Ms. Bellwether will be your..." my mother begins, "...councilor for a while. You've been going through a lot, so I thought I'd hire someone to help talk to you about your problems".

I blink a few times with a strange expression on my face, trying my best to discern the woman's true colors.

"I already have someone to talk to" I say, "I have Judy".

I glance over at my best friend...or girlfriend as I speak, gesturing to her as she stares over at us.

"Nick!" my mom speaks harshly, "now, I know you're stressed, but I'd appreciate if you'd give her a chance".

I take another look at the innocent-looking woman and shrug mentally, not seeing anything questionable about the situation.

"Sorry" I mutter, "I didn't mean to seem rude".

The woman lets loose a friendly laugh.

"That's fine, Nicholas" she chuckles to me.

 _Whoa! Nicholas? No one ever calls me by that name! Maybe she's a spy or something!_

"Nick" I correct her, "that's...just what I prefer to be called".

She gestures to the sofa with a grin, neglecting my previous comment.

"Let's have a talk" she tells me, "your pal here can join in too!".

I give her a questioning look, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't counseling supposed to be, y'know, confidential?" I ask her, "or is this some type of _other_ counseling?"

She sits down beside Judy, beaming to herself ignorantly.

 _This lady doesn't seem too bright._

"Yes, but in this case, we aren't covering anything too touchy. And you said she hears _everything_ about you anyways" she says with a wink, and I simply look indifferent.

"Whatever you say" I reply.

She turns to Judy with her robotic smile, causing me to feel even more feelings of uncertainty, combined with the emotions from all that's going on.

"Hello!" she says to Judy, "aren't you a cute little thing!".

Judy sneaks a bewildered glance my way before responding, not wanting to seem stuck-up.

"Oh, um...thank you, ma'am" she mumbles uncomfortably.

"So" I say timidly, trying to move things along, "can we get started?".

Abruptly, she lurches forward, focusing all her attention towards me.

"Yes, yes we can" she tells me, "as soon as the time comes".

 _Whoa, wait? The time comes? This is fishy! Something is definitely going on here..._

" _What_?" I ask her, utterly baffled.

She laughs for a moment, waving her hand to assure me that she's just joking around.

"I'm just messin' with you, hun!" she informs me.

Something about this lady is not on point; I just can't figure out what exactly. She speaks in a strange, empty voice, seemingly masking her true emotions behind her artificial words.

"Oh, alright" I mutter in response.

"So first of all" she starts, holding nothing but a notebook and a pen, "how are you feeling at this point?".

I think back to all that has happened; my father leaving, meeting and falling in love with Judy, being nearly killed on multiple occasions, and all things in between.

"Um..." I begin, "I don't know how to even start..."

"Oh, don't worry!" she says, "I'm not strict about these things! Just give me a few words to partially describe what you feel at this point".

I scratch at my chin for a moment.

"I feel like I've found who I am" I speak impulsively, "but I also feel like I could lose it all at any moment now".

She nods, scribbling down unknown words onto the paper in front of her.

"Do you have any thoughts about the coyote that was viciously slain by your accomplice Kygo Willis?".

The question catches me off guard and I nearly choke on air, my eyes staring at her quizzically as I take in her words.

" _What?_ ".

She puts on a serious expression.

"Well, your pal did kill someone a few days back" she speaks grimly, "the police are searching for her now. According to many, the coyote was unarmed, and committing such an act is-"

"What?!" I nearly yell, recalling the events of the other day, "first of all, why are you asking me that, and second of all, where did you _hear_ that?! The coyote had a knife! He wanted to _kill_ me!"

She looks taken aback by my words, but recovers swiftly.

"This is according to multiple reports, and-"

"I don't care" I interrupt her, "I was there! I saw it with my own eyes!".

My voice is continually raising as I remember the mention of media bias directly after it happened; now finally seeing the reality of it.

"Well, moving onto the next question..."

"No, wait" I tell her firmly, adjusting myself into a firmer sitting position, "why did you ask me that?".

She looks almost worrisome as I finish my sentence, scratching down a few more notes as she readjusts her glasses.

"No reason" she mumbles quickly, "just what's written here on the notepad!" she adds, gesturing to the sheet of questions to ask me.

"I thought this was a counseling session, not an interrogation" I speak once again, not trusting this lamb in the slightest.

She simply shrugs.

"It's always nice to get some background information".

But I know better. Something is going on here, and it's only a matter of time before it's uncovered...

 **Violet POV**

My palms won't stop sweating as we ride in the police car, my stomach twisting into knots as I recall the evil in my father's eyes.

I know where he's headed. I remember the hatred he boasts toward Nick and his former wife and the methods he contains in his sick mind to help inflict his will.

As we ride I ponder the theory that perhaps Nick is already dead, and that he's simply a ghost watching over me now. What if my father has found him and is now using the conventional method of torture to silence my brother once and for all?

"Violet" I hear Melvin's voice float to me again, "you're shaking".

I glance down at my own body, scared to even speak at this point.

"Well, what do ya' know" I whisper, "I am".

He looks at me with a face of concern, knowing the exact fears that linger in my mind.

"Nick is a smart guy" he tells me, "he probably knew your father would create a diversion. He's probably long gone by now!".

"Yeah" I respond, "long gone as in dead".

The officer sneaks a glance back at us as he drives nervously.

"You kids doin' okay?"

I bite my lip, holding back the awfully overwhelming concerns that I desire to let flood from my mouth as well as my eyes, clenching my paws tight.

"Yeah, but please hurry!" I manage to speak.

"I told you, I can't show up until the supposed threat has been neutralized" he repeats again, "I'd be putting you two in danger if I did".

I groan.

"But we _need_ to make sure our friends are okay!" I voice to him, "can't you drop us off and give us some guns to use or something!"

I see Melvin's wide eyes glaring at me out of fear, knowing that running into a potential hostage situation with firearms is _not_ a good idea.

But I'm desperate. I want to acknowledge Nick as my brother once and for all. I want to get rid of my excuse for a father.

"I'm afraid that's not an acceptable way to handle things" the officer replies with a slight chuckles, disregarding the situation, "not to mention I'd lose my job".

" _We have more important things to lose than your job!"_ I scream, feeling tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Melvin immediately scoots a bit closer to me in the back seat of the police car, ushering me to calm down without speaking a word.

He rubs his hand down my arm, the officer still dumbstruck by my outburst.

"Shh" Melvin whispers, "don't worry. There's no good in worrying".

I suddenly find myself hugging onto Melvin, hiding my face in his side, the fear beginning to overtake me. I don't care who it is that I'm holding onto; I just need something to reassure me that I'm not about to lose everything.

And well, Melvin is certainly something. For some reason, I find a pinch of security as I embrace him, trying my best to forget my troubles for a second or two.

I guess Melvin isn't the worst thing to be hugging on to at this point.

Maybe he's the one I like to hold the most. After all, he is my best friend.

However, there's no way to discard the surging feeling of absolute dread that currently rules over my emotions. I've only known the two of them, Nick and Judy for a few weeks now. However, it's been an experience I never thought I'd have. I never imagined  
having someone to talk to during tough times. I never imagined having anyone to run to. Up until this point I've been stone cold Violet, acting like she can handle life on her own without anyone else.

A few seconds after separating from Melvin, I take a few deep breaths, the interior of the car suddenly deathly quiet.

I catch a glimpse of the passing buildings and shops as we drive, feeling every possible sensation besides serenity it seems. The scene is far from calm; my emotions running rampant, my mind loose from it's leach.

I can't help but ponder every horrible, gut-wrenching scenario that invades my mind as tears continue to stream down my face, my paws clenched shut.

The fear of the unknown has always gotten to me more than anything, and today, it reigns supreme over my being.

 _Will they live, or will they die?_

 **Nick POV**

Ms. Bellwether passes me a sheet of paper nonchalantly, gesturing for me to pick up the pen on top of the coffee table as well.

"So, what I'd like you to do" she begins, "is write _everything_ you are feeling at this point in time. Trust me, it helps to let all your emotions out!"

I take a moment to process her words, staring at her suspiciously.

I know there's something going on here, but I guess I'll just go along with it until I figure out _exactly_ what.

"Um, okay" I respond, Judy sitting beside me as I begin writing with ease.

My feelings flow freely from my mind as I write, and I shock myself with my ability to engrave my feelings accurately on paper.

 _One night, I made a wish upon a star; a wish that one day, I'll have someone who cares. Of course, I've had my mother all along, but she can't be there for me at school. School. What a pathetic place._

 _My dad is a monster from the hottest part of hell. He is the one who tried his best to wreck my world and leave nothing left but ruins. He did succeed in bending me, but still, here I am. I've made it through all of his abuse._

 _Finally my dad left one night (which actually lifted my spirits), never to return home. Although he is still attacking me to this day, I will always fight back. I'll never surrender to him._

 _Then one day, I came across Judy. She completely changed my world from the moment I met her._

I realize that I'm writing more of a story than simply writing what I feel, but I continue.

 _We became the best of friends, and I began to realize that she was truly a wish upon a star. She was always there for me, and still is. There is simply no separating Judy and I. We're connected in a way that can never be torn._

 _Through all good thing, it seems, there must be a conflict to match. After school one day, I was nearly beaten to a pulp after being accused of taking someone's keys. I was in the hospital for a while recovering..._

I glance at my nearly healed arm, recalling the atrocious attack.

 _...and eventually I was released back into the unforgiving world that I've come to know so...intimately._

Good word, Nick.

 _There's more than just me now, though. Because of the brutality of the situation, an uprising was created against fox discrimination. I'm wanted dead by thousands, and embraced by thousands as well._

 _After an actual hate crime in my school, I full understand now that discrimination cannot be tolerated any longer. Lives are being lost for no reason._

 _I kept hoping that perhaps my life would calm down, and it did for an hour or so._

 _And then my dad came back._

 _Not back home, but back into my life._

 _He hasn't given up. Not one bit. He has my friends now, and he wants us to fall into his trap. He wants us dead._

 _I simply can't comprehend the amount of hatred he holds in his veins, and hopefully I never will._

 _So, after all of this, how do I feel?_

I stop writing, a million thoughts racing through my mind at once. I can't pinpoint exactly how I feel through words, so I begin drawing.

I draw for a full ten minutes, Judy and Bellwether watching me with intrigue. I don't stop for even a second, detailing the drawing with each and every emotion I feel I need to include. I feel my pulse pounding as I scan over my work, sitting back on  
the sofa as I fully take in my art.

The paper portrays a boat on a raging ocean, the waves standing high over the masts of the ship. On the ship stand a group of animals, all identical, eyes wide in fear.

In the waters are numerous amounts of sharks, mouths open wide, teeth flashing white in the rays of the bright sun overhead, ready for someone to fall into the water; ready to taste blood.

And then directly under the boat is the largest shark of all, staring up at the floating ship with eyes full of devilish contempt.

And then, at last, I quote the constitution of our country written on the sail.

 _"All animals are to be treated equally in every situation, as discrimination will never be a part of our culture"._

Suddenly, Bellwether jerks the sheet of paper away from me, crumbling it into a ball.

"Hey!" I yell, "what are you doing?!"

She stands up, moving towards the trash can with an indignant expression.

"That's enough art class for today" she tells me.

I swiftly move in and snap it out of her hand before she can throw it away, holding it close to me as I back away.

"You're not throwing this away" I tell her sternly, "so you can move on, or you can walk out the door!".

She suddenly stops walking and gains a smile across her face; not a smile of happiness or joy, but one that hides her true feelings.

"Don't worry" she says, "I won't be here long".

My mother steps in, creating some separation between us.

"That's enough counseling for today" she states, and I stand beside Judy, exchanging a glance of uncertainty with her.

"Please excuse me" Bellwether says as she walks towards the front door, "I just need to get some fresh air".

None of us speak a word as she exits, stunned by her mysteriousness. However, we all seem to silently agree on one thing:

 _She is hiding something._

 **Kygo POV**

"You can let me out here" I tell the driver as we approach Nick's street, and he gently tugs on the brakes, bringing us to a stop at the side of the road.

"Your total is $11.85" he tells me, and I stop my paw an inch from the door handle, glaring at him in disbelief.

"You charge cops?" I ask him defiantly.

"I charge everyone" he says, "it'ssomething I like to call " _my job'_ ".

"I'll pay when I get back" I tell him, "there's an active crime scene that I need to-"

"No ma'am. I'm afraid I can't let you leave until-"

"Sorry, but there's people in trouble, and I'm required to help them. It's something I like to call " _my job_ '".

I slam the door as I regather myself, chuckling at my response to the driver.

 _That was a good one, Kygo!_

Then I remember why I had to be so frantic in the first place.

"It's time to prove my worth" I speak aloud, nearly jogging now.

I've always been on a search for who I am since... well, as far back as I can remember, so today, whether my life ends or not, I'll find that purpose.

I feel my belt to make sure I have everything I need, rubbing my eyes with my other paw, still trying to regain all of my vision.

 _Vince. He needs to die. He doesn't deserve to live anymore._

The scene from a while ago recreates itself in my mind, his taunting voice marking my doom.

Or so I thought.

He probably thinks I'm dead, doesn't he? Or does he have this planned out? What if he _knew_ I would escape?

Everything is a sadistic game with him. There's no way to be certain.

However, one thing _is_ certain, at least for me.

I'll do anything to get rid of him, even if it means the ultimate sacrifice.

 _Anything._

 **Vince POV**

I jump out of the vehicle with my henchman, knowing that time is of the essence.

We already have all of our equipment gathered and organized, so all that's left to do is enter the right home.

Now, I hired Bellwether to stall them until I arrived, so if she's done her job, we should be in the clear.

We rush up the staircase and pass Bellwether as she gives us the "all good" signal, and I smirk to myself.

 _At last._

We move quickly but quietly, hearing the police sirens in the distance. After all these years, as I've said before, it's become a sound I resonate with. It has become close to me; part of me. I do not fear the sound, but it instead reminds me of who I  
am.

We reach the door of the home, and I take a second to catch my breath.

All of my motives, impulses and instincts have led me to this moment. I can _finally_ rid myself from this obsession; simply wanting to see my old life die.

I want to _see_ them die. I want to watch them fade away.

And there's no more waiting.

 _Except mere seconds._

 **The suspense! It simply kills me! That's a pretty evil cliffhanger, isn't it!**

 **I'll update as soon as I can (unless school steals even more of my time away), but we'll see where it goes.**

 **Next chapter will be quite big (emotionally, event-wise, etc.), so be prepared. Like I said, after this FanFic, I'll be writing a story for another series, so any recommendations are highly appreciated!**

 **Anyways, please leave any thoughts in the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 24!**

 **Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: A Thousand Demons

**Author's Comment: Hello everyone! It's time for a very emotional and dark chapter, so be warned! I've been busy with school and vacation, so sorry to keep you waiting an astronomical amount oftime (** **Seriously, I'm sorry).**

 **But anyways, as "they" say: "Better late than never!**

* * *

 **Vince POV**

Although I'd love to revel in the moment, I remember that my time here is limited.

I kick in the door to the apartment and immediately fire a bullet, knowing that taking out the rabbits first would be a smart decision.

However, immediately upon firing a bullet or two from my AR, I raise an eyebrow.

 _No one's home._

 _Or maybe they're hiding._

"Trevon!" I yell, "where are they?!"

He looks a bit rattled as he scans the entryway, noting that all the lights are out and any sign of animal presence non-existent.

"Are we sure this is the right house?" he asks me, and I glare in his direction.

Trevon can truly be an idiot sometimes. Is he _seriously_ asking me if we're at the right house? Does he doubt my planning so much as to ask such an insolent question?!

"Of course we are" I state, "Bellwether told me..." I stop.

"Maybe she was confused" Trevon suggests.

I groan, covering my muzzle with my hand.

"You three" I say, gesturing to Trevon and two other henchman, "stay here and search the home. If you find anything, make it known. We'll move up to the next floor" I continue, looking over at the remaining henchman.

"Okay" he says, masking any hint of uncertainty or fear behind his obedient tone, "okay".

 **Nick POV**

The very seconds that I take a moment to catch my breath, everything changes.

My eyes immediately widen at the distinct sound of gunshots from the floor below us, shaking me internally.

"Oh God" my mother speaks, "I knew it!"

What follows next is a utterly dizzying sequence of events as my mother rushes us to move, gathering whatever we can to use in self-defense.

Judy looks truly terrified as we move towards her parents' bedroom, the room furthest from the front door, my mind rushing.

It's all happening so fast. I've had no time to react at all, and I seem to be a bit stuck in the past mentally. I simply can't process the unfolding events that threaten my very life.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Judy's mother tells us hurriedly as she ushers us into the room, obviously dreading the impending disaster.

Very few time in my life have I felt this frightened; which considering the past few weeks means it's quite the accomplishment. I know that my dad can spawn creative ways of torment in his twisted mind.

I think back to the former abuse I used to suffer almost daily, fearing that perhaps I'm about to face that pain once again.

I blink as we sleek away into a corner, making sure that Judy is right beside me.

Her amethyst pools seem to glow as she holds her gaze towards me, holding on to my shaking arm, her horror synonymous with me. I can almost feel the waves of dread radiating from her body as she bites her lip, gesturing for me to stay calm.

"It's okay" she whispers, not knowing what else to say at this point.

I shake my head lightly.

"I...I hope..." is all I manage to mutter.

I feel my mom's presence beside me as she holds a handgun I assume the Hopps' gave to her, her finger ready to pull the trigger at any moment.

"I love you, son" she tells me sincerely, holding my paw tightly.

"I love you too, mom" I reply quickly, knowing this could very well be my last conversation with her.

"Wait!" Judy's mom says, her eyes lighting up, "this is a really old apartment!"

My mom glances at her with a confused look.

"What?" she asks in a whisper.

"The laundry chute!" she responds excitedly, "in the laundry room!"

My mother jumps up quickly as we begin our dangerous trek to the laundry room; just down the hall. Luckily the front door is still quite a ways away, so we don't have to pass a potential threat.

 _"Potential"_ I joke to myself silently, _"You mean definite"._

We close the laundry room door behind us quickly but quietly, hudding up to the trapdoor type opening.

I watch Judy's parents hold her tightlym whispering something to her as they kiss her on the cheek, Judy looking as though her soul has left her body.

Subsequently, her parents move to my mother.

"Just wait until we hear them getting close to the front door" they tell us, "then you just slide down".

My mother suddenly shows a look of disbelief.

"This is _your_ home" she tells them, "you two are going first!"

Judy's parents shake their heads.

"You're our guests. I promise we'll all get out" Stu Hopps assures us, "No worries".

My mother sighs as she peers down the trapdoor with wide eyes, her fingers rubbing her other arm in apprehension.

"That's pretty far down" she states, "we'll be okay?"

Stu Hopps nods.

"You'll be fine as long as you brace yourselves. The police will probably be down there, and-" Bonnie begins, but the sound of a glass being knocked over and shattered in the house interrupts her.

"He's here" my mom says solemnly, "let's go".

 **Vince POV**

"You imbecile!" I whisper to Trevon, "you just gave our position away!"

His eyes dart across the room innocently.

"You did too when you shot just a few minutes back" he retorts, and I stare him down.

"If we weren't here right now, you wouldn't have a head" I say, meaning every word of it.

"I know" he responds, "but after this, the police will have us anyway. We'll be as good as dead".

 _This coward! Where is he obtaining these lies! We'll make it out. I'll be the biggest threat that Zootopia has ever seen! I will!_

"No" I say calmly, "you're wrong".

I hear a creaking sound in the door a bit down the hall on the right and my attention instantly moves to it.

What if they're planning an ambush? What if they have this figured out?

I put my ear against the door, killing all obselete questions from my mind.

 _There's something in there alright._

I take a moment to gather myself as a slam into the door, knocking it off the hinges effectively.

I immediately come across two rabbits; a middle aged man and woman, and I chuckle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hopps?" I ask in a sinister tone, "fancy seeing you here".

"In our own home?" they reply jokingly, "you must not be too bright".

I smirk, knowing plainly that what I see in front of me is nothing but bravado.

"Where are they?" I ask bluntly.

"They're gone" they tell me, "we expected you'd be here".

I narrow my eyes, waving my arm to keep my henchman from firing just yet.

"Impossible" I tell them, "unless...".

The gunshots! That's it! But that wouldn't give them much time to gain any distance! They couldn't have made it past us on the staircase undetected...

"They're still in your home. You don't think I'm stupid, do you? You'd never die away from your daughter..."

Suddenly, I pick up on a scent: unmistakably my former wife's.

I knock the pair out of the way, trying to open the door that the scent is coming from.

"That's it! They're in the closet! Come on out, you two silly ducks!" I say sadistically, batting the two rabbits away.

"I guess you won't mind if I take out one of the easter bunnies then, would you?" I ask to them from the outside.

I grab Mrs. Hopps and Trevon holds Mr. Hopps back, slamming her to the floor and drawing my bowie knife.

"Ten seconds" I tell them, "you have ten seconds to get out of there! It's time for a family reunion!" I scream with an uncontrollable smile, knowing that blood is about to be spilled.

"Sir, perhaps the scent of blood will help them make up their minds" Trevon advises, and I nod at his words.

"Always".

I stab the knife into the female rabbit's shoulder, causing her to wail in agony as her husband struggles mightily.

"Dear God, no!" he screeches, tears wetting his furry face.

"Your bravado is done!" I yell to them as well as my family in the closet, "get out or they will _both_ die painful deaths!".

Still, I hear no response.

"Very well" I say softly, slashing at the rabbit's leg, causing more blood to spurt out.

"Stop!" she cries, "please!"

I stop for a moment, trying to recall just what mercy is.

But then it slips my mind again.

The shrill screams of the male rabbit would be enough to jar any animal other than me, but I don't take a moment to stop and consider the agonizing waves.

I continue slashing at the hindered rabbit, watching her eyes, filled with pain and sorrow.

She'll never wake up again. _Never_.

How _dare_ she hide my treacherous family! How dare they!

Her screams begin to sound quite bubbly as I slash at her throat, knowing that death is just moments away.

But still one question remains:

 _Why are they not intervening?!_

 **Judy POV**

I'm broken. Absolutely broken.

My vision seems to be cracked in two as the police help us into an armored car, my entire body numb with an unmeasurable pain.

They told me they loved me and that they'd never leave me. They told me that about my brother too; that he'd never leave me.

They say he's still by my side to this day, and they told me they will be too.

I didn't quite pick up on the implications of their words, but upon reaching the bottom of the chute, I realized that my parents weren't coming.

Whether it's because of a lack of time or to protect me in the form of a distraction, I know they had good intentions. And for some reason, there's no way I'll ever accept that they are gone.

No way.

Maybe they'll escape through a window! Or maybe...maybe they'll fight them off! Yeah! They'll find a way! They always have...

I stare straight ahead, unable to process any sound; well, except for Nick's voice.

"I'm sorry" is all he can muster, looking down in defeat, "I'm sorry".

"Nick" I suddenly squeak, burying my face in his shoulder, beginning to cry my eyes out at his mother watches me with pain-filled eyes.

"This is just a dream" I tell him, "just a nightmare" I add in a whisper.

Upon weeping these words, I feel Nick hug me just a bit tighter.

In books I've read over the course of my life, I recall there being scenes where: "the emotions are just completely overwhelming". Moments where one's mind simply can't interpret the situation as being real.

I've envisioned scenes of emotional turmoil as I read, trying my best to empathize with the inconceivable loss, which I never could do fully. Well, that is until now.

I feel the shock riddling me as I try my best to accept that my parents are as good as dead, but once again, my optimist side convinces myself otherwise.

 _No. They can't be-_

 _Yes, Judy! They loved you, but they're dead._

 _Shut up! They found a way out!_

 _Judy, you have to face facts!_

I need to face facts...

 **Vince POV**

I kick down the door to the closet, knowing my family resides inside.

However, I come face to face with a revelation I'm not prepared to come to terms with.

I see a trapdoor and instantly my paw clenches my knife tightly in rage, knowing that they are out of my reach now.

"You weren't lying" I speak to the male rabbit, knowing the female is far too wounded to respond.

"Of course I wasn't! Now kill me too! Kill me!" he begs, unable to glance at his dying wife any longer.

The smell of her irony blood filling the air, the sound of her gurgling just to breathe one more moment, the sight of her eyes, plagued by agony.

It must be absolute torture.

"Kill you?" I ask him in an upbeat tone, "why would I kill you? That's just _evil_ ".

I can tell he is on the verge of losing his sanity.

"You killed my wife!" he screams at me, his breathing out of control, "you're beyond evil! Go to hell!".

I pretend to look surprised as I glance at her, noting that her breathing seems to be slowing.

"Oh, would you look at that!" I say, "I guess I _am_ a monster!"

Trevon restraints the male as he attempts to break free yet again, this time forcing him to his knees.

I slowly walk up to him, drawing my high-powered handgun with a serious expression.

"You really want me dead right now, don't you?" I ask him tauntingly, "you can feel the contempt just _spewing_ from your very being, can't you? It's a powerful thing, believe me Sir Rabbit. And it's hard to control".

"Why are you such a devil?" he asks me, his head twitching a bit.

I chuckle, touching the gun to his forehead with a "tap!".

"You're trying to get answers from the fox with a thousand demons dictating his mind?" I ask him in a haunting manner, "well, they're all laughing at you now".

"You won't win" he spits, "you won't..."

"Oh, but you see, Sir Rabbit" I begin, "it's not about winning. No, no. Definitely not! Winning has nothing to do with it. This is a game without structure: there is no winning. There is no losing. There's only one way this ends..."

I stare into his eyes with the fire behind my soul beginning to leak the the cracks of my very being.

"How?" he asks me, retaining a small amount of his faux-courage.

"That's for you to wonder, and for me to find out".

I pull the trigger as I begin to turn around, not caring to witness his death. The sound of the gunshot is a powerful reminder that another soul has just departed the earth, much to my approval.

As I stated, I don't care to look the insignificant rabbit in the eye as I took his life. He deserved death, yes, but I have no bone to pick with the unfortunate soul. Now, seeing my former family die...

That's a whole different story.

I hear his shattered skull drop to the ground as I glance back over to the female, making my way back to the laundry room door.

"You..." I hear the dying rabbit choke, and I lean down next to her, patting her on her blood-soaked head.

"Don't worry darlin'" I speak loudly, "I'll keep in touch with you! Call me!" I say, mimicking a phone with my paw, holding it up to my ear.

She simply looks away from me, unable to respond.

I feel my phone beginning to vibrate, and I immediately answer the incoming call.

"Vince?" I hear the voice ask into the speaker of the phone.

"Who is this?" I ask, now serious in demeanor.

"Royce" he replies, "I have a chopper prepared to land on the roof for escape, but you need to get up here fast".

I nod although I know he can't see me.

"Okay, we'll be up there" I say, hanging up the phone.

As we exit the laundry room and I hang up my phone, I feel a presence in the den of the apartment.

"Vince" an indignant female voice speaks, "good to see you".

I lay my eyes on Kygo, my former ally. A resourceful, prestigious assassin she was, at least until she changed for the worst. However, she is formidable enough to be a threat. Engaging her in combat is awfully risky.

At this point in time, due to her acts of treason, she stands near the top of my mental "to kill list".

"Oh, Kygo!" I laugh, "I just _knew_ you'd escape".

She stands her ground as I slowly approach her, squinting her eyes.

"You thought it'd be that easy to get rid of me, huh?" she questions with hostility.

Honestly, I thought that my little "game" would result in her death, but I'm still not the least bit surprised that she made it out. Not one bit.

"Oh Kygo" I start, "I'll never get rid of you. You're like a daughter to me" I speak deceivingly, "I promised your mother I'd always take care of you".

"Why'd you kill her?" she asks me sharply.

"What?" I ask her with a snicker.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" she responds quickly, "not that I care".

I laugh again at her attempt to act stoic.

"You poor child" I tell her, "alone, without a mother. And you're trying to act like you don't care?"

"She was nothing to me" she retorts, "but you, you're something to me".

I stop for a moment in confusion.

"What am I to you?" I ask her, meeting her eyes.

"As good as dead".

She lunges at me, but two of my henchman catch her. I watch as she quickly draws her knife, stabbing them several times.

I draw my handgun but she uses Trevon as a shield, hiding behind him.

"You idiot!" I yell to her from behind my gun, "you just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

She stabs one of my henchman to the ground, holding Trevon in a choke-hold simultaneously as she does so.

I'll admit that she's skilled, but that matters not.

"No!" she yells, "you did when this entire operation became all about _you_!"

I cover my mouth in a mock-guilty expression.

"Oh, how I regret that!" I say sarcastically, "but seriously, you were only a part of the plan to me. You think that anyone has ever cared about you? Your mother hated you! You have no friends. You were designed to be a part of a plan that is now irrelevant.  
/Just let me end the suffering for you" I try to persuade her, but her expression remains the same.

"You're...you're lying" she speaks.

"Tell me, what part of that isn't true?".

She throws Trevon to the ground with a vicious expression, aiming her gun at me, mine pointed straight at her.

"Go ahead, shoot me, child" I command her, "do it".

She tilts her head, trying to decipher if I'm hiding something.

"I know you, Vince" she tells me, "you're a coward".

"Am I?" I ask her, "when you're the one who broke away from the mission?"

"That's not bravery" she informs me, "that's being a piece of trash! Killing children just to stir up conflicts and create tensions between foxes and the rest of us? That's being a coward!"

I shrug.

"Division is key" I state, "a city divided cannot survive in times of chaos".

Suddenly, an idea comes to mind; one that goes against my psychotic ways.

I pull the trigger, shooting her handgun clean out of her paw before she can react.

She stands, now weaponless, mouth agape in shock.

"That was cheap" she mutters.

"Oh, but let me tell you, young Officer" I begin, sticking my handgun into my belt, "you have potential to be one of us again. You'll find an identity with me. You have _great_ potential. You're a worthy assassin, and you deserve better than this  
/scandalous city".

I begin backing away, and I climb out of the window and on to the fire escape as she watches, deep in thought.

"Remember" I tell her, "they are the enemy. Not me. You could do everything right except for one thing, and they'd remember you for the one thing you did wrong".

She glares at me.

"This isn't over" she says as I hear he chopper blades getting close, and I snicker.

"Of course not! This...this is only the beginning! Now, young Kygo, if you will" I advise her as I begin climbing the ladder to the roof, "think about it".

 **Nick POV**

"Nick! Nick!" I hear a voice yell to me from outside the police car, "Nick!"

I glance outside and instantly spot Melvin and Violet, looking quite happy to see us.

"Unlock the door for a second!" I tell the officer, and he looks at me as if I'm out of my mind.

"That's a safet-"

"I don't care" I interrupt him, "They're my friends!"

He rolls his eyes, unlocking the armored doors.

Melvin and Violet move inside the large car, shutting and locking the door behind them swiftly.

"You're okay!" Melvin says, hugging on to me awfully tight.

"You are too!" I say to them, "he didn't hurt you!?"

"No, at least no badly. We can't believe you're not dead!" Melvin exclaims.

"Well, we're alive!" I tell him, "somewhat" I add, looking quite glum.

A quizzical look crosses his face, and Violet stares straight ahead, realizing that everything isn't okay.

A quick glance at Judy can show you just how serious the physical effects of depression can start to show, her eyes looking as empty as I've ever seen them.

Luckily Judy's sister has been at camp most of the week, but she will learn of the news eventually. Her parents are either no more or are in grave danger.

The gravest of dangers.

"Don't tell me they-" Violet begins, but she recognizes the pain on Judy's face.

As Violet speaks, I watch from the rearview mirror as a helicopter begins to lower itself towards the roof of the building, and I gasp.

"No!" I whisper loudly, and everyone in the car turns to see what has captured my attention.

"That's not one of ours" the officer in the front of the car says, opening his door and putting his radio up to his mouth, "we may have a 10-25! Backup requested!"

"That's a military chopper" Melvin speaks, "that's not a good sign".

I see a few blurry figures climb on board before it quickly moves away and out of sight, the sound of the chopper blades fading into the air which eventually turns back into something close to silence.

"What the hell was that?" the officer asks, becoming increasingly confused, "please tell me..."

He stops for a moment, watching as a few officers pour down the stairs, pointing to rooftop.

"They got away!" one of the officers screams, out of breath.

My stomach twists into a knot.

"Not again" I say, and I feel my mother stroking my back in attempt to cause me from panicking again.

My eyes widen as I see Kygo approaching, looking quite out of sorts.

"Officer Willis!" the officer in the front of the car speaks, "where have you-"

"Don't worry about it" she speaks calmly, her accent still obvious.

She hops in the passenger seat, taking a grim glance at us.

"Take us to Safehouse 4B" she mutters, "and make it snappy".

The officer closes his door and cranks his car, knowing that at this moment, there is no room for arguing. He puts the car in reverse as we back out into the street, Kygo taking a few glances back at us.

"Did you see-" the officer begins, but Kygo holds up her paw, nodding with close eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it" she says flatly.

"Did you see him?" I ask impulsively, unable to stop myself.

She sighs, leaning her head back against her chair.

"He's a demon" she tells us, "he's a demon".

The car ride continues as we sit in silence, uncertainty and the crushing pressure of depression soaking the atmosphere around us. There are no real words to describe the feeling that I imagine must be suffocating Judy at this moment, but I try my best  
/to understand her pain.

And it simply kills me to see her like this.

 **10:02 PM- Safehouse 4B- Nick POV**

The safehouse is reminds me of a military hideout: filled with varieties of weaponary, small furniture, refrigerators of food that can go years without getting stale, a door that locks nine or ten times, and a few small beds.

It also brings to mind shelters that one may see in an apocalyptic movie, being the only separation between the protagonists and the horrific outside.

This time, however, it feels all too real. And while the sky may not be falling, it feels like the world as we know it has come to an end.

It's funny to think that just a few days back, I was in school, a normal kid. Then my dad came along and murdered a bully. Why? To ruin my cause. To stir up controversy.

I break away from my thoughts and spot Judy alone in the corner of the room; where she seems to have been ever since we arrived hours ago.

I tried talking to her, but she's practically in a trance. I don't blame her, though.

Melvin and Violet are conversing at the table near the front door, knowing that Melvin's parents will be here soon to pick him up, and Kygo guards the front door along with two other experienced officers.

My mother has been asleep in one of the beds for hours now, unable to focus on anything.

I walk quietly over to Judy and sit down beside her, taking a deep breath to inform her of my presence.

"Hey Nick" she speaks for the first time in hours, and I have regain my composure in order to reply.

The tears seem to have dried on her face; her eyes unable to produce any more.

"Are you doing okay? Well, not okay, but are you-"

"Let me put it this way" she speaks, "I'm alive, but I don't _feel_ alive. I don't know if I ever will again".

I think back to the days of us being content with life, even with the surrounding conflicts.

Now, the conflicts have seemed to burrow straight through the centers of who we are and the lvies we live.

"You don't deserve this" I whisper, "you're the best person I've ever met" I add, simply at a loss for words.

"Thanks Nick" she replies, leaning her head on me, "but there's nothing we can do about it now".

"Just please don't think about doing anything...regrettable" I plead softly, "please".

"You mean like killing myself" she begins, "or something like that?"

I nod, knowing I'm quite familiar with the thought.

"I just can't go through life with you gone... I mean, if you don't want to be around me anymore, I'd get it. You've lost so much because of me" I say, close to tears.

"I told you Nick" she promises, "I'll never ditch you. I wouldn't be who I am without you. My parents...they may be..."

She struggles mightily with the words.

"I don't know _where_ they are, but I know one thing... and that's that I'm never leaving you".

I nod, just staring into her eyes, wishing to myself that this is all just a hallucinatiton.

"But anyway, my relatives may be coming by later, and my sister will be staying with us. I don't know who's going to take care of me now..." she trails off.

"Don't think too hard about it" I recommend, "here" I add gesturing to my chest, and she lies down on top of me.

"You're right" she tells me, "if I'm asleep, I can't think about it".

"Exactly" I speak.

"I love you Nick" she says as she closes her eyes.

"I love you more than you'll ever know" I tell her.

As her eyes close, however, I know that all is not well.

 **Kygo POV**

"Kygo, pardon my bluntness, but I have to ask" Nick's mother says quietly, "what did you see?"

I recall the scene of carnage, not wanting my memory to retain the ability to remember it all.

"I can't, Ms. Wilde" I choke out, "I can't".

"Were they alive when you came across him?" she asks me persistently, her voice saturated in raw emotion.

"Don't you get it?" I ask her, beginning to feel frustrated, "I don't want to remember it ever again!"

"Please!" she begs me, "they were my friends!"

I sigh, not wanting any more crying to erupt inside the safehouse.

"I hope they weren't alive" Ireply, hiding my face in my paws, "I really hope".

She,realizing the implicationsof my words nods solemnly, holding her chin with her paw, obviously distressed.

"Don't tell Judy" I mutter to her.

"I won't" she replies stiffly, taking a sip of coffee in order to keep her from breaking down completely.

"Your son seems to be taking care of her pretty well so far" I speak, trying to change the focus.

She chuckles at the sight of the pair lying on the sofa, Judy seemingly fast asleep.

"At least she has him" she replies, "I don't know where they'd be without each other".

"He's a hero" I say, "I wish I could be".

"Don't be hard on yourself" she responds, "you're a great officer".

I nod, knowing that my true identity is something I'd rather not mention.

"Thanks" I say to her, masking my insecurity.

The one thing that has been nagging me all my life continues to do so as I sip my coffee, ignorning the dark atmosphere.

 _Who am I?_

 **Violet POV**

I still haven't found the courage to inform Nick of my relation to him, but I know I will soon. It's news that I simply can't hold in much longer; knowing that I'm his sister.

The fact that Judy's parents may be dead and the pain that Judy is feeling is not something I can empathize with. All my life I've been told that my parents deserted me, and I've lived with a pack of wolves that have treated me as lesser.

However, I can understand that she's under a massive amount of crushing agony, and I can relate to that feeling.

"They're so adorable" Melvin says to me in reference to Nick and Judy, lying peacefully with each other across the room.

"Ew" I reply, feeling more down than usual.

"What? As long as she's happy-"

"I don't think she's happy" I say, "she may love him, but her parents just died".

"You know what I mean, Violet" he responds, "why are being such a downer? Isn't everyone down enough?"

I scoff, propping my head up on my elbow.

"Sorry" I say, "just the inner Violet leaking out again".

"That's not the inner you" he replies, "the _good_ you is the inner you. It's who you truly are!" he tells me.

"What if it's in my genes?" I ask, "I mean, my dad is a total monster. What if I'm meant to be evil?"

He places his hand on my shoulder in reassuring fashion, popping a small donut into his mouth.

"I can see right through that" he informs me with a stuffed mouth, "you're an awesome person. I don't know what I'd do if you became like Vince or whatever his name is. Trust me, Violet. I wouldn't lie to my best friend".

I will admit, I _love_ being called Melvin's best friend. I can't quite figure out why, but it instantly makes me feel a bit better to remember that I have someone like him.

"Oh, well, in that case, thanks" I mutter, "but I mean, it still makes me scares meto think about".

He nods.

"Well, there's plenty of scary stuff to think about right now" he proclaims, "but I guess the best thing to do at this point is to tie a leash to your mind. You know, to stop it from wandering too much. With all these conflicts and such... well, it's  
/probably better not to think too deep about it".

"You're right, Melvin" I say with a sigh.

"Don't you need to tell Nick about your new discovery?" he questions, and I shrug.

"Of course" I reply as if it's obvious, "but I mean, let them have their little 'sweet time' first" I add, sounding a bit _too_ bitter.

Melvin laughs, although it is fairly odd to be laughing at a time like this.

"What's the matter, you jealous?" he asks me.

I take out my phone in order to stop myself from looking too awkward.

"No" I respond quickly, "not at all".

 **Well, I feel horrible. But I'm just writing what must be written. It'll be interesting to see what happens from here, won't it? Judy's parents are gone. Nick's dad still on the loose. Kygo feeling quite lost.**

 **It's just the beginning.**

 **Seriously, it's just the beginning.**

 **Chapter 25 is the last chapter of part one! I'm debating whether making part two in the same format as part one but as a different story, or just adding on to this story, or even formatting part two as a series with episodes of sorts.**

 **Let me know what you guys think would work the best!**

 **Anyways, 25 chapters in at last, it's been a chaotic ride. Thanks for sticking around even with my month long droughts!**

 **Please leave any thoughts in the reviews, and thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **END OF PART ONE**


	26. Chapter 26: Where Do I Go?

**Authors Comment: Welcome back, everyone! Yes, I updated much sooner this time (thankfully), so I won't keep you waiting for centuries.**

 **It's time for a whole new crazy, suspenseful, romantic, adventurous (whatever word you may use) part of Lost and Found! Whether there's part three, or four, or five, whatever, that has yet to be decided. But as for now...**

 **Sit back, relax and read on! This is just the beginning...**

 **START PART 2**

 **Four Years Ago...**

The time was 1:37 AM as a younger Nick lie asleep in bed, counting the minutes until he'd have to depart from his bed in the morning and reluctantly subject himself to another miserable day at school.

He _hated_ school. Hated every minute of it with a burning passion. In fact, he wished that perhaps the school would burn down every day and every night.

His favorite dream happened to be the one where he watched his school get demolished by a savior in the form of a meteorite; big enough to level the entire city effectively.

Luckily, in his world where everything goes according to plan, the blast only stretched far enough to burn the school into ashes.

In just a few hours, the school bus would pass, and another day of second grade would commence far from gracefully.

However, to add to this, this was a Monday morning.

Many people hate Mondays for simply being boring, bleak, slow and dull; but Nick, oh how he dreaded them. For good reason he dreaded them, as he knew his father would be back soon from his "bar night".

Nick slowly climbed out of his bed, rubbing his eyes gingerly. He peered out his bedside window to ensure that the world was still in order and cracked it open quietly.

Although he was only nine years of age, he was quite a resourceful child; clever in all the ways expected of most foxes, and wise beyond his years.

His hard life cut into him in a manner that carved him into something truly beautiful, but little did he realize this.

All he knew to believe was what his father instilled deep in his mind.

" _You're worthless!"_

 _"You weren't worth the money!"_

 _"You and your mother can burn in hell!"_

His domestic life was truly anything but peaceful and serene.

He slipped out his open windowsill and onto the balcony on the back porch before climbing up the outside of his window; his light frame allowing him to do so.

Pulling himself up on to the roof, he took in the view; the city lights beaming, the sounds of car horns far in the distance, the stars all but screaming:

"You're not alone".

However, Nick found this hard to believe.

Apart from his abused, near-silent mother, he had no support in his life. His years were filled with a constant struggle to think positively about things, which he usually found himself thinking quite the contrary.

This particular night, he sat on the rooftop for an hour or so, simply wishing upon every star he could see for one thing in particular:

A friend.

It's a simple thing to obtain for most animals in the city of Zootopia, but for Nick it had never come the easy due to overwhelming stereotypes regarding foxes.

They were and still are generalized as being thieves, liars and vermin. It was preached daily by and overwhelming majority that foxes simply are not to be trusted.

Nick often found himself studying this controversy from an unfortunate perspective, reminding himself daily that his opinion as a fox matters to no one.

He had a voice, but it remained in his feeble head.

A few minutes after yet another wish on what he hoped was the North Star, he heard the roar of a car engine, and he closed his eyes.

He listened closely as he heard the car door open and close, the sound of stumbling feet exiting the car.

 _Great_ , he thought, _he's lost his mind again._

Nick listened to his putrid father swear as he attempted to unlock the front door, his vision far too blurry to do so competently.

The young fox feared that the slurred yelling would commence shortly, his mother being the victim as usual. However, he feared that soon his father would direct his fiery words at him.

As timid as he was, Nick simply wouldn't be able to take it.

After the front door shut once again, only a few seconds passed before the child heard an audible "pop!" sound followed by screaming, and his heart began racing.

The sound was unlike that of a gun, being far too quiet. It sounded more like the sound of a punch or slap being thrown at high velocity.

"Vince!" he heard his mother's voice cry with anguish.

Upon hearing his mother's frantic tone, he stood up instinctively, rushing back down the side of the house in back into his window, re-entering his lonely room once more.

"Mom!" he cried upon reaching the hallway, "what's wrong?!"

His mother gasped from her resting place on the floor, her face already beginning to bruise.

"Nick!" she whispered loudly, "run! Hide! Quick!"

Nick's eyes darted around the house in terror, not understanding what exactly had happened to his mother.

"Hide!" she repeated in an exasperating tone, trying her best to rock herself on to her knees.

However, it was far too late for hiding at that point.

"There you are, you little bastard!" he spat at the child, restraining him against his will.

Nick's mother lie, distraught, fighting her drastic dizziness as she lunged at her husband in attempt to stop him from harming her cherished son.

"That's my _baby_!" she wailed, clawing at the evil Vince Wilde.

However, she was no match for the former member of the army.

He quickly discarded her by throwing a crushing blow to her head, using his knee to knock her unconscious before throwing her to the floor in front of her son.

"Mama!" the young fox screamed, traumatized by the sheer brutality of his abomination of a dad.

"Oh, shut up!" Vince said, slapping his son across his muzzle with merciless ferocity.

Nick wanted to cry with every fiber in his body, but he knew that if he began crying, his father would lose all patience with him, and God knows what he would do then.

At this moment in time, all he wished was to reach the phone to call "911". His mother had taught him how to do so in case anything like this were to ever happen, and now, well...

"Don't you dare look at her!" Vince yelled at his son viciously as the child stared at his bloodied mother in horror.

Nick remained silent as his father pinned him against the wall, screaming words and phrases that scarred him to the bone.

Most things his father spit his way were unintelligible due to his drunken state, but from what he heard, it was all enough to make him want to end his own life at the age of nine.

He shut his eyes again, tearing streaking down his face, but still, he made no sound.

Nicholas Wilde simply slouched down to the floor as his father began beating him ruthlessly, wishing for another life. Wishing for another home. Wishing that his dreams were reality.

However, at that moment in time, he realized that life was not going to be a gift. In fact, he wished he had never been born.

He realized at a strikingly young age that "unfortunate" was his middle name.

 _And that never really would change._

 **Nick POV- Safe House 4B- 9:22 AM- Around Four Years Later**

Breakfast was fairly quiet this morning apart from a few silent glances between Judy and I and chatter between my mother and Kygo; except this time their voices sound just a bit more lifeless.

A few weeks ago, my life was a boring cycle of school, family conflicts, tears and then bed, but now, it's certainly something more.  
Social media is crammed with posts regarding the Fox Rights movement, using my unfortunate day at school as a source for inspiration.

As I am a fox, I was suspected of stealing a buffalo's car keys; a buffalo that happened to be held back several years in school, and was far bigger than me.

He beat me to the brink of death, which sparked outrage through many parts of society. Many animals that were formally neutral on the issue now praise me as a shining example of inspiration.

I simply consider myself to unfortunate in cases like these, as violence and abuse has always been implemented into my daily life. It was honestly nothing new.

The animals in the safe house are the only reason I care to live anymore. Judy, my mother, Violet, Melvin...

Even Kygo. They showed up in life when I most needed them.

There are some things that confuse me; one being my father, and the other being the killing of Finnick.

My father, over the years, has transformed into a demon straight from the fires of hell. The last time I saw him clearly, his eyes seemed to burn with a rage beyond this earth.

And I also know that behind his face, deep in his mind, he's hiding something.

He obtained money out of nowhere, as he had no job. He'd buy us just enough to live off of and then he'd go out and spend the rest on things that still remain unknown.

He was almost never at home during the daytime, but my mother and I eventually learned to embrace it rather than question it.

And here I am now: the cause of Stu and Bonnie Hopps' deaths, an icon for the Fox Rights movement, in love with a girl that could be wiped out of my life at any moment, and simply striving to survive.

"Nick" Violet's voice speaks, and I'm suddenly jarred back to reality.

"Huh?" I ask, shaking my head in attempt to bring myself back down to earth.

"There's something I need to mention" she informs me, and I look away, expecting the news to be about something she witnessed while be held captive by my dad.

"About what?" I ask sullenly.

"About yesterday" she says, glancing down at her paw, wrapped tightly in a cast of sorts.

"About my dad?" I ask cautiously, filled with fear at the very mention of him.

"Not exactly" she says, looking a bit anxious, "I don't know how to tell you this".

I tilt my head, perplexed by her sudden bizarre demeanor. It's something I seldom see out of her.

I sit up attentively as I glance over at Judy, still fast asleep at the end of the same sofa I sit on, her tired eyes not daring to open.

"Well" I mutter, "just be direct. I've gotten used to it".

She cracks her knuckles, nodding.

"I'd suppose so" she says, "but it's about to get a lot more... interesting".

My eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you're actually evil!" I almost yell, causing her to cringe as she tries to quiet me down.

"No, no! Nothing like that... I hope" she speaks, sounding a bit unsure herself.

"Then what is it?" I question.

She takes a deep breath, gathering herself as well as the words she wishes to speak.

"I" she begins clearly, "am your... your sister" she finishes.

There's a moment of silence in the air before I chuckle, not knowing how else to react.

"Is it April first already?" I ask, laughing, "good one Violet".

She rolls her eyes.

"Nick, there's no other way for me to say it!" she groans, "I'm being serious!"

"How do you know?" I ask her, still a bit amused by her claims.

" _He_ told me" she answers, looking one hundred percent sincere.

As I study the seriousness in her eyes, I begin to get the feeling that maybe Violet isn't joking around. What if she actually _is_ my long lost sister?

"You're not kidding?" I ask in wonder, careful not to wake Judy.

She shrugs.

"It's what he told me, and he seemed serious. I've lived with a bunch of imbeciles all my life, and they haven't told me anything about my origins. Why shouldn't I believe him?"

I sniff.

"Because he's _evil_ Violet! He wants all of us dead in a blender!"

"Well, yeah" she agrees, "but why would he lie about that? What's to gain for him?"

"He just wants to play with your head" I tell her, "he-".

I stop talking, noticing my mother standing over us.

"What are you talking about?" she asks in the tone that screams: "I know exactly what you're talking about and I just want to see if you'll tell the truth".

I glance uneasily at Violet, scratching the back of my neck, my ears flat on my head.

"Um" I mumble, "it's just small talk".

She sits down beside Violet, looking at me knowingly.

"It's about Mr. Devilhorns" she says, "I know. But what about him?"

I realize that there's no easy way out of this.

"Did he... happen to have any other children?" I ask directly but shakily, and she lifts her eyebrows, caught off guard by the question.

She stutter briefly before placing a hand on my shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Nick" she says, "I was planning to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" I ask, frightened by her sudden conflicted expression.

"There were some..." she begins nervously, "complications..."

I stare with confused eyes, gripping the arm of the sofa as she continues.

"Your father" she starts, "he wasn't... loyal... to me. He had another child yes, but with some other fox at a nightclub. She wasn't the kindest, but she ended up having the baby and... she forced your father to take her".

I stare at her in utter shock.

"But that's far in the past. Is something going on with-"

She stops speaking as I gesture to Violet, and she holds her paw over her mouth.

"Oh my god".

 **Vince POV**

I sit in a hidden bunker outside the city, with a cigar in my left hand, leaned back in my chair.

I tap my fingers on the desk in front of me impatiently as Trevon winces, trying to lessen the pain in his arm from our encounter yesterday.

"Trevon" I say, still a bit drowsy from the lack of sleep, "what _are_ you trying to accomplish?"

He shrugs.

"I think she broke my arm" he speaks with his northern accent, poking at the swollen part of his arm.

"Funny" I mutter, "and I thought you'd be able to do your job effectively. Silly me".

He glances at me.

"Why are you being so harsh? What'd I do?" he asks stupidly.

"Perhaps my memory is fuzzy" I speak collectedly, "but I seem to recall you acting... cowardly... back there in the house".

He chuckles nervously.

"Y-you do? Nah, it was probably just... eagerness. Yeah, that's what it was. I was just excited to kill some people. Yeah. I swear" he assures me, and I sneer.

"You better have been" I tell him, tossing the cigar in the garbage bin at my side, "because you know, if I fire you..."

I laugh evilly.

"You know too much".

He shivers, crossing his arms.

"Of course" he stammers, "how could I forget?"

As he finishes the sentence, the metal door to the room opens quickly, my pilot entering the room.

The ferret in front of me goes by the name: "Royce" and is nothing short of the most obnoxious madman I've ever met. He walks and crawls with such a boisterous bounce that it nearly nauseates me.

"Hey, boss!" he says quickly with quirky poise, "I'm here!"

I roll my eyes, leaning forward to face him.

"Royce" I speak bluntly, "pleasure to see you again. It's been... one day?"

"You gotta understand boss" he says swiftly, "time goes by _so_ slow for me compared to you. I mean, geez Louise, not a minute goes by where I-"

"Whoa, whoa!" I say, putting a paw in front of his face, "slow down there, tiger. I have a very simple task for you. Other than me giving instructions... no talking. No kissing up to me, no stories... nothing. Got it?" I establish.

"Sure, whatever ya' say boss!" he responds hastily.

"You are our main pilot, but you'll have to sacrifice that role. At least for a while" I tell him.

He looks bewildered.

"You're going to be working undercover. I managed to sneak a tracker on Willis, so I know where they are. I'll give you the location, but you need to get inside. You'll need to do some... convincing. Once you're in, I need to act friendly. Say you're one of their relatives or something".

"But boss, what if they don't let me in? What if they don't have a ferret as a family member?"

I snort.

"Just do it. If they don't let you in, burn the place to the ground. Trust me on this. You look innocent enough. As long as you can get some much needed intel, this could end up being pretty effective".

He nods.

"You need to make Willis feel isolated. Make her feel like she doesn't belong with them. I need her back on my side. She's a danger to the mission now".

He nods once more, ready to depart for his undercover mission.

"And remember" I tell him, "failure is not tolerated".

He gives me a thumbs up.

"So don't kill anyone yet, persuade the Willis girl, and get information?" he asks me.

I smirk.

"Precisely. Radio me upon arrival".

He exits the room excitedly, and I groan.

"How much you wanna bet he'll end up dead?" Trevon asks me.

I snicker.

"It's guaranteed".

 **Nick POV**

"No way..." my mom says somewhat dramatically, looking at deeply at Violet.

"I think it's true" Violet tells us, "I may not be _directly_ your sister, but we're still related. We have the same scumbag as a father".

I blink for a moment, still taking it all in.

"That's... that's crazy" I speak, not knowing what else to say, glancing at Violet's sincere eyes, her eyeliner long faded away.

"I can't say I ever met you" my mom says incredulously, "but that's just crazy! So coincidental, so..."

"I think "crazy" is appropriate enough" Violet speaks.

"Jade!" a voice yells from across the room, and my mother's attention is diverted.

"Yes?" she answers, still in shock from the current predicament.

One of the officers gestures for her to go over to the door, and I sigh, leaning back on the sofa.

Violet continues studying me, not knowing how to feel.

"You aren't going back home, are you?" I ask her, not meaning to sound rude.

"Nope" she answers, "never. I hated every second of living with those idiots. And I mean, I'd rather be around actual family".

"But we don't even have a home" I tell her, "we're kind of... lost".

"Being with you guys feels more like home than anything else in my life" she confesses, glancing over at Judy as she sleeps.

I nod at her with no shortage of empathy.

"Is Melvin coming by?" I ask her, and she suddenly lights up.

"Oh, yeah" she begins quickly with a brief smile before slowing down, "he'll be here around lunch I think".

I look at her suspiciously.

"You aren't usually that happy to see him" I say, "you're usually sort of... neutral about it".

She glances away from me and at the kitchen area, a distant expression written on her face.

"Well, he hasn't _always_ been my best friend".

I take a drink of my water bottle.

"Well, I'm glad you have a friend like him" I tell her, "everyone needs one".

She looks dreamily up at the ceiling for a moment before snapping back to reality.

"Oh, yeah" she responds, seeming a bit out of touch, "you're right".

I reach over and tap Judy's shoulder to wake her up, and I watch her eyes slowly open as she comes to. I feel bad waking her, as the world is not her ally right now, but I feel as though sleeping all day would only drag her further into depression.

"Hey, Judy" I whisper, scratching at the area behind her ear, "you need to wake up".

She giggles briefly before opening her eyes, which I embrace. She doesn't remember yesterday yet. The happiness she now portrays is real and innocent; as genuine as it gets.

However, the happiness is short lived.

She sits up beside me, taking in her surroundings once more, and then she immediately crashes against me, in tears once again.

"Shh" I tell her in attempt to comfort her, "Judy".

Her face remains buried in my shirt, and I simply hold her tightly, hating to see the torment that death can create.

Imagine if I had ended my own life many years back; where would my mother be now? She wouldn't have been able to take it. Thinking back to it now, it almost seems selfish to even consider.

"Sorry" she whimpers, but holds her position.

"You're fine" I tell her reassuringly, "I'm fine with being your big giant pillow".

I hear her mask a laugh behind her tears.

"You're not that giant" she informs me.

"For a pillow?" I ask her, "at least I'm not stuffed with feathers. That'd be kind of weird".

She giggles again through the tears, but I know there will be no simple remedy for this occasion. Losing both parents hits a child harder than essentially anything else that could happen on the list of "worse case scenarios".

"You want to get some breakfast or something? We already ate a little bit, but there's still some left if you're hungry".

She repositions herself in order to peek over at the table, and then shakes her head.

"I don't think I'll feel like eating for a while, Nick" she tells me.

"That's fine" I tell her, "just whenever you need anything, please tell me".

My mother's voice abruptly rings from across the room.

"Kids! Come over here for a minute!" she yells, her words echoing around the metal walls of the safe house.

I exchange a look of sympathy with Judy before standing up, beginning to walk to the door, not knowing exactly what to expect her to tell me at this point. I've had my fair share of bizarre news lately, so it's safe to say that it's hard to shock me.

"What's wrong, mom?" I ask her as I walk up with Judy and Violet, spotting Kygo still sitting at the kitchen table, stuffing her face with some sort of food.

The atmosphere around us is one of devastation; however, we lack the ability to demonstrate this through our actions. We hide the emotional turmoil behind our skulls, knowing that hope is our only option left at this point.

 _Hope_ that perhaps everything will be normal again one day. That we'll all be joyous and content with what we have, living happily every after.

I observe my mother slide back the small eyehole in the door, looking apprehensive.

"Something's going on out there" she tells me as the officers stand at her side, "looks like protests of some sort".

I sigh, accepting my controversial status as part of me now.

There will never _not_ be someone who wants me bludgeoned to death. Never again will I ever be safe. I've gained a notorious reputation as the child who symbolizes hope for equality. Although it's a cause I'm glad to affiliate myself with, it's still hard to accept my deadly significance.

"Great" I speak weakly, "as if we can't have just a _day_ of peace. That can't be too much to ask for".

She bites her lip, looking down slightly.

"Nick, I know it's hard. Life will never be like it used to be" she informs me, "but we have to be thankful for what we still have".

She closes the eyehole back with a faulty smile.

"Isn't it crazy though?" I ask her, taking a step back, "I mean, we're just people! Why does everyone hate us so much?"

My mom puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I've told you Nicholas. Other animals avoid foxes, and when they avoid us, they... it eventually results in them fearing what they don't know. It's silly, isn't it?" she asks, looking back at the door, "they all think we're monsters".

"Because of the one percent that aren't right in the head" I say, "like dad".

Judy nods.

"My parents" she begins, stopping for a moment to avoid tears, "they always told me that foxes... they told me never to talk to any. Then I saw you on the bus, Nick, and I just... I don't know. My grandma always told me not to judge books by their covers. And that morning, I just..."

She looks deep into my eyes.

"It's hard to explain".

My mother looks back at me as she walks away.

"Don't unlock that door" she makes sure I know, grabbing a cup from the kitchen shelf on the left.

"I won't" I convince her, "I'm not a total idiot".

Judy sniffles, and I put my arm around her, holding her close and embracing her presence.

"That's one thing you didn't get from your dad" she informs me, obviously trying her best to cheer up herself as well as the ambiance around us.

"Well, I can be an idiot _sometimes_ " I confess, "but at least I don't eat souls for breakfast".

She chuckles again, taken off guard by my ability to joke about life's worst offerings.

"He probably has a torture tree instead of a Christmas tree!" she jokes, and I have to laugh in reply.

I guess that ignorant bliss is better than delving into thought again and conversing about her most likely dead parents. As long as it makes her laugh, I'm happy to comply.

"Stop!" I chuckle, "you're making my stomach hurt!"

She elbows me in the side teasingly, trying her best to remain herself through all of the treacherous strife of life.

"Get used to it, _Nicholas_ " she says with her usual smile.

However, this time, it seems to only display half of the life that it used to.

 **Kygo POV**

A new concern has spawned in the back of my mind as I sit in the safe house:

Other officers are currently conducting an investigation on the school incident, which could eventually lead to my former roots being discovered. What if they discover my footprints on the property coming from the van we pulled up in? What if they check traffic cameras and witness me standing alongside... those disgraces.

 _What if?_

Well, I mean, at least I have a real family now. If I end up dying soon, I'll do so knowing that there's people who care.

"Officer Willis" one of my fellow rhino cops speaks to me as I eat, "you're still working as an assigned bodyguard I reckon?"

The truth is, I don't really work anymore. I have no need for money anymore, seeing as though I'm no longer a worker ant for Vince.

"Oh... yeah, bodyguard for Nick Wilde" I tell him.

He nods, glancing at his watch.

"Is it true that you saw whatever happened yesterday? Did you see _him_?" he asks, referring to the most wanted criminal mastermind in all of Zootopia.

"Perhaps" I answer coolly, "not that I want to get too much into it".

"Man" he answers, "you were at the school too. You get all the exciting stuff".

I laugh.

"Exciting or life-scarring?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"Regardless, at least it's _something_ to do. And why are you getting all the dangerous stuff anyways? You're so young!"

I sniff in amusement, turning to face him directly in the eye.

"But effective" I clarify, "I think my position speaks for itself".

"How old are you anyways?" he asks me, "you can't be old enough to drive".

I show him my driver's license confidently as he holds his stance, still doubting my ability to perform well at what I do.

"I apologize" he utters, "maybe I underestimated you, Officer Willis"

"Whatever" I snort, "that's what everyone does".

He, seeing my sudden frustration, sleeks away back to the door, leaving me to think by myself at the table.

If every found out about my past, they'd forget everything positive that I've done in my life. The negatives would outweigh them and I'd be despised by all, including my friends.

It seems that as soon as I rid myself of one insecurity, I'm faced to come to terms with yet another. I'm having to hold it all in, and eventually I'm going to fall apart. I just know it.

"What'd he want?" I hear a voice behind me ask, and I turn, coming face to face with Nick.

"Nothing" I tell him, "just usual chit chat. How's the rabbit?" I ask, referring to Judy.

He purses his lips, turning to sneak a glance at Judy as she converses with Violet on the sofa.

"It's hitting her hard" he states, "but she's strong".

I scratch my chin in thought.

"I wish I could feel the pain" I say honestly, "at least I'd know that I had a loving parent".

He looks at me curiously.

"What happened to your parents?" he questions innocently.

"Car accident" I lie, "long time ago. Barely even knew them when it happened. I was an infant, so I never got to appreciate their..."

I fumble my words.

"Their... love and guidance" I say awkwardly.

He nods.

"You're a good bodyguard, Kygo" he simply states with that scratchy voice of his.

The compliment is somewhat unexpected, so I find myself struggling with words again.

"Oh, uh, thanks, kid" I tell him, "I haven't allowed you to die to far, so I guess I am".

He gives me a kind smile before moving on, pouring a glass of water and eventually giving it to Judy.

The kid can't be thirteen years old and it really seems like he has the "relationship thing" down. I don't witness many kids with his high level of maturity, so it really is eye opening to see. It certainly isn't what I'd call a stereotypical "middle school relationship".

As for myself, I've just never been one for love. In fact, I don't think I've even cared about _anyone_ in the least bit until now, and I'm still finding it difficult to adjust to this more civilized, open life.

My mind suddenly reverts back to the subject of my association with the school incident, and my heart becomes heavy again.

Eventually, I'll have to face my past.

The question is:

 _How long until I'm forced to?_

 **Judy POV**

I may be here on earth; responsive, able to discuss trivial matters, feel emotions, whatever else, but the truth is this:

A part of me has been ripped from my soul. I don't feel complete, and I feel forced to hide it behind my usually bright, happy, optimistic self that every expects to stay strong.

So as I sit on the sofa aside Violet, tuned out from the conversation we seem to be having, I carve a sequence of words in my mind, and in my heart:

 _I've always been made of steel_

 _The thought of you gone was never real_

 _The threat of being alone_

 _Never crossed my mind_

 _But deep inside_

 _I know my mind lied_

 _When it convinced me that life was fine_

 _That it always be easy to confide_

 _And alright_

 _Maybe I still have something_

 _But I'm hanging from a thread_

 _And on second thought_

 _I'm already dead_

 _But my eyes are still open_

 _As I glance downwards with dread_

 _Is my heart_

 _Still inside my chest?_

 _Or have I lost that too_

 _My blood is now polluted with lead_

 _But my soul is blue_

 _Optimism is no longer existent_

 _I used to be down to earth_

 _But now my thoughts are distant_

 _For the first time since my birth_

 _Because what I once considered me_

 _Is suddenly on leave_

 _And it's all because of the thief_

 _I chose to face him_

 _But I wasn't prepared for the grief_

 _I flipped a leaf on to its side_

 _Only to find a hole ripped wide_

 _Ripped through the leaf_

 _Ridding it of breathing_

 _Or ever seeing_

 _Again_

 _My mind is now a foreigner to my soul_

 _So starting today_

 _I'm no longer whole_

 _So before I fade to gray_

 _I have to ask:_

 _Where do I go?_

 **Judy is feeling a bit down, huh? Well, that's it for the first chapter of part two. Life is certainly not what it used to be for the "gang". So as Judy asked: where will they go next? What happens next? What can change their lives for the better or for the worst?**

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave any thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Psychology

**Guest- A significant other for Kygo is not likely, as she is a very suspicious person and would never instill her trust into someone. She would view a relationship as more of a vulnerability than an act of unity.**

 **A very big fan- I do not have an organized upload schedule, as life at times can be very busy and other times much less so. However, I'll try to upload at _least_ once per week, barring any vacations or a schedule jammed with work. Thank you, also!**

 **KevinStoner- Is the story really giving off that vibe? Lol.**

 **First of all, I want to thank everyone for their support even through the month-long droughts. It always makes me happy to see positive reviews about my writing and others dubbing my story one of their favorites of all. It brings me lots of joy, so thanks again! :)**

 **I've promised to continue updating more often, and I will stick to that as long as life permits me. As you know, the story has been running for a while now- since late April, which is crazy to think.**

 **Upon writing the first chapter, I didn't know what to expect in terms of reception. However, as it turns out, that hasn't been a problem in the slightest.**

 **I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story, and with that being said...**

 **I hope you all enjoy Chapter Two of Part II!**

 **Judy POV**

Not much time has passed since the morning, not that I've noticed. My sister is set to arrive later today, which is a blessing and a curse; a blessing to see her again and a curse to see our universal pain.

I find it very hard to believe that any of this is real, but eventually, my mind accepts it. I may not comprehend it in full, but the reality is beginning to dawn on me.

 _My parents are gone. I'll never see them again._

I knew something like this would happen all along. I put myself and my family in the path of inevitable harm with great naïvety, but the question is:

 _Was it worth it?_

My brother died just before we moved in brutal fashion which created quite the depression atmosphere around my family, and now, well...

All I have left is Maddie, my sister.

From what I've heard, she hasn't been told about everything yet, which means when she returns home from camp, it'll be an emotional hurricane.

And will it ever be a violent one.

 **Kygo POV**

I stand by the door to the safe house, chipping away at my claws with my teeth, trying ever so hard to sharpen them a bit. My eyes still are having trouble registering the world without a bit a of blur. Ever since the trap set by Vince, I haven't felt the same.

Although I'm still searching for purpose, I try ridiculously hard to keep myself sane. I commonly find myself attempting to converse with myself, debating who I am and what I should do next.

As I chip away at my "oh so beautiful" nails, I hear a gentle knock on the door.

I, as well as the other guards immediately whirl around to face the doorway, guns drawn. Any bullets from the other side would never make it through the tough frame, so as long as we're behind it, we're safe.

One of the officers beside me looks through the cameras, scanning the outside for any threats.

Eventually all we spot is a lone ferret, standing innocently just outside the door.

His eyes shine indifferently to go along with his semi-formal jacket, his teeth slightly jagged as they protrude from his lips. "

"Identity?" one of the officers asks through a microphone, and the ferret jumps at the sudden booming voice.

"Family" he says, "I'm visiting Kygo Willis. I'm her distant cousin".

I stare in confusion at the ferret before my eyes, the guards turning to me for approval.

"I don't know any of my family" I admit, "do you see any weapons on him?"

They shake their heads yes, but do not shake me of suspicion.

"Why would I be related to a random ferret?" I ask them, scratching my chin, "it just doesn't add up".

"Nothing really does these days" the rhino officer replies, and I find myself enjoying his satrical humor; as if he took after me.

"Right you are" I begin, gesturing towards him to get his name.

"Officer Riley" he tells me, and I nod with apathy.

"I assume you know who I am" I mutter, "but anyways. I assume we can handle some lame ferret. Let him in".

Officer Riley presses a button and enters a short passcode to allow the doors to open, the ferret entering meekly.

I stare him down suspiciously, wondering just who this ferret is. He claims to be related to me, but what do I know? I have no family left. If I do have any cousins, I've never met them. Perhaps he actually _is_ who he says he is.

Nevertheless, I must retain my suspicious and cynical attitude.

"Who are you?" I ask bluntly, looking him over.

"Ro-Romari Willis" he stutters, looking somewhat anxious as he forces out an answer.

"Romari, huh?" I question him, approaching him slowly and cautiously, "and you're my cousin?"

" _Distant_ cousin... yes, I am" he answers, "nice place ya got here, might I add".

I look around the small safe house, noting that it's nothing to marvel at. This ferret is certainly a suspicious character.

" _Right_ " I answer skeptically, "So, Romari. Tell me: how old are you?"

He fidgets, matching his quirky demeanor and twitchy personality.

"Twenty six" he answers seemingly honestly.

"Okay" I answer, "so why exactly are you here? How'd you _know_ I was here?"

He retains a calm expression, although a thoughtful one.

"Oh, I um... I knew you were in the area, and I eventually caught your scent! Yeah! We ferrets have a good sense of smell!"

"And how did you know it was my scent?" I ask him, arms crossed.

"Well, I've known you since you were a baby!" he insists, "how could I _not_?"

"Okay Romari" I begin seriously, "what do you want with me?"

"Just to talk" he answers, scanning the surroundings anxiously, "just for a minute. Won't be here too long, I don't think"

"You don't _think_?" I ask in a fashion similar to an interrogation, "do you-"

"Hey, Willis!" Riley tells me, "don't be so rude to family!"

I sigh, allowing him to fully enter, knowing the ferret carries no weapons and poses no threat; that is unless he has a rare disease that he wishes to inflict on us...

 _No, Kygo! Think realistically._

As we enter the den, I watch him precariously as his eyes spot Nick, his expression instantly changing.

"Is that really _the_ Nick Wilde?" he nearly screams, holding out his paw for Nick to shake, "what a pleasure it is!"

Nick squints his eyes, Violet and Judy at his side. He seems infinitely unsure about what is going on, but he shakes the ferret's paw regardless.

"Good to meet you too?" he states, sounding more like a question than anything, "I'm Romari. See, I'm related to Kygo, so I tho-"

"He _thinks_ he is related to me. He could be a little loose in the head for all we know" I interrupt, causing Romari to look a bit unraveled.

"Oh, believe me, I'm her cousin!" he repeats persistently, "and it's an honor to meet you!"

Nick nods.

"You know me from... the news?" Nick asks him, and I stare the ferret down, ready for any move he may make.

"Of course! You're quite hard to miss, if you ask me!" he chirps, "but anyways, important matters to attend to!"

He definitely seems to be faking the accent.

"Sure enough" I retort.

"Well, I'm going to talk with ol' Kygo for a moment! Be back in a jiff!"

I mentally drag the buffoon over to a table, knowing I have good reason to be suspicious. And it's only a matter of time until I crack the case.

 **Nick POV**

After the thick and thin, there's one question that never wants to leave my mind:

 _What's next?_

I'm not really safe anywhere, especially under the roof of a middle school. My mother has been reluctant to mention anything regarding school or education, which concerns me.

What does my future hold? Will we ever leave the safe house? Will we live, or die? Nothing seems certain at this point, which really bothers me...

Sometimes I sit back and think about who I would have become in life without meeting Judy Hopps. I like to think that I'd still be alive, but that's not exactly realistic. But in any case if I _did_ survive, who would I be? Who would I grow up to be with life troubling me in the worst of ways? Would I be successful, or living on the streets? Would I be a respectable citizen or a hustler on the streets?

There's really no telling at this point, although I lie in bed at night envisioning each scenario with wonder. In fact, most of my time is spent deep in wonder, and, well... thinking about Judy, but that's a different matter.

Fear is ridiculously powerful, as I've come to find, and seeing Judy suffering so much pain is even more of a powerful thing.

"That was weird" Judy speaks to me regarding the strange ferret, staring at him as he walks away.

"Yeah" I say with a chuckle, "Kygo's mysterious ferret cousin".

She sniffles at the funny-sounding remark, leaning back on the sofa again.

"Right" she says while laughing.

"Melvin will be here early" Violet informs us, "I'll go wait for him".

"Okay" we answer as she makes her way towards the door, and only then do I realize yet again just how beautiful Judy is.

I find myself staring at her, a common predicament for myself, which she notices quite fast.

"Nick?" she asks me, and I can't help but smile idiotically.

"Sorry" start, "I was just thinking about... I don't know... how far we've come since that day on the bus. It's just crazy" I admit.

She grins, marveling at the thought of how far we've come as well.

"Yeah" she says sweetly, "since that day at the game store. Remember?"

"Of course I do" I answer her as if it were an obvious question, "that was one of the best days of my life".

"That was the day where I first-" she pauses, "first felt kind of... odd about you".

I look into her eyes with worry.

"Odd as in weird? Like bad weird? Like I'm-"

"No, Nick" she replies, "the best kind of weird".

"I'm weird?" I ask her, not knowing exactly what she means by the usually degrading word.

"Of course you are" she tells me, ruffling the fur on top of my head, "but I wouldn't love you if you weren't".

I grin warmly at her, biting into a cookie from the bag in front of me, tasting as sweet and chocolatey as her words.

"Well then" I declare in a fake fancy accent, "may I be _forever_ weird".

 **Violet POV**

I welcome my best friend inside with a smile; something I'm still not used to wearing on my face, and he drops his backpack full of stuff to do and miscellaneous homework on the floor near the den-area.

"How's the house been while I was gone?" he asks, and I mentally envy his privilege of having loving parents; something I've wished for all my life.

However, once again, now that I think about it, my friends are more of a family than I've ever had. They certainly make me feel at home.

"Boring" I mutter, "I mean, just as depressing as usual. But still pretty boring".

"How's your paw doing?" he asks, regarding my still broken front paw. I broke it in attempt to escape from Vince's lair, which eventually we did succeed in doing.

"Oh" I begin, staring at my tightly wrapped hand, "it's still... plenty broken. But it's healing. Well, unless I have a terminal bone condition that doesn't allow bones to mend".

"Don't be silly" he teases me, "the chances of that are miniscule".

"I'm not silly" I assure him, "I'm the opposite of silly".

He prods me on the arm with his trademark teasing smile.

"Sure you are".

I find myself giggling as I look into his light blue eyes for a moment, but then shake the look off of my face quickly, not knowing what has come over me lately.

"So" I say, gesturing to the mysterious ferret known as: "Romari".

"Have you noticed the ferret?"

Melvin squints his eyes through his glasses as he stares the ferret's way, obviously bewildered by the ferret's unforeseen presence.

"I have now" he responds, "why's he here?"

"He says he'll be here for just a minute. Kygo's cousin apparently".

Melvin scratches his head, shifting his attention to Nick and Judy sweet-talking on the couch again.

"I see the lovebirds are in full swing" he states, "as usual".

I look at Nick and Judy and then at Melvin, not knowing how to reply.

"Yeah, what's new" I mumble, "but anyways. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go hang out somewhere. I mean, we're not wanted dead by anyone... at least not that I know of".

He shrugs.

"I guess we're not, but... what if there's someone out there, sleeking in the shadows of the city, waiting to kill us or something? You just never know these days".

I snicker at his worrying.

"Oh, _come on_. Have you forgotten who's on your side?"

He takes a look at me, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Violet, the most ruthless of all assassins and the queen of combat".

"Right you are, Melvin" I respond.

"Let me just ask my parents" he adds, unlocking his cell phone as he speaks, "I don't _think_ they'd mind, but then again, they are really paranoid at the most unfitting of times".

As I watch him text his parents, I just _know_ that something has changed recently about him.

 _Haircut? No. Braces? They've always been there. Eye color? I've definitely studied that enough to know it hasn't changed. His voice hasn't really changed from his cute little squeak of a- cute? You mean totally... totally... unattractive!_

"Are you taller or something?" I ask him aloud, and he looks up at me from his phone, confused.

"I... don't know" he answers slowly, "why?"

"Then _why_ do you seem like a different person all of a sudden? When I met you, I just saw you differently..." I trail off.

He shrugs again as he sends the text.

"Maybe because we're closer now?" he guesses, "I mean, I look at you differently too. You're my best friend now".

I feel a burning anger towards myself, as I seem to be losing my mind all of a sudden. He's just Melvin! Why do I have to be so difficult!

"I-" I begin, aggravated, "I... don't know" I finish flatly.

"Maybe it's the jacket?" he suggests jokingly, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, shut up. You've definitely done something!" I say exasperatedly.

He purses his lip, looking at me with a perplexed face.

"Or perhaps it's just you?"

I squint my eyes, staring at the floor in frustration.

"You're right" I tell him, "it's just my mind messing with me. There's nothing wrong here..."

He nods slowly, still a bit dazed by my unusual behavior.

"You sure you're okay, Violet?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah" I reply quickly, "have your parents answered?"

"I just sent the text like fifteen seconds ago" he informs me, "but I'm sure they'll say yes. What exactly do you have in mind?"

I embrace the change in topic, using it to brush the awkwardness clean out of the air.

"Oh, right" I start, not even recalling what it _is_ I have in mind, "maybe we could..."

"We could go down to the mall and see the new phone that just released! Now _that_ sounds awesome!"

I stare ahead at him, considering his suggestion.

"That does sound like fun" I say, knowing the true reason it sounds so good is simply the fact that Melvin will be there with me...

Not that I'd ever say that.

He grins meekly and giggles for some reason, confusing me and causing me to worry an irrational amount.

"What'd I do?" I ask worriedly, "is there something in my teeth?"

He tucks his phone inside his pocket, laughing again lightly.

"No, you're just really happy" he speaks.

"So?" I ask him defensively, "isn't that good? That's not funny, it's just..."

"Relax, Violet" he interrupts, placing his paw on my shoulder, "of course it's good. I'm just not really used to seeing you so happy" he speaks, "but... why _are_ you so happy today? With all that's happened, I wouldn't expect it".

I shrug quickly, shifting my line of sight to a lone cup on the counter in the kitchen, trying to avoid the truth.

"Not sure" I start a bit quietly, "must be the weather or something".

"Cloudy and sixty five degrees" he states, "nothing special, right?"

"Umm" I say, quickly gesturing to his phone nervously, "so did they say yes?"

He gives me a quizzical look before answering my question.

"Yeah, they did" he answers, "as long as we stick together".

I wish that I'd stop acting so weird inside and out, but it's becoming difficult at this point. I theorize that perhaps I'm sick or something, or maybe, as I've said before, I'm losing my mind.

The attempt to change from stoic and distant to personable and warm hasn't been easy on me, and maybe my emotions are experiencing an inner hurricane as a result. What if this is just backlash from altering myself too much as a person?

I certainly hope I'm just sick or something. I'm beyond sick and tired of everything being so complicated, especially as of late. After befriending Nick, Judy and Melvin, life has not been the same.

"Not been the same" in this case meaning eventful yet better. My life before all of this was miserable; absolutely atrocious.

I lived with a family of wolves who treated me as lesser, and although I've escaped them for now, I have one major concern:

They're definitely looking for me.

Being constantly locked out of the house and neglected was quite an eye opening experience for me, although it did give me some false impressions.

After such experiences, I accepted that I'd never be happy. I told myself that family will never matter to me, and neither would anyone else. However, I've come to see things differently now.

One more look at Melvin as we prepare to leave confirms that I couldn't have been more wrong.

 **Flashback- 4 Years Ago- 5:01 PM**

Violet was born a girl of innocence that at this point she cannot recall. The years had passed for her as a fuzz of dullness and neglect, feeling more alone than possibly any soul in the universe. However, she had come to embrace her independence, and even at the mere age of nine and a half, she had adapted a "me against the world" mentality to carry at her side.

Many viewed her as cold and even evil, as her quiet demeanor provoked prejudice, as well as her obvious appearance.

As a fox, she had to deal with the blatant disadvantages of being herself: constantly being judged before even a word was released from her mouth, banned from many stores and schools, among other things.

She sat at her kitchen table alone in her small, cramped apartment, listening to the chatter coming from the living room. Her "family" would have such "family nights" every Wednesday evening, and as usual, she was not invited.

She had three siblings at this point, all of which wanted nothing to do with her. Her brother was especially abusive, verbally harassing young Violet every time they were to cross paths.

She dug her fork into her cold meal, her empty eyes looking as glum as always.

" _I almost wish being at school"_ she'd think to herself, _"at least there's idiots for me to laugh at"._

At school, Violet would sit back and laugh at everyone around her, knowing that no one would dare to mess with her or retaliate. She had a scrappy look to her, her eyes always full of anger. Her claws were sharpened to the point of being razor sharp, her eyes soaked with dark eyeliner.

The eyeliner, at least to her, represented isolation. Her eyes, at least to her as she looked in the mirror, appeared separate from the rest of her sullen face in the state of wearing the make-up.

"What are _you_ doing?" her mother asked with a hint of hostility, walking in the kitchen to retrieve a coffee mug.

"Eating dinner" she retorted, matching her tone, "what does it look like?"

Her mother scoffed.

"A bit early for that, don't you think? Or do you even think at all?" she asked with a snicker, grabbing her cup.

"Leave me alone" Violet demanded, "go enjoy time with your _family_!"

Her mother, however, did not take so kindly to Violet pointing out obvious disfunction.

"You _brat_!" she spat, pouring some of her drink on to Violet's head as she passes, "and you _wonder_ why you're so _despised!"_

Violet in these times was simply a small child and couldn't bear to hear such things, but she managed with all her might to hold back any tears.

She simply stood up from the table and left her food sitting, beginning the walk to her closet of a room.

"You better throw that away unless you want a beating!" her mother threatened, but Violet simply discarded her words.

She was sick of even registering the words spoken by her family, and she wishes someone else would enter her life who _actually_ cared.

However, she hid her true wishes behind her facade, hiding her emotions, fearing that her family could use even things like emotions against her.

She slammed her door and locked it, the tears falling freely now as she opens the curtains of her bedroom window, staring at the sunset with longing.

How she wished to be happy. It was a lifelong dream that she had chased, and she knew that the only way to avoid being picked apart by everyone else was to fit the stereotypes of being a fox:

Being mysterious, cunning, threatening, suspicious...

It was all but required of her in order to survive in the harsh world she was forced to live in, like an apple to gravity.

As she cried, she heard a flurry of footsteps headed in the direction of her door, and she began panicking. Her paws shook in fear as the furious voices of her parents became audible.

"You _bitch!_ " her father spat as he unlocked the door, clearly over the edge of madness.

Violet stood her ground in the center of her room, a few feet in front of her door. Although she felt quite terrified, she decided that being a fox, she had to deal with the consequences. She disrespected her abusive mother, and therefore, she had to accept the repercussions in a stoic and tough manner.

The door flew open and her parents entered, her siblings watching anxiously from behind them.

Upon reaching her, her parents instantly laid hands on her, slapping her across the face brutally.

"You _dare_ disrespect your mother like that!" her father hissed.

"She's _not_ my mother!" Violet cried with desperation, fighting to escape her guardians, "she'll never be!"

Her father knocked her to the floor, shoving her face against the hardwood.

"Stay on the floor where you belong!" he yelled, Violet's fiendish siblings giggling in the background from the doorway.

"You're pathetic!" her mother added in disgust, kicking her in the side.

Violet had learned from experiences like this that she was simply born into misery, and although she had never met him, her biological sibling and future friend Nicholas Wilde was enduring similar experiences at this point in time, although this was impossible to know.

Nick was another fox at her school, but they had never really spoken. She had dismissed him as another part of "everyone else", and therefore viewed him as a threat.

After all was said and done, her parents left her sobbing on the floor of her room, her siblings adding a few more cruel remarks before slamming her door and leaving her alone at last.

She was bruised and torn on the inside, tired of this endless cycle.

She held her breath in order to lessen the tears and opened her window softly, careful not to make too much noise, and then crept out on to the fire escape, closing it behind her. She sat down on one of the stairs, burying her face in her knees, her eyeliner running down her fur, staining it a deep shade of black.

It was becoming too much for her to bear, and it wasn't the first day she debated running away from home.

However, she knew of one obvious problem: she knew no one. No one would ever accept her into their home, as she was a fox. She wasn't trustworthy.

She stared at the sunset, trying her best to put a bullet into her emotions and stop the "petty crying", as she called it.

A moment passed as she bit her lip, watching the sun sink below the horizon.

And then she burst into tears again.

 **Kygo POV**

As my conversation continues with Romari, I begin to see that perhaps he is not as suspicious as I originally thought. His words seem to be sincere even through his shaky accent, and everything he says lines up with what I know.

"So that was the day I decided your mother was _not_ one for me to mess around with" he says with a chuckle, telling me of the time he attempted to insult her in a teasing manner during a "family reunion, resulting in him being stuffed inside of a Christmas tree box.

Although he was probably a child at that time, I could still imagine my now deceased mother performing such an action. I assume that I wasn't born at the time, so that explains why I don't remember any of it.

"Glad you learned that as a kid" I speak, "if you were an adult, she probably would've shot you".

He laughs at the remark, apparently finding my seriousness amusing.

"Oh, you're being serious?" he asks, his laughter now absent as he adjusts himself in his chair.

I nod my head, taking a sip of my drink.

"So, Kygo" he begins, "tell me: are the children your friends?"

I've never been referred to as something other than a kid, so it's a welcome change for me to be grouped apart from them. I'm seventeen years old, but I do look quite young for my age, which irks me quite a bit.

"Yeah" I answer, "I guess I'd consider them my friends. Not like I have anyone else".

He nods, rubbing his hands together in what looks like anticipation, which I cannot explain.

"You just _look_ isolated from them, so I was wondering".

I stop in my tracks.

"You think so?" I ask him.

"Well I don't mean to be _rude_ " he tells me, "I just can't imagine a near-adult like you fitting in with a group of children".

Finally! Someone recognizes that I'm almost a legal adult!

"I do get pretty sick of people lumping me into the "child" category" I admit, "so thanks for... not doing that".

"Oh, I relate to you, dear Kygo!" he responds, "as a teen, I was quite small in stature for my age. And oh, did I ever despise being called a child!"

" _Really_?" I ask, noting the similarities between him and I, "that's... cool".

He leans forward a bit with a formal smile; almost _too_ formal to be legitimate.

"Kygo" he begins, "I see you're a well put together lioness, but I have to ask: do you ever feel out of place?"

My eyes widen involuntarily as he stumbles upon by greatest fear; my deepest insecurity.

"I-" I begin, shocked that he knew to ask such a question, "I-I guess I do sometimes, honestly. I just don't know-"

"Your purpose?" he finishes, and I stare, dumbfounded.

This ferret must be a counselor or psychologist or something... this is almost creepy. In fact, it _is_ creepy. Stuff like this isn't normal...

"Yeah..." I say slowly and suspiciously, "how do you know that?"

He puts his small paw on top of mind in an empathetic manner.

"Because, Kygo" he begins, "I understand you. I guess what they say about family is correct" he adds.

I squint my eyes in uncertainty.

"What do _they_ say?" I question him.

"They say that members of families can really understand each other, and that empathy is all but universal between them. They say that to be family, virtues are even unconsciously shared between members".

I sigh.

"That depends on the family. If that was true, Nick would be a psychopath".

This time, it's him who appears to be caught a bit off guard. He holds his breath for a moment with a nervous laugh before continuing.

"Um, how so?" he asks me.

"Nick's father is the devil himself" I say half-wittedly, thinking back to the carnage at the Hopps' home.

"Oh!" he says, "how impeccably fitting for you to bring up that felon!" he adds.

"Why is it fitting?" I ask, reaching for my gun, "do you know him?!"

"Heavens, no!" he states quickly, lifting his hands in the air to stop me.

"Then how?" I ask more calmly this time as I sit back down into my seat, placing my hands back on the table.

He takes a deep breath, fluttering his eyelashes as he recovers from nearly being shot.

"He's the most wanted man in all of the city!" he says, "how could I _not_ know him?"

"But why was it fitting that I mentioned him?" I interrogate him angrily.

He anxiously laughs again, darting his eyes from left to right.

"Just because he... intrigues me. See, I've always been intrigued with the criminal mind. Why does he do what he does? Why did he kill a child? Why is he so obsessed with killing his family? How does he manage to hide so well even among Zootopia's best detectives?" he expresses, "it just interests me".

"So you _are_ a psychologist?" I ask him.

"Of sorts" he answers smoothly, "it's a dream of mine".

I nod as I take in his answer.

"So, Romari" I begin confidently, "as a psychology lesson, I'm just going to tell you a word, and I want you to tell me the first thing that comes to mind. Is that okay?"

He shifts in his chair, straightening his posture.

"Of course" he answers, "everyone loves games".

I lean forward in my chair, signaling to get Officer Riley's attention before I begin speaking as he stares at me, confused from the door way.

"Okay word one" I begin, and Romari signals for me to continue...

I place my hand on my nearest weapon, ready for anything, and then I speak.

" _Vince Wilde"_.

 **So, apparently Kygo is on to Romari, huh? Or maybe she's just testing him? Who knows?**

 **Once again, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! There's still a long way to go. How will Judy cope with her parents gone in the long run? That's a question that has yet to be answered...**

 **I'll try to update soon (in the next week), so be ready!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave any thoughts, concerns or theories in the reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Experiment

**Ethan the Yoshi- Yeah. Sadly, it's easy to mask intentions when adopting a child, especially if you treat your biological children well. Question is: why** ** _did_** **they adopt Violet? Why would the spend so much money on a child they don't want?**

 **A very big fan- Sorry! Been busy working on schoolwork and other projects. I'll never abandon this story, though! Remember that! :)**

 **Fairytail322- I'd say after this story ends at this point, but anything is possible. I may eventually take a break from this to work on TOT again, but I guess only time can tell.**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- I can't answer that question quite yet. I do find the possibility of a "Velvin" relationship intriguing, though.**

 **Sorry for the absence once again! I know I've said it before, and I'll probably say it again, but school work is harsh. I'm also in the process of writing a novel, so multitasking between them is pretty damn time consuming.**

 **Anyways, this chapter introduces a rather strange character, which holds borderline supernatural qualities. The story is fictional, therefore, not everything will line up with reality, will it? But anyways, the character is** ** _very_** **intriguing to write about. That's all I'll say.**

 **Anyways, with that being said, please enjoy Chapter 28!**

* * *

 **Vince POV**

"I just received the distress signal" I utter, "not surprising".

Trevon nods cynically, pretending to act impressed.

"Good ole' Royce" he replies deeply, " _never_ disappoints".

I implemented a panic button into his watch in case he were to fail at his undercover mission, which he activated moments ago. Evidently, my expectations for his work were met, but we have new, more effective options to turn to.

"I assume we're ready for the child?" I ask him, and his attention sharpens in my direction.

"Are we really?" he asks me, "that's quite drastic, if you ask me..."

"But it will work" I say, "it will work effectively".

"And you're sure our experimenters knew what they were working with?" he questions me once again, and I chuckle.

"Believe me" I begin, "there's a reason this is our last option. The child is engineered for this. It took some fighting to pry him away from his parents, but knowing how special he is... there was no time for negotiation. Our scientists have created  
/a weapon of chaos" I explain once again.

He bites his lip worriedly.

"And what if we lose control?"

I tap my fingers on the desk as I send the go-ahead to the rest of my squadron in the bunker; locked away in a hidden room with our secret weapon.

"We won't" I assure him, "we won't".

* * *

 **A Good Bit Earlier...**

Jasper was a lively child with a lively spirit, enjoying each sunrise and sunset, his way of life soaked with energy.

Living in a large townhouse in Zootopia, he was granted with all the advantages of living in the city along with the benefits of quiet living. Residing in apartments commonly leads to disturbances such as stomping from the story above, as well as a lack  
/of privacy.

His love for life lasted quite a while, and in fact, his days were filled with constant joy until a certain turning point.

While on a car ride with his father; his only parent, and his best friend who is too painful to even mention by name, life became a series of unbearable conflicts. After dropping his friend off near his home, he and his dad promptly found themselves in  
/a gruesome car accident, resulting in the death of his caring father.

Jasper learned in the hospital that his best friend and pal had never made it back to his house from where they dropped him off. He was never seen again, and Jasper was wrecked inside.

Eventually, through all of the hellish suffering and the crushing weight of loss, Jasper found himself kidnapped from his orphanage by a strange individual. He was constantly told how special he was and how he has a great purpose...

And special he was indeed.

However, the day he was locked in a cell by the very fox he loved as a father, things took a bleak turn. He was brainwashed, manipulated, tortured and experimented on to the point that he no longer saw reality properly. In fact, he had defied things that  
/many people thought were scientific laws; laws of reality, the very rules of physics and the earth itself...

But through it all, he remembered the burning eyes of his guardian. The threatening glance that forced him to comply.

And even as he stood before his evil eyes again, he knew he had to focus on his purpose.

 _A special child he was, a special child he is..._

 **Kygo POV**

"Umm..." Romari mutters, clicking a button on his watch, "fear".

I smirk, leaning towards him intimidatingly.

"Fear?" I ask, "is that all you know about him?"

His wide eyes dart all around the bunker, the children staring at us from the sofa, curious about the commotion.

"What do you expect?" he asks me nervously, "I'm not an expert on criminals..."

I rip my knife from my belt and slam it down on the table, right in between his fingers, causing him to gulp in overwhelming fear.

"You don't think I'm stupid" I start, " _do you_?"

He nervously laughs for the hundredth time, keeping his hand in place out of fear of being sliced apart.

"I apologize if I come across as knowledgeable. I'm not! Not one bit! I don't know any thing about Vince Wilde! I'm a relati-"

"You are hilarious" I chuckle, "you're here for the kid. You're working for him. You wanna know _how_ I know?"

I gesture to the claw marks on his arm with a crooked smile.

"Those are _his_ claw marks" I whisper knowingly.

"How do you know that?" I suddenly hear Nick's mother ask from behind me, and now it's my turn to panic.

"Oh, um..." I stutter, "I've treated a lot of his... victims... when I, you know... come across a crime scene that involves him. He abuses even the scum who work for him, and leaves marks like _that_ ".

Romari suddenly tilts his head, trying to figure _something_ out. Although I can't read his mind, I know this won't end well for me.

A crowd has gathered around the table, including the children. The officers are quite intrigued as Officer Riley stands behind the crook, waiting for him to strike.

"Kygo Willis" Romari begins, "there's something you aren't considering right now".

My stomach turns as I realize his intentions.

"And if you don't let me go... right now" he threatens, "I just might spill it".

I narrow my eyes and speak solemnly, knowing I have no other option... or do I?

Before he can blink, I have my handgun aimed at his face, my finger on the trigger.

"Whoa!" I hear several voices around me gasp in shock, but my hand remains still.

"Royce" he says quickly, "that's my real name. Let me join you. I could be a valuable asset to you-"

"You're insane" I begin, "insane. Just like him".

He holds his breath, sinking back in his chair a bit.

"Willis..." he starts, "I won't return to him. I swear. I won't tell him a thing!"

There's a moment of silence as I study the truthful, sincere look in his eyes, but still, the risk of my past being leaked to the only people I value...

I stare straight ahead with a cold, empty look.

"You're just his little puppet".

I pull the trigger, eliciting gasps and shrieks from around me as his bloody corpse rolls on to the ground, and I feel like a monster yet again. My past has truly driven me to madness...

"Kygo..." Officer Riley whimpers behind me as the rest of us cover our eyes, "why-"

"Trust my judgement" I say numbly, placing my handgun back into my belt, "please, just trust me".

However, at this point, it's not going to be easy for any of them to trust me. Royce threatened to release information I couldn't bear them finding out, and they saw me truly panic. They saw me kill someone over a threat that puts my trustworthiness under  
/fire...

Who am I to demand their trust? Who am I to protect Nicholas Wilde when I was part of the group planning his death not too far back? Who am I to ask them of anything?

"I'm sorry" I mutter, standing up from my chair. "You two" I gesture towards two of the other officers, "get additional here to take the body. I'll be back".

The confused faces of Nick, Judy, Violet, Melvin and the others is disheartening as I know they haven't quite figured out the mystery, but I know they will soon. They'll find out just how much of a monster I am, and I don't want to be around when they  
/do.

"I'll be back" I repeat once more as I exit, leaving them in an absolute daze, but I know that even the words I speak now are lies. I can't be here anymore.

I walk out into the blinding light of the sun, closing the door behind me, and I sink to the ground, burying my face in my knees.

 _I can't do this anymore._

 **Vince POV**

"Jasper. That's your name?" I ask the young green eyed snow leopard before me, his gaze filled with nothing but emptiness; at least so it appears.

He doesn't respond although he does hold his stare, looking down at the floor a moment later.

"I said" I begin, "is that your name?!"

He suddenly jumps back, staring up at my enraged face.

The child slowly nods, his breathing quite shaky.

"Good. Now, I hope you remember; you try any funny business, I'll put a hundred bullets in you before you can blink. You're strong, but you're far from invincible. You have a _very_ simply task. I want you to bring Nick and Jade Wilde to me. Preferably  
/alive because as you may know" I speak with an underlying anger, "I _do_ have some revenge to... cast out, and I'd love to see the light leave their eyes. It's a fantasy of mine, take it how you will... but I love to watch death take effect on  
/such deserving souls".

The child looks quite disturbed as he listens, his eyes even wider than when he first entered.

"Now remember" I tell him, "I'm your father. When you get back, I'll have a _big_ party for you. It'll be fantastic. Now, just bring them to me and we'll be all set".

He stares straight ahead, looking quite horrified.

"Go" I finish with an echo, and they drag him out of the room.

As soon as they are out of hearing range, Trevon begins laughing, and I turn to him.

"A party?" he asks me through his giggles, "what are you _really_ going to do?"

I blow air out of my mouth in a sullen manner, leaning back in my chair.

"What choice do I have? He's a fascinating creation, but he holds too much power..."

Trevon tilts his head forward, knowing what I'm hinting at.

"You're right" he responds bluntly.

I nod at his statement, opening my laptop casually.

"But like all things" I state, "he does have a weakness".

"Which is?"

"While the scientists _did_ grant him abilities like telepathy, enhanced senses and strength among other things... he is vulnerable in the way that he needs a special chemical to survive; one that only _I_ can supply. See, due to experimenting  
/and to allow him to have such abilities, his DNA had to be somewhat... reconfigured. Normal food and water cannot keep him alive. He _needs_ me in order to live. I gave him five or six doses to use until he finds the targets, but after that...  
/we'll have to find out".

"And since when did you get these prestigious scientists?" he asks me.

"Since the day I offered a ridiculous amount of pay for anyone highly skilled in the arts of you know... MKUltra kind of stuff. It's dark, I know, but what's new?"

Trevon smirks at me admirably.

"You're a genius, Vince" he proclaims.

"Indeed" I answer.

I stare at his tracker on my laptop, watching intently as he exits the facility, heading towards the uptown area.

Given his abilities, he will have no trouble getting into their safe house at all. Killing the rest of them will be necessary and frankly quite easy. My only problem is loyalty; a reoccurring conflict that never seem to spare me. However, this time, I  
/still have the upper hand.

"But what if" he begins, "what if he were to lose them? Or what if for some reason, he couldn't get inside their cursed safe house?"

I scratch my chin before a mental lightbulb appears above my head.

"His birthday" I say incredulously, "it's tomorrow!"

He looks at me with a bemused expression.

"But what does that have to do with the-"

"Nick's birthday! They go out to that damn ice cream parlor every year! He could easily, _easily_ ambush them there...but that's a backup plan"

"Aren't they smarter than that? What if they go somewhere different?"

I smirk.

"I have a tracker on Kygo Willis, not to mention I already have a way to... _blow_... things into place".

"What?" he asks, leaning forwards, "are you saying-"

"Yes" I hiss, "the panic button that I armed him with... give it ten minutes. It won't kill them; they're too clever for that, but it'll definitely provide a way for the child to engage them. And if that somehow fails,the ice cream thing is a last  
/resort".

He nods, checking his watch, obviously impressed with my proposition.

"Sounds like a plan" he speaks, "and a bloody good one at that".

I stand up from my chair to send the message to the child, but take a moment to reply to Trevon's comment before I do so.

"Indeed" I speak loudly;

 _"Indeed"._

* * *

 **Nick POV**

Although we've been inside the safe house, life still hasn't spared us from traumatic deaths and conflict.

Kygo left a few minutes ago after killing a visitor; one she claimed is part of the enemy. After all that has happened recently, who am I to question her judgement?

The medics and such keep us contained in the den while they clean up the corpse, already searching high and low for Kygo, who we constantly tell them has already left.

"This is just precautionary" they told us, claiming that Kygo is a "real danger".

We questioned just how she's a threat, which they refused to answer directly. How can an officer as great as Kygo be considered a threat to us? She was just protecting us. Right? Or was she protecting something else?

However, as I sit in the corner of the room, Judy nestled into my side, a silence comes over the atmosphere, and I gaze upwards in bewilderment.

Not a word is spoken, but all sense of peace seems to have left the room as I watch the officers around the corpse stand up, eyes wide and mouths agape as if they have lost all sense of reality.

"Judy" I whisper to her, "something is wrong".

She groans.

"What _isn't_ wrong?" she mutters, holding me tighter.

"No" I say, stand up, leaving her sitting in a slightly pouty manner as she no longer has me to hold on to, "something is _wrong_ ".

"What do you mean?" she questions.

It only takes a mere second or two for Officer Riley to confirm my instincts.

"Everyone down! Now!" he screams, leaping for cover behind a countertop.

Time seems to pass frame by frame as Violet and Melvin sprint for cover, my mother bracing herself for anything behind a firm wall close to us.

And that's when the air turns to a radiant wall of heat and my vision becomes consumed by fire; fire I hear snicker sinisterly my direction. The sound is deafening and my bones seem to vibrate from the intense explosion, fragments of metal and pieces  
/of furniture pelting Judy and I as we curl up in the most protective position possible.

As soon as the sound clears away and the sounds of pain fill the air, I scream my mother's name through the smokey air.

"Mom!" I yell, "Melvin! Violet!"

In response, I hear several muffled voices, but not enough to confirm that they are okay.

Judy and I stand up and exchange a look that says, "We're alive", and we begin walking in the direction of the muffled voices.

Rubble is visible even through the mist and dust, the air barely breathable as we cough and trip over chunks of concrete.

"Guys!" I gasp, "anyone!"

"Help!" I detect my mom's voice, "help!"

I rush to my mother's aid and discover her lying on the ground, dazed, covered in dust and surrounded by rubble.

"I can't hear" she shrieks, "I can't hear anything!"

I place my hand on her shoulder, seeing the tears in her eyes, and motion that it will be okay by placing my hand on top of hers.

"Go help the others" she tells me with difficulty, as she cannot hear even the words she speaks.

I nod, turning in the direction in which I last saw Melvin and Violet.

"Mel!" I yell, "Violet! Where are you!"

No answer.

I begin to panic as I flip through pieces of rubble, biting my lip as I realize just how horrible this can end up. I flip through various scenarios with most being that Violet and Melvin are dead, my father obviously behind their deaths...

But still, as I call out to them, I receive no answer.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

The minutes pass slowly as Judy and my mom sit with me outside the safe house, surrounded by police cars and and news reporters. The scene is quite chaotic as firefighters dig through the rubble, still searching for Officer Riley, Melvin, Violet and one  
/other officer.

My mother has her face buried in her hands; terrified not only about the situation, but also about her inability to hear at this point in time. I can only hope and pray that it's temporary, as well as the unknown circumstances of my friends.

Kygo is nowhere to be found at this point, seemingly vanishing from thin air after killing the ferret who later was proven to be part of the enemy. Why exactly she left is yet to be decided.

Sometimes some will use a certain, specific adjective to describe a situation, or how they feel. It may not be simple in nature, but the situation would still be easy enough to put into words. In this case however, there's no way to put the feeling into  
/simple english words.

At this point, I imagine, there aren't many new emotions left to creep into my heart. I'll only be turning thirteen soon, and I've nearly felt every emotion in the book. No one my age should have to lie down at night scared to close their eyes, fearing  
/that they could lose everything at any given moment; fearing that I could wake up completely and utterly alone.

I look over at Judy who has her head propped up on her elbows as she sits, staring straight ahead with an empty expression. Her eyes, once filled to the brim with joy and hope for the future appear so void of happiness, or anything notable at all. I still  
/see the same amethyst eyes, but only now when I look into them do I nearly hear an echo.

"Ma'am" an officer speaks towards my mother, "ma'am!"

They don't know she can't hear anything at all.

I tap her on the shoulder, gesturing to the police officer in front of her.

"Come with me, please" he speaks, signing for her to stand up.

She does so with wide eyes, terrified not only for her well-being, but leaving me in such a state of disarray.

"Don't worry" he says, "we're going to make sure you aren't hurt".

I nod to show that she has no need to be worried, my mother unable to detect the officer's words, which she understands. I watch silently as she heads over to an ambulance, blood leaking from one of her ears.

It's a brutal, unsettling sight, but my mother is alive. The girl beside me, however, may not be so fortunate.

"Judy" I say gently, rubbing her shoulder, "are you okay?"

It's a very simple question that I've been asked a lot myself, and creates anxiety inside me just to hear. It makes me worried because I always answer the question with a lie; a white lie, as I say. Until I met Judy, I was _always_ unsteady and off-base,  
/and never was I secure. My mother would ask me about my stability, and I'd swear to her that I was fine. But now, what am I? I have Judy, I still have my mother, I have my friends...

But am I okay?

Judy looks at me with teary eyes and shrugs, truly not knowing how to answer, but deep down, I know the truth. Maybe she doesn't want me to worry about her or think of her as a burden, or maybe she's in denial.

But the girl I love is not okay in the slightest. She has lost her parents, her brother, her life. She has sacrificed everything for a fox she met on a school bus not a few weeks ago. Not only that, but her lifelong dream of a police officer is marred  
/and out of view.

"I'm sorry-" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Nick, we've been through this" she reminds me, "too many times".

I stare at the pavement.

"I just want to know if life will ever go back to being... well... _life_ ".

Judy glances over at me in confusion.

"What do you mean? Being abused by your father?" she questions me with a hint of frustration, "that's not living, Nick".

"No, I mean... well..." I struggle, fighting for the right words.

I know she's right, though. I really haven't been able to live life to the fullest yet in my first thirteen years.

"Sorry" she says, "that sounded really harsh. I just mean... I don't know... this has to end eventually. Either that or we'll..."

"Die" I finish for her.

"Yeah" she sighs, "but once this is over, what do we do?"

"Move to a tropical island" I reply with a wry laugh.

"Don't laugh at that" she responds, "that's not a bad idea. Me and you and the others... away from all this mess. Can you imagine how amazing that'd be? Almost too good. Like a dream, I guess".

For such a bleak moment in times, conversing with Judy about dreamlike life scenarios is like watching heaven while stuck in hell. It's beautiful to look at, but disheartening to know that reality limits me to what my life is at the moment:

 _A true mess._

"Yeah" I reply, "I love dreams. They're like a second life where nothing really matters".

Judy looks at me with a glint of emotion in her eyes, with a touch of curiosity as well.

"Am _I_ in your dreams?" she asks me, bumping me with her shoulder in attempt to lift my spirits somewhat.

I manage my best smile despite my anguish, trying to take my mind off of Melvin and Violet for a few minutes.

"Well..." I start, "I mean, why wouldn't you be? You're the highlight of my existence... not to be cheesy or anything".

She simply giggles, smiling quite a bit now, her fur sprinkled with dust from the rubble around us, a small cut on her cheek.

"I could say the same for you" she admits, "but you knew that. Right?"

"I mean, I guess. Are we...?" I trail off, hinting a question that's been in my mind for quite a while now.

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I nod, trying not to speak the wrong words or something along those lines.

"Yeah" I confirm, "are we?"

She shrugs again, this time with a lot more life in her.

"I mean, I think we've been ever since that day... you know" she speaks with a hint of embarrassment.

"Good! I mean great!" I exclaim, perhaps sounding a bit too excited.

"I just hope it doesn't end up... tragically. Like one of those sad romance novels where one dies and then the other kills themselves. You know I couldn't take losing you" she confesses, leaning her head on my shoulder as we wait.

Although I know the odds are that this will all end tragically, I can't let that get to Judy. I have to defend her and myself from reality as long as I can.

"Don't worry" I essentially lie, "I'm not going anywhere".

* * *

 **Violet POV**

I use darkness as a metaphor pretty often, so I'm no stranger to the absence of light. However, as my eyes open to the sight of pitch black, I feel my paws clench shut, and I try to sit up, hitting my head on what feels like concrete.

"Ow!" I squeal, "damn you, rock!"

I still can't see anything, and I struggle to remember why I'm stuck in this cave of sorts in the first place.

 _The explosion! Right! Wait... where's Melvin?!_

"Melvin?!" I cough, "Melvin! Are you there?"

My heart is pounding at this point as I realize I'm indeed trapped under rubble, and any wrong move could result in me being crushed into nothingness. What worries me more, though, is that my best friend is nowhere in sight.

"Melvin!" I cry again, "please be alive!"

I rip my phone from my pocket upon realizing it is still intact and turn on my flashlight, pointing it around me, careful not to hit any of the pile.

I seem to be barricaded in my own little area, trapped inside of a small bubble of sorts.

How the weasel's small explosive caused this much damage is beyond me, but I don't have time to think about that at this point. I need to focus on getting help.

Melvin doesn't pick up the phone when I attempt to call him, which pushes me towards panicking, but I manage to resist.

 _Stay calm._

I scroll down to Nick's number next and call it frantically, fearing that the weighty piles of concrete and metal could fall at any moment, effectively ending my life. Luckily, Nick answers his phone fairly quickly.

"Violet?!" he asks, "you're alive?!"

I take a moment to breathe, getting closer and closer to an anxiety attack.

"Nick!" I gasp, "I'm in the rubble! I'm not really hurt, but I don't know where Melvin is" I finish downheartedly, "I need help!"

I can hear him saying something to someone unknown as I wait for a response, my paws beginning to shake as I hold the phone tightly in my grasp.

"Nick" I repeat, "don't leave!"

"I'm still here" he reassures me, "you don't see anyone?"

"No" I respond, "I'm trapped and I can't see anyone".

I hear him breathing and talking to someone again, and my breathing starts to become shaky as I hear a noise nearby, followed by vibrations and the sound of falling rubble.

"God, no!" the voice I recognize as one of the officers shrieks, but subsequently is cut off by more collapsing rubble.

I realize that I just heard a police officer being crushed to death by rubble, and I begin to panic even more.

"Nick! Nick! Please tell them to hurry!" I practically beg him as I try to stay as still as possible, my phone getting relatively close to dying, "please!"

"They're trying" he tells me, "they won't let me back inside".

His voice is blurred by the static, as my phone hardly able to get any reception at all underneath the ruins. I blow the dust off the screen of my phone as it continues to leak down from above me, causing me to choke a bit on the murky air.

"Is Judy with you?" I ask, wondering if my last words will be spoken soon enough.

"Yeah" he responds, "she's fine, I'm fine. My mom's ears got blasted by the vibrations, but we're alive. We're worried about you and Melvin right now".

"Me too" I choke honestly, "I'm terrified. He can't die. He's my... he... he can't die.."

"Don't worry, Violet" he tries to reassure me.

"I have to. Melvin might be dead! What if he's... oh my god, he better not be dead!" I cry, tears running down my face now, "he can't be..."

I hear a brief silence for an unknown reason, and then I hear Nick's voice again.

"Oh my..."

And then the call ends abruptly.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

The small snow leopard in front of us seems to appear out of nowhere as Nick talks on the phone with Violet, immediately drawing my interest. He seems to stare down the officers as he stops walking, in the center of the police cars, ambulances and the  
/like. Suddenly, I feel a wave of chills zoom down my spine as bits of rubble begin to float into the air, like all gravity has been lost.

The small rocks begin to rise first, followed by larger chunks, and then the most gigantic of the pieces of steel and concrete.

I tap Nick on the shoulders as I witness the surreal scene, the debris beginning to rise higher and higher into the air.

Nick hangs up the phone as the officers begin to notice the almost supernatural occurrence, frantic yells beginning to fill the air as we watch.

I don't have time to look for my mother as Judy and I stand to our feet, all of the debris now high in the air.

I spot Violet sitting in the middle of the floor in the safe house along with Melvin nearby, although I don't see him moving. All eyes are on the floating rubble as it moves slowly out from over the building and finally stops over the cluster of police  
/cars threateningly.

I finally realize that the _leopard_ is the one... _somehow..._ moving the rubble into the air and over the ambulances and police cars. I watch as his seemingly innocent eyes follow the moving hoard as he holds it up using unseen forces.

I feel Nick's mother's presence at our side again as she reappears beside us, and we back up against the wall of the building behind us, the rocks and metal continuing to float.

"Nick" I begin in a shaky tone, "what is this?"

He gulps.

"Maybe we're dreaming" he suggests, "we have to be".

The second his sentence ends, so does the energy magically holding the crushing debris above the cars. The leopard breaks eye contact with the pile, and the second he does, it all comes crashing down.

Time seems to stop once again as his mother shrieks, pulling us underneath the roof of the face of the building behind us. Although we're out of reach, it's still not worth taking any chances.

The officers don't even have time to scream as the mass hits the earth with magnificent force, crushing the police cruisers and ambulances with ease, as well as most of the officers.

The child begins walking over the moved rubble and towards us, his eyes seeming to glow with a hint of red.

"Nick" Nick's mother struggles to say through her damaged hearing, "what is that?"

The echoes of the incredible collision still ring back and forth between the nearby buildings, car alarms going off all around us to form a harmony of chaos.

"I don't... I don't know" Nick stutters in response, all of us backing away from the approaching figure.

It's clear that the child has killed most of the officers, but still, one stands in front of him, gun pointed directly at the leopard's forehead.

"Put your hands up!" the officer screams, and the three of us begin to head towards the formerly collapsed building, trying to rush to Violet and Melvin's aid. We sneak behind the tense confrontation the best we can, jumping through the battered doorframe,  
/trying to hide from the imminent threat.

As Nick and his mother rush over to Violet, I lean back out to make sure the child isn't following us.

I debate what is reality and what isn't as I watch the mysterious child march towards the officer as he tries to fire his weapon to no avail, beginning to panic as the silent leopard gets closer and closer.

"Stay back!" he yells in horror, but the monstrous child does little to oblige.

I watch as the child holds the man in place with his thoughts; something I've only seen in movies until now. The officers begs to be released as he struggles to breath, and then with a cracking sound, he tumbles to the ground in a broken heap.

The leopard's eyes then turn to me as I watch, leaning out of the door frame, and I immediately turn and run, beginning to hyperventilate.

"We have to run! Now!" I shriek, as I reach the others, crowded around Melvin's unconscious body.

"Why?" Violet asks worriedly.

I turn around once more to witness a hole being carved into the wall from the outside by what appears to be a laser, traveling in a circle until it manages to create a circle of sorts. The wall begins to creak as the circle is kicked in, creating a circular  
/passage with the mysterious leopard child standing behind it.

The threatening leopard leaps into the room, and we all simultaneously scream, Violet lifting an unconscious Melvin on to her back as we sprint out of the main door; or now door frame, since the collapse.

We run from a threat that we seem unable to comprehend as the wail of more sirens fill the air, although too distant for comfort at this point. As I've come to learn lately, running is more than it appears. I am running from death itself, in the form  
/of a demon child. I've been running from the inevitable truth that this will all end in disaster. I've been running from the death of my parents, the death of my brother. I've been running from everything.

After a good while of sprinting, we turn and run into the city's library which thankfully happened to be close by. We don't doubt that the threat has followed us, so we rush inside, drawing stares from other civilians.

We stop for a moment at a water fountain to catch our breaths, ignoring the concerned onlookers. We all appear covered in dust, not to mention the still unresponsive Melvin that we continue to carry.

"What now?!" I ask them frantically, and Nick's mom stares at me with wide eyes.

"I can hear out of one ear now" she states, "thank God. But listen: we need to stay calm. I don't understand what's going on, and... and... I didn't think that this was possible. I don't know why all these freaks are after us, but..."

"Why _are_ these freaks after us?" Violet asks, clearly confused and scared for Melvin's sake.

"I can't imagine it has anything to do with Vince" Nick's mom answers, "but I mean, anything is possible with him. His evil knows no bounds or limits".

"That still doesn't explain that leopard" Nick points out, " _how_ did he do that?"

None of us seem to have an answer.

* * *

 **Kygo POV**

I sit on the steps of a building I consider to be quite random, hidden in the shadows as I listen to the sirens in the distance, not knowing or caring what's going on at this point. I've lost all touch with myself now, at least it seems. How will I ever  
/return to the only animals who showed any kindness towards me? They'll find out eventually. They'll find out about my harrowing past.

The sun paints a portrait of lavish orange on the face of the building in front of my as I sigh audibly, leaning back against the stairs.

What do I do now?

Suicide has always been in the back of my mind, but is that finally a realistic option? Should I take the easy way out?

As I glance back up at the road I see a lone juvenile jaguar that I immediately recognize as one of Vince's prisoners. I leap on to my feet and rush down the stairs, stopping a few feet in front of the child.

"You!" I say, "you're one of Vince's prisoners!"

The child stops walking and looks into my eyes blankly.

"How do you know?" the small leopard asks with a robotic, scarred tone, and I begin to feel unsettled.

 _Why had Vince suddenly let this child loose? Why is he out roaming the streets? Why does he look so... haunting? Even his eyes are the color of scarlet._

"I used to..." I begin, but take a moment to think this through. What if he poses as a real threat? What if Vince is trying to use him as a spy?

"I mean, I'm friends with Vince. We work together! But, um... what are you doing out here?"

The child calmly looks straight through me, pointing towards the library in the distance.

"Oh, you want to get some books?" I ask, the question sounding utterly silly.

"No" he answers sternly, "I have to find them or I'll die".

I squint my eyes in confusion, laughing nervously as I pray that "them" doesn't mean who I think it means.

"Who?" I ask quickly, beginning to take in the situation.

The child doesn't answer, but blinks without saying a word; his soul-piercing gaze seeming to look right through me.

"His old family. He'll kill me if I don't".

This is the first time I've heard even a hint of emotion from his voice, and quite honestly, he sounds quite terrified at the mention of Vince. He knows that Vince will kill him if he fails. However, a quintessential question still remains.

"Why did he send you?" I wonder aloud, and he blinks again.

He walks to the side of the road and places his hand on a metal bar and squeezes for a second or two, and then releases his hand from the bar.

If my eyes do not fail me, the child before me just crushed a thick metal bar beyond repair; his paw mark engraved in the steel, his mark forever left.

"Oh" I gasp, "and... is that all you can do?"

He points at a car and I watch in fright as he focuses hard on it. At first, the car alarm begins going off. Then, dent begin appearing. The frame itself begins to bend as the freak beside me bends it with his mind, the car being condensed into a simply  
/box of crushed aluminum and popped tires.

The child has crushed an automobile with his mind.

"Well" I say, flustered, "what do you know? You're a... you're a super-leopard! Crazy! But, if you don't mind me asking, what is your-"

"Jasper" he answers, knowing the answer before I finish my question, although he looks quite forlorn at the very mention of his name, "that's my name".

 **Well, that was certainly weird! Even I have questions at this point. Is Melvin dead? Will Jasper, the bizarre experiment catch Nick and the others? What about Judy's sister? How will she make it home in the middle of this catastrophic storm?**

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave any thoughts you have in the reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Acting

**Guest- Don't worry- there are naturally going to be some unrealistic things- especially in a story like this. Talking animals? What in the heavens!?**

 **JGgirl- Oh so true.**

 **SomeRandomGuy72- Child with special abilities forcibly given by experimentation? I can only hope I don't get sued... (glances out window nervously)**

 **Smile456- Pokemon! Don't you think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves? nervous chuckle*. But on a serious note, a crossover story is something I'd totally do in the future. And don't worry... there's still romance that has yet to come.**

 **Guest- Relatable? Realistic? Psychotic foxes, middle school relationships that _actually_ work out? Lack of military intervention?! Wait, I need to stop before I completely roast my own story at the stake. But anyways- some things won't line up with reality. It's just how fiction storytelling is most times. **

**Ethan the Yoshi- Perhaps it's chilly? ;D**

 **Junick is awesome- I can't confirm or deny any of that except that I can't put an OC due to the story already being written. I already have the plot mapped out, so putting a new character in that I don't already have planned would complicate things to an extreme amount. Interesting sounding character, though! And also, thank you!**

 **Author's Comment: School is a harrowing time, I must say. I miss the summer, when I had all the time in the world to write to my hearts content. Oh, how I long for the freedom...**

 **Anyways, this chapter gets pretty dark at some points, so if you're squeamish, skip the Vince section. Vince's dark mannerism and his brutal character development is completely necessary, I swear. Just trust me on this.**

 **And what about Jasper? What a strange little twerp he is. Anyways, don't let me keep you waiting... as always, enjoy chapter (insert number here)!**

 **Kygo POV**

"Okay, okay Jasper" I begin, "let's _not_ kill anyone. Is that okay?"

He breathes as he shakes his head, silently implying that I'm the one at a loss of knowledge. However, I know Vince would go to any extreme to kill his former relatives. Even inhumane experimentation. This is no robot. This is a child who looks to be a mere thirteen or fourteen year old, that had been turned into a monster.

"You don't understand" he sighs, "it's not like I have a choice".

He attempts to move past me, but I scoot in front of him once again.

"Jasper, please" I speak once more, "there's another way..."

"No, you _really_ don't get it! I don't have a choice!" he spits, knocking me to the pavement, "There's no other way besides suicide".

I squint my eyes, taking in the words I've told myself quite often.

"You want to... kill yourself?"

He rolls his eyes with an audible sigh.

"No, I don't. I don't want to die. But to opt out... it's suicide. He'll kill me" he cries, "he'll _kill_ me!"

I can see the tears running down his face as I crawl backwards, still on my back. My eyes grow wide as he breathes through his nose, scrunching up his fists in frustration.

"I'll help you" I say desperately as he passes me, "you don't have to face him alone!"

Jasper looks back at me one more time with watery eyes, biting his lip. I can tell that he isn't evil; he's simply doing what he feels is the only way. He doesn't want to kill, but he's been turned into a killing machine.

"If I face him" he speaks, "that's suicide too. I can't live without him. I'm just a machine..." he trails off.

I stare in wonder, not quite catching his gist.

"And I need fuel" he continues, "and Vince... he's the only one who can keep me alive. I'm not... I'm not alive anymore. I don't know what I am".

And with that, he sprinted away down the street, heading for the library that I know the others are seeking refuge in.

I lift my paw in attempt to intervene, but know the action is futile. There's no way this time.

However, just as I seem to give up, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn to face a former ally of mine, Officer Riley, a huge rhinoceros with eyes that appear dire.

"Where the _hell_ did he go!?" he asks me, obviously referring to Jasper, the experiment.

"Library" I mutter, getting to my feet, "he went to the library".

"So, let's go!" he ordered, grabbing me by the arm, forgetting the fact that I earlier practically shot someone's face off. However, as we begin to run, I find a bright spot in the middle of the darkness:

 _At least you're not alone._

* * *

 **Vince POV**

"And who is this?" I ask as I enter the back room, my hands on my hips as I observe our newest prisoner. Although I'm curious to hear any news regarding the success of my experiment, a little fun to pass the time is never a bad thing.

"This" Trevon begins, "is Officer Stanley!" he continues tauntingly, gesturing to the forlorn chimpanzee. I observe a few of my henchman holding his arms behind him as he sinks down on his knees, trying his best to ignore the unmistakable scent of irony blood from my earlier executions.

"Oh, an _Officer_!" I speak with a sadistic smile, moving in close to look him in the eye, "boy, am I grateful for your service!"

"Caught him sneaking around outside, investigatin' or something. Well, he got a little bit more than he bargained for, ain't that right, boss?" Harvey, my newest hire speaks. Harvey is a gigantic gorilla with a face of coldness; his demeanor reminding me of a brutal killer. I'm considering placing him as my third in command, under myself and Trevon, my most trusty acquaintance.

"How right you are, Harvey" I say, examining the eyes of the sunken chimpanzee before me, "now you, dear officer. _Please_ talk to me. Tell me why you're so... eager to pay me a visit. I'm only curious".

He speaks with a shaky voice, obviously rattled.

"Go to hell" he spits, "my entire squad will be here soon... and when they do..."

I chuckle loudly, my voice echoing off of the surrounding metal walls.

"Do you know what we do to threats?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow, "we have a right to defend ourselves, right?"

"That doesn't justify shit. You're the one in the wrong. You've killed-"

I cover his mouth with my paw, narrowing my eyes.

"Shhh" I start, tilting my head, studying his mind further, "don't yell, please. It gets loud in here, with the metal walls and all. Makes my head hurt. Do you know what it's like to have a migraine?"

His rapid breathing increases in pace and unsteadiness as his eyes dart around the room.

"Listening to your voice" he jokes defiantly, "now that's a head-acher"

I grab him by the neck, squeezing his throat, threatening to dig my claws into his skin.

"Now, now" I grunt, "there's no need for... insults. It's immature, at least in my eyes. However, I _do_ think it'd be could if you could relate to me a bit more. After all, we're gonna be great friends. The best of friends, that's what we'll be. There's always a hurricane in my head. It never goes away, and obviously, you don't feel the same way. You're still an officer... you're still taken _seriously_ ".

I laugh to myself.

"And who woulda' thought that you'd be here now, all alone. Where's your fellow officers? Huh? Out having a little confab with a couple of donuts in the cruiser?"`

"Shut up!" he bellows to me, "shut up!"

"Oh, but we're getting somewhere, aren't we now? We relate a bit more. You're angry, I'm angry. You look at me as a devil, I look at you as another little demon that's out for blood. But, there's still one thing left to cover..."

He shakes his head in bemused fashion, clenching his teeth together.

"What?" he asks.

"The hurricane... the migraine... the voices. Well, maybe not so much those" I snicker, "but we're gonna make some progress!"

With that, I gesture for the process to begin, and Harvey lays a crushing blow to his head with his gigantic fist, knocking him to the floor, his face now bloodied.

"Oh, wow!" I marvel, "what... a... hit! Ole' Stanley just got knocked outta' the park!"

He spits blood from his mouth and on to the cold ground, his eyes still screaming defiance.

"Gonna have to hit me-"

"Harder than that" I finish his sentence for him, grinning as I do so, "yeah, don't worry, sport. The game only gets more exciting as it goes on!"

I claw him across his face violently, his cheek now sliced open to reveal his teeth and jaw. He gurgles on blood as he holds his hand up, trying to stop me, but I continue slicing at him, opening flesh with each new blow.

Although his screams are significant in volume, when I slice into his left eye, his shrieks reach new heights.

"Oh my god!" he screeches, "oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!"

I bite my lips as I hold back a sizable smile, standing up and crossing my arms as I witness him roll around on the floor in agony.

"My eye! My eye! MY EYE!"

I roll my eyes, kicking him lightly as if it were just a joke.

"Aw, come on, Stans! It's just a little game, right?"

He refuses to answer, simply continuing to wail as the flesh on his face hangs off, blood and fluids leaking from his sliced open eyeball.

I groan, slicing him across the face viciously once more, resulting in quite interesting consequences once again.

His tongue hangs off of his mouth in grotesque fashion, as though the last bit of flesh could tear, and it could fall clean off. I glance over at my bloody claws as if I'm impressed with them as my henchman clap, enjoying the show.

"Wow, oh wow!" I exclaim, "hey, Trevon, mind if you give that thing a tug?"

He bends over and takes hold of the chimpanzees tongue against his will, and rips the remainder of it out of his mouth with a laugh, holding it up like a trophy as the chimp's eyes roll back in his head, the pain too much to comprehend.

"What have you done, Trevon?" I ask in a mock-upset tone, "you've left our friend here at a loss of words! Whatta' shame! Now, he can't answer my questions!".

I glare back down at the now convulsing primate as he chokes on his own blood more and more, his life slipping away.

"What's that you cops say?" I start, "always chase your dreams? Well, how are you feeling about that now? How do you feel when I tell you that as long as I'm here, all these cops... they're just target practice. They're all little toys to me".

He flips me off through his difficult breaths as he struggles to stop his seizure like motions, and I nod with my eyes closed.

"I'm so glad we've gotten to know each other" I taunt him, stomping on his hand, crushing his defiant gesture with the sound of snapping bones. I stomp on his arm again with all my might, breaking it effectively.

At this point, he can probably hardly register the torture, but it's still worth a shot.

"Boss" Trevon speaks, "would you like me turn this lil' headache into a full-blown migraine?"

I shake my head, placing my hand on my companions shoulder.

"Usually, I'd let you, but today..." I trail off, staring over at Harvey intently, "I think I'll let the new kid on the block do the honors".

The gorilla before me smiles as he takes a look at the nearly dead chimp.

"I'll show you who's the best primate!"

He brings his bulky fist down on his skull, breaking his face in several places and crushing his nose, and then he lifts his fist up once more, giving the chimp no time to recoil. He brings it down once more with a crunching sound that rings around the room, blood splattering on to the floor and the nearby wall.

As he lifts up his fist once more, I study his gruesome features; his head now beginning to cave in as the ape pounds his face. His mouth becomes a scarlet mush, and his cheekbones sink in.

The gorilla mercilessly brings his fist down even harder, much to my delight, squashing his face into a near-pancake as more fluids and blood spill out on to the floor.

At this point, his body stops convulsing, and I know he's dead. However, it's always good to make a statement to those other cops out there...

As he brings his fist down one more time with incredible power, I watch him stare at the mangled corpse with a twisted expression, which I simply roll my eyes at with a cynical smile.

"Okay, Harvey" I say, "you've done enough".

He hops off of the busted corpse, wiping his hands together mockingly.

"Wow, boss!" he speaks in amazement, "his head looks like a buncha' scrambled eggs or somethin'!".

I chuckle in amusement at the comparison, noticing the striking similarities for myself.

"Right!" I say, "now, drag it outside and fry it, would you?" I ask, referring to out tendency to burn bodies. He nods in response, grabbing the corpse by the leg and beginning to tug it into our only room with a chimney of sorts.

"And if his squad does show up" I start, "well, I can't wait to meet them".

* * *

 **Nick POV  
** The stares all around us remind me of my first few days at school; days that looking back now, I feel as though I could easily handle. From that point on, my life has become infinitely more interesting, although constantly perilous. The dire situations never seem to stop hurling themselves at me.

"Melvin!" Violet stammers, attempting to wake him up, "come on! You need to wake up!"

He's still breathing, which is a good thing, but he refuses to wake. Considering there's a super-villain like child on our tails, it's only fitting that we have something holding us back from really escaping.

"He needs to wake up" my mother panics, "that thing isn't far behind".

As Violet attempts to jar Melvin back to reality, I notice Judy simply staring out the window, her eyes looking empty. Her arms fall at her sides numbly, the fear of being tracked down by the mysterious child not seeming to bother her.

"Judy" I say to her as I appear at her side, "you don't seem afraid".

She sighs and turns her head to me, placing her paw against the glass window.

"After all that's happened... it's just hard to really be scared anymore. It's just a countdown now... life is an hourglass for us. It'll run out someday or another. Probably sooner rather than later".

"Judy-"

"No" she interrupts me, her voice drenched in emotion, "you know it's true, Nick. I have dreams, but I don't think I'll ever get to reach them because... life is a grenade at this point. So why be scared? Why not just accept that I'll end up like my parents?".

"Judy, that's not like you" I speak, shocked by her sudden negative outlook.

"I know it's not" she responds, "I know. But you're right; be need to focus on the freak-child instead of sulking... now's not the time".

"Judy, are you-"

"Yes" she cuts me off once more, "I'm fine... let's just... focus" she expels with a deep breath, looking back over at Melvin as he seems to be waking up. I follow her back over to them with my mouth open wide, still confused by Judy's sudden change of attitude and overall demeanor.

"Excuse me, ma'am" one of the librarians speaks as he approaches us, "would you like me to call an ambulance?"

"Yes" I answer before my mom can. The librarian nods and takes out her phone with haste, and my mother stares at me quizzically, knowing that Melvin is now awake and seems to be okay, and that an ambulance is unnecessary.

"Not for him" I tell her, "for when that kid gets here... if he does".

"What's the plan?" Violet asks us, and my mother shrugs.

"I guess we just-"

That's when the doors to the library slam open hard enough to knock them off their hinges and on to the marble floor, and the mysterious figure of the snow leopard enters the corridor. Even with the considerable distance, I can still see the reddish glow in his eyes, seemingly powered by fury.

"We gotta go!" my mom says as she ushers a disoriented Melvin to his feet, and we begin frantically moving towards the main section of the library; the part with aisle upon aisle of books.

"Wha-" Melvin grumbles, still unaware of our current predicament.

"Just run!" I tell him, and we continue moving fast.

We pass the librarian who looks on in bewilderment, still not yet spotting a legitimate reason for running with such urgency. The child, although a threat, doesn't appear that way to many.

"Pleasing no running in the library!" she yells, but we do our best to ignore her. There's more important things at this moment in time than following small library rules; especially when the alternate option is certain death.

We run into a maze of aisles, trying our best to evade our pursuer. We dart towards the back of the building, also hoping that perhaps there may be an emergency exit at the back. However, the shelves do provide us with decent cover.

At last, we come to a stop, throwing ourselves down behind a desk near the back of the library, trying our best to calm our breathing in order to remain silent. I sneak a few nervous glances at my mother, wondering what our next act of desperation could be, but instead she simply closes her eyes tight, nearly shaking.

We abruptly hear the sound of crashing and screaming from the front of the room, and I clench my teeth together, cringing. I know that he'll eventually find us...

"Sir! Sir!" a voice booms in evident terror, "what are you-"

His sentence ends abruptly as we hear the pops and snaps of bones, causing us to huddle together closer in dread. We hear more shrieks followed by the sound of a body dropping to the floor, and I cover my muzzle with my paw to avoid breathing too loudly.

"What's happening?" Melvin asks, and we quickly usher him to be quiet, fearing the worst at this point. Although we understand he's confused, this isn't the best time to explain everything we just witnessed. After all, even _we_ don't really understand what's happening.

"Come on, I don't want to hurt anyone" we hear the kid's voice speak, "I really don't. I just... I have to... but if you come out, this can all be easy".

We remain quiet as we take in the child's emotional voice; something that truly shocks me. You wouldn't expect a ruthless assassin to seem so raw and deep, at least from the tone of their voice.

I glance at my mother for any sort of sign for what to do, but she continues staring off into space, seemingly waiting for the threat to wash over.

The screams seem to grow more distant, hinting that the library crowd is beelining for the exit of the building; but still, the footsteps of the child grow nearer and nearer.

"Please" he begs, "don't make this hard. I've had enough of it already... I don't have a choice anymore".

To me at least, he seems awful close to tears. His words are shaky in the manner that you'd expect from someone having a mental breakdown.

Suddenly, the desk is hoisted into the air and thrown across the room, leaving us frozen in place as we stare into the eyes of the approaching child. We're stuck in the corner of the room, so running is no longer an option. Forcibly, it is now time to face this monster.

"Why?!" my mom screams, pushing us behind her defensively, "why do you want us?"

The child stops a couple of yards in front of us, but I know distance is no problem for him in terms of being a threat. He could snap my spine right this moment with ease; that is, unless this is some prank or something. After all, none of this is supposed to exists. The super powers, the child assassin; this is something straight out of a science fiction film.

"I don't want you" he claims, holding his paws in the air to indicate that he has no desire to harm us, "I'm just the delivery boy. I don't have... you know... a choice".

"Who sent you?" I ask quickly, and my mother looks at me as if she weren't expecting me to speak.

He bites his lip, peering down at his all-black clothing; as if it were some twisted prison outfit.

"I can't tell you that, chap. I really don't want to hurt you, but if you refuse to come, I'm out of options here".

"Why can't you tell us?" I snap, moving out from behind my mom a bit, "it's just common courtesy to, I don't know... tell us _why_ we're being kidnapped, and who wants us so badly".

His red eyes stare at us blankly, not seeming to blink as he stands stiffly. He seems to have a steady, calm manner, although he doesn't shy away from speaking.

"Wait a second" he breathes, "Nick? This is the Nick he's wanting me to capture!?" he continues in outrage.

"You... know me?" I ask, in confusion, and my mom pushes me behind her once more.

"No, he doesn't! He's trying to trick us or some-"

"No, really! I know you! From school! Nick Wilde! The kid that everyone hated! Don't you remember me! Well, I mean, I was an outcast, but I... I _admired_ you!"

Violet scrunches up her nose, fidgeting with her cast in suspicion.

"I know who you are" she says, standing up and approaching the mysterious child before my mom can stop her, "you're Jasper! The one who stuffed bouncy balls in my locker and then laughed at me when they fell down like an _avalanche_ on me!"

Jasper laughs nervously.

"Well, that _was_ like second grade" he speaks, eyeing me again, "but Nick... I thought you were dead. There's protesters on the streets looking for you... well, at least there were".

He puts on a conflicted expression, sighing as he looks at me.

"How am I supposed to bring _you_ back without feeling guilty?" he questions aloud, provoking Violet to dispense her claws.

"You're not" she informs him, "it's pretty damn simple".

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he tells her, "I could break them off with the blink of an eye".

She remains firm, glaring at him.

"Go ahead" she dares him, "I'd still find a way to kill you".

Jasper cringes, crossing his arms in thought.

"Gee, you people certainly aren't the friendliest".

My mother looks indignant, pointing at him in accusation.

"You're the one who's hunting us down!" she bellows.

He simply rolls his eyes, groaning as if we're stupid or uninformed. I can sense a bit of a formal demeanor from him now, although quirky.

"Oh, _come on_ " he starts, "I saved your little chums here from all that rubble _and_ stopped to chat with some cop and _I'm_ the bad one here?! I mean, I gave you an endless amount of time to escape, and a library is the best you can do?"

Violet pokes him in the chest hard, causing him to stumble backwards a bit.

"Either tell us who wants us... or help us escape... or just kill us now. We don't need to play games".

Jasper adjusts the fur on his head with a purse of his lips, trying to regain his composure.

"You aren't even going to give me a chance to speak" he sighs, "are you?"

"You just did" Violet retorts, "now tell us".

"You're awful brave to be poking me around when I could destroy you at any given moment... but okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt".

Jasper begins pacing around the room, placing his hand on a bookshelf as he begins speaking.

"So, Vince-"

"Oh God no!" my mother screams, cutting him off, causing him to look at us, irritated once again.

"Come on!" he yells with exasperation, "I can't even get three words out!"

"Just keep going" Violet commands him, and he looks over at the clock and then back at us before continuing.

"Vince sent me to bring you two back" he informs us, gesturing to my mother and I. "And that cop... Kygo. He wants her too, but I didn't bother. See, he didn't think things through real well. This experimentation seemed to enhance my hearing... for lack of better words, and long story short, I heard him say he was going to kill me after everything's said and done".

"So you weren't going to hurt us the whole time?" I ask him in bewilderment, and he shrugs.

"I'm sure there's better options at this point".

"Why'd you kill the officer?" Judy questions him and Melvin looks on in confusion, "the one at the safe house?"

"Well, I had to do _something_ to make my acting convincing. Vince had cameras all over that street, so what was I supposed to do? Do some foreign dance while I _let_ you escape? No".

After a moment of silence, the doors to the main room burst open, which Jasper turns his attention to immediately. We hear the footsteps getting closer and closer and they weave through bookshelves, finally emerging from one of the aisles with guns drawn.

 _Officer Kygo and Officer Riley._

"Don't move!" Kygo screams to the child, which he obeys. Well, obeys with every part of his body besides his eyes.

"In the blink of an eye" as he said, the two weapons held by the two police officers are ripped from their clutches and into the air, leaving them defenseless.

"Now, now" he proclaims with his clear voice, "I don't want to hurt anyone".

"Yeah you do!" Kygo yells, sprinting towards him, "I've heard it all!"

In another split second, he stops her in place, holding her still to prevent any violence from occurring. The child, although wielding a massive amount of power seems to be able to control it quite well, which strikes me. I've read comic books all my life, so seeing such things is surreal.

"How?" I suddenly ask, "how do you do that?"

He stares ahead indifferently.

"Vince... he has a lot of money. Don't know how much, don't know how he got it exactly... but he hired these doctors with a big spill of it... said they were devoted to "human experimentation" and the like".

He releases Kygo who falls to the floor, struggling to regain her breath.

"I don't remember it all, but there were lots of... injections and stuff like that. I'm just his little power tool, and I realize that. _He_ realized that, and he took proper precautions".

"What do you mean?" Violet asks him.

"I've already told you. Well, that officer at least. I can't survive without him. It's not food... I don't know what to call it exactly, but I need it to survive. I only have a few doses of it... it'll maybe last me a few days, but no longer than that. I'm good as dead".

Melvin abruptly looks interested in the conversation, shaking off his drowsiness.

"Experimentation?!" he asks, "like MKUltra? PK evolution? Project Paper Clip?"

"Kinda like that, except it's not the government that's doing it... and I wasn't a willing patient. He _took_ me".

My mom gasps.

"How?!" she asks him, rising to her feet, "how is he doing all this?"

"He's a genius, I can tell. He's been in the business for years, and he's worked his way up to the point that he's the ringleader of the anti-government organization... or at least, that's what it used to be. Not sure what it is now, really. Just a bucket-load of henchman ready to do anything for him. Of course, I only know what my doctor told me...".

"For money?" she asks Jasper, to which he nods.

"Like I said, he had a massive amount of money. He knows what he's doing".

My mother stares ahead, covering her mouth with her paw in a mix of emotions; grateful that the child doesn't seem to want us dead, but devastated upon realizing he has been doing this behind our backs for years.

"So this is what he would be doing during the days he'd say he was "working" or "going to the bar"... leading some secret... organization?" she asks him in an unstable tone.

"Apparently" he replies, shrugging, "but like I said; my doctor... he wants out of the business, but there's no way at this point. He may only be working out of fear of dying. I wanted to save him... his name is Dr. Lane. He told me all of this while I was his patient...".

"Why you?" I ask him suddenly, staring at him in curiosity, "why'd he chose you?"

Jasper closes his eyes, as if he's trying to let a memory go, but he just can't. He clenches his paws shut before opening his eyes once more and opening his mouth to speak.

"I don't know" he admits, "I don't know why he chose me".

Kygo and Officer Riley approach the child slowly, not looking to restrain him, but simply to learn more about where Vince resides.

"This Vince" Officer Riley tells him, "is the most wanted animal in the city. _Where_ is he?"

Jasper stares ahead at the officer somewhat nervously, blinking once before answering his question.

"I can't answer that".

Kygo scoffs, her eyes wide in confusion.

"Why _not_?" she asks him, "this is a dire-"

"And it'll be a _whole_ lot more dire if a buncha' officers come wheelin' up in front of his hideout!" he spits, obviously knowing something we don't, "if I tell you, you'll all go find him because you think if you kill him, all will be fine..."

Kygo places her paw on his shoulder, looking into his eyes firmly.

"What else is there? What will he do? Tell us!" she demands, shaking him obnoxiously.

Jasper shoves her arm off, taking a few steps back with a fearful look.

"I'm not sure... but he has something planned. He _always_ has something planned. I can't put your officers in that position... I can't-"

"That's what we're here for, kid!" Officer Riley speaks with frustration, "we put our lives on the line for these _exact_ situations!"

"Wait" Kygo suddenly mutters, stopping dead in her tracks as she eyes Jasper.

"What?" Officer Riley asks her.

She looks up at the ceiling as though she's deep in thought, swallowing a bit of air, signifying some amount discomfort.

"I think" she begins, "we should trust him".

"How do you know?" Officer Riley asks her with crossed arms, "that he's worth trusting?"

I watch as Kygo breathes in and out heavily, clenching her teeth together as if she's beyond stressed out and strained by worry.

"I just do".

* * *

 **Twenty Seven Years Ago**

Vince was never the popular one at Zootopia High School; he had one friend which more than sufficed for him, but besides that, he kept mostly to himself. Society was such a fickle thing to him; seeing how they constantly looked down on foxes like him. They told him that he'd never be more than... well, more than any fox _could_ be back then, which wasn't much.

His best friend, Trevon, a small tiger a year younger than he, was the only person who mattered. His words actually meant something to him; not quite enough to sway his opinions on his favorite pudding flavor and the like, but they meant more than nothing.

This particular day, the pair sat alone at a lunch table in the gigantic cafeteria of the high school, conversing whatever topic happened to come to mind. Although Vince did have an unsteady demeanor and quick temper, he wasn't considered outside the realm of normality at his point; especially for a teen fox.

"Spanish class" Trevon said simply.

"God!" Vince exclaimed, "you're making me cringe just by saying the damn name!"

Trevon chuckled, taking a long sip of his chocolate milk.

"So that's your weakness?" he asked with amusement, "Spanish class?"

Vince shrugged.

"Guess so. People keep asking me what I'm going to major in... all I know is it won't be a foreign language".

"You bad with memorization?" Trevon questioned with his mouth full chewing as he spoke.

"I can memorize stuff that I actually care about. I don't really have a... what do you call it?"

"A drive" Trevon answered him.

"Right! A drive! I don't have that when I'm in Spanish. It's like eight thirty in the morning, you just woke up an hour or two before... you know how it is".

Trevon banged his fist on the table, imitating their Spanish teacher.

"Vince Wilde! How _dare_ you doze off during one of my oh-so-informative lectures! To hell with you!"

Vince snickerd at Trevon's exaggerative impression, nearly choking on his milk as he regained his composure.

"That's more accurate than I'd expect from you" Vince joked, "I have to say that I'm impressed".

Trevon tapped his fingers on the table, nodding as he accepted his friend's complement.

"You know what'd be fun?" Trevon asked his friend.

"What?"

"Acting".

Vince's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? I didn't know you were one for the silver screen".

"Doesn't have to be a movie" Trevon told him, "I just think it seems like fun. Being something I'm not... pretending... you know, acting. It's an art".

"Well, duh" Vince responded, "if you could play one movie character, who would you play?"

Suddenly, their conversation was intruded into by Vince's arch-nemesis: Clyde.

Clyde was a large, stocky buffalo that also happened to be captain of the football team. He seemed to despise foxes so much that he even gagged at the mention of one. Although popular with teens at the school, he had a tendency to look down on other students; especially Vince. However, this would be the day that everything changed.

"One character?" Clyde mocked Vince's question, "I'm thinking the first character to get killed off in a horror movie. Really fits the both of you, since you'll probably hang yourself before ya' even reach twenty".

"Go away, Clyde" Trevon muttered, not daring to look the intimidating buffalo in the eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, and Trevon here! Almost forgot about you, buddy! I can see you've been slittin' your wrists..."

"I'm a tiger" he spoke irritably, "those are stripes. Not cuts".

"Oh, _my_ mistake" Clyde retorted, slamming his hoof down on to Vince's lunch tray, splashing his lunch all over the table.

"Hot damn, Vince! What on Earth did ya' do that for?"

Vince began trembling, biting his lip to keep from snapping.

"You're pathetic" Trevon spoke bravely, " _pathetic"._

Clyde suddenly lashed out, striking Trevon in the face and knocking him out of his seat and on to the cold cafeteria floor.

Vince's eyes nearly glowed with rage as he launched himself from his seat and on to Clyde, clawing erratically at the buffalo's face. He clawed until he felt the heavy figure drop to the floor, screeching in agony as Vince made sure he inflicted a huge amount of harm.

Vince stared at the bloody mess he created, spitting on the buffalo's face as two teachers ripped him off of the buffalo. He grinned as he observed the buffalo cough up blood, struggling to breathe, reaching for it's eyes in horror.

Vince's claws had nearly ripped out one of the buffalo's eyeballs, but had sliced through it instead. The buffalo's sight in that eye was forever lost, not that Vince cared one bit.

The young fox grinned at Trevon who then grinned back, giving his friend a thumbs up, in no way affected by the bloody mess formerly known as Clyde.

All that mattered was that Vince had gotten his revenge.

 _And no other feeling would satisfy him quite like revenge ever again..._

* * *

 **Melvin POV**

"So, he can control things with his mind?" I ask Violet, amazed as we stand in the corner of the library as the others try to work everything out.

"Well" she replies, "he can _move_ them. I don't think he can mind-control people or anything..."

"Let's hope not" I respond, blinking a few times, still feeling a tad disoriented, "I'm not in the mood to become a robot".

"Me neither" Violet replies, and I glance down at her cast.

"How's your paw holding up?" I ask her, wiping my glasses on my shirt to remove the dust from the lenses.

"Oh" she exclaims, holding it up, "I see why Nick hated his cast so much. It's so... itchy... and annoying. But I mean, it's healing, I think".

I nod, running my hoof through my fluffy hair and then staring at my hoof in shock, noticing just how dusty I am.

"Well then" I speak, "I'm as dusty as... well, something dusty".

"I think we have bigger concerns right now than dust" she speaks teasingly, and I scoff.

"You know I like to be clean. Plus, I'm allergic to mold".

"Well, dust isn't mold, so you're all good" she tells me.

"It's close enough" I reply, blowing the dust off of my hoof, "and either way, I still look like a dusty cotton ball".

Violet laughs at my remark, looking into my eyes.

"That's a pretty fair comparison" she admits to me, "but I mean, in all seriousness..."

"In all seriousness what?" I ask, wondering why she trailed off.

She smiles a huge smile for the first time in a long time, scratching the back of her head, causing me to feel a bit confused.

"I'm glad you're alive" she finally tells me, and I too smile.

"I guess we're lucky" I reply, "we could have easily gotten crushed back there".

She chuckles cracking her knuckles as she gestures for us to move back over to the others.

 _"Well, I'm really glad you didn't"._

 **Foreshadowing or no? You decide.**

 **Jasper is quite the interesting experiment, eh? He can't survive without good ole' Vince, yet he refuses to complete his mission. He's dead either way, right?**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave any thoughts in the review section!**

 **Until next time!**

 **(PS, I'll try to update soon :)**


	30. Chapter 30: A Window, A Gun, A Letter

**Guest- ;)))))**

 **Junick is awesome- I really appreciate it! I'll update Tales of Turmoil eventually; probably after I take a break/finish this story.**

 **foxfunkid-20- Indeed he does!**

 **Skullio92- Yes! A lot of chapters will be like that soon- the story has to come to a climax eventually, and when it does... (highly evil laugh).**

 **Guest- That's the question- should one feel sorry for someone as disturbed as Vince? Is it his fault he is completely insane? Who even knows.**

 **saturniscool- No spoilers, but their relationship will be very interesting to witness as it continues to unfold...**

 **Author's Comment: Well hello everyone, and welcome back! I didn't make anyone wait too long this time, I'm happy to say! So, I will repeat this again: the story will continue to contain a darker undertone, so brace yourself. It's an exciting ride, but it's not all lovey dovey... (I didn't say there won't be** _ **anymore**_ **romance, though ;))**

 **Without further ado, here's Chapter 30!**

* * *

"You asked for dark chocolate?" the cashier asked the lone customer in Zootopia's seldom crowded ice cream parlor; the words echoing around the walls as a 60's tune played lightly in the background, blending in quite well.

"Yep" the otter answered swiftly, "been my favorite ever since I was a kid".

As the cashier printed his receipt, there was a moment of silence, and the otter seized the opportunity to strike up a conversation.

"You hear about all that's going on over near the library?" he asked, drawing the giraffes attention as he ripped the receipt from the printer.

"No, actually. Somethin' major?" he asked cautiously, eyeing the door.

"That kid again" the otter replied, "Nick Wilde. A buncha' officers down near the library and he's involved. Isn't his father some murderer? Maybe he's following his footsteps".

The giraffe cashier snickered,placing the receipt into the hand of his customer.

"They used to be regulars here" he told them, "at least according to my manager. There was _one_ time he... Nick... came in with his little group and demanded service even though I rightfully refused. I was scared he'd-"

"He'd what?" the otter cut him off, "he have a weapon or something?"

"No" he answered, placing his hoof on the counter, "but still. So much weird stuff was going on, and... I mean, it still is".

"So do you think he's a bad guy? The kid?" the otter replied curiously.

The giraffe shrugged.

"I'd like to say no. He's just a kid, even though he's an icon, but given his father..."

"It's not just his species" the otter said, "you're right. It's that Vince guy. I see his face on so many posters 'round town".

"Oh, tell me about it. Every time someone goes missing, I hear everyone jumping straight to his name like they know for sure".

The otter paused,scratching his chin.

"Well, I certainly hope they get to him soon. It gets old... the paranoia does, I mean. Even things like my kids walking home from the bus stop... drives me crazy" the otter spoke, sneaking a glance at his watch.

"I understand" the giraffe replied glumly, "crime bosses usually don't last long in this city, but this guy seems to be sneakin' around every day without being caught. It makes you think...".

The otter nodded, walking over to the opposite side of the counter to retrieve his ice cream with a worried look.

"Vince Wilde is the one who escaped from that prison, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah" the cashier replied, walking alongside him to continue their conversation, scooping a glob of ice cream into a cup as he talked. "Some way or another. Can't imagine how he escaped such a secure prison".

"And why can't they find him now?" the otter asked once more as the giraffe handed him his cup of ice cream, sticking a spoon into the top of the mound as he did so.

The giraffe narrowed his eyes, his eyes burning into the floor.

"I have no idea".

* * *

 **Nick POV**

"What's your plan exactly?" I ask Jasper as most of us huddle around him, still dazed by the sudden turn of events.

"Well..." he trails off, and then his eyes suddenly grow wide. "Wait".

My mother steps up in front of him, determined to understand just why Kygo seems so keen on trusting him; after all, we _have_ witnessed him kill several people.

"Wait? Why wait? The-"

"Shh" he cuts her off, "they're here. A buncha' cops; probably fifteen of them. I can hear them, and... oh God".

He breathes harshly, causing us to all become worried as we stand in place.

"What!? What's wrong?" Kygo asks Jasper exasperatedly, her eyes darting around the room in a flurry of paranoia, "what's wrong?!"

"Citizens have been evacuated" Jasper spoke softly, "kill or detain anything that moves. That's what they said".

Without giving us a chance to respond, Jasper lifts the bulky desk into the air without touching it and hurls it towards the window, shattering the glass into millions of pieces. We all stare at him in a mix of incertitude and fear, my mother gasping  
/as the desk smashes into the concrete outside the window.

"Go!" Jasper yells, "go!"

It's about a six foot leap from the window down to the ground; not enough to harm us, but enough to slow down out escape progress.

However, as we begin to evade yet another dangerous situation, I'm grabbed by my arm and slammed to the ground, my arms pinned behind me.

"Mom!" I scream instinctively, "mom!"

I receive no answer, and realize that she, among some of the others, managed to escape through the window. She must've thought I was right beside her. I come to yet another realization when I glance around with heavy breathing, noting that Judy also escaped.

"No" I cough as I'm handcuffed, pinned against the ground, "NO!"

"Cool it, fox" the officer grunts, "you don't wanna' get shot today".

I look around furiously and see Violet being detained as well, along with Melvin and... Jasper? Why Jasper? He could destroy them at any moment? What is he doing?! Is this his plan? To get arrested? That means that my mother, Judy, Kygo and Officer Riley  
/all escaped and are headed God knows where.

I feel my arms, now locked in place, begin to shake in uncertainty as the deer officer pulls me to my feet, eyeing me down as if I'm some sort of criminal. I glance from left to right as if I'm silently inferring that I don't know why I'm being arrested.

"You shouldn't be actin' all confused" he speaks with a souther accent, squinting his eyes condescendingly, "your dad is a killer, ain't that right?"

"Yeah" I answer tiredly, "but I'm not my dad".

Apparently he doesn't take to well to that.

He slaps me across the face with his hoof, knocking me back to the ground as I moan in pain, wiping my cheek with my paw, only to see blood.

I hear Violet struggling a few feet away from me, breathing vigorously with anger.

"You son of a bitch!" she screams, "you idiot!"

She elbows the officer in the gut and knocks him off of her, and begins rushing towards me, her eyes overflowing with fury. However, the officers have training in this, and they know how to neutralize a threat.

I look into the grey, empty eyes of the officer stand above me as he tases Violet mercilessly, causing her to sink to the floor, shaking as she does. I silently remind myself that had it been any other species of child running towards him, he would have  
/simply overpowered them and handcuffed them. However, since it's a fox, he makes sure to tase her until she loses consciousness, laughing as he does it.

I sneak a glance over at Jasper, still clutching my face from the violent blow.

"What... are you doing?" I ask him, clearly in pain.

"Trust me" he says from ten feet away or so, glancing at the broken window, "trust me".

"Trust you? With what?" the officer currently handcuffing him asks, squinting her eyes, "I dare you kids to try somethin'! We don't want to hurt you, but-"

"No" he groans, "we're just kids. We can't do anything".

"You killed some police officers with some sort of explosive or something! Either it was one of you or one of the escapees! Don't worry, we'll find out soon".

"You think that was _us_?" I ask indignantly, "are you serious?"

The deer officer beside me finishes handcuffing Violet, glaring back over at me.

"Damn right it was you" he declares, "aren't you that kid who stirs up so much hatred? Nick Wilde? You thought you were invincible, didn't you? Since you started some movement, you can just kill a bunch of police officers? Huh!?"

He grabs me by the neck sharply, staring me down with contempt.

"Drake!" one of the other officers yells, "knock it off!"

The deer lets go of my neck, rolling his eyes to the officer holding Jasper; the one that dared to say something.

"That's Officer Drake Matthews to you" he retorts, his words very aggressive in nature, "and why don't you mind your own business!?"

"You are my business. You do something wrong and screw up the assignment, you ruin it for all of us. Now, _knock it off_ ".

Officer Matthews grunts in annoyance, nodding half-jokingly.

"Okay 'Commander Warren'" he speaks with some sort of southern drawl, "please, oh please forgive my sins against you" he adds mockingly.

The cheetah scoffs before gesturing for us to begin moving towards the front of the library and towards the police cars, my head still bleeding from the unnecessary blow to my head.

"Oh, shut it" she responds bluntly, "just do your job and I want _have_ to boss you around".

I notice that a small name tag of sorts on her uniform reads: " _Officer J. Warren"._ The name sounds quite familiar, actually. My mother's best friend back a few years ago had the last name "Warren", although she was a weasel, not a cheetah.

We're then ushered to the front (some more harshly than others), wondering whether Judy and the others will be caught. What if they're shot? What if my father finds them? I don't think I'll be able to go on without Judy or my mother... I'd be an eternal  
/mess...

I wipe the negative scenarios from my mind as I spot several police cars in front of the library; the bright sunlight causing me to squint my eyes as I'm prodded along. Melvin seems to be strangely silent, simply biting his lip as he walks. I can't imagine  
/that someone like him would ever dream of being arrested. He's a very calm, intelligent and collected guy. Although he used to be quite snarky and somewhat bitter, he's come a long way.

I spot Violet complaining about every little thing the officer guiding her to the car does, awake once again from being tased.

Jasper still refuses to speak, but I can tell that he's deep in thought. Although I can't trust him yet, I do believe he has something planned...

The four of us are jammed in the backseat of one police car as Officer Matthews glares at us one final time, pointing first to his eyes and then at us, implying that he'll be watching us. After only mere minutes of being around him, I can tell he's not  
/the most pleasant guy.

He slams the car door shut as the other officer, Officer Warren, sits down in the driver's seat, sighing deeply and closing her door as well.

The irritating Officer Matthews then moves around to her side of the car, tapping on her window, hinting for her to roll it down, to which she does.

"Goin' to help the others look for those low lives that escaped" Officer Matthews informs Warren, and she nods.

"Go, then. I'll take these four back to the station".

Before he has a chance to speak again, she rolls up the window swiftly, stepping on the gas pedal. We turn out of the library parking lot and into the streets as silence fills the car, causing discomfort among us.

"Never thought I'd be arrested" Melvin suddenly mutters, "my parents are going to kill me".

"Don't worry" Violet tells him, "you did nothing wrong".

"Yeah" I add, "you're innocent. We all are" I speak somewhat truthfully; not sure whether to include Jasper as one of "us".

Officer Warren glances at us through the mirror as she drives, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Sorry about Matthews" she mutters, "he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, and he really hates foxes. Don't know why he's that way... why anyone is".

There's a few seconds of nothing but the sound of the car engine as we exchange a few glances, and then I respond to her.

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now".

"And it shouldn't be that way" she quickly replies, shocking me with her sympathy, "not for you, not for anyone. And I don't think you kids killed anyone either".

I look over at the others, the difference between Officer Matthews and Officer Warren nearly immeasurable. The cheetah driving the car is how I always dreamed police officers would be as a child, while Matthews is the treatment that, in all reality, is  
/the treatment I've received my whole life.

"Thanks" Violet says, leaning her head back against the cushioned seat behind her, "glad someone doesn't see me as a monster".

"Me too" I speak, "it's so stupid, isn't it?"

Officer Warren nods, taking a drink of water from a bottle as she takes a lefthand turn.

"It really is".

* * *

 **Vince POV**

"Private email server, huh?" I ask Trevon, to which he nods gregariously.

"Yep! Now private communication should be no problem; plus, they can't track us through that, so you could... well _could_ communicate with the... outside world".

We sit at my desk as he explains my requested private email server to me, simultaneously waiting for any news from Jasper. A good while ago, I watched him kill a few officers using his unique abilities before pursuing my former family and a few others,  
/heading towards the direction of the downtown library. However, I don't have any available cameras in the library, so what happened there has remained a mystery.

I glance at the dried blood on my claws with a smirk before looking back over at Trevon.

"The outside world, huh? The police station? Kygo's oath to succeed with the school mission?"

Trevon raises an eyebrow, looking back at the laptop.

"You could communicate with them, yes" he answers, "and you have a video of Kygo pledging to kill the kids at the school?"

"Of course" I proclaim, "I have one for everyone included in the mission. I'd be an idiot if I didn't. Sending that video would result in, well..."

"Her life would burn" Trevon finishes for me, smiling.

"Exactly. And who deserves that more than the one who ruined the mission?" I ask, rubbing my paws together.

The existence of Kygo has been nagging at me ever since I failed to kill her at that rabbit house. She's very skilled, and while I don't necessarily fear her, I could do well with her out of the picture.

"Well then" he laughs, "let's do it".

I load the video from my computer and watch it over, staring at her face as she recites her purpose with empty eyes without crossed fingers.

"Well, this is one way to take care of a problem" I chuckle, "she always _was_ a problem. That's all she's ever been. But I mean, look at me" I exclaim, gesturing to myself, "I'm the biggest problem they've ever seen. And you know what? They can't  
/fix it".

Trevon attaches the video to the email with a curious expression, typing some text into the box underneath the attachment.

 _Here you will find a video of your very own officer: Officer Kygo Willis, declaring her allegiance to an anti-government organization with the intent of participating in the Zootopia Middle School shooting of 9-2-2025._

"Good" I say, "that's good enough. There's more than enough evidence to get her jailed for a good while; or at least fired from the police force. She didn't kill any kids, but she did drive them there and help supply weapons..."

Trevon purses his lips as he mashes the send button, turning his attention back to me.

"Even so; the targets would never call her an ally again. She'd be a little villain to your son and those other kids" he hypothesizes, and I point at him.

"You're right" I speak breathlessly, "and she won't have anyone to keep her going. She's already suicidal; it was the most irritating burden to carry back when she was around. Maybe she'll off herself and end a lot of stress for me in the process".

"Sent" Trevon grins, and I nod at the computer screen with a smile.

Oh, will it ever feel fantastic to get that cursed lioness off of my back!

"Wait" I mutter, "click over to that tab for a second" I tell him, pointing to the GPS map for the tracker I attached to Kygo.

He promptly clicks over to it and zooms in a bit, clicking on her precise location in order to gain further intel.

"Wait a damn second" I say, "she's been at the library! And she's moving away! Alive! I told that kid if he came across her to make sure he killed her, but to bring my former family to me!" I yell angrily. "DID I NOT SAY THAT, TREVON?!"

I'm shaking in fury now as Trevon quickly nods his head anxiously.

"Yeah, you definitely did... you don't think _he's_ turned on you too?"

I clench my lips together and close my eyes, tapping my claws on the metallic desk with sharp breaths; my chest clenching up a bit in a flurry of devastation and lividity.

"If he has" I hope, "he can't live long without his serum... he can't live..."

"What is he comes here?" Trevon asks me, and I slam my fist on the desk.

"If he comes here, we will _make sure_ he is dead! Got it?!" I snap, my pulse increasing in pace.

He looks at me in a concerned manner, slowly closing the laptop with a face that still doesn't seem frightened. Of course, he has been my acquaintance for years now, so he's used to seeing my tremendous fits of rage; although I haven't been this mad in  
/a very long time.

"Of course" he answers, "he can only focus on one thing at a time. We have at least twenty of us here at the base today. He's as good as dead".

I laugh lightly, staring at my pistol that I know twirl around in my hand.

"Good as dead" I repeat, "so let's not worry".

* * *

 **Violet POV**

"Jasper" I speak irritably as we sit in the police station, locked in a room that resembles an interrogation chamber. I know that we're far too young to use harsh tactics that come hand in hand with interrogation, and it's not like they have probable  
/cause either. Well, except for Jasper of course.

"Why don't you _do_ something?!" I ask him, frustrated with his inability to use his abilities at the most fitting of times.

He looks over at me from his chair on the opposite side of Melvin, tilting his head in annoyance.

"That's gotta be the thousandth time you've asked that".

I bite my lips and exhale in anger.

"And that has to be the thousandth time you haven't answered" I come back, not wanting to be left in the dark any longer.

"I don't know if you've noticed hun', but we're in the middle of the _police station_. Why would I... you know" he trails off, fearing the possibility that they might be listening.

"First of all, I'm no "hun". Second, why don't you just whisper it or something?!"

"Microphones are strong things" he sniffs, "you can trust me on that one".

I clench my fist shut, feeling my claws about to pierce the skin of my palm. My other paw remains engulfed in this _stupid_ cast; further hindering me from defending myself from any sort of threat.

"Calm down, you two" Nick advises from his chair on the far left, "we're already in trouble as it is. The last thing we need is a fist fight or something".

I groan, leaning back into my chair in boredom and a stinging anger deep in my chest.

Melvin suddenly turns his head to me.

"Why are you so worked up?" he questions me calmly, and I cut him off before he can continue.

"Why do you think so, wool-head?" I retort instinctively, becoming very aggravated.

He stares at me incredulously through his sizable glasses, his light blue eyes stricken with confusion. I can tell he's wondering what's wrong, but I refuse to show any signs of weakness. The anger inside me reminds me of my days back at the middle school  
/when I had to retaliate against the average, everyday school bullies and the like, which usually resulted in some sort of brawl.

"Violet" he mutters, "I thought you had changed. I thought you weren't going to call me stuff like-"

"Like wool-head? Cotton-brain? Four-eyes!? Oh, that's a _classic_ " I say, no longer in control of my words it seems.

He looks quite hurt from what I can tell, but for some reason, I feel beyond furious right now. Furious at Melvin, Jasper, Nick. Furious at the world. Furious at my existence. It's like all my negative emotions and memories are waging war against myself...

"I can't believe you" he states in shock, "you're acting like the old Violet".

" _Shut up!_ "

I instantly retaliate, clawing him across the face and drawing blood. I fall back into my seat with my mouth agape, tears filling up my eyes as he rubs his face, seeing the blood on his hoof.

"Melvin..." I mutter, "I..."

Jasper and Nick stare at me in utter shock as I notice Jasper has his hand raised, inferring that it was him who threw me back down into my seat before I committed further crimes against my best friend.

Melvin still doesn't speak, his eyes blank and his breath teetering on the edge of becoming shaky. The tension in the air is overwhelming as I look down at the linoleum floor, a tear falling from my face and on to the ground.

However, as I begin to think I've ruined everything, Melvin stands up and saunters over in front of me.

"Stand up for a second" he tells me, ignoring the fresh wound on his face.

I, feeling like I owe him now, do as he says, looking into his eyes with sorrow, holding my breath in fear. I wouldn't imagine Melvin to be the violent type, but maybe he'll hit me across the face in order to even things out. That's only fair, right?

But then, he does the opposite of what I expect, pulling me in for a tight hug.

Immediately upon realizing he has forgiven my unreasonable rage this fast, I begin sobbing into his shoulder, burying my face in shame. I really don't think I deserve someone as great as him as a best friend, but I guess I just got lucky.

I shed more than a few hundred tears, each one releasing painful memories of my former family, my hopeless life and my bleak-looking future. I don't dare hold anything in, never wanting to go on such a rampage ever again.

 _You are not your father,_ I tell myself, _you are not._

 _Your father is evil. You are not._

 _Your father is hopeless. Not you._

 _You have hope._

 _You have friends._

 _You have a home._

I preach to myself as Melvin releases me, not that I wouldn't have minded a few more moments of his warmth. I look back at him with a shy expression, still feeling embarrassed by my lack of control.

"Sorry" I breathe, "I'm sorry".

"You're fine" he assure me, "I just don't want to lose you. I mean, everything that's going on... it's a strenuous... um... difficult process obviously, and I mean... I forgive you".

I nod with a small smile, grateful for his merciful attitude.

"I... I lose control sometimes" I mutter in shame, but he simply smiles at me.

"That's nothing you can't fix, right?" he asks me lightheartedly, gesturing for me to sit back down.

"Well, that was the most bizarre turn of events I've seen in my short life" Jasper remarks, and I have to agree that it is pretty strange.

"Yeah" Nick speaks in bewilderment, "definitely ranks up there with finding out my dad is some sort of super-villain".

Jasper snickers at Nick's comment as I smile at Melvin one last time, sitting back down in my chair around him with a flurry of emotion.

"But seriously, if we're going to get through... whatever this is, we _have_ to stick together" Nick informs us once again, but as the words leave his mouth, the metal door to the room unlocks and opens, revealing a smirking Officer Matthews.

"Nicholas Wilde" he begins mockingly, "come with me please".

* * *

 **Judy POV**

"So this is an old police hideout?" I ask as we enter the mysterious metal doorframe into an abandoned bunker of sorts, walking down a short dusty staircase before reaching the bottom. Kygo has led us to this strange hideaway relatively close to the trains  
/tracks, burrowing into a hill much like rabbit homes back in Bunnyburrow.

"Yeah" Kygo answers me, her voice echoing, "should be a good place to hide and kind of... regather ourselves for a while. Looks like they cleared it out after they left".

"Not one I've seen before" Officer Riley exclaims, his police flashlight's gleam streaking through the darkness and on to various cabinets, desks and walls.

"What'd they use this for?" Jade Wilde asks, shining her phone flashlight around the dark corridor.

"Not much. It's pretty hidden, and I'm pretty sure they used to store evidence and case files...you know, stuff like that here" she answers, sounding a bit nervous. "Oh, and there's a gun cache here. I don't expect they'd take _all_ the guns with  
/them. I think you'll all need some sort of weapon in case-"

"Whoa, wait!" Officer Riley interrupts, stepping in front of her as she begins unlocking a large box eagerly, "are we seriously going to arm these people? The only people after us are the police! And, well... we're police too, right?"

Kygo rolls her eyes.

"Oh, shut it Riley" she groans to the rhinoceros, "is there not a monster after these people and their family and friends? Seriously, you're going to deny them of self defense?"

He stares her down, questioning her antics.

"Do they _even_ have gun permits?" he asks.

"Doesn't matter" she retorts, "I'll take all the blame since I'm warranting them to-"

"I don't know if you can do that" he argues, and then Jade suddenly bursts into the conversation.

"Actually, I think a little firepower is a good thing at this point" she says, "I have the devil in the form of fox on my tail, so I don't see how it can hurt".

"Yeah" I add, "he's already gotten to my parents. Can't be long until he shows up tryin' to kill us".

My words bounce through the room for a moment as Kygo glares at Riley in victorious fashion, proceeding to open the weapon cache with a "click", and then lifting the lid up. I hear her exhale sharply, hinting that she's found something inside.

"Well, you're in luck" she tells us nonchalantly, "two handguns with two clips each".

She takes out the two guns gingerly along with two leather belts, each with a small section to place the gun in to ensure it doesn't fire accidentally.

"Use your bullets wisely, make sure the safety is off, don't shoot an officer, blah, blah, blah" she speaks in a lively tone, "ya' get it. Just don't do anything stupid".

I nod as she speaks, nervous to be holding such a powerful tool, but feeling safer all the while. It's actually quite hard to believe an officer like Kygo just supplied us with weapons when I at least am not permitted to own one; but I guess I'm not in  
/the position to complain. She'll take the blame, as she said, just to help keep us safe.

"I'm gonna go look around" she speaks to us, placing her handgun back in her belt.

The second she wanders down a lone hallway, however, Jade and Officer Riley begin conversing, nervously discussing what we should do next, and worrying over the conditions of the others, leaving me standing awkwardly in place. I puff out my lips, becoming  
/bored, but then decide to follow Kygo down the dark hallway, using my phone flashlight as a guide.

The hallway is completely pitch dark aside from my light, the voices of my mother and Officer Riley beginning to sound more and more distant as I walk slowly and cautiously.

It seems like mere seconds since Kygo separated from us, but still, there's no sight of her as I trudge down the long, eerie hallway with wide eyes. It almost seems _too_ creepy.

I finally come to an end, reaching a small closet, staring ahead in confusion. I stare at the lone shelf in front of me, paper upon paper stacked on one another. There's a lone table in the center of the small, stuffy room. The placement seems rather  
/strange to me, but I don't question it.

I grab one of the papers off of the shelf curiously, reading over it's contents, still wondering just where Kygo has gone. Perhaps there was some sort of door back in the hallway that I didn't notice. However, as I begin to wonder, I gasp upon reading  
/a sentence that rips my attention back down to Earth.

 ** _Agent Kygo Willis- Mission 142- September 2nd._**

 _ **I, Kygo Willis, agree to take part in the mission to take back our lives from the restrictive, oppressive government of Zootopia with utmost urgency. I will fight through adversity and serve this organization with loyalty and servitude. I will not tolerate failure, as it is not an option. I will not be weakened by my actions, but instead be driven by them.**_

 _ **Kygo Willis.**_

I stare ahead with my mouth agape, not knowing what "Mission 142" is exactly. I hold my breath as I spot a response on the backside of the sheet of paper to what seems to be the email sent by Kygo.

 ** _Willis,_**

 _ **It's great to hear that you are here to conduct this mission with great bravery. I applaud you for this step in your young life. The team will need to arrive on location no more than an hour after the day starts- make sure you're on time. Best of luck to you.**_

And then I spot the name, signed at the bottom of the sheet of paper:

 ** _Vince Wilde._**

"What the _hell_ are you doing back here?" I hear from behind me, instantly recognizing Kygo's foreign accent.

I quickly whirl around, ripping my handgun from my belt and aiming it directly at her head, my arm shaking as I hold my aim.

"You lied!" I speak assertively, "you lied to us!"

Her stare remains blank as she holds her paws up, trying to play innocent.

"Judy" she says calmly, "I didn't lie to you. Now, can you ple-"

"You think I'm gonna move this gun?!" I ask her, outraged, "you killed a bunch of kids!"

Her breathing becomes rapid at this point as she holds her paws in plain sight, trying her best to assure me that she is no harm.

"I can explain everything" she insists, "I can".

I hold my aim steady, glaring down the sights at her in case she were to try anything.

"I used to work with Vince, yes" she confesses, "but I didn't kill any kids. I left him before any of that went down. I _stopped_ them from killing more kids. Judy, look at me" she speaks calmly, "you have to trust me on this".

"You're no cop" I stammer, "you took us to this bunker so you could kill us all and leave us here! No one's gonna find us here! It's the perfect plan!"

She presses her lips together, stepping back a few steps as I place my finger on the trigger.

"Judy" she assures me, "I don't want to hurt you. I gave you a gun, right?" she speaks slowly. "You've been nothing but a friend to me. I only want to help you guys... I'm not who I used to be. People can change".

"You worked with that demon" I repeat to myself, still in disbelief, "and you want me to just let you go?!"

She sighs deeply, biting her lip.

"No" she breathes, "I just want you to give me a chance to prove who I really am... that I've changed".

"How do I trust you?" I ask, my words hanging in the air, " _how?_ "

"I know what that email says" Kygo divulges, "and I know that the old Kygo that wrote that and the Kygo standing in front of you are two very different people. Judy... please..." she begs, beginning to grow emotional.

I place my finger back on the trigger one more time, shaking as I do it, clenching my teeth together tenaciously before finally lowering my weapon, still staring at her in absolute disgust.

"Please... you can't tell them" she tells me, "they'll all... they'll kill me".

I bite my lip.

"You're lucky I'm generous" I spit, "working with that monster. Nick should kill you himself!"

She nods solemnly, staring downwards at the floor in shame.

"Judy, I'm-"

"I'll keep this between us" I grumble, "but only for now! As soon as this is all over, either you leave us alone, or I spill it! You... I'm sorry" I mumble, realizing how awful I sound, "I'm sorry. I..."

I trail off, tears filling my eyes as I push past her and back into the dark hallway.

" _I just can't trust you anymore_ " I mutter as I pass her, leaving her behind me as I mentally mourn the loss of a friend.

However, a new thought emerges in my mind as I walk; what if she ends up killing Nick? What if she _is_ still the old Kygo? What if she'd just one of Vince's twisted agents? I probably should have killed her while I should have...

 _You can't be so nice, Judy_ , I remind myself, knowing that these are desperate times that call for desperate measures. I can't let a risk continue to be around us... but I have no way to rid us of it. I told her I'd give her a chance, so that's  
/what I'll do.

I think back to my parents and how they died at the hands of a monster. If my lack of action ends up allowing the death of Nicholas Wilde, well...

That will be the end of me.

* * *

 **Vince POV**

My eyes grow astronomically large as I notice the location of Kygo's tracker. I hold my breath, pointing at the screen, and Trevon grins.

"Well, what do ya' know?" he exclaims, turning on microphone access so that we can listen in. I can't _believe_ my luck! They went to the _one_ place in all of Zootopia where I can listen to every word of their conversation! Perhaps Kygo is  
/still on my side...

" _Probably being questioned by them at this point_ " I hear the voice of a male speak, followed by a response that rings eerily similar to that of my wife.

" _And you don't think they're hurt Nick or the rest of them_? I mean, they didn't do anything wrong, did they?"

" _Well, that one crazy kid threw the rocks at us_ " I hear the voice respond.

He's talking about the experiment.

" _But that was just to get Vince off his back_ ".

I stare ahead with a ginormous, cruel smile, realizing what's going on. Kygo has brought some of them to my former bunker either in hopes of evading police due to the situation near the library, or to indirectly deliver them to me. Either way, I now have  
/the upper hand.

"So the kid has betrayed me" I snicker, "perfect. The more blood, the better".

Trevon turns up the volume a bit more as we continue listening in, my ears standing up sharply on top of my head to detect as much sound as possible.

" _I don't think..._ " the voice answers, "t _hat Nick will be interrogated or anything. They'll probably call in a second to tell you your son is there_ ".

There's a brief moment of silence before she replies.

"I just hope that kid doesn't-"

Suddenly the voice fades away, causing me to grow weary.

"Trevon, what's happening?!" I growl, and he shrugs.

"I think the wifi went out or something. We've lost connection..."

"What is this, 2002!? Do we not even have an adequate internet connection?!"

He reels backwards a bit, blown back by the volume of my enraged voice.

"I'll work on getting it back up" he speaks, and I groan.

However, I still have more than enough to work with.

"Still" I speak, recovering from my righteous anger, "we know where they are. All of them. We know the experiment was a failure... which I never thought would happen. I didn't tell the kid I was going to neutralize him after his mission, did I?"

Trevon shakes his head, closing the laptop as we both stand up from the desk, headed for the door.

"I don't think you did. You no dumbass. You wouldn't give away information like that" he reminds me, "you told me, but no one else. Remember?".

"Then why would he turn against me?!" I ask him, not fully grasping the situation. It's very few times in my life than I'm not ahead of the curve, so this predicament is particularly mind-boggling. I had this perfectly planned out!

"No idea" he tells me as we open the doors out of the officer and into the main hall, a few of my workers waving at me as we pass the array of desks.

Trevon marches straight up to our technician as he walks past us and grabs him by the shirt collar, staring him down viciously.

"Why'd the internet go down?!" he demands to know, the eyes of our rabbit technician looking quite horrified.

"No-no idea, sir" he stammers, his eyes darting from left to right, "but I'll get on it right this instant!"

Trevon releases him, snickering as he scampers away and towards our maintenance room. I give Trevon a high five half playfully but half seriously, knowing this is no joking situation.

"So" Trevon begins, "should we send some of us over to the prison?"

I continue looking ahead at the air in front of me, cracking my knuckles.

"Maybe. It's risky, but it's conventional. They'll probably see that email soon, so that takes care of the traitor. I should probably go myself, considering how everyone else has failed me" I begin, "conducting a little family reunion at the prison isn't  
/such a bad idea. We'll need lots of firepower... and... a _very_ quick escape method..."

I snap my finger with a grin.

"But first, we have something to take care of, don't we?".

 **Pretty tense situation all around with Judy and Kygo, huh? Oh, and Vince of course. He knows where his targets are now, so what will he do next? What about the mysterious yet gregarious Jasper?**

 **I want to thank everyone for the continued support! Thirty chapters is no easy feat- and trust me, there's still plenty to come.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave any thoughts or questions in the reviews! I love reading through them and answering whatever questions you may have!**

 **Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Van

**just-a-guy-having-fun- Indeed they are! And yes, that was a nice moment. Really shows how much their friendship has grown. And also, that ship is a bit bizarre considering Kygo and Jasper have hardly spoken to each other, but, I mean, I can't restrict ships (lol).**

 **JGgirl- I don't want to spoil anything about those two characters... but a lot goes down... (could be romantic, could not be) ;)**

 **Vivanai- Why, thank you! Vince has plenty more depth to come, so fret not! Also, yes- character development is important. VERY important.**

 **RandomNobody37- Thank you tons and lol same**

 **Crazyanimaltlou- Strong... but strong enough?**

 **Author's Comment- Well, well, well? Can this be yet another update? Shocking, honestly. Well, not really! I have the plot completely solidified now, so I'm following one massive outline- and I must say, I'm having fun writing this again!**

 **Be prepared for plenty new characters, cameos, romances, deaths and plot twists... there's plenty more to come...**

 **Also- Part two will end at chapter fifty, so be prepared! This is about to get crazy...**

 **Nick POV**

"Suspect number one: Nick Wilde" Officer Matthews says, nodding his head with a cruel smirk as he writes on a notepad. His eyes then avert to me as I slump down in the metal chair, sighing. Luckily, Officer Warren stands beside him in case he tries to hurt me or anything.

Officer Matthews is a deer with a strong southern dialect that seems to avidly dislike all foxes. Ever since I was captured by him, he's related me to my sinister father each chance he can, calling us "all the same". It reminds me of when prejudice was my _only_ problem a few weeks back.

However, as I sit in front of him, my mind will not drift away from the subject of Judy and my mother. They did manage to escape through the window, but I have no idea where they could be now. My mother knows that I'm safe at the police station, so I don't imagine she'd be that worried. However, for me, I have no clear picture of their current predicament... well, no picture at all.

"Yeah" I mutter in response, "that's my name".

"Watch the sass" he warns me, pointing the pencil at me accusingly, "cops like me don't mess with petty stuff like that. I ain't your everyday police officer".

This guy is really beginning to irk me; just the arrogant glint in his deep brown eyes is enough to ruffle my fur. I manage to hold back with some sort of comeback, knowing someone like him will not restrain himself from using violent tactics.

"Let me ask you a few questions" he proposes, that irritating grin still on his face as he pulls up another metal chair in front of me, sitting down with groan. He readjusts himself with the notepad in his lap, ready to write.

"Where's your mother?" he asks me, and I look on indifferently.

"Not _here_ " I answer bluntly, and he conks me across the head with his hoof again before Officer Warren restrains him, holding him back.

"Let me ask ya' again!" he speaks harshly as she holds his arms securely, "where's your mama at?"

His breathing is heavy, so I know I have him very worked up just over my casual demeanor. I don't feel any fresh blood on my face although I do taste some in my mouth. Regardless, I continue through the throbbing on my cheek.

"I don't know" I answer honestly, "she got away. Don't know where..."

"Don't lie to me!" he commands, but Warren quickly ushers him to calm down.

"He's telling the truth" she assures him, and I look at her kindly. She really is trying to help us, and it's a great thing to witness.

"You trust this delinquent?" he asks her sharply, narrowing his eyes at me again, "he mighta' killed someone and you're gonna-"

"Just get on with the questions!" she tells him, to which he reluctantly does.

He looks back down at the paper and then back at me, breathing out of his nose in annoyance. He clearly, although he doesn't know me, has a grudge against me.

"What happened over near the library?" he questions me, and I tense up inside. Jasper is by no means my close friend as I've only known him for a couple of hours, but he seems like he's on our side. If anyone's going to take my dad down, it'd be a kid with supernatural abilities.

I take a deep breath, preparing to speak, but then let the breath out. I sit still in my chair, not saying a word as my mind races, searching far and wide for what I should say next.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he asks with a hint of hostility.

I shake my head slowly, looking him dead in the eye.

"Your officers got crushed by a bunch of debris" I tell him, "haven't you heard?"

He grunts in frustration, leaning a bit closer to me threateningly.

"And _why_ did you run away from the scene with your little friends, huh? You set off a bomb or somethin'? You better start talkin', or I'll-"

"You'll what?" I ask, sick of him, "you're an officer. You can't hurt me without good reason!"

He grabs me by the neck firmly, holding up his hoof to land another blow to my head, but Warren quickly jams her elbow into his chest, jarring him back into his chair effectively.

"If you can't do this professionally, I _will_ get you fired!" she booms, causing Matthews to grow even more irate.

"You ain't the chief!" he growls.

"You don't even deserve to be called an officer!" she spits at him, "now you will start acting professionally, or you'll be fired faster than I can put my damn handgun up to your head an put you out of your misery. Got it?!"

His nose twitches as he tries to contain his rage, scooting his char back away from me a bit in order to prevent any violent temptations.

"Back to it" he snorts, "now answer the question, kid. Now" trying to regain any dignity at all.

I sniff, rubbing the fur on the top of my head impulsively.

"There's no bomb. I don't really know what happened...".

He rolls his eyes, holding his hand up to his face in frustration. I'm actually somewhat enjoying watching him grow impatient.

"So a bunch of concrete and metal just, by chance, fell and killed some of our officers? I don't think so. You're lyin' to me. You're lyin' to my face".

He leans forward again, showing me a taser in a threatening manner.

"You better start talking".

* * *

 **Judy POV**

I emerge from the hallway after taking a moment to wipe my eyes, buckling my handgun back into my belt. I come back across Jade and Officer Riley as they continue to speak, Jade expressing concern for her son and how she feels like she left him behind. However, my heart is ready to rip after discovering Kygo's true colors.

Considering how abruptly she came into our lives, I should have suspected something. _Especially_ with everything going on in our lives. I was stupid! It was just Nick and I against the world back then, and I allowed _this_ to happen!

I reminisce back to our days at the hospital after Nick was brutally beaten, truly feeling content with just simply being with him. I think back to the first day I met him, leaving school to visit the game store and obtaining the high score. I think back to the day I saw a "scary" movie with him and the romantic tension between us that I, being my ignorant self, still couldn't detect; or I at least doubted. I think about all the times that he has acted as my support, keeping my quintessential dream intact; my dream of becoming a police officer.

Being separated from him isn't easy on me, as I haven't been away from him much at all as of late. I can't stop worrying about his well-being, much like his mother.

"You alright?" I hear Jade's voice ask, and I turn to her shyly, still shaken by Kygo's news.

"Yeah" I say, "just..."

"You miss Nick?" she guesses, and I slowly nod.

"Yeah... I'm just worried" I speak progressively, "worried about a lot".

Jade nods a bit, her face stricken with a similar grief.

"At least Vince can't get to him" she states, "they're with police, so they-"

Her phone abruptly goes off with a loud, echoing ringtone, which she quickly takes out of her pocket and answers before the noise attracts any attention. She holds the phone up to her ear with a confused look, her teal eyes widening a bit as she holds her breath, anticipating that it could be her son calling.

"Hello?" she breathes into the microphone, grasping her cell phone tightly.

I find myself running back to the possibility that Nick may have his phone, although it's more likely it was crushed in the rubble at the safe house or confiscated by the cops. I'm sure his mom has already tried that, though.

"Hello? Ms. Wilde?" the voice asks, "I'm looking for Bonnie or Stu Hopps. They aren't answer-"

"They're not available" she tells them dishearteningly, "but their daughter is here. Do-"

"Please hand her the phone" the female voice says audibly through the speaker, and Jade hesitantly hands me the phone, not knowing who's even talking in the first place.

"Judy Hopps?!" a voice asks loudly before the phone even touches my ear, and I leap back, startled.

"Yes?" I respond cautiously, Jade and Officer Riley watching me with concern.

"Your sister was scheduled to return home today, but we weren't able to find her when it was time for our group to leave. Would you happen to know if a parent came by to pick her up or something?"

I stare straight ahead in shock as Kygo emerges from the hallway at the wrong time, her face impossible to read.

"N-no" I stammer into the microphone, clenching my paws shut tighter, "no one picked her up. She's not there?! She's not with you at the-"

"Stay calm" the voice directs me, "she may still be at the camp; maybe hiding... or maybe she accidentally got on another bus-"

"No" I repeat into the phone, too shocked to comprehend what's happening. "You don't understand... there's a lot going on... can you... can you look-"

"We'll do everything we can" she answers assuringly, and I place my paw over my eyes, although the tears don't form. I guess it's hard to cry anymore, and I don't dramatize that in the least bit. I can tear up at times, but I feel so numb to the world now... and maybe that's a good thing.

"You..." I trail off, shaking too much to speak effectively, "please find her. Please".

"We will, don't worry hun'! We just needed to make sure she wasn't with a parent or guardian".

"My parents are dead" I inform her.

"Who do you live with?" she asks, and I realize how complicated the question is.

"I..." I trail off, holding the phone away from my mouth for a moment, before deciding to hang up. Jade looks at me with a quizzical expression, although I just hand her back the phone, looking over at Kygo awkwardly.

Honestly, who do I live with now? We're constantly on the move, so I don't really have a _place_ to call home. My old house is roped off and under FBI investigation, Nick's home is too obvious to be safe... I seriously don't know where to call my real "house".

My parents are gone and I haven't had but a few moments to register that. I know it will truly dawn on me soon enough; probably at their funeral, and will it ever be so crushing. Bryce's funeral was an atrocious event to attend; especially with the thought of the then-injured Nick scratching at the back of my mind the entire time I tried to mourn him.

I think it's either Monday or Tuesday now, and I haven't been to school since Friday. Neither have Violet or Nick. Melvin skipped the day we were in the bunker, so maybe he hasn't been either. I know my grades are going to start to drop soon, but the last thing I need to worry about right now is grades...

My sister deserves my sympathy.

"We need to go" Officer Riley's voice echoes, "it's all clear outside. We can head over away from the train tracks and towards the police station. I radioed from a cruiser to pick us up with no question, so we have a ride".

We begin moving silently out of the bunker, stepping through the busted metal doorway and to the left. It looks like there's a clear path to the road to the left, but instead, Officer Riley insists that we stay right in order to reach the rendezvous.

We walk through thick grass as we approach what appears to be some sort of statue, but then as we get closer, I begin spotting graves; as numerous as grains of sand on the beach.

"We-" I begin, "we have to go through that?"

"It leads directly to the rendezvous point, so yes" he affirms, "but don't worry, it doesn't take as long as you'd think".

Still, even the idea of passing through a graveyard does not rest well with me. My mind tends to shift to the first thing it reminds me of; the death of my parents and my brother. Although it's something I'd love to prevent, it's more of an unconscious thing. Now, with my sister "missing", it only instills more fear into my heart.

"Don't think too much about it" Jade Wilde tells me, rubbing my back empathetically, "I know it's tough. More than that... but you can't let it eat you alive".

We tread on quickly but cautiously, reading the names on graves for fun like some sort of little game.

"Daniel Adams, Sofie Bennet, Scott Moore, Darrel Williams" I read aloud, trying my best to rid my mind of Kygo's little secret the best I can. _Anything_ to get my mind off of my life at the moment is beneficial, except-

I stop in my tracks, causing Jade to slam into me as a result, jarring me forward although I hold my gaze with the name on the grave.

 _Maddie._

It's no one I know, but the first name enough is enough to jar me inside again, causing my breathing to become erratic as Jade notices my line of sight. She steps in front of me to break my line of sight, lightly pressing against my back as if to keep me moving.

"I know, honey" she says, "I know. We just gotta keep moving".

After a sullen walk through the cemetery, we come across a what appears to be a two lane road with no traffic at all whatsoever. One side of the road is the cemetery, while the other is a treeline that appears to evolve into some sort of woods. Jade and I eye Officer Riley to nonverbally ask for further directions, although I assume it's just a waiting game for now.

"They'll be here in a minute or so" he tells me, "they had to stop for something on the way. Don't worry about the officer. Her name is Officer Warren, and she's nothing to be concerned about. She's assertive, but kindhearted".

Officer Riley talks in a very firm yet educated voice, reminding me of some sort of FBI investigator.

"Officer, I have to ask" Jade begins, "why did you come with us instead of staying with the other officers?"

He looks off towards the horizon semi-dramatically, taking a sizable breath as the sunlight glints off of his eyes.

"Because in... well, whatever happened with that kid, everyone's a suspect. Seeing as how you all the least likely suspects... I mean, I'm an officer. I've been trained to use explosives, which is, you know... what they think happened-"

"They would have charged you with the murder" Jade affirms, to which Riley grunts.

"Yep" he answers, "and now..."

He gulps, blinking a few times to hold back any sort of emotion.

"I got nowhere to go".

* * *

 **Vince POV- 6:02 PM**

I stare out the open doorway to my hidden bunker with a sigh. I stare up at the sky, spotting a lone airplane far above in the clouds. However, I see no sign of helicopters or anything of the like.

The location of my bunker is curious indeed; a good amount outside of the city, hidden in a thick array of trees and cliffs. The air seems a bit crisper than usual as the early fall usually tends to feel quite humid and hot, especially in this vast city.

The date is _September 13_ _th_ _._ Not many consider the date special, but I know that tomorrow, my son will celebrate his thirteenth birthday... well, my former son. I refuse to refer to him as one of mine now. However, as I held Violet and the goat hostage, I noticed some things in my daughter that reflect that of my own self.

 _Defiance, anger, charisma, grit and vigor._ Kygo was just too sensitive and, although she tried to hide it, kindhearted for such a role. She didn't realize that it isn't a matter of "good vs evil" or "bad vs good", it's simply a matter of "us vs them". However, I think someone with the anger that Violet holds back would be something easy to add more and more fuel to; it'd be all too easy to control her. Then, I would have _real_ family, and a successor to my mission. If I could just get in her head a bit, it'd be all too easy...

"Vince" Trevon speaks as he walks up beside me, working on loading a pistol clip with bullets, "you got a projected departure time?"

I continue looking at the sky, my mind still full of tactics to use at the prison; debating which weapons to carry, which path to take, which animals to target above others...

"We'll scout the station first" I respond after a few seconds, the area outside quiet aside from the breeze and a distant car engine; too far away to be anything of concern.

"Any time estimate?"

I glance over at him now as he finishes loading the clip.

"I'm ready now. You got a team together, yes?"

He nods with energy.

"Yep. Harvey, Dale, Marcia... all of our usual... well, for the important tasks".

"And body armor? Make sure that's supplied" I remember, knowing body armor is an essential for invading any sort of police station. A police station like this may have access to handguns or shotguns, but will lack any real threats like fully automatic weapons or explosives. Out-gunning them will be no problem at all.

"Of course" he replies as if it were an obvious answer, "I'm not that incompetent".

I snicker, but stop mere moments later, putting on a serious expression.

"Trevon, does death scare you?"

He looks a bit caught off guard by the question, placing the clip into his handgun, making sure that the safety isn't yet turned off.

"Do I... fear death?" he repeats the question, and I nod.

"Do you?"

He places the gun in his belt, the stripes on his face formed by his fur gleaming in the sunlight as the sun heads down the side of the earth, ready to set within the next few hours. He breathes in and out of his nose, leaning against the doorway.

"Depends" he answers.

"Depends on what?" I counter, wanting him to elaborate.

"Situation" he tells me, "it depends on the situation".

"Like torture?" I ask him, "suffering?"

"The worst pain I've ever experienced is my son being killed. Do you consider that torture?".

I look at him, dissecting his words.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a gruesome death".

He shrugs briskly.

"I don't have a problem with killing those that oppose us, but seeing my son drown in a river... he did nothing wrong. He was a miniature version of myself, I swear. He-"

He stops talking, staring coldly at the ground now.

"He didn't deserve it, and that's what hurt me. Your family... you _believe_ they deserve it. He didn't. I know he didn't..."

"I may be a madman, or whatever, but I can understand that. I may not be able to empathize... I don't feel raw emotion anymore... but I respect that. I lost my son as well... but I lost him to delusions... not death. He's not my son anymore; he'll never be".

Trevon holds his glance with me before talking once again.

"Do you miss your son before he was corrupted?"

I look on at him indifferently, the air blowing through my fur as I hold my silence, truly taking a moment to dig deep into the question.

"I never loved my family. I married Jade because I thought love would make me "normal", but it never did. It never worked, and they were never enough. It frustrated me... it killed me, numbed me inside. So, I'd take out my inconceivable rage on her and Nick pretty much every day".

"Why?" Trevon asks me, and I tense up.

"Because nothing in life besides revenge and chaos has made me happy. _Nothing._ If I were to go back to a "normal life", well... I might as well put a glock to my head and count to three".

He nods, although I know he doesn't understand my logic carved out of insanity. Even _I_ do not understand my own head, so why dwell on it?

"Anyways" I speak up, turning back towards the door and motioning for us to move back inside to gather the group, "let's move".

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

Sometimes I like to look up at the sky and scream "why?" at the loudest volume that my lungs allow. Some days I will ponder back to my short days at the orphanage, distancing myself from the other kids in hopes that I'd be out soon enough and it wouldn't matter anyway. While that held true, the distancing led to conflicts I'd like to forget, and petty fights that I'd like to pretend never happened. I was an easy target, but I was made of steel; their arrows could not pierce me.

The only person close to a friend that I had was adopted a few days after my arrival, leaving me alone. My loneliness was very short-lived, however, as I was adopted a mere week later by a mysterious fox by the name of "Vince Martin". I found out his true colors much too late; _after_ he adopted me, learning that he had even lied about his last name. He had created a fake I.D, and I guess the orphanage just wanted to get rid of me considering the problems that I created.

What happened next is not something I can begin to cover. I woke up in a makeshift lab of sorts one morning after being heavily experimented on by doctors, the only existent help being my doctor at the time. Now, with a futile, unnecessary mission shoved in my face, I have no choice but to doom myself.

I rub my paw against my deep pants' pocket, feeling the three doses of serum I have left. One serum can last me about two days or so, so at this rate, I have six days to live. Still, if my plan works, there's the slim chance I may survive...

"Weird" I speak aloud as Melvin and Violet aim their eyes over at me, "nothing's happened..."

Violet looks from Melvin to me, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, clearly tired from the multiple hours spent in this room today. In fact, we're beginning to wonder if Nick is alright or not. It's been over an hour since we've seen him, and every second seems to make Violet and Melvin worry more.

"I thought that the Vince guy woulda' been here by now" I speak slowly, "weird".

"Is _that_ your plan?!" Violet asks tiredly, "to get us all here at the prison, nice and gift-wrapped for Satan himself?"

I chuckle dryly.

"Hardly. How about thinkin' from the other way around? That maybe, just maybe, I'm trying to attract ole' _Vince_ here? Oh, boy, that'd be grand".

"How?!" Violet demands, "he'd bring an army or something".

"Well, it's nothing _I_ couldn't handle" I speak confidently, "I mean, really? They'd be more than gift-wrapped... there's even be some sugar and maybe even a cheery on top. It'd be way too easy, and it'd be a good way to..."

Violet narrows her eyes suspiciously; her lack of trust being something that I respect.

"Good way to what?" she demands to know.

I smile smugly.

"Nothin'. A good way to... kill him".

Melvin suddenly jumps in, leaning out from behind Violet to look at me.

"How do you know he'll show up?" he questions.

"It's Vince" I answer coolly, "he always does. Heck of a guy when it comes to being punctual".

Violet groans, annoyed with me even through I continue to answer all of her seemingly never ending questions.

"So, a bait plan, huh?" Melvin asks me with his eyebrows raised, "interesting. You said you heard them discussing executing you after you... well, hypothetically, after you killed us?"

I nod solemnly.

"Sure did. And if I manage to attract him here and... well, get rid of him, I'll be able to go back to his little base and get all the serum he created to keep me up and runnin'. If I tried to invade his hideaway, I'd either get shot _or_ he'd put a grenade to the supply. I'd be a dead leopard either way. But don't worry; if he does show up, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you guys. I mean, I'd even give up myself to get rid of that little bastard".

"Really?" Violet asks me, "you're sure that would work out?"

"I'm certain" I answer, leaning back in my chair comfortably; although the stiff metal frame is taking its toll on my back, "I'll hear him coming. I'll be ready".

"I thought you were more concerned about microphones than planning?" she asks me, still somewhat ticked off.

"If there were microphones, we'd be knocked unconscious by now, trust me. I was suspicious at first, but I'm pretty sure-"

The door opens quickly and Nick is pushed into the room as he falls on the floor, bruised and a bit bloody on his face. He groans as he props himself up on his elbows, clearly shaken. Officer Matthews then steps into the room with an arrogant expression, popping some sort of sunflower seed into his mouth with spunky eyes.

"Well then" he begins, putting his hooves on his hips as he eyes us down, "who dares to be up next?"

I stand up without a hint of hesitance, glaring at him with my confidence in my abilities on full display. I put my hands on my hips, mimicking his posture, and speak, mimicking his deep southern accent.

"Is that fur or did ya' cover yourself in turds?" I ask defiantly, hearing the others giggle behind me, obviously finding my bravery remarkable. However, it's only due to the fact that I can hardly feel pain at all anymore. I know that Officer Matthews is about to use the most inhumane of methods to question me, but I could hardly care less. I just want to make him look dumb.

He simply laughs in response though, accompanied with a fake smile, motioning for me to walk out of the door.

"Warren had to go out for a while, so there's no... disruptions. Oh, I just _know_ the two of us are gonna have fun!"

* * *

 **Nick POV**

The second the door shuts, I'm on my feet, staring at Melvin and Violet with an expression that translate to many, many things:

 _Fear, anger, frustration, stress, defeat, weakness, resilience... the longing to retaliate._

"Nick!" Melvin gasps as I sit down beside them, "what... what-"

"What'd he do?!" Violet asks, absolutely livid, "I swear, I'll-"

"No" I interrupt her, "what I need for you to do right now is stay calm!"

She sinks back in her chair a bit, clenching her jaw shut and shutting her fists tight as she tries to calm down.

"He knocked me around a little bit" I admit, "but I'm fine. The thing is..." I trail off as Violet and Melvin scoot closer to me, worried for my well-being.

"What?" Violet asks impatiently.

"He reminded me... _a lot_... of how my dad used to be. Back when he was crazy, but not _that_ crazy. He'd knock me around when he was mad, but he'd apologize sometimes because my mom would force him too. Eventually, he stopped apologizing though... but anyways... he's not a stable guy. He gets upset over the smallest things, and with someone with Jasper's... um..."

"His cheeky insolence?" Melvin suggests, and I take a guess at what the word means, agreeing just to keep the conversation moving.

"Yeah, that... that idiot will throw him through a wall before they're done in there" I inform them, and Violet looks on at me, crossing her arms.

"He could destroy that douche with his _mind_ " she tells me, "I don't think he's in any danger".

She turns to Melvin.

"Do you?"

Melvin scratches his chin, looking at Violet as he plans a response.

"Well, I mean, the kids a telekinetic... he's fine, I think. I mean, he's pretty strong too. They experimented on him a ridiculous amount..."

"But what if... you know" Violet says to him with a clenched jaw, inferring that I don't know what she's talking about.

"Vince?" Melvin asks like it's no secret all.

My chest instantly tightens up and my pulse increases, and I stare at him in horror.

"He's coming here?! Melvin, please tell me you-"

"No, we don't know that, but you know... just in case he _did_ , it'd be nice to have super-hero kid around".

"Well, right now, we have _two_ things two worry about: Vince _and_ that stupid Matthews guy" I tell them, "and we can't lose focus... we gotta be careful. And... we need to find the others" I say, missing Judy more than ever already.

Melvin and Violet nod, hoping to the best of our ability that we will make it out of this police station intact...

We hope.

* * *

 **Judy POV**

"Hmm, she's running late" Officer Riley grumbles, glancing at his watch as we hold our position at the side of the road.

I stare down at the pavement, just wanting to know for sure that he's okay. I miss him more than I've ever missed anything in my life, and I regret the fact that I started to take him for granted. Although I realized Nick was unlike anyone else in the world, I just didn't really comprehend it until now... until I lost everything except him...

 _Don't say that, Judy! Your sister isn't dead! That's silly! She was probably just off wandering around the camp, and they simply couldn't find her! Yeah! Maybe she was on another bus! There's so many possibilities! Why would Vince Wilde want her anyway?! She has no connection with any of this. None! She'd just a kid away at camp!_

I kick a pebble along the gravel in frustration, which Jade instantly notices. Come to think of it, Jade Wilde has come to resemble my mother in a way; at least since mine was murdered. She's there when I need her without any sort of verbal cue, and she genuinely cares about me.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how are _you_ guys?" she asks, drawing my attention.

"Nick and I?" I ask, as it is the first possibility that comes to my mind.

"Yeah" she answers, not seeming too worried about her son; although it could be purely out of an effort to keep us all calm.

"We're good" I say, "really good, but, I mean... separated, at the moment".

"I can see that" she responds, rubbing her paw on the top of my head teasingly, "but I mean, I _have_ to ask: do you mean just "really good", or " _really_ good?"

I can't help but laugh at her question, covering my mouth with my fist in embarrassment.

"Umm..." I start with a grin, "I guess you could say the second one".

She raises her eyebrows.

"So it's _official?!_ "

I nod in confirmation, not really caring who knows anymore. What I have with Nick; it's a rare joy for me these days. Very, very rare.

"I guess... I mean, yeah... we talked about it. Are you... happy about that?"

She chuckles.

"You could say that. I mean, I'm glad he ended up finding someone. That was one of his worries when he was younger. He would always tell me about how "he'll never get married because he's not cute and no girls at school like him"', she recalls, mimicking his younger voice.

" _Not_ cute?" I ask in awe, "what kinda' mirror was he looking in?"

She laughs at my words, pulling me in for a brief hug as Officer Riley continues watching for the car. While she hugs me, I seriously feel like she's my mother; or mother in law, already. It's a strange feeling considering my parents haven't been gone for long at all.

She releases me, placing her hands on my shoulders like she's about to tell me something important.

"You've been good to us, Judy" she tells me, "good to me, and good to Nick. You and..." she pauses, steadying her voice, "you and your parents. You've been so amazing to us".

"You guys deserve it" I assure her, "se-"

"Guys!" Kygo interrupts, making my frustrations for her nearly reach a boiling point; well, until I see the approaching vehicle.

"Man, Warren sure chooses the weirdest cars" Officer Riley comments with a snicker, waiting on the side of the road with his arms crossed.

The large mini-van comes to a halt as it's cheap-sounding brakes screech. I look over at the others as we proceed toward the car without proper caution. My feet feel like they weight a thousand pounds as I approach the vehicle in what feels like slow motion, and then, all hell breaks loose.

Before I can blink, several animals, all dressed in a strange uniform, jump out of the car. We have no chance to react before the driver of the car fires a single bullet from his revolver, hitting Kygo square in the chest.

Once again, in slow motion it seems, Kygo falls backwards with an "oof!" on to the grass behind her, laying motionless.

"KYGO!" Jade shrieks, but is quickly hit down to the ground and pinned.

I'm also suddenly grabbed and thrown to the ground before I can reach for my gun and handcuffed, my breathing becoming rapid.

"This is police brutality!" Jade screams as her, Officer Riley and I are yanked to our feet, all handcuffed.

The three animals, all dressed in black force us around to the back of the van, opening the doors quickly.

"You think we're police?" one of them asks with a twisted grin, "now that's a bad joke".

The last things I see are Kygo's still motionless body and Jade being hit in the head with enough force to knock her out, and then tossed into the back of the van.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out except for a squeak as I am too conked on the head, and I sink into the cold depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Meanwhile At The Police Station...**

The chief sits for what feels like the one hundredth hour today in front of the computer monitor, clicking through file upon file of criminal database; that is until he receives an email of interest.

He clicks on the unexpected email with a neutral expression, noticing that the sender of the email is unknown. He briefly questions this before moving on, downloading the mp4 file sent in the mysterious email. As he loads the video, he reads the text sent with it:

" _Here you will find a video of your very own officer: Officer Kygo Willis, declaring her allegiance to an anti-government organization with the intent of participating in the Zootopia Middle School shooting of 9-2-2025"._

"Officer Willis?" he speaks aloud in concern, clicking frantically on the video in worry.

At last, the video loads and begins to play.

The first thing the chief sees is Kygo's face; looking perhaps a year younger than she is now, looking blankly at the camera.

"You may recite it now" and off-screen voice tells her, and she nods with a less-than-noticeable gulp.

"I, Kygo Willis, agree to take part in the mission to take back our lives from the restrictive, oppressive government of Zootopia with utmost urgency" she begins, "I will fight through adversity and lead this operation with loyalty and servitude. I will not tolerate failure, as it is not an option. I will not be weakened by my actions, but instead be driven by them".

The chief looks on in horror, reaching for his phone, but his eyes stay locked on the screen.

"There, is that good?" Kygo asks the off-screen voice with hopeful eyes, and only a bone-chilling laugh is heard in response.

The video then cuts to black.

He lifts the phone to his ear, his arm shaking as he struggles to do so.

"Officer Riley?!" he asks into the phone, knowing he was working with Kygo at the safe house, "Officer Riley?"

No answer.

He groans in fear, mashing in another number with haste.

"Hello?! Hello?!" he asks into the phone, tapping his hoof on the text with impatience, "Warren! Answer the damn phone!"

"Hello?" a voice asks mere seconds after he requests it, "Cheif Bogo? Something wrong?"

"Kygo. She's undercover for the enemy".

"Oh my God" is Officer Warren's only breathless reply, "I'm on the way to pick up Kygo and Officer Riley... what do I do?"

Bogo taps his hoof faster nervously.

"Play it cool" he tells her, "get her back here in one piece so we can start an investigation, and..."

He reads the email sender one more time.

 _Sender unknown._

"We need to find out who sent this".

"We'll be back soon" Warren replies, and then promptly leaves Chief Bogo sitting in silence, staring at the email once more in absolute disarray. He scrolls down a bit to reveal one last sentence, written in large format for extra emphasis:

 ** _"You'd be a villain not to take action"._**

He falls back into my chair in sickening horror.

 _"I cannot believe it"._

 **RIP Kygo, right? And also- what about that kidnapping? The van? Strange. And what will happen to Jasper? Will he end up killing Officer Matthews in order to escape? Will Vince invade the prison?**

 **Update will be very soon! Stick around until then!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please any thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Until next time...**


	32. Chapter 32: Spare Yourself

**Guest- Never say sorry for a long review! I love reading your thoughts on the story- and your response is pretty awesome. Oh, and thank you tons!**

 **Vivanai- Me too!**

 **Guest- Judy, useless? I don't see that. She plays a huge role in upcoming chapters, also, so you'll enjoy that.**

 **Guest- The slashes won't happen anymore. It was a formatting issue with my old computer, and I got a new one a few days ago. :) And yes, Judy is about to undergo a lot of development change for sure.**

 **B2318- Kygo? Dead? ;) But Melvin and Violet... we'll just have to see.**

 **RandomNobody37- Same... ;(**

 **Archangel12575- Indeed! She would be...**

 **Michale Angel O- I'll take that compliment with open arms. Thanks a lot! :)**

 **Author's Comment: Hello, and welcome back! I just finished solidifying the entire plot for the rest of the story, and boy, is it going to be fun. But for now... let's embrace the present. Judy? Kidnapped. Jade? Kidnapped. Riley? Kidnapped. Kygo? Who even knows.**

 **(IMPORTANT) Also, I'd like to clarify two things: 1) the size difference between animals is not as extreme as in the film. For instance, a rabbit like Judy is not 1/4 the size of an adult fox like Jade as she would be in the film as a thirteen year old child. Although the difference is there, it's scaled down a good bit. 2) The city of Zootopia is still Zootopia, but it resembles a more realistic city (the lack of heavily hilly landscaping, the different districts are a bit less visually defined, etc. Overall, I envision it to be more realistic).**

 **So, let's see what happens next, shall we?**

* * *

 **Nick POV**

"Where is he?!" we hear an outraged voice cry from the other side of the door, "where?!"

I notice Melvin immediately cringe at the sound of the voice, standing up from his chair and looking back at us.

"This is gonna get ugly" he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his hoof, "it's my parents".

The door then swings open with Melvin's parents bursting in with the chief of the police station; a huge wildebeest, his eyes glaring with frustration as his parents push their way past him and into the room, rushing to Melvin.

"Son! Are you okay?!" they ask, placing their hooves on his shoulders in panic, "are you hurt?! Did they-"

"I'm fine" he assures them, "I'm fine!"

"Then why are you at the _police station_?!" his father nearly shouts. Both of his parents are dressed in very expensive clothing, and seem very dramatic in nature. Their words seem coated in glamor and wealth, leading me to believe that Melvin's family is actually very rich. He's very told us this, though... maybe because he just doesn't like to brag, or even seem like he is.

"Come with us, then!" they order him, ushering him towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa!" the chief blocks them, "he can't leave".

"And why on earth not?" Melvin's mother demands to know, crossing her arms. Little do they know of what happened only hours ago downtown...

I notice that the chief's name tag reads: "Chief Bogo", which sounds somewhat foreign. He does speak with some sort of accent, so it lines up.

"Your son was involved with some questionable activity, and we need to ensure that he isn't to blame".

Melvin's parents look from Bogo to their son in utter shock, their jaws hung open, and then back at Bogo.

"You _can't_ be serious!" they speak, offended, "Melvin is the nicest child in this whole city!"

Bogo snickers, covering his mouth with his hoof to avoid looking rude.

"Doesn't matter" he responds, "he might've killed some of our officers. He isn't leaving for a while".

His parents scoff simultaneously with angered looks, to which Violet and I chuckle, their oh-so-fancy attitudes seeming quite amusing given the situation.

"Fine! Fine! We'll pay-"

"Sorry ma'am. There's no bailing anyone out. You're gonna have to leave for now" Bogo informs Melvin's parents.

Melvin's mother looks like she is about to pitch a fit for a moment, but suddenly hugs her son briefly before pulling away with a somber frown and then heading out the door. Melvin's dad waves goodbye with a hint of disappointment as the door begins to close. Still, before it shuts, Melvin's mom squeezes out one more statement.

"We'll be back later with dinne-".

She doesn't have time to finish, however.

The door slams shut, leaving us in silence once again; besides the sound of fading voices. Melvin sighs, sitting back down in his chair beside Violet, who glances over at him with concern as he sinks down into the metal frame.

"Don't worry" she tells him, "my parents... adopted _or_ biological... would have probably killed me. Your parents seem like they love you... don't they?"

He sniffs, taking his glasses off to rub on his shirt.

"They do" he tells her as I listen, "it's just that... they don't know about any of this. _Any_ of it. The fact that..."

He glances over at the two of us; not accusingly, but hesitantly.

"We, as a whole, are guilty..."

I nod solemnly, understanding the implications behind his words. Whether we consider Jasper a friend or not, he _did_ kill several officers; although there's no way they can prove it due to his special abilities. There were no explosives involved aside from the one attached to that strange ferret, which wasn't enough to shift the rubble over enough to kill police officers anyway.

"We can't let them see that" I warn them, "we can't".

They look at me in bizarre fashion, noticing my change in approach.

"Is that the right thing to d-"

"Of course it's the right thing to do!" Violet interrupts Melvin, "if we're put in juvie, that would be the _easiest_ place from Vince to target. We can't risk that".

I take in her words as my eyes wander around the room, studying the mostly bland interior. The room is perhaps the size of two walk in closets, and boasts a line of six chairs against the back wall. We sit in the three chairs to the left, the only other object in the barren room being a clock, which seems to have stopped.

"But we're already here" Melvin points out, "and Jasper... well, God knows what's happening to him. Point is; if he wanted to target one place, wouldn't he be on his here way right now? I mean, this is the smallest police station in the city".

I sigh nervously, looking at the blank wooden door in front of us.

"Well, _that_ certainly wouldn't hold him back".

"Exactly" Melvin answers.

"Maybe we'll be out soon" I hope, "it's already been hours. And Jasper... I don't think his attitude will... fit well with that Matthews guy. You think he's okay?"

I watch Violet look towards the door cautiously.

"Even if he's punched, kicked, whatever... he still has his little powers. He'll be fine" she answers me, void of any worry at all.

"But what about Judy and the others?" I ask, tapping my fingers along the arm of the chair.

"Psh!" she scoffs, "you worry too much".

* * *

 **Judy POV**

I'm suddenly awake again, and the first thing I notice is the stench of stale blood and the feeling of handcuffs of sorts clamped down on my wrist.

I jerk into a sitting position, breathing heavily, studying my surrounds in horror. The room is nearly all some type of metal, aside from the small, barred window to my left. The floor seems to be stained with a velvet-red liquid, that I hope is not blood. To my right, I see Jade and Officer Riley, also chained to the wall. They, however, are still unconscious, unable to process the horror before us.

I tug against the chain, but realize trying to rip myself free is futile. Aside from the door, there's no way of escaping this room.

"Jade!" I whisper frantically, "Riley!"

I receive no response, provoking me to start panicking, my mind filling to the brim with bad scenarios; and then I come to a realization:

My mind used to be one hundred percent optimist, but now, I can't say the same. Through the horrific events of late, I haven't retained that part of myself, and it hurts me to think about.

"Jade!" I cry out, "please! Anyone!"

I hold my mouth, forgetting that we have no idea where we are, or who has taken us. I know that the room reeks of blood and death, which is more than enough evidence that our captors may not be the friendliest.

Still, right on cue, the door begins making clicking noises as if it's being unlocked. I brace myself, clenching my jaws together, desperate not to panic any more.

The door then swings open as Jade and Riley stay unconscious, a lone tiger entering the room with no visible weaponry. I stare at him blankly, wanting a full explanation as to why we're here.

"I bet you're confused as hell" he laughs, scratching his chin in thought, "and by all means, you should be".

I continue looking straight ahead at him.

"Why are we here?" I ask, not aggressively, but calmly, looking for an answer instead of death.

"Well, I'll let the boss explain when he gets here in a minute" he answers smugly, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. "But first..."

He saunters over to the other two and lightly shakes their shoulders, jarring them back to our uncertain reality. Immediately, the two drowsily look around in confusion; first at me, and then to the looming tiger.

"Who are you?!" Jade asks indignantly, tugging against the chain violently, "where are we?!"

The tiger chuckles once again, walking back over to the door to face us.

"My name's Trevon!" he says with mock enthusiasm, "and well... I can't tell you where you are. I'll just let you hear it firsthand from the boss".

"The boss?!" Riley asks, also ripping at his chain, trying to stand up, "what kinda' boss locks up innocent people?!"

"Innocent?" Trevon asks with a smirk, "I'd have to question that".

"We haven't done anything to anyone!" I insist, staring down at my chains in anger, "seriously!"

He rubs his paws together, eyeing us as if we're simply play toys.

"I'm not allowed to be the judge of that" he informs us as the door opens a second time, a strange-looking fox entering the room before shutting the door behind him.

His eyes look beyond deranged despite being the same emerald green as Nick's, and his fur looks ruffled. He wears black pants with a crimson shirt, and a black jacket over that, looking somewhat formal yet casual at the same time.

"Hello guys" he says with a demented grin, mocking a friendly tone, "and _hello_ Jade!"

I witness Jade begin to choke on tears, her eyes wide and full of terror as he stands before us. She seems unable to speak, now trembling. After a moment of not responding, I begin to realize just who the fox in front of us is, and I grow sick to my stomach instantly.

 _Vince Wilde._

"What, you don't wanna talk? After all this time?!" he speaks in fake surprise, kneeling down before a chained Jade. "C'mon, hun! I went through all this trouble, delayed my little scouting mission... all for silence?"

She spits on him in defiance, refusing to say a word. I can tell she's beyond horrified, but she manages to hold it inside pretty well. However, just as I think she's never going to respond, she finally does.

"When I get outta' here" she mutters, "I'm going to kill you".

He nods with pursed lips, as if he's admiring her courage. He then stands back up, still staring his former wife down.

"You know that boy, Nick?" he asks her, immediately garnering a significant amount of attention. She glares at him sharply, as if she's daring him to do something.

"I dare you to touch him" she speaks vigorously, clenching her fists together as she shakes. "I will rip your eyeballs out of your worthless skull".

He smiles, tilting his head tauntingly.

"Now, now" he begins, "you're beginning to sound worse than me! Ripping eyeballs out? Now _that's_ gruesome. Might have to try it out on ole' Nicky"

"I DARE YOU" she spits, lunging for him, though the chains hold her back.

"You see, Jade" he starts again, pacing around the room, "there's no such thing as evil in this case. You believe it's okay to rip someone's eyes out, and so do I. We see _eye_ to _eye_ on this one. But you'll tell me I'm the messed up one. There's no such thing as evil... morals... they're really just a figment of the weak mind. Trust me on that one. You'll see, honey bun: you can't defeat the power of a world without moral..."

"You're a demon" Jade speaks boldly, "go to hell".

"Don't say that, Jade" he retorts, "you want to act like you're so... above us. Why? Why are you above us? Look, you married-"

"Don't put this on me!" she cries, now in tears, "this is you! You went off the edge! You messed everything up for _yourself_!"

He stares at her with yet another cruel smile, scratching the fur on his forearm with amusement.

"I didn't betray myself" he speaks, "I was true to myself. I never loved you. Did you think I did?"

Jade simply stares at him, at a loss for words.

"Why'd you marry her if you didn't love her?" Officer Riley speaks up.

Vince looks over at him, beginning to move his direction.

"You know" he begins, "I wanted to answer that question, but then I noticed just how _spiffy_ you're looking today. Now, you're a big ole' rhino, right? Bigger than me. You'd be a valuable addition to my team. Strong, ferocious. You'd be free from the silly world around you..."

"You know" Riley begins, "I think I agree with Jade on this one. Go to hell!"

Vince smiles, motioning for Trevon to open the door, to which he does. A large, muscular gorilla enters the room, staring menacingly at us.

"The rhino" Vince tells him, "he can go. I have no need for him".

Riley stares at us in utter shock, surprised at the mercy of Vince Wilde. He trapped him in this prison of sorts, and now he's just setting him free?

The large gorilla stumbles over to confused Riley, quickly unlocking his chains and pulling him to his feet, pinning his arms behind him. Vince watches as he pushes Riley towards the door, looking as if he's deep in though.

"Crazy" Vince's voice echoes, "Crazy. You all call me crazy, don't you? I'm crazy. Really? Am I crazy, or is letting a prisoner leave... but not only that... _knowing_ where we are and what we do. Now that... _that_ would be crazy".

He holds up his claws to the much larger rhinos face, causing Riley to simply roll his eyes.

"You're pathetic" Riley states, staring him down.

"Well, that's not very nice... but then again" Vince responds, looking at his claws, "what if blood is nice to me?"

He suddenly snaps his arm forwards and upwards with extreme ferocity; a ferocity that I've never seen until now. His claw completely severs Officer Riley's throat, blood spurting out of the wound and on to Vince, as well as the floor.

The gorilla releases Riley as he sinks to his knees, gargling on blood as he uselessly grasps his throat. I notice Jade simply closing her eyes, the tears streaming down her cheeks as Riley chokes, the blood pouring on to the floor.

"You idiot" Vince speaks, crouching down in front of the dying rhino, "you really thought you were going to make it out of here alive? Seriously?" he asks, laughing as if the whole situation were the funniest thing in all his life. "Niceness is all according to perspective! The way I see it, watching you choke to death on your own blood? Oh, well _that's_ nice".

Riley can't respond as he gasps for non-existent air, slamming his hoof agains the floor in agony.

"Thanks for the assistance, Harvey" Vince speaks to the ape in a once-again calm tone before turning to leave.

"You're just gonna leave us here?!" Jade gasps in a ferocious mix of rage and mental torture, "you can't do that!"

Vince smiles, his face as well as his shirt covered in Riley's blood.

"How right you are! How _could_ I leave you here with a dying officer?" he retorts as if he were the stupid one, motioning for Harvey, the gorilla, to drag Officer Riley's still twitching corpse out of the room. "That rhino doesn't deserve any last words. Now don't try anything; I'm kind enough to warn you now... we'll be back soon".

The door slams shut as Officer Riley's body is dragged out, leaving a huge puddle of blood as the only confirmation of what just occurred. I've witnessed the brutality of Vince Wilde firsthand, and I'm already shaking in anguish.

"Judy" she cries to me, "Judy?".

"Y-yeah?" I answer, my eyes wide, my mind seemingly broken.

"We're gonna get out" she tells me, "don't worry. Don't worry".

I begin crying too, knowing that not I'll probably never see Nick again. I'll never see any of them again. I'll never escape this hell; and in all reality...

Wait! This guy is bent on getting Nick, so wouldn't that mean I _will_ see him again? It doesn't matter. I'll be dead before he gets here anyway...

"I d-don't know..." I tremble traumatically, eyeing the officer's spilled blood, "I don't know how..."

"Don't worry about how" she tells me, "all that matters is that we _will_ ".

She spots me staring at the blood and reaches out to me, touching my shoulder with all the affection she can muster.

"Don't look at the blood, sweetie" she speaks softly, although clearly hysterical inside. "Look at me".

I look over at her, shaking even more violently than before, the stench of blood and the mental echoes of Riley's dying chokes lingering in my mind.

"We're gonna die" I squeak, facing the reality of our situation in full, "he's gonna kill us... cut off our heads..."

"Judy" she cuts me off, tears clogging up her vision as well, "don't talk like that... please..."

I stare deep into her scarred eyes, mustering all the seriousness I can to get my point across to her.

"Jade" I say seriously, "you're like my mother, but you need to listen to me; there's no way..."

I can't find the strength to finish, sinking my face into my knees as I begin sobbing loudly, pulling against the handcuff, although, once again, I know there's no escape.

This is the end of the road...

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

"We've been over this forty times, donut head" I retaliate, not able to feel his petty punches hardly, if at all. "I didn't do anything. There ya' go. Now let me go, before I _do_ kill someone".

He laughs loudly and aggressively, pointing his hoof at me.

"You threatenin' a cop?!" he asked, now irate. "I'll kill you too, you know!"

"Oh, I know you will" I reply, rolling my eyes, "and you'll lose your job. No one will ever trust you... you'll lose more than I will. Kill me. I dare you!"

He groans in frustration, leaning forward to glare into my eyes with extreme aggression. In fact, his eyes appear so hostile that I question his claimed occupation as an officer, pondering if he may be a spy for Vince.

"I'll strangle you, right here. All I got to do is say you lunged for me" he threatens, making sure to flex every single muscle in his arms. "I've done it before, I'll do it again".

I merely laugh, finding his threats nothing short of ignorant. If only he knew who he was dealing with. I'm tempted to hold him in place for a second or two just to scare him, but I know that would give him a lead on who caused the mysterious incident at the safe house.

"Go ahead" I dare him, "kill a little, innocent child. _Do it_ ".

He yells in frustration and conks me across the head with his hard hoof again; although I can hardly feel it, and it draws no blood. I gasp upon feeling the contact, but quickly straighten my posture, meeting his angry eye once again.

"You're an adult, and that's the best you can do?" I chuckle, "you didn't even make me bleed. You're sad!"

He hits me again hard enough to knock me out of my chair, and much to his surprise, I stare back up at him, laughing madly.

"Y-you!" I laugh, "you're so weak! Come on! At least launch me to the moon or somethin'!"

He snorts, yanking me back into my seat with obvious fury. He knows that he can't kill me, and he's doing nothing to harm me. It's actually quite amusing to watch...

"Hmm" he mutters aloud, studying his hoof, as if he's wondering if it's made of rubber or not. I think of my limited supply of my serum deep on my pants pocket; more concerned about its well being than mine.

"What's wrong?" I ask him with a smirk, scratching the fur on my head as if his blows are nothing but a feather in magnitude. "feelin' bad for beating up on a kid? Dude, I'm fourteen. You've gotta be the worst fighter I've ever seen".

He screams in uncontrollable rage as he lunges for me, but I dodge his attempt, sending him falling face-first into my chair.

"Whoa!" I breathe sarcastically, "you got pretty close that time!"

"You're dead!" he responds, throwing another punch, which falls short as well.

I snicker once again, pointing at him as he breathes at an astronomical rate through his flaring nostrils.

"Good one, chief! Oh, wait... you aren't even the chief. Certainly don't fight like one".

He finally lands a decent blow, knocking me against the wall violently, compressing the air out of my lungs. The back of my head slams against the thick wall, leaving a hole, although my skull remains perfectly intact.

"How's that for a fight?!" he asks with a victorious smile.

I instantly stand back up in front of him, pretending to wipe dust off of my shoulders.

"You're getting there for sure" I say cynically, "but I'd say you're still getting a failing grade from me".

He nods, seemingly impressed with my ability to withstand his blows.

"You got guts, kid. I'll give ya' that".

I take a moment to take in the fact that he's complimenting me for being good at being abused, and to truly acknowledge how messed up that is.

"How ya' gonna explain the hole?" I ask, still looking him dead in the eye, my obstreperousness evident in each word I let loose.

His fury is almost visible at this point, pointing at the chair as he shakes involuntarily.

"Sit down" he speaks numbly, " _Sit... down"._

I listen to him and sit down, deciding to play his game for the sake of fun, or to feed my extreme thirst for mirth.

"Okay, you're the boss" I joke, crossing my arms with a crooked expression.

"Now" he says sternly, "you're gonna talk. You will. I swear to God... I'll kill you and your friends".

I smile, knowing I have the power to kill him at any second.

"Okay, Officer" I say confidently. "Let's talk".

* * *

 **Jade POV**

The girl that I've come to know as a daughter now resembles a deflated corpse as she closes her eyes, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Her closed eyes cannot mask the scent of death from overtaking her senses, however, which is obviously dreadful. My hands tremble as I stare at my chains, knowing it's all that holds me back from escaping this hell.

As if seeing my demonic husband again wasn't enough, I witnessed Officer Riley, whom I've come to know as a friend, meet a gruesome, bloody end. I watched him choke to death on his own blood, the life sucked out of his lungs slowly and painfully. I heard him choking, begging for last words, but coming up empty...

I shake myself back to the present, glancing numbly up at the barred window; the only source of light we have. It's getting close to nighttime, and I know spending a night in pitch dark uncertainty will be awfully rough on both of us.

"Jade?" I hear Judy's raw voice whisper; lacking the strength to speak with any more energy.

"Yeah?" I answer almost instantly, desperate for anything that can manage to get my mind off of our current predicament.

I look into her eyes; seeming to lack the light they once did when we first met. I remember the day just a few weeks back when she entered my car, resembling a rabbit without any problems; a rabbit filled with light and nonchalantness.

"You think they'll come back in to finish us off?"

I blink, taken aback by the blunt yet dark question.

"Judy" I answer, "let's not think that way..."

She continues looking at me silently, and then down at the floor.

"I thought I'd be brave... and that I'd stand up to him" she confesses, "but he's just... he's scary. He's _evil._ He's too evil... I didn't imagine him to be so..." she struggles, and I nod in reluctant agreement.

"He is. He's the scariest type of evil because... because he has no restraint. He has no limits, no morals. But listen to me, hun'" I speak, looking in her battered eyes again. "We have to be brave. We have to be. You want to be an officer, right?".

"Jade" she answers, "I didn't know people like this existed besides in, you know... movies... books..."

"You shouldn't let fear dictate you, Judy" I speak gently.

"I don't" she responds weakly, "it's just that the... the reality of being an officer is different than I imagined. The evil I'd be facing... what if I ended up like Riley?"

"Judy... you _can't_ think that way. It's your dream" I say, almost hysterical again. "I know we're... we're stuck, but y-you can't just give up".

She considers my words and changes the topic, speaking once again with indifference.

"Kygo was with them. She might be dead now, but you need to know".

My eyes lock in place with confusion, raising my eyebrows.

"She... what?" I question.

She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath in attempt to let some of her overwhelming stress loose, but fails.

"When we were in that "secret hideout" place... we were in one of Vince's old lairs. She worked for them... she worked for Vince. I wanted to kill her... I could've. But I just... I can't kill her. I can't. I don't know if she's dead now or not, but I don't know if we can trust her..."

"She... she was?" I ask, in disbelief. Kygo did so much for us in terms of protection and being a helpful, friendly spirit. How could she be with the enemy the entire time? This doesn't make any sense.

"I promise. She told me that she... that she was here to help us, and that it was all in the past..."

"Judy" I speak, "even if she was, I forgive her. If she was here right now... hell, I'd hug her. She did a lot for us... and with what we're surrounded with right now, we can't be picky about people's pasts. After all, I did marry that monster. My past is just as screwed up as hers".

She breathes as she prepares to speak again, but never does, staring at the window as if she's waiting for a miracle to happen.

"She's probably dead anyways" she finally says quietly.

"I don't know about that. She's tough... really, really tough".

She looks at me, a new fear evident in her eyes.

"She got shot. Toughness can't shield you from a bullet. And what about Nick? What if he and the others come looking for us? Jasper came from here... he probably knows the way..."

"Let's pray he doesn't" I say instantly. "I don't want him near this place. I don't want to see him... him suffer. I wouldn't be able to take it. He's suffered so much already... and then he made friends, and now... our lives" I chuckle cynically, "they're a mess".

"I'd say so" she answers, "but I guess I'd rather never see him again than see him die".

She takes in her words as the tears continue streaking down her cheeks, her sleeve wiping them every few seconds.

"But until we're faced with that" I speak softly, "let's keep hoping. It's all we _can_ do".

* * *

 **Kygo POV**

I sit up quickly, my chest throbbing from the tremendous impact. My eyes take a moment to focus, observing my foreign surroundings:

The road, a treeline on the right side, a vast graveyard behind me...

Then, I remember the full context of what happened before I blacked out; the van, the rumble of the engine, the screams as I fell down. I did pass out, but I'm definitely not dead. Far from it. The crooks we were ambushed by were stupid enough to aim at my chest, my vest able to absorb the bullet in full. If they were to aim for my head, I'd be a goner.

As I look down the road, I see a distant car approaching; in fact, I see a police cruiser approaching, and I know it's Warren. I don't know how long I was out, but it must not have been too long, as Warren is only now pulling up alongside me.

I don't know where they went, but I do know two things: who took them, and who knows _where_ they're being taken. That experimental weirdo kid; he knows where Vince's lair is. If we can get to the police station, which is where I assume they are after being arrested, maybe we can get them out, and use the experiment as guidance.

I can only hope Judy, Jade or Riley aren't dead, although it isn't at all likely.

Finally, as I stand at the side of the road, lost in though, the car comes to a full stop, and I walk around to the passenger seat, opening the door swiftly before plopping into the seat, slamming the door behind me.

"Where are the others?" she asks with shocking aggressive, staring at me with unexplainable fiery eyes. "I know there were others!"

I lift my hands in front of me, taken off-guard by her hostility.

"Yes! They were taken!"

"Taken?!" she responds angrily, "did you lead them here just to get _ambushed_?!"

I don't know why'd she suspect of doing such a thing, unless... unless they know.

"What?! No!" I respond, showing her the bullet stuck in my vest underneath my jacket. "I got shot! Why would I do something like that anyways?! I'm not a damn terrorist!"

She looks at me with silent, questioning glance before changing the gears of the car and turning the car around, away from the jungle district and back towards the downtown area. Although she isn't speaking anymore, I can still sense her suspicious anger, and once again, there's only one explanation.

"Who took them?" she asks flatly as she drives.

"That Vince Wilde and his minions" I answer, "we need to get to the police station, and-"

"Wait" she cuts me off, "how do you know it was Vince Wilde?"

"The symbol on the van" I tell her, "the eye with the arrow through it. It's painted on the side. We need to get to the station, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she interrupts rudely once again, "what do _you_ need from the station?"

She definitely knows.

"Well, for one thing, I _work_ there. And two, I need to talk to the kids there. Nick, Violet, Melvin, and the one other one... Jasper".

She squints her eyes again, pressing down harder on the gas pedal, obviously pissed off for some reason or another; a reason that I firmly believe _could_ be Judy leaking the news of my past... but how could she? She's with Vince...

"Actually" I speak, "why don't you turn around? We can still follow the tracks of the van on this old road... we could track them down before anyone dies".

She scoffs.

"There's two of us, Willis! Against his army!?"

"I mean that we can get some intel, and possibly save their lives if convenient. If not, we can go back to the station... c'mon Warren, we _need_ to help them. It's our jobs!"

"No!" she says a bit too quickly, we're going back to the station".

"No, we're turning around! This may be our only hope of finding the place! The tracks from other car tires will flatten the marks from the van eventually... we don't have any time to spare!"

"No!" she responds, and then I resort to desperate measures.

I take out my handgun, aiming it at her head, clicking the safety off to let her know I mean it.

"Turn the van around" I speak, and she grimaces.

"You're gonna shoot an officer?" she asks, "you're kidding me".

"I'm a position above you. You _will_ follow my orders".

"You're like seventeen!" she cries desperately, slowing the van down.

"Don't make me do this, Warren" I pretend to beg her, "I'm not a killer".

She takes a deep breath with a smile as she turns the van around, looking me dead in the eye as I begin to lower my handgun.

"You're not much to me, Willis" she tells me as she begins driving the other direction, looking out for van tracks as we drive. "But you'll always be a killer".

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

At this point, there's no reason to answer any of Matthews' questions. He's been at this for a while now, and his punches are finally starting to ache a bit, although I still haven't bled a single drop. I don't know if it's possible to bleed anymore, but my scarlet eyes are the only noticeable red on my body after a considerable beating.

I sit back in the chair with a bored expression as he seems to have calmed down a bit, writing on his notepad with stable hooves.

"Writing down lies about me?" I ask with a giggle, tapping on my knee with boredom. "I'm sure you'll include the details about the punching part".

"Shut up, kid" he retaliates, "I ain't playin' your games anymore. Obviously you're conditioned to this, and rightfully so, but I ain't playin' it. There's other ways to get you to talk..."

"Oh, I'm sure" I speak without a remote hint of fear, "if you keep sayin' all the stupid stuff you're sayin' now, I'll be talking all night long. I'll always have something to respond to".

"Like I said, boy! You shut up, or I'll break your legs, and then your jaws!"

"Oh, the sanctity of my legs!" I gasp with cynic rhetoric, "how dare you feel the urge to break them!"

"You know" he speaks, looking up from his notepad. "I'd love to start with the jaws, but I'd rather save the most satisfying for last".

"Oh, by all means, do it!" I respond cheekily. "Gettin' bored of this place anyways".

"Shut the hell up!" he yells, throwing the notepad down, much to my enjoyment. I don't know why, but making buffoons angry seems to be one of my favorite hobbies. It just seems to fill my soul to the brim with joy, and I can't explain why. It's like I'm committing an act of justice; an act of righteousness.

"So" he says, now standing before me, trying to look intimidating, "legs it is!"

He kicks my knee with such power that reflexively, my leg swings forward and hits him with much more power. I watch in awe as he soars through the air and hits the back wall, splitting through it, into whatever room exists behind it. The noise is beyond loud; sounding much like a crack of thunder as he finally comes to a rest in the room on the opposite side of the wall; a room that I can't clearly decipher, due to the darkness. I take a moment to consider my unconscious actions.

 _I just kicked him through the wall._

"Oh god" I breathe, realizing that I just foiled my own plan. There's no time left to waste... we have to leave the police station... I may have just killed that dumbass Matthews...

I rub my eyes to make sure I'm still in reality, and sure enough, I am.

I turn and run out of the room and into the hallway, then I make a right, bursting into the room where I know Nick, Melvin and Violet are being held. Immediately upon entering, I notice them staring at me, clearly wondering about the sound of Matthews being launched.

"Jasper?!" Nick asks quickly, "what was-"

"We gotta go" I say urgently, "we gotta go _now_ ".

* * *

 **My, oh my, look at the time! I guess I can consider that a cliff hanger, so my apologies for that (sort of ;))! I'm looking forward to the following chapters, as well as continuing Tales of Turmoil in December, so I hope you're all looking forward to that!**

 **Anyways, the journey continues... soon. Very soon. Be on the lookout for Chapter 33!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please leave any thoughts in the reviews! Until next time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Purpose

**Firstly, yay! I'm not dead!**

 **It's been centuries, so I apologize. However, I've been focusing all my attention on my musical career as of late, so I simply didn't have time to update. Okay, fine. Maybe I did have** ** _some_** **time. But the beginning of 2017 has been extremely busy.**

 **I've also been working on an original novel, so most time has gone into that, so once again, I'm sorry for the (extreme) delay.**

 **I'm glad to finally update this story, and next time I update it (sooner rather than later), the first chapter of TOT2 will be up as well.**

 **Thanks for the patience, and I hope everyone is doing well!**

 **Anyway, back to it...**

 **Ten Months Earlier...**

Kygo simply didn't seem to fit in with the others in the secret bunker hidden behind the Zootopia junkyard. She "didn't belong there", so she'd say. Aside from her mother, she had no relatives to connect with, and no real friends. Most people her age  
were simply taken to the makeshift lab to be inhumanely experimented on; something that had bothered her for years.

In order to put her share towards the mission, nearly every ounce of her police pay went to the notorious Vince Wilde; in the future, known as the biggest crime boss ever to exist in the city. However, not even her inclusion on a major television program  
could deter her feelings of depression and worthlessness. She only wished to have a real purpose; aside from aiding a monstrosity. Make no mistake, however. She was good at what she did... excellent, even. She was trained vigorously and conditioned  
far beyond anyone else her age.

Kygo was a master of combat and a master of charisma. She, despite efforts to brainwash her, remained strong in what she wished to stand for. She didn't want to simply be a part of a plan.

 _She wouldn't be._

"Kygo!" she heard her name called from outside her "room"; which resembled more of a closet. "Kygo!"

She sighed, standing up from her bed and throwing the book she was reading down behind her. Oh, how she loathed her mother's constant commands.

"What do you need, mom?" she asked, coming across her mother as she stood at her bedroom door, waiting.

"I need to discuss something with you that I found in your... room earlier" she answered her sternly, holding out the piece of paper in front of her.

"What?" she asked, staring at her mother quizzically. "I have a room?"

"Not in the mood for you snarky attitude" her mother stated clearly, looking down at the sheet of paper.

Kygo stared at the sheet silently, realizing it was her wish list she had made a few months earlier. It contained everything Kygo wanted to do in life, and of course, she had meant to protect it. Number one on her list was to make a friend, which many  
would consider quite the unorthodox dream due to the easiness of making a friend. However, living a strict, mission-oriented life had prevented her from ever doing so.

"What about it?" Kygo asked her mother, not understanding the problem.

"You have "making a friend" over reforming the government?! Are you out of your mind?" he mother spoke in her strong accent; quite similar to Kygo's.

The young lioness eyed the sheet of paper again, taking it from her mother.

"It's not in any particular order!" she lied. "It's just little things I'd like to do. The government takeover is a big thing! Too big for this list".

Her mother smiled, crossing her arms.

" _That's_ what I want to hear" she said. "You're too talented to let your abilities go to waste".

In all actuality, Kygo was the perfect assassin. However, she had no real desire to continue her life of melancholy and linearity. She wished to be herself, and _only_ for that...

"Okay, mom" she spoke to end the conversation, attempting to shut her door, which her mother immediately found suspicious.

"Wait a second" her mother grumbled, holding the door open. "Why're you acting so weird?"

Kygo glanced from left to right.

"Me? Weird?"

Her mother nodded sternly.

"Yep. _Really_ weird".

Kygo shrugged innocently, masking her desire to leave the underground bunker once and for all. She was so sick of her life, and she wanted out.

"I don't know what you mean" Kygo stated. "Maybe I'm just tired. It's almost bedtime anyways".

Her mother scoffed, releasing her grip on the door.

"Whatever" she said. "You remember what happened last time you lied to me".

The door slammed shut as Kygo let out a deep breath, turning back around to her bed.

 _Oh, how she wished to escape that bunker._

But her mother was right: she remembered what happened the last time she lied to her face. She was beaten quite severely, although not as badly as when Vince himself volunteered to do it. Her mother insisted that it was "tough love" and that it conditioned  
her for the "cruel world", but she refused to accept it. In fact, she debated if she actually loved her mother or not. It certainly wasn't the most conventional of relationships...

She re-opened her book, but glanced up at the ceiling as she sat down on her bed.

 _One day_ she thought to herself. _I'm gonna escape._

In fact, she had a new number one life goal.

 **Judy POV**

The smell of blood and the oppressing feeling of hopelessness is starting to take its toll.

I glance over at Jade slowly, my eyes beginning to burn from the raw air. We're beyond tired, and it's inching closer and closer to nighttime. It will soon be too dark to decipher anything in the cool air.

Jade appears beyond scarred after the encounter with her husband. Her face, dried with tears, resembles a shaken, empty shell as she sits back against the wall behind her, staring aimlessly at the wall in front of her.

I gaze over at her again.

"Jade" I speak weakly.

She turns her eyes to me, her face void of feeling.

"Yeah?"

I wear a serious expression.

"What... what happens after you die?"

Tears immediately begin streaming down her face again as she stares at me, wiping them furiously. I wonder if the question itself caused her to break down again, or if she were in the process of overflowing regardless.

"H-honey" she stuttered as she cried. "I don't... I don't know. I've heard that we all go to paradise... or that we'll all be together again. But I don't know..."

I, finally out of tears, continue staring at her indifferently. Our misery is beyond pitiful as my back moves past being sore. My back, along with my neck are stiff as I remain idle.

"How much worse could hell be than this?" I ask with a cynical chuckle and a hint of dark optimism. "Once Vince comes back. Won't that be as worse as it can get?"

Jade bit her lip, closing her eyes tight.

"I don't know" she answers hysterically. "I have no... no idea".

I listen to Jade as she sobs, pondering just how insensitive I've become through it all. Although I feel the need to cry, I can't quite bring myself to it. As I said, I'm out of tears, out of emotion, drained completely.

"We don't deserve to die at the hands of that guy... and go to hell" I say, contemplating the unfairness of that scenario. Just a few weeks ago, I was snuggled up with Nick in his hospital bed as we laughed at comedy videos. Now, I'm awaiting a brutal  
death, and thinking deep about the afterlife.

"I know, hun'. I know..." she answers emotionally, covering his muzzle with her paw. "I wish I could save you... I wish I could see Nick... I wish I could save us all... your parents. They didn't deserve to die... and your sister. Kygo. I want to save  
them all..."

I nod as Jade pours her heart out to me, her voice echoing in chilling fashion. She suddenly begins yanking against the chain, growling in fury. She is clearly experiencing mental anguish on another level, dying to reach Nick again. I've heard many times  
that a mother's attachment to her child is stronger than even the strongest of bonds, and I begin to see that now. Her smokey, reddening eyes appear rabid as she pulls against the chains, desperate to escape.

"Jade!" I speak with concern. "Jade! Calm down!"

"I-I can't!" she gasped. "I have to... I need-"

She suddenly stops speaking as she looks in my direction, her eyes wide as they move above me and to the barred window. I follow her line of sight, feeling my stomach drop as I gaze outside and into the eyes of Kygo Willis as she stares inside at us in  
absolute shock. I can read the look of disgust in her eyes like a magazine, her mouth open slightly.

"Oh my God" she whispers. "Are... are you guys okay?"

"Yes, yes! We're okay! Help-"

"Shh! Shh!" Kygo breathes to Jade. "Don't worry, I'll be right back with help. Vince is gone. Where's Riley?" she asks.

I shake my head, recalling his gruesome execution.

Kygo reads my look perfectly, exhaling sadly as she glances behind her.

"I'll be back" she says, and I know she's not lying. Despite her former affiliations, she intends to help us. Her intentions are what really matters...

She disappears as quickly as she appeared, seeming to dart away from the building and towards the gentle roar of a car engine. Perhaps it's her police car, or another officer's car. Regardless, help is finally a possibility. We won't be trapped here forever...

"What if he hurts Nick?" Jade asks. "What if he dies?"

"We've made it this far" I say quickly, trying my best to keep her calm. "Kygo... she'll be back. I trust her".

Jade chokes back her tears, nodding with a face of overpowering anguish.

"Okay" she mutters.

 **Nick POV**

The running is beginning to get kind of stale.

I exhale a bit faster than normal as we sprint down the halls of the police station. Jasper knocks a few officers out of the way as we dash, pinning them against the walls with his mind. I feel some amount of adrenaline, but at this point, it doesn't  
shock me anymore.

I haven't received any sort of explanation, but I don't exactly need to hear it at this point. The horror in Jasper's eyes spoke for itself. Clearly there is a situation worth fearing...

We bust out of the front door, headed nowhere in particular. I look to Jasper for any sort of sign, but he simply looks straight ahead as we move swiftly, bumping into civilians on the sidewalk.

The four of us eventually come to a stop as we turn into an alley several blocks from the station, and I bend down to catch my breath with a quizzical look. We have a temporary hiding spot, but what now? Judy, my mother and the others are lost in the  
city, and we're cornered.

"What the hell do we do now?" Violet asks him loudly. "We've got nowhere to go!"

Jasper breathes, looking upwards as if he were recalling what happened in the interrogation room.

"I hope he isn't dead".

" _Who_?!" Violet demands to know, grabbing him sternly by the shoulders. "What happened in there?!"

"Well" Jasper starts. "On one hand, it was hilarious. On the other, I may have us in a very, very dire situation".

"Answer the question!"

He chuckles, leaning against the brick wall behind him, wiping bits of dust off of his shirt with a contained amusement.

"I let him have his fun" he sneers with his trademark grin. "And then I accidentally kicked him through the wall... not that he didn't deserve it".

"You... kicked him through a wall?" Melvin asks, bewildered.

"Might have ended his life as well" Jasper adds. "I don't _think_ I heard any bones snap".

Violet growls, clenching her fists together. However, she can't act on her violent impulses, as it was Jasper who spared us in the first place.

"Darling" Jasper laughs at Violet's temper. "You are one emotional fox".

Violet punches the brick wall beside his head before Melvin ushers the frustrated vixen away from trouble, trying to calm her down. I watch with interest as Melvin does so quite effectively, the tenseness throughout Violet's body beginning to even back  
out.

"If I were you" I tell Jasper quietly. "I wouldn't mess with her. Might make things worse".

Jasper shrugged with a sassy expression.

"I mean, I didn't do much" he responds as the other two continue conversing a few feet away; their conversation much resembling therapy from my point of view.

"You know what I mean" I say to him. "Just calm down with all the... the..."

"Cynicism?" he suggests, standing up a bit straighter. "Sorry pal, it's just who I am. Don't mean to break the news at the wrong moment, but I've won approximately fourteen contests for being sarcastic, including the Zootopia Sarcasm Contest".

I look at him in confusion, not saying a word in response.

He gives up, realizing I'm not exactly in the comical mood.

"Oh, _come_ _on_! It's a joke! You know... haha! Hehe! Teehee! Whatever you do! It's supposed to be funny!".

I groan looking back to the others.

"I _know_ what a joke is, but first of all, it wasn't funny. Second of all, it's kind of a bad time" I retort, eliciting an annoyed expression from the young snow leopard.

However, I notice a car stopped in front of us, looking into the alley. The car turns and begins approaching us, and we can't quite see the driver due to the tinted windows. Melvin and Violet rejoin us as we stare the vehicle down, not sure what to think  
or do. I do know, though, that Jasper can eliminate essentially any threat with efficiency.

I see the passenger door open, and much to my relief, Kygo emerges with quite the urgent look upon her face.

"You guys!" she yells, her voice echoing throughout the alley. "Come on!"

Without hesitation or explanation, we quickly board the car, piling in the back three seats. Kygo leaps back into the passenger seat and slams the door, and I notice the driver is the cheetah from the library earlier. My first instinct is to ask where  
Judy and my mother are, but I decide to stay calm and wait for Kygo to explain things.

The car tires screech as we back out hurriedly, skidding out on to the streets of the city and heading in the direction opposite of the police station. The engine's volume increases as we speed, the siren of the car wailing.

"So" Kygo says as the cheetah focuses on driving. "Bet you're all wonderin' why you're here".

We remain silent with wide eyes, staring around with concern. Kygo glances at us a moment before continuing.

"Vince has 'em" Kygo says bluntly, and for the first time, I detect an ounce of fear in her foreign voice.

My heart sinks as I realize that "them" includes my mother and Judy. I jut upwards in my seat, my breathing becoming more rapid as my friends watch me. I know that I'm nearing a panic attack, and a tremendous one at that. I thought that due to all the  
drastic, emotional events of late, I'd be able to face anything. However, now I know that no matter what happens, the fear of loss will never be something I can conquer.

"What do you mean?!" I ask loudly, startling the driver a little.

Kygo looks on solemnly.

"The madman, your dad. He thinks I'm dead, and he has Jade and Judy chained to a wall in this sick little prison cell. I saw them... they looked dead at first. But they're alive. I'm technically no longer an officer, so police aid is just going to get  
me detained. But anyways; Vince is away, and I have a plan to rescue them. But you gotta listen" she instructs, looking back at us.

The others nod while I look straight out the windshield and into the cloudy sky, knowing that my mother and Judy are suffering greatly at this point; if not physically, mentally.

"Drive fast" is all I can speak.

 **Vince POV**

"Been a while since I've seen you so excited" Trevon speaks to me with a grin. "It's finally gonna happen".

I nod with a gentle laugh as we cruise along in our tinted vehicle towards the police station, the car quiet aside from me and my top man.

"Don't jinx it" I chuckle. "If they get away, I'll have your head on a platter".

Trevon laughs halfway nervously, surely wondering if I'm actually being serious. He sits up a bit, shifting the conversation to a more business-like, although concerning subject.

"And the experiment? What if it shows up and it... betrayed you?"

"I'll shoot his head off" I grunt, envisioning the situation. "He can only react so fast".

He nods in affirmation, taking a quick glance out the window.

"Sounds effective".

"Surely" I respond. "But he'll be dead soon anyway. He's no longer a concern".

We continue the quiet drive, trying our best to evade any attention. With each tree that passes, I grow more and more anxious to begin our siege. Soon, the trees turn into houses and buildings, and I know that our target location is growing nearer and  
nearer. The feeling of my enemies, dead... it will be too much to comprehend immediately after. In fact, it will be hard to take in for _years_ after. My main mission, my newfound purpose, complete.

However, this brings to mind a new issue: what will my purpose be after my mission is said and done? I've considered an easy suicide, but what if I choose to live? To create a new mission...

It's impossible. I'll never hate anyone as much as them. There's no one left to target so viciously, as the vigor that drove me to overthrow the government no longer exists within me. I'm just an empty being with one goal, one purpose; to rid myself and  
the world of my past mistakes.

The car begins to slow down a bit, and to some, it may appear like we are stalking civilians on the sidewalk.

I look out my window intently as we scout the area, and I immediately notice one thing:

 _The damn police cars are everywhere._

"Shit" the driver of our car mutters, and immediately I know that no siege will be occurring today.

Then I realize that the children were at the police station, and the experiment may have been too. With the experiment's power, the children could have easily escaped the scene...

"We gotta go" I speak clearly. "Now!"

Our car illegally turns into the lane headed in the opposite direction, and I punch the car seat in frustration.

 _Every time I have a plan put together, this happens! Every time! This is not how it's meant to be! The pain they have caused me! The anger they've accursed me with! They'll all pay! And my, oh my, do they deserve it._

 _How dare anyone tell me that I'm out of my mind! Clearly I'm still in control. It's just that I need them to be dead! That's all! I refuse to admit that I am anything but sane. I'm just a fox with a mission. I'm just a fox with a purpose. This is my purpose._

"Can't believe it" Trevon says, breaking me out of my internal rant.

I don't speak until I suddenly become paranoid of plans possibly opposing mine. My paws begin shaking as we beeline for the bunker, my breathing becoming rapid.

"Drive fast!" I shriek.

 **Nick POV**

"Just keep calm" Kygo tries her best to comfort us. "Almost there... we're close".

I keep taking deep breaths in order to remain calm as Jasper watches me awkwardly, scratching his chin as he studies my terror.

"So" he starts. "Vince. What a guy".

I close my eyes tight, trying to keep the image of my father's demented eyes out of my mind.

"Didn't even know the guy ten seconds and he was threatening to bash my skull in" he adds with a reminiscing look. "Impressive, but rude if you ask me. I mean, he asked me to _kill_ two animals I have nothing against. Like, how is it logical to think  
I'll actually do it. I mean-"

"Shut up" Violet grumbles, sick of Jasper's never-ending voice.

"She means to ask if you can bring your octave down a bit" Melvin corrects her, trying to evade any sort of conflict.

"Oh, sure!" Jasper says. "Sorry 'bout that!" he speaks in a deep voice, trying to make a joke out of Melvin's request.

We all roll our eyes, as Jasper continues his rambling in a lower voice; his frustrations accompanied by random hand motions. It's not hard to see that Jasper is an outgoing guy, but considering his past, it seems unlikely that he'd be so lively.

"And now!" Jasper begins, pulling out a syringe. "I only have a few of these left".

He injects a strange liquid into his arm as the rest of us watch, including Kygo. His arm tenses up in disturbing fashion for a moment before it returns to normal, and Jasper's eyes seem to light up just a bit more.

We finally take a turn into the wooded area of the outskirts of Zootopia, driving off-road and into a mixture of dirt and grass. We venture deeper into the forest until we come across a gravel road, which we join.

The car immediately becomes a bit more bumpy as we drive, Kygo readying herself to exit the vehicle. I'm a bit frightened, but if what Kygo says is true and Vince is not around, this should be an easy extraction mission for her.

The car skids to a stop in front of a concrete building, looking like it is mostly underground. The front door is actually halfway opened, indicating that Vince doesn't quite expect anyone to find his lair.

However, we're the exceptions, and the devil isn't taking prisoners. Not today.

"You're not going in" Kygo informs us. "Too many baddies. But if you come over here, you can see your mom and the rabbit".

I crawl over a complaining Violet as I exit the car as quickly as possible, desperate to see my mother and girlfriend in one piece.

Kygo leads me around the side of the building and to the barred, rusty window, and I glance inside with caution. However, I am not prepared for the sight in front of my tired eyes.

"M-mom? Judy?" my voice echoes to the corpses in front of me, blood splattered across the room from earlier executions, I assume.

Judy's dead eyes glance upwards at me and regain some life in that split second.

"Nick!" she coughs, but my mother remains unconscious. "Nick!" she says again, beginning to cry.

I feel tears welling up at my eyes as I reach through the bars for her paw, but she is much to far down to even come close.

"We're gonna save you" I choke, biting my lip.

"No" Kygo says. "You're going back to the car. I've got this".

"And what if you don't?" I ask emotionally. "What if you die and then there's no hope for saving them? Give me a gun and let me help!"

She looks to Judy and my unresponsive mother, conflicted on what to do.

"Don't!" Judy calls in a loud whisper. "Nick! You could-"

"Judy, I'm coming in" I declare. "It's not a choice. I love you too much to risk losing hope".

I break my gaze with the lovely amethyst eyes that I fell in love with and begin walking back to the cruiser to find a weapon, leaving Kygo no option but to follow. She runs back over to be, becoming a bit stressed with my stubbornness. She yanks me around  
by my shoulder, forcing me to face her.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, kid!" she growls. "What are you doing?!"

"Just let me!" I insist.

"This isn't some game you're playing just to be a hero, is it?" she asks suspiciously, to which I look at her incredulously.

"It's my mom and my girlfriend" I say. "They matter more to me than anything else in the universe... they mean more to me than I thought was possible. I _need_ to do this".

She purses her lips, suddenly retrieving a gun from the trunk as Jasper walks up and watches. She hands the gun to me, flipping the safety on before it meets my paws. Her eyes then squint at Jasper in confusion.

"You?"

Jasper nods.

"Only one of us here with the ability to tear someone in half with their mind" he reminds her. "I'm coming too. The other two are gonna stay behind... because... you know. No powers, no special motives".

Kygo groans.

"Whatever".

"And just to be clear: the cops aren't helping out, why?" Jasper asks.

"For me, this is a one-man job" Kygo clarifies glumly. "That's all you gotta know. Now, Vince won't be back for a while, but we still need to move fast. There may be a couple of henchman in there. Don't kill unless you have to, got it?"

We nod, starting to walk slowly towards the doorway. Kygo locks the car behind us, scanning the area for cameras and such.

"But remember" she speaks. "Don't be afraid to kill or you _will_ die".

"I'm not afraid".

Kygo then places her hand on the heavy metal door and pushes it forward.

 **Meanwhile...**

"He's awake".

Officer Matthews lies, half-aware, gasping for air on a hospital bed. Hetilts his head to face two nurses at his aid with a shaky glance.

"Where-" he begins, grabbing for the air. "Where-"

"You're in the hospital, Mr. Matthews" the nurse says to him gently. "But we aren't quite sure why".

Matthews narrows his eyes, noticing the cast on his arm and the brace around his neck.

"You aren't sure why? The hell does that mean?"

The nurses exchanged a look of universal befuddlement, baffled by the mysterious condition of the deer. He had been located on the opposite side of a wall, launched through it by an unknown force. Although he broke a few bones, Matthews faces no life  
threatening injuries.

He tries to sit up as the nurses hold back any answers, but they usher him back down, insisting that "everything will be okay".

"What happened?!" Matthews demanded to know. "What happened?!"

One of the nurses leaves the room to alert others that Matthews is somewhat unstable as the other stays behind, desperate to calm the male down as he pounds his hoof on the bedside table.

"WHY AM I HERE?!" he howls.

"We don't know how!" the nurse screams in response, frightened. "You were in the interrogation room one second, and in another the next!"

Suddenly, the erratic deer's eyes grow wide as his breathing speeds up.

"Matthews?" the nurse asks cautiously, reaching out to him. "Are you okay?"

There's silence for a moment until the deer screeches once again in rage.

"IT WAS HIM!"

 **Well, well, well. Nick** ** _surely_** **is gonna get himself killed, isn't he? And Matthews- he surely is a handful. Isn't Vince enough to deal with?**

 **And what about Jade? Is it too late? Has she passed on? After all, she is pretty thirsty, exhausted (mentally and physically) and stressed to the high heavens. What if she never wakes up?**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm so happy to update for you guys, and I hope to do so again soon, along with TOT2! Leave any thoughts in the reviews- they are all appreciated!**

 **Until next time! :)**


End file.
